


As The Divine Light Breaks

by Silvermoonlight_GJ



Series: Divine Light [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 138,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonlight_GJ/pseuds/Silvermoonlight_GJ
Summary: Can you hear it coming? Can you feel the echoes of long lost pain as the bright stars of blue and red burn in to the night and throw out there ever lasting and eternal flames? Sound the drums and smash the night and pray the fallen destroyer of worlds does not return to breach the everlasting light. (Sequal to fading light)
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato, Mari Makinami Illustrious/Maya Ibuki
Series: Divine Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/487967
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. This is a second love letter to the Evangelion series and to Asuka Langley and Rei Ayanami it takes elements from the original series, end of Evangelion and the three rebuild movies and original Manga.
> 
> Disclaimer. This story contains violence, gore and swearing as well as sexual situations including same sex.
> 
> Disclaimer. The characters in this story are all copyrighted property of Studio Gainax.
> 
> Disclaimer. This is set in an alternative universe where all of the pilots are in their twenties, both Rei and Shinji grew up together and Rei is not cloned hence the very different appearance with her eyes and hair which are closer to Yui. Kaworu is human, the angels come in much slower as it takes them years to reach earth but they are much harder to defeat hence why you need far more Evangelion models. All Evangelion models now have the fully working S² Engines which means they are not dependent on cables in any way or batteries. They have no count down but they can be shut down if necessary all have different versions of the beast mode also each unit has a counter name to its number name, this is the direct sequel to Fading In To The Stolen Light and should only be read after reading it as not all gaps will be filled in.
> 
> Thank you Sha Yurigami and Keamoose for beta reading this series :)

_PROLOGUE_

_This is Eos international space station message reserved Nerv Central awaiting confirmation._

Radhak looked out the window at the galaxy and stars and earth below as Kaji spoke calmly. "Conformation reserved sending up two pilots to you now, they should be breaking atmosphere within two minutes, please stand by."

Radhak turned eyeing the others at their panels along with Caia who was second in command. "Who do you think they're sending?" Caia didn't look up as she carried typing. "They didn't say, last time it was Shinji and Kaworu."

Radhak pushed his dark hair back. "Yes but we saw them in the atmosphere yesterday and they only just got back from Dubai as they were both helping with building work over there as Shinji is really good at putting up the skyscraper foundations that can be used to lower buildings."

He paused. "Mari, we saw shadowing the UN fleet with Toji yesterday as well but they would never send her to do space work she's just not trained enough as you have to pilot an Evangelion for at least two years or more before they allow them up into space."

Caia folded her arms. "Well whoever they send I just want it to be quick, the Mars orbiter will be here in a week's time and we need the secondary arm fitted to help them dock we can't use our first arm it's purely for science only and use it to beam feed to Nerv."

Radhak folded his arm over his astronaut's suit, which was quite thick leather and was based on the same technology as the Nerv plug suits but they weren't as thin or as body hugging as they weren't used to sync with Evangelion technology but they did have heart rate read outs just like them though.

He breathed in deeply sitting back in his chair. "They've spent four years on Mars they better bring some worthwhile shit back this time, last time we spent two years analyzing dead rock samples." Caia looked up at her friend who was from India while she was from Italy. "Yes but it was interesting none the less."

Radhak breathed in deeply. "Yes if you love that kind of crap, I don't I want them to find dead organisms or at least one fascinating thing." He looked up seeing the two huge cases shields with the Evangelion's break atmosphere. There secondary rockets falling away on both shields as they carried moving towards them one of them had their new attachment fixed to its upper section he watched as they both came up on either side stopping as there rockets went to the special stationary position so they wouldn't move.

Kaji's voice came again. "Please stand by tapping you into the pilot's personals feeds their faces should appear momentarily."

Caia watched as both shields slowly opened as Misato's voice came over the com. "We sent you our best two for this." She watched as unit 02 appeared floating out in to space its huge clawed feet pushing it away from the shield as its massive muscled lycanthrope body swirled.

As the clawed hand came out as the miniature fitted rockets fired so the whole body could move through space the two tails had wrapped together as the four green eyes glowed and the massive crest came into view with its demon like horns which really stuck out. She could also see the massive upward facing sabre teeth and wide sharp toothed jaws though they were covered with a jaw restraint to keep the cold of space from freezing them and the inner tongue and throat.

Its whole body painted in red as it carried gracefully swerving around the space station stopping at the section some way from them. "They sent Asuka Langley Soryu?" Radhak turned seeing 00 come free with its similar lycanthrope body type though in a much leaner muscular version.

With its similar jaw set, though both the long upper and lower canines, which were all, lacerated and curved over on both the super and lower jaw and like 02, they were covered with the same kind of restraint to keep the cold out.

It had a large three sectioned horned crest on both sides of the face and its single swivel red eye was turning as it eased up its huge thick tail which was body length much like 02's but had a razor ended cutting part it moved pulling the new arm off the shield as it slowly worked its way over to 02 who was waiting calmly.

"As well as Rei Ayanami that's a surprise." Caia watched as Asuka's face appeared on screen he could see her very long red hair with its interface clips and her patched left eye as her good piecing blue eye scanned a holographic schematic.

She was wearing the new plug suit type with white shoulder and dark green stripes and around her neck was a green and silver endless knot symbol which had been a gift from Rei and never left her neck. Rei face appeared opposite with its soft green eyes and short dusty light brown hair and white interface clips and a pendent with three interlocking white gold triangle's all combined which was on a semi thick woven white gold and blue necklace which was called the Valknut or Odin's knot.

She was also in the new plug suit types which had whiter shoulder though her bars were sharp light blue, he'd heard her old one had been put to rest last week after the angel Bardiel incident as it just wasn't responding anymore to her changed Evangelion and had been put in the visitor centre along with Asuka's tattered red one from the UN Alpha test unit accident which had blinded her in her left eye and was how the angel Bardiel had gotten in to her mind to start with.

He looked up knowing he could now speak directly to them both and from what he had heard they were a couple now along with Kaworu and Shinji. "Testing, please respond that you are both receiving?" Rei spoke calmly as her unit began to un-wrap the new arm as unit 02 started helping. "Receiving you loud and clear Eos and I have to say – "

She looked up. "Space looks beautiful today."

Caia smiled. "Is it ever?" She eyed Asuka. "Are you receiving Langley?" Asuka turned a sly smile forming. "Yes, receiving you loud and clear." Radhak watched as unit 00 slowly eased up the arm placing it in the new section as 02 pulled the space tools off its knees which had been put there so she could work on it. "I heard you ate the angel Bardiel."

Asuka didn't look up as she started to work. "Yes." Caia paused the last time Asuka had been up here was after Shamshel and neither she nor Radhak had been in charge then so they had no idea what she was like but Nerv had made it very clear that she was really good at mechanical work. "It's just I saw the footage that was kind of violent and you ate two thirds of him."

Asuka looked up for a moment. "Yeah well he was a creep who invaded my mind and got into my personal life and made me really verfickte uncomfortable so when I got the chance and expelled him from my body then through my Evangelion – yes I ate him."

Rei looked up smiling calmly her unit held the arm as Asuka carried on working in 02. "What Asuka means is it wasn't fun for either of us and he made her really angry."

Radhak smirked. "Well who wouldn't get angry? Who wants a third wheel anyway?" He paused looking at Asuka whose unit was now fixing in the massive brackets while Rei was holding her units tools in the huge blue clawed hands. "We keep getting e-mails from your older step sister Mari."

Asuka rolled her good eye. "Please tell me she's not sending lewd comments about how that new device you have for measuring dark matter reminds her of a massive dick." Caia turned as one of the team at the terminal spat out their coffee behind her while a few others smirked. "No it was more that she was desperate for one of our special drink bottles." She paused. "We have one to send down to her it's in our return package."

Asuka blinked in confusion. "Return package?" Rei looked up. "It's fine I know where that is I'll pick it up." Radhak breathed in clearing his throat. "So I've heard that your left eye glows and you can make your teeth grow when you're angry, Nerv told us all about it can we see it?"

Asuka took the huge tool from Rei's units hand as she tightened the last bolt. "You know it's not a party trick."

Caia looked up pushing her brown hair back. "Oh come on please we get bored up here and they promised us you'd do it." Rei turned looking at Asuka speaking softly. "Go on Asuka, it won't hurt you at all." Asuka eased her hands away from her controls looking directly as him as she snarled at him feeling her back molars turn to razors on both sides and both her canine teeth slightly extended as her right eye ignited.

Caia looked at the light coming through the patch. "That is so fascinating do we get to see what's under the patch?" Asuka eyed them as she took hold of her controls again knowing her teeth would go back to normal once she started working again and the warm feeling would go from her eye as its blue and white light faded away. "No."

Radhak put his hands together. "But we are astronauts we are changing the world and must see all." Asuka didn't look up as she started moving the huge power cables in to place on the new arm. "Yeah and I'm an Evangelion pilot I eat angels for breakfast and save the world from ugly verfickte creations like Bukavac, I outrank the both of you."

Caia looked at Rei folding her arms in annoyance as she spoke evenly. "Your girlfriend has a real way with words."

Rei eyed her screen she knew that wasn't a compliment she could tell by Caia's voice tone she felt a smile form she was going to throw it back in her face just for the fun of it. "Doesn't she just, hence why I love her that much." She smiled inwardly watching as Caia blinked in surprise. "She's also a wonderful engineer, you should be really grateful that she's the one fixing your space stations new arm because though the other Evangelion pilots including myself all have degrees she's the only one who has real engineering and mechanical experience."

Asuka moved her units clawed hands fixing the final cables in to place. "Okay its ready would you like to test it?" Radhak breathed in pressing the buttons on his hologram screen. "Shiva, be merciful let this work without fault." He watched as the arm powered up as software code loaded he turned to Caia. "This is your arena."

Caia watched as both units backed away getting to safe distance she watched as the holographic controls appeared opposite she raised her hands putting them on it pressing down watching as the huge arm started to move back and forth. "It worked first time that's a first." Radhak turned sharply. "Don't jinx it."

Caia opened the huge grabbing arm watching as 02 moved back towards its open shield while 00 shifted through mid-air floating on it as it moved grabbing the package which was seated on the open bay as it moved towards the shield. "Okay we will have to keep you here another half hour just to run all tests but after that you can both leave." Asuka rolled her good eye as she moved her controls into locked position as she pushed 02's feet back in to the shield bracing. "Great…"

Rei looked at her image on screen as she put 00's clawed feet into position on the shield turning their channel to private so Eos couldn't listen in. "It's not so bad you get a great view of the earth." Asuka looked down turning 02's head even from here she could see the dead zone of second impact which now only hung above the Antarctica but everything above it was green and blue and filled with light. "I've never seen earth from here before, it's stunning."

Rei looked down at the planet. "I heard you went up after Shamshel with Shinji." Asuka looked down feeling a smile form. "Yeah but I was his guard, I also never once looked behind me so I just didn't see all this." She slowly pulled the drawing pen bringing up the drawing program as she started to sketch. "Do you think if I painted this it would look good in the Elysium gallery?"

Rei looked up as watched her sketch. "Yeah I think it would be great I mean we are visiting a couple of days so hopefully they can go through all of your works."

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiva, Indian goddess of Hinduism she embodies enlightenment. 
> 
> Verfickte-Fucking.


	2. Chapter 2

_AS THE DIVINE LIGHT BREAKS_

Misato put her feet up on the desk looking over the two resumes again, since Makoto had been arrested for treason and they needed another bridge lieutenant staff member to fill the gap granted Kaji now had Makoto's desk but someone needed to fill his role? the problem was Ritsuko had shoved ten candidates on her desk and she didn't like any of them and after all that had happened with Yuki before he'd been tossed out due to hate crimes she didn't trust anyone Ritsuko put forward she was also Colonel now and has more power.

She looked up as Kaji walked over he eased up his data card between his fingers. "The data you asked for it's the full read out from 02 when Asuka was inside the core, be very grateful to Maya because she said this was a massive pain to download it's taken hours."

Misato took it from his hand. "Thank you Kaji." She eyed the data card. "I'm convinced Asuka saw her mother in there hence why I want to see the read outs because she's been different since she returned it's difficult to describe I mean she's still edgy and moody at times but at the same time she seems lighter not as burdened emotionally."

Kaji looked over. "Yes I would say that too." Misato picked up a resume. "Do you know a woman called Sumire Nagara?" Kaji slowly took a chair opposite hers adjusting his Nerv jacket. "Yeah I know her she works in the Magi systems Ritsuko has her doing some boring crap like replacing the Magi's power cables."

Misato handed him the resume. "Did she piss Ritsuko off, is that how she got demoted?" Kaji raised a hand. "I don't know the whole story but she challenged her and her career got nailed." Misato passed him the resume. "Yeah but look at her, she's got all the qualifications to be a great bridge staff member."

Kaji flicked through the pages. "Yeah I see what you mean, were you thinking of hiring her to have my former desk now that I have Makoto's?" Misato looked up. "Yes because the so called candidates Ritsuko gave me are just shit and I don't trust her since she loves people who will blindly follow her and Gendo."

Kaji put the resume down. "Then promote her, you're Colonel now, you don't have to justify anything and Ritsuko and Gendo said it was your choice." Misato eased her feet of the desk as she stood up. "You know what you're right." She moved over to him running her hand down his Nerv jacket. "Have I ever told you that you look good in official bridge staff uniform?" Kaji felt a coy smile form. "It's the colour, it suits my eyes."

Misato leaned over his chair. "No it just adds to your handsome charm." She leaned over about to kiss him only for a knock to sound on the door. She turned seeing Maya looking through the glass, she stood up rolling her eyes. "Come in." Maya opened the door moving inside. "Sorry I forgot to give you Kaji this."

Misato took the disc from her hands. "What is it?" Maya took in a deep breath. "That thing you really, really hate when you meet the Prime Minster with all the pilots and have a formal dinner." Misato took it from her hand. "Oh please no it's not that time of year again I hate that man so much, his wife is a massive idiot and their two twenty year old brats are just a fucking nightmare."

Maya looked up. "It gets worse I'm afraid…they demanded Asuka presence and Asuka hates these things and Ritsuko said that she's going to tell her personally and she landed with Rei half an hour ago though they are currently taking it easy in the wreck room."

She paused trying not to laugh. "And she's probably going to chew her out for saying that Eos new dark matter device looks like a big dick." Misato smirked. "Yeah but it does, the web has been mocking it for months." Kaji put his feet on the desk. "Look even I can admit that it looks phallic and that it's the internet's favourite joke."

Maya folded her arms. "Yeah but that's the problem someone from Eos's ground station leaked the communication and now it's all over the web, though it was more a reference to Mari saying it, everyone's getting a good laugh out of it."

Misato looked up. "So it'll just be damage control then? Let Ritsuko vent steam and tell Asuka it's no problem and not to worry." Maya nodded. "Yes, though Asuka had not even spoken to Ritsuko in ages so this will be the first time since they've been near each other since the whole Obrax incident where she tried to fry her brain to get Bardiel out."

She paused. "I'm still not happy with her calling Asuka an animal and recently an apex predator because of what she did to Bardiel." Misato looked up. "Don't dwell on it, it's not like she gets Asuka, took me a very long time to get where she comes from as a person as well but I understand now and I'm working to build bridges."

Kaji eyed the disc. "Yeah well that dinner will be one hell of a bridge builder, getting her there is not the problem because Rei can do the leg work on that, the problem is she hates rich socialites who don’t work for their money or inheritance with a passion and I think Mari does as well though from what I've seen she always behaves at formal events."

Maya breathed in deeply. "Trust me you've never been to these dinners it's hard, it's not just that Ritsuko is sucking up in them it's that the two twenty years olds they just say whatever they want and they're so insulting and we have to have a Nerv translator there as well just in case the pilots go back to their native languages and it can get real messy."

Misato turned eyeing Kaji as she adjusted her dark trousers. "Yes as a matter of fact you should come with me it'd be good for you." Kaji raised his hand. "Please that's a terrible idea I'm just a sickly ex spy I have nothing good to add." Maya turned. "Yes he can go in my place because I'm not sitting next to Ritsuko again while she kisses Gendo's ass about how much a great man he is, last time I wanted to physically vomit."

Kaji sat up in his chair. "I don't even own any well pressed formal dress wear." Maya looked up. "Oh don't worry there are plenty of places that stock them and make them to fit perfectly in the Arcade, you'll have no trouble."

Kaji rolled his eyes. "Why am I being roped into this all of a sudden?" Maya turned. "You're not myself and Shigeru have been countless times and since you got Makoto's station it's your turn, it comes with the job and that jackass bailed out last year so I've done it two years running I want to avoid it and go and get drunk and watch a movie up in Nerv's cinema complex."

Misato turned becoming serious. "I'd really like your company Kaji and I'll help you pick a suit." Kaji leaned back in the chair. "Okay fine I'll come."

Maya breathed in. "Oh thank you."

Kaji looked up. "I just know I'm going to regret this."

8

Asuka leaned over putting her hands gently around Rei's waist pulling her close so she her back was up against her they'd just got showed and dressed and were now in the changing rooms. "I had fun today." Rei gave her a smile. "Personally I expected it to take far longer."

Asuka eased up her hand running it down the decorated sleeve of her white shirt sleeve top. "Please I was not going to spend five hours up there, three hours was more than enough." She eased up her other hand running it through the smaller woman short hair. "After all I want to spend time with you, I mean all of your belongings have been moved into my house now and we have the new two three seat sofa in the living room plus tomorrow they start work on your pottery studio outside the back garden right now it's all in bits and just the framework."

Rei moved her hand up running it through the taller woman's red hair. "You could have had it ordered readymade." Asuka moved her hand down taking her smaller one with its delicate fingers as she gently kissed her neck. "Yeah but I want you to tell the builders what you want and it means you can change things that don't suite you."

Rei turned feeling her smile widen as she eased up her hand easing Asuka's patch off watching as her left eye came into view with all its pulsing blue patterns that changed and pulsed with her emotions.

She eased up her hands running them down the other woman thick dark brown loose custom leather jacket with its dark red shoulder and arms stripes "Is there a limit to what I change?" Asuka leaned closer. "No you can change anything you want however you want it's yours." Rei moved her hands folding the leather jackets shirt like collar which was a habit she had picked up as Asuka sometimes forgot to fold the edge on one side because she rushed sometimes to get back in to her normal clothes and she could on occasion get distracted it was very charming though.

"Well I look forward to throwing around commands to your builder." She moved to kiss her lips only to see Mari fly into the changing room with her astronaut's cup. "You picked this up!" Rei looked at the dark brown haired woman with her tailed hair and blue headband, who was three years older than Asuka and was wearing red framed glasses and who was taller than her and Asuka. "Yes we did."

Asuka eyed her older step sister who adjusted her white shirt and dark trousers and black skate shoes. "Yes we did four eyes but I don't get what's the big deal is with that thing." Mari moved forward raising the cup as she adjusted her green tie. "It's a got a filtration system in it princess, means you can shove really awful water into it and re filter it."

She eyed the cup. "They claim it works on red water too but no one's sure if that's a boast." She looked up. "You know since red water is fucking creepy and like swimming in blood." She turned slightly. "No offence intended as Rei told me you like swimming in that shit."

Asuka turned putting her arm around Rei's shoulder. "None taken yes I like swimming in it I can even dive in it, I just can't swim in normal water it freaks me out because of the accident." Mari folded her arm. "Yeah I remember when we were kids dragging you out of my families lake you were really freaked out, not surprised you don't swim anymore and hate deep water."

She paused. "You know maybe me and Rei can help you with that." Asuka felt her body tense. "No thank you I just got used to using a hot tub but I'm not going in Nerv's sub-tropical swimming pool." Rei turned putting a hand on her arm. "That a good idea we can both help you."

Mari moved forward. "I agree with Rei, plus I kind of owe it to you after that fight we had when I tried to drown you weeks ago." Asuka breathed in why was this suddenly happening to her? She raised her hand. "You, Toji and Shinji helped move all of Rei's things over, you don't own me anything." Mari smirked. "No you and I are family, it's about more than that, it's about me helping my little sister out because she can't swim."

She paused. "Plus your grandma said I was officially part of your family and she apologized to me for separating us in childhood because she had no idea how close we were and was really grateful that I rescued you from drowning as a child." Asuka rolled her eyes. "You know I was there for that video call you were at my house." Mari raised her hand. "Yes and you were half asleep and Rei had wrapped you up in a blanket."

Asuka eyed her pulling out her medication bottle which was now empty. "It was the stupid medication Maya gave me for renewing my white blood cell count it made me tired, not to mention I couldn't drink alcohol."

"Asuka Langley, get in here now!"

Mari turned as Toji poked his head around the door he was in his dark jeans t-shirt she watched as her big muscular friend spoke in a whisper. "Ritsuko wants you Asuka." His eyes darted. "What did you do I mean she is really pissed off?" Asuka turned throwing the empty pill bottle in the bin. "She hates me remember I don't need to do anything other than be verfickte breathing to piss her off."

Toji pushed his thick black hair back as his eyes darted. "Oh yeah..." Asuka shook her head making sure that her next words were playful sounding. "You're such an idiot sometimes." Toji smirked he knew Asuka was teasing and meant nothing by that. "Yeah but you like me right?"

Asuka moved away from Rei she patted his chest as she walked past. "Yeah I like you." She took in a deep breath stepping out in to the wreck room seeing that Shinji and Kaworu were looking uncertain she turned as the other followed her out.

She could see Ritsuko standing in the middle of the room wearing her dark two piece suit with her medium length blonde hair she was clearly deeply pissed she could see it in her dark eyes which were staring death at her. She folded her arms as Mari and Toji sat down though Rei remained standing just opposite her. "So do what do I owe the pleasure, I assume this isn't a medical call since Maya takes care of us all in our medical needs and not you."

Ritsuko looked at her in disgust. "Put your patch on." Asuka narrowed her gaze. "Why?" Ritsuko looked up. "Because the pulsing colours in your left eye are really distracting me!" Asuka felt a sneer form as she put her black patch back on speaking coldly. "You being here is really distracting to me but I'm not complaining." Ritsuko eased out her tablet. "When I send you to space on missions I do not expect to hear shit like this over the web and media!"

She pressed it hearing Asuka's voice recording. "Please tell me she's not sending lewd comments about how that new device you have for measuring dark matter reminds her of a massive dick." She watched as Mari and Toji snickered opposite while Shinji just smiled along with Kaworu. "You do not make comments about Eos's equipment looking phallic you were told about that in the mission briefing!"

Rei turned sharply. "No she wasn't I was there we're just told to fix in the new arm on Eos and enjoy the view of earth by Misato." Ritsuko turned sharply. "I wasn't talking to you!" Rei looked up. "I was on the mission though we were both briefed together so if you want to punish Asuka shouldn't we both be punished for not playing by your rules?"

Ritsuko turned eyeing her – gods she hated these two being in this relationship, because ever since Asuka had come out of the core Rei was becoming much more forward and in her face and she hated it so much she was sure she was getting it off Asuka- it was bad enough having Shinji's backchat for years without having hers now as well. "Asuka said it you didn't!"

Asuka rolled her good eye. "Our channel was secure which means some idiot leaked it over at Eos station over in South America, why are you chewing me out when they're the ones to blame?" Ritsuko put her tablet away. "Because you represent Nerv what you say and do carries weight and it reflects badly on us!" Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Please the whole world has been mocking that device since it went up, it's been all over the news everyone knows it's a media joke."

Shinji looked up from his magazine. "Asuka's right it is a media joke and Eos is yours and my father's problem not ours we just go up every six months in the Evangelion's to make drop off deliveries and to pick up their packages which we have sent back to Eos's earth's station so they can run the data." Rei looked down. "I think personally you're just sore because I heard that device's outer casing was in part your design and you hate that it's a laughing stock."

Ritsuko eyed her. "That monstrosity was not my design I only created the power core device, I had nothing to do with the outer casing and shell that was some idiot over in Switzerland." She eyed Asuka. "You know your country of origin."

Asuka felt a sneer form. "My whole family on my Grandmothers side lives in and outside Ravensburg city and it's a German state at the very edge of Germany it's not part of Switzerland!"

She narrowed her good eye. "It's not that hard to see look it up on an online map!" Ritsuko breathed in deeply as she changed the subject pulling out two cards one was gold and the other was metallic red. "These are for the five star restaurant Alimentum which is in the Galaxy five star skyscraper hotel, the one that has a revolving restaurant at the very top and it has the best view of Nerv's Evangelion training fields I know that you know it as you used to woo all your conquests up there once upon a time. The gold one is your hotel and restaurant entry the red one allows you stay in the hotel overnight."

Asuka eyed the cards. "Yes I know it and I know about the cards but why should I care?" Ritsuko eyed her. "Because tomorrow night you're going to be there because the prime minister is having a formal lunch with his family and all of the pilots must attend, that includes you."

Asuka raised her hands. "I'm sorry I don't do all that fancy scheisse." Ritsuko moved a step closer to her. "No that's incorrect you didn't do it because you dived out of the spot light for three years and became a recluse but now you're really popular and the world is suddenly interested in you again because you killed an angel all on your own and you created two spears out of his churned up digested parts!"

She raised a hand. "Trust me I don't want you there but the Prime Minster insisted, so you are going whether you want to or not!" She looked at her clothing. "And you will not wear those clothes either you will turn up in formal wear and you will be extremely polite."

She shoved the cards into her hand. "You will sit with Rei and you shut up unless you're spoken to, because I will not be picking up after you or cleaning up your mess like I had to do years ago back when you were nineteen."

Rei turned sharply. "I was there that was not Asuka's fault, that celebrity tried to come on to her in the hallway after the dinner, even Misato saw it she wouldn't take no for an answer so Asuka punched her." She looked up slightly. "What was she meant to do let her have her way? Asuka didn't like her or have any interest in sleeping with her."

Ritsuko eyed her. "Sometimes we all must do thing we don't enjoy for the good of the company." Rei eased up her hand playing with the chain that Asuka had brought her. "You have got to be joking right? Because that's insane peoples bodies are not commodity items to sell to the highest bidder."

Ritsuko eyed Asuka who was looking at her coldly. "We were going to sign a very high end celebrity endorsement deal and you fucking ruined it." She folded her arms. "I don't get what the issue was I mean she was gay and you used to screw anything with a heartbeat." Asuka looked at her for a long moment. "Just because I'm bisexual does not mean that I'm attracted to every man or woman I see its only certain people that bring out certain emotions, Shinji will tell you same since he's also bisexual!"

Shinji looked up slightly. "Asuka's right this is how it works and your just being cruel now you wouldn't ask any of us to take one for the team in that way, so why your implying that she should have is beyond me." Rei breathed in deeply. "Do you have anything else to add Ritsuko or are just here to insult my girlfriend?"

Ritsuko breathed in deeply. "No other than deal with your father's gift." Rei looked at her for a long moment. "You mean Kimi the traitor who put drugs in Asuka and Mari's LCL so they'd fight to death just because that creepy now dead politician Shigeo wanted to marry me and wanted Asuka dead because he didn't like that we were together?"

Ritsuko turned sharply. "Yes her, I'm sick of her being locked up and under my feet, so deal with her your father gave her punishment to you, so do something with her already!" Rei shook her head. "I don't care about her, I've said that already and I have no interest in being part of my father's game!"

Ritsuko breathed in deeply. "Then tell him that personally because I will have no part in this." She turned raising her hand to Asuka. "You remember formal dress wear, no cheap clothes like your leather jacket and do something with that scruffy mane of loose red hair for once in your miserable life."

Asuka watched as she turned away. "My leather jacket is a custom it cost a lot of verfickte money it wasn't cheap!" Rei moved in front of her shaking her head as Ritsuko disappeared from sight she wanted to hit her so badly right now Asuka had self-esteem issues and had problems viewing herself as beautiful or even good looking and she was only just starting on the long road to getting around them she didn't need comments like this as she only recently gotten her in to swim wear and she was still struggling with that in some respects when they visited the hot tub in the gyms spa.

"Ignore her, nothing you wear is cheap and your hair is beautiful and I like that you always have it loose outside the entry plug." Mari stood up walking over to Asuka. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that woman is a massive fucking bitch."

Toji raised his hands. "No argument there." Shinji lowered his magazine. "Trust me she's always been this way right from the start it's just now she seems to think it's okay to pick on Asuka when it's not."

He eyed Asuka who really wasn't taking any notice. "Your clothing is fine and there's nothing wrong with your hair being loose." Kaworu nodded. "I agree with Shinji, Asuka how you dress is of no concern the woman is being petty and most cruel."

Mari turned to Asuka who was still looking down. "Ignore her last comment Asuka, she's just one of these miserable completion climbers who sees every other woman as a rival hence the mean comment about your physical appearance." Asuka pulled the patch off putting it in her pocket. "Where am I going to find a formal dress wear by tomorrow night, I don't even know what brand looks good and I'm not going in a dress?"

She breathed in. "That means I only have tonight to get it and it's going to take me all verfickte night, I'm meant to be working with the builders tonight on Rei's pottery studio along with putting her old apartment up for sale!"

Rei looked up sharply putting her hands on her shoulders. "It's okay Asuka, I can do that I have your spare keys it's not a problem and I know where everything is in your house now." Shinji stood up. "I know a place that tailors suits it's on the twenty ninth floor of the Arcade I can take you there myself, Toji and Kaworu all got our formal suits made there."

Mari turned. "Are you talking about the really expensive Italian tailor shop run by Piero and his four sisters?" Shinji looked up. "Yeah him and his sisters make men's and women's suits and dresses to fit and to order, I heard that Misato is dragging Kaji down there, because he's coming to as they are a couple now and he is going in Maya's place."

Mari felt a wide smile form. "Yeah I had my suit made by them as well though mine has a knee length skirt and I wear flat black shoes with it." She grabbed Asuka's arm. "Come on little sister we'll both take you down there they have it measured to order and you can have trousers, it will be really comfortable."

She turned to Rei. "Do you need to come as well?" Rei shook her head. "I prefer to wear long dresses for formal but please take Asuka along with my brother." Asuka turned as Shinji took her other arm. "Don't I get a say in this?!"

Rei moved towards her in truth this wasn't about the suit this was about other people looking at her during the fitting. "Don't worry Asuka you'll be fine." She leaned over kissing her gently before pulling away. "Shinji and Mari will take care of you and I'll take care of things back at our home."

Mari as watched as Asuka opened her mouth to say something as Rei stepped away. "Come on little sister, you can spend all night with Rei since she now lives with you and she's still unpacking boxes and putting books on those nice new shelves you put up for her."

Shinji turned seeing the uncertain look in Asuka's face. "It's going to be fine, don't worry Asuka." Toji watched as they vanished from sight. "Can someone explain something to me, because I'm confused?" Kaworu looked up. "What do you need explaining?" Toji raised his hand. "I've seen Asuka's footage in the visitor centre of when she was younger she was so confident, what happened? I mean she's just so unconfident about her own body image."

Rei turned slowly to him. "Shamshel did it to her, she made her see herself as others saw her and she utterly hated herself afterwards." Toji blinked. "But that shit was when she was eighteen she's twenty three now."

Rei breathed in sadly. "It's never really gone away, we just never realized because she became so wayward from us over time, I don't know if its a wound that can ever be fully healed but I'm just trying to bring her out of herself but it is slow going." Kaworu looked up slightly a warm smile forming. "Rome was not built in a day, these things do take time and she needs a lot of blocks putting back in to place as her wall is rather battered."

He paused. "But I'm sure you're up to that challenge as you speak to her in a way we can't." His smile became wider. "You speak and your words caress her soul." Rei eased up her delicate silver chain which had been gift from Asuka and had Odin's knot pendent on it. "Yes I do but I think it goes both ways, I'm sure you understand no doubt you've had those moments with Shinji."

Kaworu looked up. "Yes many times as they are not so different they both have battered walls but though they may be solid and harsh on the outside once you get past them it's like the soft caress of silk."

Toji blinked okay now he was just confused he didn't really get it when Kaworu and Rei spoke in riddles he slapped his hands together getting their attention. "So who's up for lunch?" He paused. "It's just going to be ages before Shinji, Asuka and Mari gets back and Mari gets distracted and likes shopping." He took in a deep breath. "Her and my little sister Sakura are a nightmare together they don't stop."

Rei turned to him. "I'd be up for that." Toji stood up. "Great lets have Mexican, I know a really great place and my little sister can meet us there since I was going to pick her up from the school level!"

End of part 2

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheisse-shit


	3. Chapter 3

_SAFE AND SOUND HAVEN_

Mari smirked as she shoved Asuka into the shop which was filled shoes, ties, shirts and trousers of every colour and form along with rolls and rolls of material of every colour on every shelf while dresses hung on racks. "Here we are princess." he watched as Shinji followed her in and they closed the door behind them causing the brass bell to ring.

She watched as Piero appeared, a big smile on his face as he caught sight of her and Shinji. "Hello Mari, it's great to see you again." He turned as Shinji sat himself down. "It's great to see you to Shinji!" He straightened his suit. "To what do I owe you both the pleasure?"

Asuka swallowed she couldn't do this, it was going to be awful, terrifying and embarrassing she turned trying to back away towards the door only for Mari to grab her collar pulling her back before she could escape.

Mari pushed Asuka forward. "Oh it's not us we brought someone very special to you who needs nice new formal dress wear." Piero blinked in surprise he had been here for six years and not once had he ever seen Asuka, she had never come into his families shop.

In fact he had heard that she was extremely picky about which shops and stores she went into and she tended to be very regular as well at the restaurants she ate in. It was only because of Rei that she was suddenly branching out and appearing in shops and stores she'd never been in before and it was creating a lot of talk on the Arcade levels.

She was just how she looked in the recent pictures his youngest sister Romia was a massive fan off hers and liked collecting her merchandise the only thing that did surprise him though was her height she wasn't that tall she was the slightly smaller than Misato, granted the smallest was Rei and he'd seen her in person.

Maybe it was because of her husky voice because it sounded so deep that it gave this false impression that she was six foot tall or something. He could see though that she was really nervous her good eye which wasn't patched kept looking around as if she was trying to find another exist route since Mari her step sister was standing right behind her so she couldn't run to the door.

He moved over to the cabinet easing out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Hello Asuka." Asuka forced a smile. "Hi." Piero slowly poured a glass of wine the other knew what he was doing because they'd been here before and this was how he and his sisters liked to treat all their clients. "I can't say I've seen you here before." Asuka looked down at her feet. "I've never been here before." She moved her hand to her pendent as she started to nervously fiddle with it. "Until recently…."

Piero eased open his holographic pad he had other clients but he was going to push her to the top of the list as he had a feeling that since she was here it was probably urgent along with Kaji who had left an hour ago after being dragged in by Misato.

He moved forward easing up the wine glass. "Maybe you'd like a drink to calm your nerves." Asuka took the glass from his hands she normally didn't care for wine because she didn't like how bitter it could be but she'd drink anything to the point of getting wasted if it meant calming her nerves right now, she took a slow sip.

Only to pull away in surprise as it wasn't bitter at all it was very sweet and aromatic also as it was a white wine it didn't feel like it was clinging to throat like red wine did. "That's nice." Piero eased up his hand. "It's made from a recipe from my home village it's delicate and fine, I'm glad you approve." He eased up his note pad. "If you're here it means you need fine tailored dress wear, what were you thinking of having as we can make anything to your taste."

Shinji turned seeing one of Piero's sisters poke her head through the curtain she gave him a wave only to blink in surprise as she caught sight of Asuka and Mari. He stood up moving towards them seeing the others appear behind the certain. "Hello there."

Lucrezia spoke first. "Is that Asuka?" Shinji stepped inside. "Yes." He raised his hand. "She's here for formal dress wear as she has to attend a dinner with us all tomorrow night." Romia hands came together. "This is so cool! She is so awesome." Shinji eased up his hand. "Could you all do me a big favour?" Cianna leaned over ruffling his hair she knew he didn't mind. "What's that Shinji?" Shinji looked up. "When you take her measurements utterly faun over her, tell her she's intelligent, smart and beautiful, because she has confidence issues and we are all trying to help her out."

Gia blinked in surprise. "Hey I heard a rumour about this but I thought it was only a rumour, did this come about because of her left eye being blinded and this scar she has on her lower stomach, I've heard it's quite large."

Shinji shook his head. "No it's a problem she's had for some years but we've only just become very aware of it and the Alpha unit incident did not help matters granted Rei is always saying nice things to her but I think she needs to hear it from others."

Cianna pulled back the curtain eyeing Asuka who was now describing what she wanted while Piero was showing her designs and cuts and even talking about shoes as she could have them fitted here as well as everything came as a complete set Mari was standing close by looking over with interest. "Wouldn't think she had this problem I mean on screen she always has this confident moody edge."

Shinji looked at her. "I think that's so others don't see the truth that she's nervous and afraid, just like the rest of us." He paused. "Oh yeah and this is really important." He watched as they all turned back. "Don't take her patch off and her leather jacket is really precious let her give it to you don't take it off her and don't remove my sisters pendent because she'll get really annoyed."

Lucrezia nodded. "Thank you we got that." She paused. "Can I ask a personal question though?" Shinji nodded. "Go ahead." Lucrezia leaned closer. "How does your sister keep her so under control I mean we've seen the visitor centre footage and she just turns her into this soft gentle kitten?"

Shinji shook his head. "You misunderstand that is who Asuka really is, Rei is not controlling or taming her that is and she's like that when they are alone, she very gentle and loving and she'll do anything to make her happy."

Cianna looked up. "That's so sweet I had no idea she was such a soft touch, I mean when we first set up shop they told us pacifically not to annoy Asuka because she has a hot temper and that if you piss her off you do so at your own peril."

Shinji eased up his hand. "That part is only half true she doesn't just attack random people, normally they deserve what's coming to them like Yuki also she's only cagey towards people she doesn't know once she gets to know people she's fine." Gia put her hands on her hips. "Yeah I saw that video in Nerv's cloud feed, massive homophobic prick that guy I have a friend down on the seventh who he harassed because he's transgender so seeing her dish out justice for that was so satisfying."

She turned as Perio moved his head behind the curtain. "Okay I have Asuka Langley coming through to you, handle this one with great care, she's very new to this kind of thing and seems really nervous we need her full measurements for a long sleeve shirt and suit with trousers that had a leather belt and specially made tie and her foot size as she needs really good shoes."

He raised his hand. "Oh and pockets are a big deal she wants inner and outer and pockets on the trousers and she wants the gun holder compartment that we stock the one that can be moved to the leg or hidden under the suit and this one's a fast turnaround she needs it ready tomorrow." Shinji moved back giving them a wave. "I'll leave you to it."

8

Rei turned watching as the front door opened as Asuka walked in carrying some bags as she pulled on her black and red motor cycle shirt opening to let the air as she took her gloves off as she locked the door causing the metal shutter to go down on the opposite side. She looked up from her seat on the new three seat sofa where she was lying back reading her book. "Did you have fun with finding a suit?" Asuka pulled her jacket off. "Yeah it just took a while and they measure everything."

She paused as the smell of something hit her nose. "Did you order Mexican?" Rei felt a smile form. "Toji took his sister to a Mexican restaurant in the Arcade with me and Kaworu, I got you some take away, I know Piero's sisters love to chat and it takes a long while to leave that place as it's a family affair."

Asuka put her bags down pulling her boots then eased off her leather trousers and jacket putting them on them on the hanger opposite Rei's motorbike leathers which were hanging up close by. She clearly gotten here hours before her and had parked her motorbike up she had put her opposite it in the garage of her former farm house home. "I swear Shinji said something to them because they showered me with nothing but complements on how I great I was."

She pulled off her t-shirt throwing it in the washing machine. "It was really weird." Rei watched as she stretched she was only in her underwear and bra now she looked up not really reading her magazine's words as she let her eyes trace the other woman's shoulder muscles. "I'm sure all of it was true."

Asuka pulled off her patch throwing it on the kitchen top. "Random people saying things like that to me creeps me out." She turned meeting Rei's gaze. "Did they finish the frame in the back garden?”

Rei looked up. "Yes I was there to see them put it all up, it's just how I want it and they left an hour ago they'll come back after tomorrow to put in the walls, floors, roof and furnishing and heating." Asuka moved towards her. "So long as it's what you want."

She looked up grabbing her bag. "Give me a moment I just want to get a quick wash and change I'll be right back down." Rei looked up. "Take your time." She watched as she vanished from sight, she knew it wouldn't take her long to come back down she had brought some bath salts for her bath as it was more than big enough for two, so hopefully they could lie in there together some time.

Clearly Shinji had been trying to help with her self-image problem which was nice but clearly she needed much more time.

She turned as Asuka reappeared wearing some fresh blue jeans and a white t-shirt she was bare foot and had a few shopping bags in her hand she turned putting her dirty clothes in the washing machine then grabbed the food, she eased up her feet watching as the red haired woman sat next to her on the sofa looking at the food bag along with her shopping bag.

Asuka looked at her bags. "I got you something." She opened one of the bags pulling out an old book. "You said you were having issues finding this edition, so I found it for you."

Rei put her magazine down taking it from her hand looking it over the shock hitting home. "Where did you get this Asuka?" Asuka didn't look up as she put a smaller bag on the coffee table which had newly bought hair ribbons in it. "Some book shop on the fiftieth floor of the Arcade, you said you lost that edition in school you lent it out and never ever got it back." Rei blinked in shock. "Asuka how much did pay for this? There are not many copies of this around and the one I had in school was tatty this looks almost new."

Asuka opened the ribbon bag as she pulled out a couple of the hair ribbons which were in reds and blacks. "It's just money I didn't mind spending it." She eased up a ribbon. "Do these look any good?" Rei sat up fully. "I would have been fine with a second hand one."

Asuka looked at her speaking calmly. "Trust me I looked into a second hand one, they are battered to hell, that's semi used and I got a very good price on it by being intimidating the shop keeper and making my left eye glow."

Rei looked at her for a long moment. "Seriously you did that?" Asuka eyed the ribbons again. "Yeah he was trying to rip me off, I hate being ripped off, granted pre-second impact books are expensive but he was trying to swindle me by saying how much it was in Yen and not euros and I'm not stupid I know how much Yen is too much."

She eyed the silk ribbons again. "Granted maths was not my best subject in school and when I engineer things I always have the data card run the hologram maths calculations twice to be sure I have the numbers right which I don't always get right but I'm not a moron."

Rei laughed as she looked up. "I heard in school you used to get these two bright boys to do your maths homework for you." Asuka turned slightly. "That incorrect I used to threaten to beat them up because I was really lazy and didn't want to do the homework, I wanted to draw instead because that was the one thing I couldn't do in Germany, since art wasn't high on their list and they didn't like my drawings in general."

She eased up the ribbons. "These don't look tacky or anything? They are for tomorrow night." Rei looked at the long silk ribbons which were in mostly reds though there was a black one as well. "No not at all but like I said your hair is beautiful loose you don't have to tie it up just because Ritsuko was digging at you."

Asuka eyed the ribbons. "It's not because of what she said, I don't give a scheisse about her opinion on my hair or how I wear it, I just want to look nice, since we are dinning together."

Rei lowered the book. "Well in that case I would like to see you in ribbons, I mean you used to wear ribbons at Misato's when we were younger and they looked really good on you." Asuka put down the ribbons feeling a smile form. "I'll get the suit tomorrow afternoon so I'll put them on then." Rei shifted a little closer raising the book. "Thank you so much for this." Asuka eyed the new book shelf opposite where almost all of Rei's books were unpacked but the shelf still wasn't full. "There still room for way more."

Rei leaned over gently kissing her. "Yeah well I'm sure I'll fill them in time." She leaned over grabbing the food bag putting it in Asuka's hand. "You should eat up I brought you one of those massive sized burrito with pulled pork, Toji in convinced you can't eat a whole one like he and Mari can."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Please I can eat anything meat based and still have room for more and I know I could eat him and Mari under a table." Rei felt a smile form. "I did tell him that." Asuka took a bite out of it enjoying the taste. "Thank you for buying me lunch."

Rei sat up running her hand through her long red hair. "You're very welcome." Asuka turned slightly. "Tell me because its years since I've been to one of these formal dinners, what are they like? Because the last one I remember going to before all that Hikari crap blew up in my face was really boring."

Rei put the book down as she eased herself up against the other woman putting her hand around her waist. "Nothing's changed they are still absolute terrible, it's basically just the same as it always was Ritsuko sucks up to whoever is prime minister and their family and guests and tells them how brilliant they are and goes on about how great my father Gendo is."

She moved her hand up running it down Asuka's baggy t-shirt. "Believe me though it's worth the three hours of pain for the hotel room." Asuka stopped eating. "What's so great about the hotel room?" Rei looked at her as it suddenly occurred to her that Asuka had not stayed in the hotel room she had always left and gone home on her motorbike as she had seen her leaving countess times over the years. "Misato booked us a suit just like Shinji and Kaworu so I'll get to show you."

Asuka looked at her for a long moment why did she suddenly get the feeling this was going to be one of those roller coaster rides where Rei threw her through a loop? Because she had a habit of doing that granted the ride was always beyond compare but it start always felt like she was being shifted out of her conform zone.

She turned suddenly hearing a chewing sound only to see that her small tortoiseshell cat with her tatty right ear was sitting on the sofa arm and chewing on the end of her half eaten burrito. "Erika!" Her cat's head shot up its yellow eyes blinking as it tried to play innocent she knew Rei had fed her, because she'd put out the new feeder alongside the old feeder bowls which fed the cat wet and dry food for a number of days she eyed her food as the carried on staring at her. "Fine I'll give you some."

Rei watched as she stood up, she was a massive push over when it came to her cat, we'll tactically it was their cat Asuka had said that the day she'd moved in. "I did feed her." Asuka cut off the burrito end putting the meat part only in disk as she watching Erika bounced on the kitchen top digging her head in as she threw the other bit away then carried on eating the remainder. "I know you did, it's just cats have no shame and I forgot the golden rule about not leaving food lying around, she used to be a stray so she'll eat anything going."

Rei looked up. "Have you had any luck with the two Spears of Destiny? I mean I heard yesterday you got pulled into the quarantine zone along with unit 02 and had you test them on stuff." Asuka finished her food she felt a scowl form. "I am getting so verfickte sick off those tests, the Spears don't do anything! They told me that there meant to create life so Ritsuko keeps bringing up dead cows for me to poke and nothing happens."

She breathed in deeply. "I just end up sitting 02 like a cat inside that massive glass room which they tell me used to be for Evangelion training in the really early days it would be fine if she let me play music or draw in the waiting periods but she won't she turns off all 02's fun stuff and demands that I get the spears working since I created them out of Bardiel digested remains."

She paused. "They don't do anything and nothing I've tried works." She eased up her hands looking at them. "Also I get this weird sensation off them it's not evil or anything but it makes me feel like they're not mine, despite that I created them."

Rei blinked. "Maybe that's because after Bardiel died his soul ascended through you and 02 so maybe it feels more like his than yours." Asuka shook her head. "He asked me to create them but they're not his and they're not mine and nothing I touch comes back to life." She looked up slightly. "Only amusing thing was when I accidentally sprayed half a dead cow across the screen in there."

She felt a sly smile form. "I was picking it up to point the spear at it and I kind of crushed it, and the blood went all over the glass viewing screen and Ritsuko was so pissed off." Rei felt a knowing smile form on her lips. "So you did it on purpose then?"

Asuka laughed. "Yes I did it was completely purpose, like I said I get so bored and I hate the hour long sessions and this crazy push for results." Rei stood up moving towards her putting her around her waist. "Well tomorrow we can just take it easy, though Misato wants all of the Evangelion's at the world parade in a few days."

Asuka looked at her. "Where is the world parade this year it moves every year?" Rei felt Asuka's arms close around her in their normal gentle hug. "Rio Dinero in Brazil." Asuka breathed in deeply. "Great so we'll be standing our Evangelion's around doing nothing but looking menacing."

Rei breathed in as the intense smell of sun flowers hit her nose which came from Asuka entry plug and LCL and never left her body. "Sadly yes, but it does mean we can talk if nothing else." Asuka breathed in deeply smelling alpine forest it was a smell she adored and came from Rei's LCL. "Well I can manage that, I mean it beats killing terrorists twenty four seven."

Rei moved her hand to her hair running her hand through it. "Come to the gym with me tomorrow, I know you had a lot going on with moving my things but now we are more settled I want you to come and do gymnastics with me." Asuka took in a deep breath. "You know I'm going to be really terrible at it don't you?"

Rei eased up her hand putting it on the side of her face. "No because it's like a dance and it's not that much different from the fight training you and I do with Kyo which is like a dance so I think it will transfer over well." Asuka closed her eye just enjoying the peace which was the one thing she felt around Rei and she never got this sensation with anyone else. "If you say so…."

Rei looked at her seeing that she closed her eyes as she's getting more relaxed which always happened as she tended to take a while to calm down when she got home then she became deeply relaxed and very open and her left eye was starting to glow she could see even through the slit in her eye. "Please stop selling yourself short Asuka I think you're capable of anything."

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight


	4. Chapter 4

_GENTLE GRACE AND MOVEMENT_

Asuka took in a deep breath as she walked into the gymnastic floor she felt so out of place here it was like being in another place entirely. In all the nine years she'd been here she'd never gone near this floor and it wasn't helping that the Nerv staff were all looking at her. Like didn't they have anything better to do with their time than stare at her?

She looked up seeing the high bar and the many gym mats. She could see the curved glass at the far end that led out onto a balcony where people could sit and eat, there was one on the opposite side it was the same on every single level. While down at the very bottom was the huge sub-tropical swimming pool below with its flumes, wave machines and cocktail bars.

On both sides were the glass spa and hot tub sections which were on both sides and interlinked to every part of the vast gym so you could visit the spa areas from any section of the gym while a huge section of spa made up three to off the floors.

She put her gym bag down fiddling with her new red gym sleeveless top and sports bra along with silk trousers as her bare feet pressed in to the floor, she turned as Rei ran in behind her wearing a thick tight gymnastic top which was black and body hugging pants in the same colour.

She put a hand on her face groaning inwardly, this was going to be like mental torture she loved this woman's one-piece black swim wear but this was on a whole other level of sexual that was going to kick her in the lowers, why did she ever agree to this? Oh that's right because she couldn't vocalize the word "no" when Rei asked her to do something.

Rei moved over seeing that Asuka's good eye was on her for a very long lingering moment before she forced it upwards to look at the bar. "Oh don't worry we won't be trying that, maybe when you get more advanced." She caught sight of the gathering Nerv staff watching them through the glass above with great interest.

That was getting to be a habit in that whenever she dragged Asuka somewhere new they wanted a front row seat, her brother never had this issue with Kaworu him and his lover could go anywhere and be mostly ignored but she and Asuka just never got that.

She could only assume it was because it was Asuka she was dragging around and people were still trying to wrap their heads around their relationship and how it even worked and of course they wanted to know who was in control even though it wasn't either of them as it didn't work that way.

She moved over picking up two of the dancing ribbons she had one of these hanging in the wreck room but it was a trophy hence why it was on display and not used. She eased up the ribbon which was red; she'd asked the gym to put one out for her. "We are going to do dancing with ribbons." Asuka took the ribbon from her hand. "Okay…"

Rei eased up her blue one. "The idea is to get this flowing as you move your feet." She paused. "We'll start simple I just want you to copy me." Asuka blinked suddenly starting to feel nervous. "I'm not so sure this is such great idea I'm not that good at dancing." Rei raised an eyebrow as she came to stand next to her. "I remember you being a really good dancer back when we were younger in the Tokyo Three night clubs."

Asuka looked at her for a long moment. "Yeah that's because I was drunk." Rei felt a smile form as she took hold of her hand rotating it watching as the ribbon started to spin it. "The point is to be loose and gently and I know you can be very gentle.” She eyed the flowing ribbon. "That's why I know you'll be good of this."

Asuka took in a deep breath ignoring the warm sensation in her left eye wishing she could stop it because that meant it was glowing. "You have so much faith." Rei moved over as she started to spin her own ribbon opposite. "Stand wider Asuka like me." She watched as the red head shifted copying her. "Just keep the ribbon in motion."

She paused. "Do you remember that time Shinji and Kaworu danced in really perfect sync, you know for that Nerv dance competition?" Asuka turned watching her trying to get her pose and movements right. "Yes I remember." She breathed in deeply. "I tried out with Shinji and I really screwed it up because I just got frustrated and angry and kept missing the moves because I just couldn't keep sync, hence why he went with Kaworu."

Rei looked up. "You know maybe it wasn't so much you screwing up have you considered that maybe you just had the wrong dance partner?" She turned slightly. "Granted I never took part but maybe you'd have been better off with me."

Asuka laughed but it was a dry laugh. "Look you really don't have to make me feel better, I know you wouldn't have picked me a year ago when that event was going on, we didn't even talk that much."

Rei stopped as she grabbed her hand seeing Asuka's good eye meet her own as she stood still. "No but here's the thing Kaji mentioned that I could do something with you and I laughed at the idea, I thought he was joking until it hit me he was actuality being serious."

She could see that Asuka was deeply confused as to where this was going. "He even said you were really good at hand to hand and that skill might transfer over well in my form of dance. I just didn't get what he was talking about until you fought Yuki because your skill with lightning rods is pure perfection." She eased up the ribbon. "This isn't much different you just need to learn a more gentle touch and motion."

She moved closer. "So I know you can do this." She looked up seeing that more people were now gathering behind the glass. "You shouldn't worry about them either." Asuka looked up. "I just wish sometimes they'd leave us alone, I mean when I was around before Bardiel they barely noticed me I could just fade in to the background." Rei lowering her voice to a silky soft whisper. "They just don't get us we are a puzzle they are so desperate to solve."

She felt a sly smile form. "Or more to the point they are trying to figure out how I get you to go places, they probably think I somehow tame you." She moved her hand up running it through the long red hair letting it spill though her fingers. "Though there very much mistaken, as you don't need taming, you're very much in control of your own wants and desires and you come with me because you love me and you trust me."

Asuka breathed in sharply feeling the blush creep on to her cheeks she wanted to say something but nothing was coming, her voice was completely stuck in her throat. Rei only ever used that voice normally when they were in bed together she was going to have to blast herself with a freezing cold shower after this.

Rei stepped away, okay maybe that was a little mean because she knew she'd just turned on the sexual charge in Asuka's body but she knew she would now focus completely on her and by the end of this session that sexual energy would get knocked out and be replaced with tiredness but it wouldn't be from being overworked but more intense concentration.

People really just didn't get it, Asuka's rough confident unafraid façade wasn't really who she was it was up there like a shield so she could protect herself from harm as she was so untrusting of people underneath she wasn't very underconfident and always questioning what she could and couldn't do granted in an Evangelion she could do anything but she had only recently realized that and now outside the entry plug she got very nervous about trying new things and had to be gently guided in to it.

She turned raising her blue ribbon. "Shall we try this again?"

She watched as the taller red head nodded quietly her good eye now really fixed on her. "Just remember no harsh movement okay you want it to be really soft and flowing." She started to move watching as Asuka went with her movement she was trying far harder now to go in time with her and the music which was playing off side through the speakers which was meant to help with relaxation.

Misato looked through the glass watching as Rei and Asuka danced in motion neither of them had seen her as she was much more to the back away from the crowds she looked at Kaji as she spoke. "You're right they do have natural rhythm I mean okay it's quite choppy now but given time they could get that perfect sync like Kaworu and Shinji."

Kaji raised his hand. "Now imagine if you could get that in the Evangelion's personally I think Rei's Evangelion bearing so much similarity to Asuka's isn't some random coincidence." He carried on watching. "It's like a yin and yang duality, granted Asuka's model is the bigger stronger one but Rei is the faster one even before it changed Asuka could never take down 00 on the training ground."

He pointed to Asuka. "I also don't think she ever will and maybe that's the point maybe she's not meant to because Rei is her only true equal, I think it's time we up their training to see if they can run the Diablo inferno simulation together."

Misato turned sharply. "You do realize that is the hardest simulation of all right? Asuka has run that simulation countless times and never once completed it with anyone, neither has Rei, not to mention the hologram pain threshold is at max level so the pain feels real even in the Evangelion, only Shinji has ever completed it and that was with Kaworu."

Kaji looked up. "In my opinion you should run them both if they can get half way through it or even a third you'll know you're on to something." Misato looked up. "You know the others cannot even enter the training field when it's running its half an hour of hard slog." Kaji raised his finger. "Great then the press and media will love it I mean we only run it once a year and on very rare occasions outside that."

He stroked his short thick beard. "Also up the stakes tell them they have to use the Evangelion's body, because Asuka is better at this and Rei can pick up on how she uses 02's claws and teeth and maybe get that tail moving as she's barely used it in training for more than working out balance between all fours and hinds unlike Mari who instantly got how to use her units massive whip lash tail straight away."

Misato folded her arms. "Yeah her unit is very different to Rei's and Asuka they're more powerhouse's her unit springs around and its real slender and thin and it can crawl out of Asuka and Rei's grip and even Shinji has issues holding it, it snakes its way out and leaps way higher than the others, Kaworu has to move fast when he's airborne to avoid it."

She breathed in deeply. "Also unlike Rei and Asuka she didn't need her guns adjusting because the only 04's front hand fingers are longer but not the palm so she can still fire all her weapons and use knifes while the back legs are lycanthropic with claws." She shook her head. "Just really wish she'd stop grabbing and licking with that super long pointed tongue though just to put the others off."

Kaji smirked. "I heard that people don't like the sound either, Rei and Asuka's units both bellow and roar like big cats but the media and press say's Mari's unit sounds like a pissed of king cobra and it screeches so loud that it hurts peoples ears."

Kaji raised his hand. "There's just one thing I don't get, Asuka can make her eye left glow even control her teeth in that she make them grow and go back to normal outside the Evangelion but Shinji, Rei and Mari can't and we have seen them both angry in their new Evangelion's they both get sharp teeth and glowing eyes." Misato breathed in deeply. "I believe they can probably do the same but they just don't know how yet."

8

"Let me see it in action!"

The old woman in the dark suit watched as the huge mouth filled with razor teeth opened letting out a roar as the four glass red eyes turned on as the white Evangelion with its gold and blue patterns coming into view its two set of arms could be seen as they moved in the bay as the pilot tested them while the long whip lash tail flicked through the air.

The huge lycanthrope like feet and four clawed hands moved in perfect tune with the pilot without issue. "How is the sync?" The man looked up. "Perfect Pharaoh, your grandson has perfect tune." The woman smiled. "Of cause he does he's a true Langley as is my granddaughter."

The scientist looked up as the huge Evangelion started to move around the test bay though it remained on all fours. "The final products are very akin to a mix of Bardiel and 02's Nekomata we were concerned for a while as when we got the guts in it and the muscles started growing it grew the secondary arms the unit for your granddaughter did the same but we are still fitting the armour it will be four hours until its completion." He paused. "Though her units secondary arms didn't grow downwards like this one they grew above the head much like Bardiel's and it's got six eyes and three body length tails."

He looked at his tablet. "Even better because Nekomata was already enhanced as it's in a permanently controlled berserker form, it means these two units are as well and your grandchildren don't have to go through the effort of changing them, they basically have these animals at their beckoning and the S² Engines both grew perfectly."

The woman's dark eyes narrowed as she pushed her dark hair back. "My late son's dream finally a reality at long last to have living gods that can take control of this world and all of humanity." The scientist paused. "Your son was right of course the Evangelion's should not be tools to protect humanity they should rule humanity and humanity should kneel to their demands."

The woman looked up a smile forming. "We also have the added bonus that only three of Nerv's six units have fully transitioned so they will not stand a chance against these two living gods."

He stroked his white beard. "We may have problems though dealing with Mari, Asuka and Rei's unit's as they are all like this in that they have transitioned to their permanent primal forms." The woman looked at him. "Don't worry about that stack of domino's I have plans for them." The scientist turned his face filling with confusion. "What sort of plans?"

The woman's gaze drifted up to the Lance of Longinus which was in its stone form hanging above on the ceiling. "I'm going to get that bastard child Asuka and I'm going to ruin her life from the inside out along with her lover Rei, they're only strong as a couple but they are weak once you cut through their hide. Nerv won't know what hit them and Asuka will do as I command and bring that lance back to life as she is it owner, the former destroyer of the worlds and then she will call up on its counterpart and bring it back to life as well and then she will hand a lances to my true Langley children, Mari will be of no concern she's weak and her Evangelion looks like a weeding rake, thin ugly pink thing that it is with its angler fish mouth and despite being my blood I don't class her as a Langley."

The scientist raised a bushy white eyebrow. "You make it sound so very simple."

The woman raised her hand looking at her ringed finger. "It will be, you see it's very easy to build the world up but even easier to send it crashing down and as I've said before I will no longer play second fiddle to Cerberus or Ouroboros, Ankh will rule this world. We lost our grip over it in the Second World War and third because we relied too heavily on the chaos, it won't happen again my family have been denied ruler ship for four generations now will take it back by force."

The scientist turned. "What do you want to call these Evangelion?" The woman looked up. "I want this one to be to be called Sobek after the crocodile god who embodied a pharaoh power, fertility and military prowess." She turned. "The other shall be called Sekhmet after the goddess of destruction, war and violence who breathed life into the deserts and was said to protect the pharaoh's."

She paused eyeing the Evangelion. "I want the world to know fear again but not the fear of Ouroboros's half-cocked angel child hybrids abominations, I want them to people to see an Evangelion and kneel to it and plea for forgiveness for their sin of asking help from living gods."

End of part 4

Silvermoonlight


	5. Chapter 5

_RETURNING FROM THE DARKNESS_

Misato walked the long corridors that made up the Magi's four massive server rooms which were so tall that they loomed over her head with neon greens and blues as the huge device that ran along the floor shifted huge sections as well as moving and replacing sections its job was to repair any damage and it was AI learning program which had been running for five years solid.

She stepped over the huge cables that lined the outside floor, inside the four massive Magi it was cable clear but outside it was a fucking mess and the work of replacing power had to be done by people, normally it was a job of lower end staff who were working their way up the ladder and normally you only did it for six months before you shifted up the rank.

Almost every employee had done it at one time or another with the acceptation of the intelligence ranked employees because they were just too important and needed to be always working. Even she had though it was years ago and she been very young and fresh out of her second job two years after university after getting Pen Pen.

Unfortunately it was a maze down here and also quite dark. She eased up her torch catching sight of young man working to fix a power cable. "Hey do you know where I can find Sumire?"

The young man looked up he was in the official cream Nerv uniform but his uniform had reflective sections to make it glow because the light was so limited down here and the shoulders were grey to show low rank. "Yeah turn left down that path right and then left again Corporal." He paused. "Word of warning she doesn't like high level staff because one put her down here and she's been stuck down here for two years, so don't expect a very warm welcome."

He breathed in deeply. "In fact everyone down here stays away from her because she's got a really nasty temper." Misato breathed in deeply. "Thank you."

She carried walking catching sight of the tall woman who was of Mexican descent who had striking dark green eyes as well as long black hair which was tailed back she was in her thirties and very slender in build and she was wearing a striking gold necklace despite that wearing these things weren't Nerv dress code. She lowered her torch looking at the woman who was busy fixing a huge piece of cable "Sumire Nagara I presume?"

The woman looked up slightly her dark green eyes glinting in the darkness as she carried on working. "I'm busy, fuck off." Misato blinked they weren't kidding when they said she didn't like top brass, clearly she had nothing but seething hated for them because she was stuck doing this senseless and boring job for what she probably felt would be the remainder of her career. "You know I am a Corporal."

Sumire carried on working. "I don't care one of you assholes put me down here to rot." She threw her spanner aside violently holding back none of her anger. "I had a promising career I was working towards being one of the bridge lieutenants but instead I got shoved down here and that slimy bastard Makoto got to gloat and to top it off that bitch Ritsuko stopped my transfer to China last year. So now I'm stuck in this Nerv hell till I retire which won't be for another thirty years.”

Misato breathed in deeply it was strange normally she would expect people to behave in her presence but this woman was just hurting and lashing out and she could understand why. She wouldn't want to spend two years down here this was not a job you forced people to do long term who didn’t like it because it clearly led to serious mental issues as it was a fourteen hour day everyday with very few breaks.

She breathed in deeply and she had the look of someone who was borderline depressed she knew the look well she'd seen it in Shinji and Rei eyes and recently in Asuka and Mari's and like all of them she was lashing out due to pure misery.

Sumire looked up slightly. "So whatever Ritsuko sent you to say go ahead, it's not like you can do any more damage that hasn't already been done!" Misato eased up her tablet. "You didn't hear the news then?" Sumire eyed her for a long moment she was confused somehow she was hoping that her temper would get her fired because that was the only means of escape she could see to leaving Nerv hence why she'd gone out of her way recently to piss of any higher level people coming down here because then it would be a release from this boring grinding torture. "I don't hear anything down here we don't really get long lunch breaks."

Misato looked at her sadly. "Makoto has been dubbed a traitor." Sumire felt a cold smile form. "I told people years ago that he was off but it fell on deaf ears well at least I can smile about that if nothing else." Misato shook her head. "His leaving has caused a shift around in the command structure."

Sumire looked up suddenly feeling really confused. "Why are you telling me this? I am sure you have plenty of Ritsuko's ass kissing candidates lined up." Misato looked up seeing that she really hadn't caught on. "I spoke today to Kohji Takao, your former manager he is now a Evangelion specialist and works with the specialist team who repair and refit the Evangelion's armour he works alongside Hayden Ironton's vast bay crew, he highly recommended you he even stated that he missed your company as you he barely sees you now."

Sumire looked up. "Are you trying to give me a promotion of some kind?"

Misato looked down thank the gods she had finally caught on. "Yes effective as of immediately, better pay and you get to spend time in the Delphi gardens, use the gym and shops in the Arcade and see the pilots from time to time and have hours where you get to see daylight."

Sumire narrowed her gaze now she just suspicious no one did things like this, this had to be bullshit or a joke maybe she should just play along for the hell of it she spoke not caring that her voice was thick with dark sarcasm. "So I'm guessing I'll be pouring your coffee then or filing your cabinets I'm sure good assistants are so hard to find."

Misato blinked in surprise seriously why was this woman not getting this? She looked down she already knew the answer she was depressed she wanted to see the worst in everything and everyone she breathed in kneeling down so she was her level and no longer standing over her, if there one thing she'd learnt recently it was that depressed people who had built up thick walls to protect themselves tended to really hate being talked down to it made them even less trusting as they felt even more threatened.

She slowly passed the tablet over speaking calmly. "No it's for a job as bridge Lieutenant you'll be taking Kaji's former position as he now has Makoto's desk and Maya's been shifted up to Major science Rank but we need that extra hand badly because she, Kaji and Shigeru are struggling up there and Maya is feeling it the most as she has Ritsuko's former position on top of what she's already doing and its hard for her sometimes."

She watched as she flipped through the position contract. "Between us and only between us I'm not Ritsuko's biggest fan ether, hence why I picked you over her candidates and they tell me that with every spear hour you've had off this job you've been desperately trying to keep your skills sharp even though it’s affecting your health."

She looked around her. "I need eyes and ears I can trust up there, I need people like you more than ever, there is a massive war brewing our rival Ouroboros has created an angel creation with a joint piloting system and we know there's more than one and we also have Cerberus who want to destroy the Evangelion's and Ankh are desperate to build their own Evangelions because they want to use them to cause terror the events of Australia some time ago were the tip of the iceberg."

She looked up slowly seeing that the woman now knew she was now serious and that this was not a joke. "I don't want Ritsuko's mouth pieces I want men and women who will help me fight this battle and who I can depend on that's why I came all the way down here to promote you."

She looked at the other woman who was suddenly crying maybe because it was strain of finally being free of this pit which to her must feel like a tomb. "All the other candidates I looked at were good but your marks were exceptional and that why I want you and not the others, so are you interested?"

Sumire wiped her tears away sharply she did finally recompose herself it was the relief of finally being free of this bleak black shit hole she'd been stuck in for two years. "Yes, I want out of here, I can't stand it anymore."

Misato stood up watching as she did the same, she would need to have Maya transfer her to the medical staff as she probably needed counselling and maybe some anti-depressants, just until she got herself back together. "You get your things from your locker and I'll personally escort you up the first lieutenants break and wreck room, I have told Kaji, Maya and Shigeru they will be waiting for you there."

She paused as the other woman wiped away the last of her tears. "Also you will get very good health care and I would like it if you can go for a check-up in the medical wing as soon as possible. Because being down here might have really impacted your health and made you ill and they can give you some drugs to help you and they have doctors who are very good at dealing with stress." She looked up hoping she would read between the lines.

Sumire looked up she knew what the Coronal was talking about and though she didn't really like the idea personally but she'd do anything right now if it meant sitting at a desk and doing a real job again. "I'll do that Coronal."

8

Rei looked up from her seat at the very wide oval table where she had been seated opposite Misato who was dressed in her black military over the knee dress with its dark crimson red collar and double buttoned front as well as red folded sleeves on it were all her shoulder insignia including rank of Coronal.

While she had her black high heels on the seat opposite, was empty as it was Kaji who was set to arrive along with Asuka while Ritsuko was seated dead centre in her typical well pressed back suit, shoes and trousers.

Shinji and Kaworu were opposite her while Toji had been seated with Sakura who was in a very pretty red dress with her long dark hair tied back the thirteen young girl was full of smiles as she clearly liked these kinds of formal lunches.

Her brother was in a white shirt and dark trousers wearing a black and white patterned tie while Kaworu was in a white shirt and grey trousers with a simple grey tie. Toji though had gone all out with a full black suit in including the jacket and black tie and shoes he'd even put in little gold cufflinks.

She turned looking at Mari who had gone for white short sleeved shirt only and knee high skirt along with leggings and flat shoes her hair was in its normal style she just hadn't bothered with the white interface clips on the black headband and black tails she watched as she took in a deep breath pushing up her red glasses she spoke in a whisper. "Where's Asuka?"

Mari eased up her hands. "I heard she's coming down in Kaji's car." She looked seeing that the prime Minster his family and delegates was now arriving along with the Nerv translator who was an older man in the official cream uniform with his orange shoulder straps with a band off gold which meant he was from the official class as this section from Nerv dealt exclusively with people from all over the world and most were fluent in more than three languages.

This man who was called Satoru was a twenty five year company veteran and he could speak, Japanese, two forms of Mandarin, German and English. He was there because sometimes Mari and Toji and Sakura tended to slip into their own languages and he was there to tell the delegates what they were saying Kaworu although he was from the Ukraine didn't have this issue as much as he tended to always speak Japanese maybe because he'd been here so long while Toji and Mari where much newer to the program.

Asuka though despite being here so long had never stopped swearing in German though the rest was all Japanese but since coming back in from the core she was swearing less.

Ritsuko put a hand through her long blonde hair her dark eyes narrowing as she eyed Misato. "Kaji better show up." Misato eyed her as she spoke coldly. "He will be here, he gave me a message he's coming up in his car with Asuka they both had to pick up formal dress wear from the Arcade." Ritsuko breathed in deeply watching as Satoru led the delegates over towards them. "Yeah well I'll be interested to see what those scruff bags turn up in."

Misato eyed her in disgust realizing that she couldn't throw a comment back as Fumio who was middle aged man was walking towards the table with his wife Sakae and there youngest son Ryo and daughter Miki and there shared personal assistant Akane along with four other guests.

Ritsuko stood up watching as the others did the same. "Welcome Fumio, it's so great to see you and your lovely wife and children again." Fumio smiled as he seated himself watching as the others did the same. "It is most wonderful to get your invite again I do so look forward to our yearly meetings." Misato breathed in deeply great three hours of this kiss ass shit. Fumio pointed to the two empty chairs. "It would appear that you have two missing guests."

Ryo's head shot up as he turned to his father. "Yes where is Langley? I want her you said you'd get her for me." Rei rolled her eyes watching as Mari just shook her head. Fumio raised his hand. "Be patient son." He turned. "She is coming?" He put his hands together. "It would break his little heart if she's not here." Mari looked up as she spoke in English knowing full well Ryo couldn't understand her. "Don't you need to have a heart before you can break one?"

Ryo turned eyeing the Nerv translator. "What did the British pilot just say?" Satoru breathed in deeply it was going to be a very long night, he could feel it already. "She says that her younger step sister will be coming soon." He watched as Mari winked at him which was her way of thanking him, yes a very long night.

He looked up catching sight of Kaji who was appeared wearing a very well pressed black trousers and light blue long sleeved suit and a red and black tie and black jacket and black shoes. "Ah Kaji is here." Misato looked up oh thank the gods she watched as he sat opposite her he had tied his long hair back with black tie to match the suit she spoke in a whisper. "I'm so glad you're here." Kaji gave her a smile. "Well I said I'd come."

Misato leaned over. "Where's Asuka?" Kaji pointed. "She's here just give her a second she just getting herself psyched up, she's really nervous and she did nothing but read this miniature booklet on how to fine dine on the way up here, because she couldn't remember how to do it as she's not been up here in three years." Misato looked at Rei. "I can send in Rei to get her." Kaji shook his head. "Trust me don't steal this moment from her."

Misato looked at him for a long moment. "What is she wearing?" Kaji put his hands together seeing Asuka appear. "You're about see." Rei looked up suddenly catching sight of Asuka who came into view walking slowly towards the table in a beautifully pressed black pair a trousers and black belt along with flat black shoes she had a long white sleeved shirt but the collar had this really delicate red edging as did the shirts folded edges.

She had a simple red tie and a black jacket which was slung over her shoulder, her hair was also tied up in a light red ribbons one on either side and her patch was in place as she calmly made her way over to her chair putting her jacket over it speaking incredibly politely as she looked at everyone. "I'm sorry I'm late may I be seated?"

Rei heard the sudden clatter as Ritsuko dropped something oh pay back was so damn sweet she could see everyone staring but who could blame them she looked amazing in a suit and she had never been seen her in one before. She looked up. "Can she take her seat?"

Ritsuko voice finally came as she spoke coldly. "Yes please be seated." Asuka slowly seated herself opposite Rei catching sight of the beautiful white knee length long dress she was wearing which had see-through shoulders and sleeves and a really beautifully decorative collar as well as lovely white shoes, she leaned over speaking in a very low whisper as everyone started to talk again. "You look stunningly beautiful tonight."

Rei looked up. "So do you, that suit look's amazing on you." Mari turned leaned over. "See myself and Shinji said it wouldn't be a bad idea and it makes you look good princess." Asuka raised her hand. "Okay no need to gloat four eyes."

She turned eyeing the restaurant which had these new marble carvings of Evangelion's in kneeling positions at each corner off the room along with the units second name banners. She only had to look right through the glass and you could see the Nerv's training field which was really close and lit up with strobe lights. She looked up as one of the Chiefs appeared which meant it was time for drinks she paused as the waiter opposite put a huge fruit carving in the centre of the table as the chief spoke the joy in her voice. "Welcome to the Alimentum."

She pointed her pen at the highly decorated fruit carving. "As you can see for your entertainment tonight we have unit 02 eating Bardiel, because even Evangelion's have to eat." Asuka eyed the carving why was she now just wishing that she'd just torn that bastard apart and not eaten him.

Because she just couldn't escape from images of it, it was everywhere she turned it was even getting parodied on the World Wide Web and on television. Rei turned eyeing the carving. "It's nice…" The head chief moved forward eyeing Asuka who was just staring at it. "Does it capture the moment?" Asuka looked up forcing a smile. "Perfectly."

The woman smiled. "I'm so glad you like it my staff spent all morning on it." Asuka eyed the red guts in her unit's mouth. "It's shows." The woman turned clicking a button which caused a hologram screen to shoot up at every seat. "Please order your drinks and first course and we'll bring them out to you." She paused. "As Nerv has said that money is no object so order whatever you like."

Asuka eased up her finger flicking through the menu as she ordered frankly she hated expensive restaurant food it was finger food. She breathed in deeply tapping in her first course along with her drink it also never filled her up but she was here for Rei's company not the food.

Ryo leaned forward. "So you're German right?" Asuka looked up speaking calmly. "Your powers of perception are incredible." Mari and Shinji had both mentioned that Ryo and his sister Miki and their assistant Akane were assholes and that Ryo had tried to chat up every single one of them at some point and was just a massive sexually charged sleaze bag. While Miki was incredibly arrogant and rude and Akane worshipped the ground they both walked on.

Ryo looked at her, he couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic because her face was unreadable he let his eyes wander up and down her body she was very attractive that was sure. "So what's under the patch?" Asuka looked up. "Not to be rude but it's none of your business."

Rei breathed in deeply great he'd started already he just couldn't let the grass grow. Mari shifted her gaze to Ritsuko she swore she had placed them all down here on purpose she hated this separating the gender role crap with guys at one end of the table and women at the other.

At all other functions they went to this never happened they were always mixed but here she couldn't even talk to Toji or Sakura because they were just too far away and the delegates made up half of the table and they stuck down here with the assholes.

Granted Shinji, Toji and Kaworu had the parents and other suck up guests but it was better than this and she knew Ryo he had clearly wanted to be positioned down here because of Asuka. "What's under her patch is for friends and close family only."

Ryo smirked seeing that his sister was ignoring him and was more focused on Toji at the end of the table. "Oh I see, well I'll just ask my father you see all I have to do is ask and I get." Rei looked up. "So does that mean you're dependent on your father then to fulfil you're every wish because you can't fulfil it or accomplish it on your own?"

Ryo eyed her that was a first she normally didn't say anything she just sat quietly and said very little and her tone wasn't like what he was used to hearing as she normally spoke very softly this was really sassy and quite dry sounding.

He ignored her as he turned to Asuka feeling that he shouldn't waste any more time. "So you're bisexual." Asuka looked up sharply great she knew just where this was going granted this was more a of rare thing now in sociality but it still happened to her now and again and it was always from men and women who made the assumption that, that meant she was sexually available despite being in a relationship because of her sexuality. "Yes I am."

Ryo's smile widened. "So how's about you and Rei join me after lunch, we can have some fun together?" He felt a sly smile form. "I mean once upon a time you liked riding Shinji's dick so I'm sure you'll love mine."

He put his hands together. "Your step sister could even join us too since you're not genetically related." Mari felt a sneer of disgust form, this guy in the past had tried to chat up her, Rei, Shinji and Kaworu and now he was trying to pull this shit on Asuka did he think she was dumb or something that she'd go for this crap?

She eyed Satoru who looked disgusted but wasn't saying anything as he couldn't as he was very much between and rock and a hard place and he clearly wasn't happy about the seating arrangements as he couldn't hear Toji or Sakura very well from here.

Asuka looked up as she spoke coldly. "You seem like the type of person who has a really high level of delusional fantasy." She watched as there drinks and starters were placed down before she carried on speaking. "The issue with that is the people you sleep with you very much view as objects and things which you neither love nor care about because it's about your own self pleasure and not theirs and that must make you such a pathetic lover and I don't waste my time on people like you."

She eased up a cooked half shelled king prawn looking at it. "You don't know how to give love and you don't know how to please others." She bit the prawns head off making sure to crunch the shell just make a point. "Plus only Rei can handle me in bed you couldn't, I'd eat you alive."

She eased out her tongue licking one of her canine teeth. "Maybe they haven't told you but I can get my teeth to go really razor sharp personally I've never used them on people but you'd be an acceptation to the rule." She watched as his face suddenly turned to discomfort as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah I thought not, after all I'm so far out of league you'd drown."

Akane turned sharply eyeing Asuka. "How dare you, you should respect him, he is a great man." Rei turned not missing a beat as she spoke not caring that her voice was laced with dry sarcasm. "Why are you defending him Akane, are you riding his bologna pony?"

She watched as Mari started laughing she turned realizing that Misato and Kaji had both heard that and were just staring at her in utter shock as were a few other people at the table.

Even her brother was looking at her in shock which had now drawn Ritsuko's attention and she was staring daggers at Asuka, because she clearly thought she had something to do with this which it didn't.

She breathed in keeping her eyes fixed on Akane. "So are you Akane?" Akane smashed her fist down hard. "I'm his assistant!" Rei carried on talking as if she hadn't spoken. "You should get a better job then, I mean I bet he makes you clean up all his mess."

Ryo eyed Miki who gave him a cold smile she was clearly enjoying how this was turning out and she wasn't going to defend him he knew that already as they didn't get on at all. "I am not sleeping with my assistant!"

Rei looked up putting her spoon in her finished potato and coconut soup. "Of course you aren't since you would just prefer to harass myself and Asuka for a threesome, it's extremely rude not to mention you've done this before to my brother and Kaworu and now Mari."

Mari stuck one of her bacon and cheese pinwheels in her mouth this was the best thing ever, who knew Rei could be so fucking feisty and Ryo now looked very nervous because his father's face had suddenly turned to anger and he knew why asking her and Asuka was one thing but harassing Gendo's children was quite another and clearly Ryo's parents were so unaware of how he behaved. Fumio eyed his son. "You asked Gendo's daughter and son for a threesome?!"

Satoru looked up seeing his moment to drive the nail in he was so sick of having to watch Ryo try his luck with every damn pilot every single time they had these lunches and it sickened him so much. "Well in this case he asked for Asuka and Rei to sleep with him and said Mari could join in since she's Asuka's step sister."

He looked up enjoying the shock on the prime ministers face and his wife's. "And last time we were here he tried the same thing with Shinji and Kaworu." Fumio turned eyeing Shinji. "Is that true?" Shinji eyed Ryo he had no love for him he was predatory letch who saw people as objects he took a slow sip of Sake before speaking. "Yes that is true."

Fumio turned he knew full well that Gendo did not like or tolerate people messing with his children and he had heard enough stories about people who had tried to, to know that the outcome was always very bad and the whole recent thing with his rivals Shigeo and Kin both having accidents and dying had made him extremely nervous.

Because he and the rest of the cabinet knew perfectly well that Shigeo had been pushing his luck with Rei by giving her constant phone calls and sending her gifts and he had literally shot out a wide screen TV with his hand gun when the news had broken that her and Asuka had become a couple.

The crazy bastard had totally lost his mind after that and done nothing but rant that Asuka should die, he had told him to let it go but he just wouldn't the rumour was that Gendo had some extremely powerful friends who dished out punishments on his enemies and these people were untouchable and that they could make you disappear.

Even the former prime minister who was a real iron fisted woman had told him on his very first day not to piss of Gendo and then she'd dropped a six inch thick document on his desk about how Nerv worked and what the protocols were and told him to have fun reading it.

He had told his son not to chat up either of Gendo's children under any circumstances and not to try and date them, the other pilot’s fine but only on outside formal dates with no funny business. He looked up at Ritsuko "I had no idea this was going on, had I but known I would have stopped it."

Miki breathed in the smell of her white grape wine looking up as she spoke darkly. "Perhaps it would be prudent to move my younger brother in between yours and mothers guests." She looked at Toji. "You could maybe move Toji and his sister down here next to me so the translator can tell us what they are saying as he can't hear them from up here."

Fumio turned pointing as his son. "Move it now you and Akane."

He watched as Ryo stood up along with the other woman. "We will be talking about this after lunch mark my words." He eyed the waiter. "Please move my sons food and drink and our assistant's down and bring Toji and Sakura up here putting them in their place."

Miki smiled as the plates were moved around as the big strapping man called Toji seated himself opposite her along with Sakura who took Akane's spot, finally she could get a better look at this strapping beef cake as every time they had these meals he was always out of her site and she couldn't talk to him granted she had no intention of playing her brothers dumb game she'd play by her father's rules and give him a card after the dinner was over to see if he'd go on a formal date.

Mari watched as Toji sat down with Sakura. "So nice to see you up here, I was getting bored." Toji breathed in as the hologram board came up again as the names were switched by the staff and his drink was placed opposite. "Nice to be here trust me it was getting boring down there."

Fumio looked at Ritsuko. "I apologise that will never ever happen again I hope that we can talk this over after dinner and come to an arrangement where Gendo need not know about this." Ritsuko breathed in deeply she hated Rei and Shinji but sadly in this case she could see where they were coming from and Asuka throughout this had remained really quite and just put a hand on Rei's. "Yes I'm sure we can work something out."

End of part 5

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always found Rei’s are you riding his bologna pony line utterly hilarious, in the NGE series, plus in the spin-off manga’s Rei getting more confident and having sassy dry comebacks is a thing.
> 
> Fruit carving is popular in both Europe and Asian countries and is very big in Japan.


	6. Chapter 6

_TO BE LOVED AND CHERISHED_

Asuka took in a deep breath could this get any more boring? She had just finished her dessert she watched as her empty dessert bowl was taken away. How annoying, she wasn't even full and she wasn't the only one.

Toji and Mari both had that look like they wanted to desperately to eat something else, only Rei and Sakura looked content, granted since Ryo had been moved it had been much better down here but she really didn't care for Nerv politics plus she could see Miki staring at Toji like he was a lamb chop but she could at least relate to that on some level since in her youth she'd had that lusting issue but she wasn't pushing her luck she was being very polite.

She looked at her hand. "Tell me this is going to be over soon." Rei leaned over. "Soon it will be." She looked down suddenly wanting to do something she'd never done before in her life she eased her fingers down running them over her dark suits trousers then slowly walked them up closer to her belt. "Just another twenty minutes."

She slowly dipped her hand down hearing as Asuka's breathe suddenly hitch as she started to move her fingers as she spoke in a silky smooth voice. "Maybe I can make the time pass faster for you." Asuka felt her good eye dart oh please this wasn't happening?

It wasn't that she didn't want it but she had never in her life been in the situation where a lover had done something like this to her when she'd been surrounded by people and that part terrified her because they might be able to hide their desire but she couldn't her eye and her teeth tended to seriously give her away she just didn't have that level of control.

Granted their relationship didn't revolve around love making it was a now and again thing but when it did come about it always felt like a tornado striking and it was always Rei leading not her because she wanted the other woman to be comfortable and feel in control.

Rei had said that the previous men and women who had been her lovers had left her because she couldn't give the physical constantly because to her the emotional mattered more and she loved the emotional with her it made her so content as she didn't have any pressure to perform or impress.

She closed her eyes feeling one hand start to clench as the sensations started to get the better off her, this woman knew how to drive her verfickte crazy. Plus three years of being in the void in terms of feeling very little beyond the physical then going to this was like being shoved into a blazing fire because when she wanted it, she wanted it badly.

She breathed in sharply only for a voice to suddenly cut through her thoughts as Fumio spoke directly at her. "What are your thoughts on the Bukavac?" Asuka looked up realizing to her horror that everyone was looking at her she forced a smile trying her best focus as she spoke meekly feeling her foot force its way onto the wooden floor. "It's a badly made angel hybrid."

Fumio turned looking around him why was everyone suddenly looking at Asuka oddly? He spoke again. "Do you think the Evangelion's stand a chance? I'm only asking as you got closest to it."

Asuka swallowed she was having real difficulty forming words now as she starting to feel very turned on and it taking everything she had to keep her eye and teeth under control. "Yeah…I think…we can kill it." Mari looked over she wasn't stupid Rei was doing something and she had a very good idea what it was she could see it in her face as she was playing it so casual and innocent.

Fumio blinked this was just weird the red head was having serious trouble concentrating and she looked flushed. "Are you okay are you feeling sick?" Mari leaned over she saw it only fit to rescue Asuka from this because she was not going to survive it. "My little sisters just very tired, you know long day."

She put her hand on her shoulder. "Isn't that right Asuka?" She looked down getting no reply because Asuka just wasn't with it now clearly Rei had found the soft spot and she wasn't letting up but maybe this was her plan to make it look this way so they could both be relived and go to their room where Asuka would fuck her senseless hence why she was turning her on so badly. "It's those stupid Nerv drugs Maya's giving her for low white blood cell count they make her really tired and cause hot flushes."

Rei looked up seeing her moment. "I'd like to take Asuka back to our room now as she's feeling unwell." Misato looked at Kaji she knew this was bullshit and suddenly she had a very good idea what was going on as did he though she couldn't believe it was actuality happening, because Rei didn't normally do things like this.

She could see the shock in Shinji's face as well because he knew just what was going on as well, Ritsuko was the only one buying the story because Maya had told her that Asuka was on those drugs but she had completed them two days ago as her blood work was back to normal. "You two should go."

Rei stood up not thinking as she grabbed Asuka arm easing her to her feet as she breathed in heavily. "Thank you, it's just her medication is back in our room." Mari smirked. "Yeah I'm sure she'll need the large dose." Toji watched as they left or more Rei took Asuka suits black jacket as she helped her stagger out.

Sakura turned feeling really confused this was one of those annoying adult moments when the adults knew what was going on and she didn't. "What was wrong with Asuka?" Toji took in a deep breath as he looked at his twelve year old sister. "I'll explain later."

Sakura turned sharply. "Why not now?" Toji breathed in shaking his head. "Now would not the best time Sakura." He turned seeing that Satoru was shaking his head a wide smirk on his face while Miki was just rolling her eyes. Fumio put his hands together. "Poor woman, I mean I was told that Bardiel made her physically sick, I just didn't know she was still suffering the after effects."

Kaji looked up slightly he was so fucking naïve and now they had to play along. "He attached himself to her brains cerebellum and he survived by sapping blood through her spinal column and nervous system and we believe when he forced his way out of 02 he started sucking out its material so he could reform into an Evangelion form without armour he also sucked out Asuka's blood as well, hence the low white blood cell count."

Ritsuko looked up. "When we retrieved the leftovers we found that he had made himself into a hybrid in that he's copied 02's DNA sequence to create a new form, if anything he could have been classed as 02's child."

Misato eyed her. "Yes and when we ran the data the experience for Asuka was the same as childbirth hence why she couldn't stand 02 afterwards, granted Asuka's body was fine but the last thing anyone expected was him to pass through her body then go out through 02's stomach plating and create an umbilical cord then grow full size before separating."

Sakae looked up speaking she was one of these people who didn't say much. "A question though why the desire to eat him like she did, I mean it was so no holds barred?" Misato now knew the real reason for this Rei had told her it was Asuka's act of revenge for him watching them the first time they'd made love though Asuka's eyes he'd basically shared part of an experience which was not meant for him despite that Asuka had not wanting him around her during this time but she couldn't say that at this table. "He got a little deeper into Rei and Asuka's relationship than he should have, he seriously crossed a line."

She put her hand on her drinks glass. "Asuka is very protective of Rei because at the start he was driving her to mental ruin and Rei was the person who came to her rescue and none of us saw it coming as they weren't close friends at the time they just talked now and again and Asuka was very wayward from the others and spent a lot of time alone."

Sakae looked up. "I did read an article that Asuka feelings were long standing in that she loved her back in school but she was rejected by Rei." Kaji looked up. "That's true but that was a very different Asuka to the one now, in her youth she got her feelings of lust and love tangled up and she had serious anger issues, her anger now though is never misdirected and her feelings are very genuine."

8

Rei put the do not disturb sign on the door to the hotel suite as she closed it checking it was locked. "Well that was boring." She turned only to see Asuka staring down at her left eye blazing through the patch as smile formed on her lips and the razor molars appeared on both side along with slightly longer canine teeth on the upper and lower jaw as she spoke in a soft silky voice. "Not the last part."

Rei looked up into her good eye feeling her smile widen as she eased up her hand pulling the patch off seeing the burning blue and white light underneath as she put it on the chair opposite along with her jacket. "Would you like me to finish?"

Asuka looked at her for a long moment before leaning closer. "No." She moved her hands down her dress enjoy the feel of the fabric. "Maybe you'd like to direct me as to how I take this off." She looked at the white dress. "Because it's been so long since I've taken one of another woman let alone owned one." Rei suddenly felt Asuka's knee find its way between her legs seriously she had not expected this to go this way because normally Asuka didn't lead.

Asuka eased up her hand running it through the other woman's silky short hair yes she was turned on yes she could explode and it taken every ounce of her mental strength to stop her eye going off along with her teeth until they'd gotten in to this room but now she wanted to lead for a change as her eyes scanned the room. "Where would like me to make love to you divine goddess the couch or the bed?" Rei felt herself breathe in sharply as Asuka's knee began to push up as her hands started to roam her body slowly and sensually as she laid kisses on her neck.

Okay now she knew this was going to be on roller coaster ride because Asuka was the more experienced one she was still learning even though she led up till now as despite being with both men and women she had never gotten past second base with women as they'd just had no time for the lack of physical when it came to sex Asuka was her first in that sense.

It was only because she had been on medication and the whole Bardiel event that she hadn't been firing on all cylinders, this was changing now though as she was starting to really get her confidence back. Rei breathed in deeply unable to break away from Asuka intense gaze. "Bed…"

Asuka slowly turned her as she found the clasp which undid the dress though she had no intention of undoing it right away she wanted to tease a bit it was only fare game. "Do tell me where do you get all of your clothes from they're so nice?"

Rei was about to speak only for Asuka's knee to suddenly find it was back in place as her hands moved down her arms as she started kissing her lips very gently as she could kiss her despite the teeth as she had it down to such a fine art and had never once bit her or bleed her lips. "Arcade level…"

Asuka moved Rei closer to the bed feeling the other woman grab at her tie pulling it loose and throwing it aside as she kissed her speaking between words. "The Arcade has over a sixty levels soon to be eighty as I heard there building two more levels." She put the other woman on the bed seeing the red blush creep into her cheeks, she was so beautiful just like her mother had been, granted she only seen pictures and old footage but enough to know that she the spitting image with her dusty light brown hair and green eyes.

She pushed her down gently enjoying the view as the light from above bounced off her eyes causing all of the hues to appear as she started kissing her again suddenly feeling the other woman's hands grab at her shirt and start to undo her buttons as she spoke as she started to undo her dress which was side zipping. "Because I'd like to buy you many more they look so good on you."

Rei took in a deep breath finally getting the words out as began to pull open her dress but very slowly because she never rushed everything was slow fire some and sensual. "Twelfth level…"

Asuka leaned in kissing her again as her shirt was opened fully as Rei started to pull it down as she got fully on the bed. "You should show me some more that you like you and I'll get them for you."

She felt the red ribbons come loose as the other woman pulled them free causing her hair to fall loose. Rei took in a deep breath pulling her shoes off only to hear Asuka's come off as she pulled the other woman's shirt off completely as her dress came free and everything suddenly got more intense.

Asuka was never pushy, rough or violent the ground rules were always clear if she didn't like or want something she just had to say stop and she never felt like she wasn't in control. She had so much sexual freedom to explore, to try new things it was a freedom she'd just never had in other relationships because it was someone else making the rules and she had hated it but this was the best thing about Asuka that set her apart from the others. Every choice was her own and it extended into every branch of their relationship allowing her to explore and find out what she liked and disliked and love making was always a special thing between them.

There was never any pressure for her to perform in bed and she got the impression Asuka liked this as well because she didn't feel that pressure either. Their relationship was more about the emotional with kissing and touching and sharing things.

If someone had said to her a year back that she would be in this situation with Asuka she would have laughed because the very thought would have been utterly stupid to her because Asuka had been so wayward from all of them and a solitary loner who lived alone and didn't talk with the others that much they'd never seen her house.

Even she'd branded her as selfish and all about herself even though she barely knew her because she'd been hung up on how she'd been in her youth. She was the opposite now she was so giving and asked for nothing in return. She gave openly and loved unconditionally she was a talented engineer and an illustrative digital artist whose picture in the Nerv visitor centre draw in hundreds of people and among those was a picture of her painted as if she was a goddess.

Once her studio was up she intended to repay that favour as she was going sculpt 02 in clay and make sure that the final statuette ended up in the visitor centre for all to see.

She breathed in feeling the other woman's lips meet her own and she sank into the bliss as her concentration started to go as Asuka other hands began to move lower as she took hold of the black belt only for Asuka's hand to take her own easing it gently over her head as she spoke in her silky soft voice. "You first remember."

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was loosely based on a scene in the wedding crashers movie, which was sadly not consenting as the male character is clearly going no I don't want this stop and sadly the woman doesn't and it played for laughs and is utter spoilt by this issue which stops making it kinky or fun and was the tip of the iceberg in terms of the films consent problems. I wanted to recreate it in a healthier scene that's much more consenting and has a better outcome that both characters want.


	7. Chapter 7

_VIOLENT SHADOWS FROM A LONG FORGOTTEN PAST_

Julia folded her legs as she eyed the huge item which was now being stored in the Mars Orbiter’s main bay which was partly wrapped. It had taken three months to dig this weird shit lance free and the weirdest part was even though they’d had to use impact charges to break it free of the mountain it was half stuck in it was hard to pull out. Whoever or whatever threw it there had done it with real force also this was not a human sized lance whatever had held this lance was massive.

They had been running tests on it ever since they'd left Mars as the Orbiter was currently the only thing on earth to have an S² Engine though it was encased and they weren't allowed to see inside all they knew was that it fed the engines infuriate power and it had cut down their travel time massively.

It was the test prototype for all S² Engine technology and the reasons the countries who had built it had, had to wait years to reserve it because the version they had would then be scaled down to miniature form and the countries in question would get the first small prototypes to do with as they pleased.

Nerv would be happy to know they had been successful the whole three year mission had gone without a hitch and they would reach earth within the next week or so and dock with Eos then all of them would return to earth using Eos smaller craft and another grew would go up destine for another Mars run though they were destine to go the southern end of the planet but she didn't see that happening now they'd probably be sent to the eastern creator and mountains where the lance had been found to find more.

She eyed the lance, Eos would be so happy that they'd finally found some alien shit on Mars because the world had always dreamed of that. She looked at her tablet weird thing about this whatever the hell it was that they'd run a barrel of tests on it and came up empty as all they could get was a date on it and it appeared to pre-date Adam's landing on earth by around four thousand years.

There was something else about it though she couldn't really put it into words but she got this vibe of it, all the men and women on the crew felt it and some had been complaining that they'd been having extremely violent nightmares ever since it had been put on board.

The thing felt evil and violent it felt foreboding and even she didn't like hanging around it too long because she started to feel depressed and again she wasn't the only one to feel it two men and two women also got the sensation from it.

More disturbing were the nightmares the crew were having were all similar of these weird white winged Evangelion's which looked nothing like the Evangelion's they knew as they had no eyes and only a mouth of teeth and they were creepy as fuck as they ripped some kind of Evangelion apart that looked like 01 but not the one she knew and this insane voice girls screaming at them and laughing as she took control of them using two lance.

She eyed the lance, the sooner they got rid off this the better once it got to Eos station on Earth it was their problem she and the crew didn't want to see it again as long as they lived they just wanted to go home to their families.

She felt a weird vibration she looked around just in time to see the stone at the hilt light up with red veins which burned with red light for a second before fading away. She stood up moving slowly over to the lance she slowly eased out her fingers running them over the stone only for a dark female voice to speak opposite. "Don't touch things that don't belong to you."

She swung around seeing a young red haired girl kneeling down opposite dressed in a pure red plug suit though it was missing the arms parts she blinked was that? No that was fucking impossible this lance was screwing her head up.

The sixteen year old didn't look up as she spoke again in an even darker tone. "This lance is not for you your hands are unworthy to hold it and you do not have the hand of a god to bear its forbidden fruits." Julia moved closer feeling her heart beat faster. "Who are you?"

The face slowly looked up almost causing her to scream because it was outright awful, the right side had this massive bleeding wound which had cut right down to the skin revealing muscle and part of the upper lip was missing revealing the gums and teeth and the right eye was just an empty socket with blood pouring out which was hitting the floor the whole of the right arm was also torn up in part showing muscle and bone underneath while the good eye on the right side of the face was cold and looked physiologic as it stared at her. "I am part of the destroyer of worlds."

There was a long pause. "I have read your thoughts I know you intended to give me to Cerberus so they can destroy me." The ripped up skeleton hand raised itself forcing her on to her knees. "I have waited for an eternity to be returned to Earth."

The good blue eye narrowed as the young girl came to stand over her though her walk was slow as it was clear that her right leg was crippled and had a permanent limp. "I was cast out by my owner, because of sentimental thing called love and sacrifice, it was unfair I liked it in those hands of blood and glory."

There was a long pause. "I will be returned to my true owner once more so I can find my twin of sorrow and pride and you're going to help me, though I doubt you'll see the fruits of your labour but then few of the Lilith's children ever do."

The mouth formed a truly cold sadistic grin. "Because myself and my twin who remained on earth will not be denied our glorious destruction again and we won't be cast out again for the sentiment you call love." The face leaned closer. "After all love is just an illusion and it's a trick to force Lilith's creations such as yourself to reproduce and reproduce you do like a vermin. Adam was smart to hold no sentiment or care for your race few of you are useful and even less can say that they have true divine power instead you reach for it and create gods and tokens of worship it's pathetic."

Julia felt her skeleton hand grab her hair forcing her head back savagely. "One does though you might recognise her as I am taking her form or a least the form she died in centuries ago before ascending into human instrumentality and throwing it in utter chaos, a lots changed she might be even older now but I'm sure you know her as Asuka and she tends to pine after this little bitch called Rei."

8

Mari eyed the do not disturb sigh on the door as she knocked she had waited a couple of hours as had the others now she wanted to give Asuka half of the pizza she had as Toji had ordered in three from room service because he was hungry which he shared out between her, Shinji and Kaworu. She also had a little bag of sea food for Rei as though she was vegetarian she did seafood just not red meat as it made her feel sick as she hated the taste of blood.

She had said she'd knock just in case Asuka wasn't in a great mood because she tended to let her off because they were sisters and she shift around her bad moods to a certain degree though she didn't half as well as Rei.

She watched as the door opened and Rei appeared she was dressed in her pyjamas and her hair was slightly damp. "We brought room service!" She paused. "Cause I know you're both hungry and the restaurant only stocked finger food."

Rei opened the door slowly catching sight of Toji Sakura, Kaworu and Shinji who were all smiling at her all of them were in casual clothes now. "Come in…just be quite okay she's sleeping." She paused. "Let me wake her up." Mari walked in adjusting her glasses seeing that clothing was laying hap hazard over chair and very mixed up, so there were no prizes for guessing what had been going on.

She turned seeing Asuka on half under the covers in her very long t-shirt which was guys sleeping on her side her hair was also damp which meant they'd properly both used the wide bath in the other room. "So…looks like you both had fun." She paused. "Here and at the dinner table." Rei looked at her feeling a very sly smile form. "Yes we did."

She eased out her hand. "Take a seat I was just watching TV." Shinji eyed the large sofa and chairs which were in front of the flat screen just like in his and Kaworu's room opposite as they all been placed next to each other than Kaji and Misato who were on the floor below. "They don't spare any expense with the suites do they?"

Rei looked around. "No they don't it's the first time I've been in the romance suite I had no idea they were this large." Kaworu looked around him. "They are rather large I confess." Rei moved over to Asuka shaking her shoulder very gently. "Asuka." She shook her again. "Asuka."

Okay that was odd she normally woke up after being shaken a second time she looked down realizing that her eyes were shifting in her sleep and her left one looked wrong it wasn't letting out light. Mari leaned over. "Aw bless did you wear her out again?"

Rei looked up sharply. "No normally she wakes up." Shinji moved a little closer to the bed. "That's true she normally does." Rei leaned over very carefully easing Asuka's left eye open instantly seeing that something was different the colours were black and red not white and blue granted sometimes when she dreamed her left eye remained a glow but it normally dimmed as the night drew on and went back its normal blue pulsing colours and pure white pupil.

"That's so strange why is it black? It's never black or red and when Bardiel took over her it was pure red in both eyes." Sakura looked over watching as Rei's green eyes suddenly turned red as they started to pulse and glow. "Er…I don't want to startle you Rei but your eyes?"

Rei looked up seeing everyone's surprise she turned looking at the dressing mirror opposite, this normally happened inside the Evangelion during training when she got mad it normally didn't happen outside of it. "Oh that's just great…" Mari smirked. "No that's cool." Shinji eyed his younger sister. "Yeah I agree it's not bad Rei I mean that's how my eyes look when I get mad in 01."

Mari leaned a little closer. "Yeah but why no teeth, I mean you get teeth similar to Asuka's when you're really angry in 00?" She paused. "Plus how are you even doing that I mean I’ve been trying to do it outside my unit, I can't do it." Toji turned. "Yeah Mari's got this really interesting theory that once your units fully changed you can change your eyes and teeth because Asuka does it all the time, it's natural to her."

Mari turned pointing to Shinji. "Yeah but I think it applies to Shinji to because his unit is partly transformed and was the first to change years ago but right now is just the crest horn and claws." Rei blinked eyeing the mirror again. "It feels like my eyes are warm but it doesn't hurt."

Kaworu moved closer looking at her. "Most curious like with Asuka left eye I think it's a window into the soul as it lets off light." Toji sat down. "Could be a soulmates thing my grandma used to talk about all the time when I was young and living in the China slums." He looked up. "It's from some Greek myth that Zeus first made humanity where everyone had two sets of arms two sets of legs and two heads, then he started to fear their power so he cut them in two.

He sat back. "And there's whole thing that you're born to search for your better half in every life time, maybe your somehow connecting souls." Mari smirked. "That's stupid it's probably hormonal in that they're bounding and its affecting their eyes." Kaworu looked at Shinji feeling a smile form. "I agree with the myth personally I think everyone is born to meet someone who is special."

He turned hearing a groan watching as Asuka sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes he turned watching as the glowing red instantly faded from Rei's eyes, clearly it had to be linked and it was most fascinating. Mari leaned over seeing that her younger sisters left eye had gone back to its normal pulsing blue colours and patterns. "Ah your finally awake princess, did you sleep well?" Asuka looked at her. "I was having a real nice dream until you woke me up four eyes!"

Mari grabbed the pizza box and sea food. "Maybe you'll forgive me Toji and the others." She leaned the box closer. "Because we brought you some real food…." Asuka eyed the box as she pushed her fringe back seeing the others smiling at her. "Is that pizza?"

Mari tossed the sea food bag to Rei watching as she caught it before turning back. "Yes its meat feast Shinji said that you really like it." Asuka eyed her. "Yes I do." Mari passed it to her. "Thought as much as the food in that restaurant was nice it really wasn't filling at all." Toji turned watching as Shinji and Kaworu sat down along with Sakura. "That's not food I know real feed food that's not it, I'll never understand fine dining what's with the all finger food anyway and miniature plate dishes?"

Kaworu looked up as he picked up one of Asuka's graphic novels looking at it. "It's the concept that the meal is small but the taste makes up for it." Shinji turned looking at his sister as she sat down as Asuka started eating. "The meal was okay I was more amused by seeing Ryo squirm, I can't stand that guy."

Mari turned to Rei. "Please where did you get bologna pony from that was brilliant?" She turned hearing Asuka almost cough on the mouth full she was eating. "Oh so it was from you?" Rei watched as Asuka swallowed her mouth full. "No I heard someone say it once back in school, it wasn't Asuka though I've always wanted to say it."

She paused. "It was totality worth it to see him loose it, he's just disgusting." Shinji looked up. "It's a shame you both left because when everyone went to go to their rooms his parents were shouting their heads off at him outside the restaurant they were so angry with him and he was saying something about how you never touch Gendo children's or bad things happen to you and if our father ever found out what he did he might be in trouble."

Rei looked up. "Please our father doesn't care about us I doubt he would care if we got run over by a car." Shinji raised his hand. "Yeah I know hence why it confused me, I know he gave you Kimi to punish but we both know it's just some twisted game." Mari eyed Asuka. "I still can't get over Ryo's face after he asked all of us to go to bed with him you said you'd eat him."

Shinji smirked. "Seriously you said that?" Asuka pulled herself out of bed picking up the robe opposite putting it on as she put her pizza down as she eyed the drinks cabinet. "Yes and enjoyed watching him freak out since he had this idea that I'd enjoy sleeping with him since I slept with you years ago."

She looked at the can of drinks and bottles. "Would any of you like any drinks since I'm not paying for it I'm going to raid the fridge since it's on Nerv's money?" Toji pointed. "I want the beer." Mari moved over to the drinks cabinet "Any cocktails in there, Maya had them removed from my room's fridge?" Asuka rolled her eyes as she threw Toji a beer can before turning back. "No there's none in here but I do have coke and a coconut rum bottle."

Mari pushed up her glasses. "That's fine I'll take that." She took the coke bottle along with the full size white rum bottle. "I bet she had them removed from your fridges as well." Asuka looked at her. "You know I've been through this with her already when I used to over drink years ago just finish the program then you can drink cocktails again and you'll be better because you won't want them so much because the medication helps your body become less addicted to alcohol."

Mari turned. "The medication tastes like shit, plus every time I try to chat her up she ignores me, tell me oh great Asuka how do I win her over since you've been her friend for years?" Asuka watched as Sakura came over pointing to what she wanted which was the fruit juice she calmly passed it to her. "We are not having this conversation again Mari!"

Mari knelt down not caring that she was right inside her personal space since she knew she could get away with it along with Rei, Shinji the others couldn't. "Look I really fancy her I think she's hot and I love her cute little lab coat she got and that short tailed hair and a cute face."

Asuka pulled out a bottle showing it to Rei who shook her head she pulled out another watching her nod she sneered as she felt her teeth grow as her left eye ignited she pulled the cork off with her back teeth ignoring the fizz of the Champaign as she spat it in the opposite direction. "I told you before we never dated, I only know that she likes cocktails, love novels and that she has cat stuff and that she likes romantic movies."

Mari eyed her seeing her teeth and eye return to normal. "Is that a new party trick of yours using your razor teeth to pop corks?"

Rei shook her head. "I told you not to do that Asuka you could break your teeth." Asuka looked up suddenly remembering that conversation as she tried to play innocent. "Yeah sorry I forgot." Rei took the bottle from her hand as she picked up the two glasses as Toji handed out the others and she started to fill them. "You won't forget if you break one and you know Maya hasn't tested them for bite force because you said you don't like the sound of her putting devices in your mouth."

Mari laughed only to watch as Asuka gave her a cold look. "I'd love her to stick anything in my mouth personally even if it meant her strapping electric devices onto my teeth." Asuka raised her hand. "Look she's ignoring you because she really loved someone once and they screwed her over big time and it really broke her heart, now she's just weary and she probably thinks to you its just fun and games and you are just looking for a night of fun."

She paused. "She's not interested in games Mari she wants to settle." She looked up at her older sister. "And you might want to reconsider because I think you enjoy your one night stands, don't get me wrong I've been there myself but it's a different ball game when it's serious." Mari felt her eyes dart. "Who screwed Maya over?" Asuka raised her eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?" Mari breathed in turning serious. "Yes because I want to punch them in their face."

Asuka looked up. "Oh if only you could, it was Ritsuko and happened before she married Gendo." Shinji turned looking at Mari. "Maya loved Ritsuko very deeply and one day she confessed and it back fired on her horribly Ritsuko just spewed some homophobic mantra at her and it really broke her heart, because she really admired Ritsuko back then before she took charge after Kozo was murdered and became Gendo's second and she took on the science rank in Ritsuko's place."

Asuka looked up. "We became friends not long after I came on the program at fifteen but she was still sore about it and she always buries herself in her work." She took the glass as Rei passed it to her. "If you want to walk this line you've got to be serious about it Mari she's very weary also as everyone's being shifted she's now taking the Major science rank maybe you'd want to give her a congratulations present."

She took a long drink. "She might take to that better if she believes your intentions are genuine." Toji eased out the card that Miki had given him with her number. "She has a point Mari can't hurt to try."

Kaworu put an arm around Shinji pulling him closer as he kissed his lips before looking up. "Gifts always warm the heart." Mari eyed the card in Toji's hand. "Please tell me you're not even considering calling that woman she was staring at you like a rack of meat over lunch." Sakura looked up. "I didn't like her she made me nervous."

Toji eyed the card with its reflective. "I had no intention of doing so, it's just I might keep it you know if I need a favour sometimes you know the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Asuka watched as Rei sat opposite her. "Fine but just don't make it a sexual favour because that's one hornets nest you don't want to kick believe me I've slept with men and women like her…it never ends well." She breathed in deeply. "Five years ago one of them sold my sex life to the media is was really embarrassing and unpleasant."

Shinji turned slightly. "Yeah political people are utter nightmares, never ever sleep with them, because to them your trophies to brag about and if you ever do call in that favour be prepared for a return favour which you really might not like much."

Asuka looked at him. "Would you and Kaworu like a drink?" Shinji turned as Mari passed him and Kaworu glasses. "Do you have grape seed wine?" Asuka turned pulling the bottle out of the fridge. "Knock yourself out there are two in here."

Toji eyed the card not thinking as he flicked the card watching as it landed in the bin, clearly this one just wasn't worth the effort, she'd probably burn his dick off yet like Mari recently he had been finding it hard as the others were finding love and romance and he wasn't.

End of part 7

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always imagined that Asuka would utterly hate the dentist….and will do anything to get out of Nerv dental check-ups.


	8. Chapter 8

_RUNNING THE GAUNTLET_

Rei yawned it was more boredom than anything else why had Misato called them to suit up yet nothing was going on and now they were all standing in a line waiting she watched as Asuka stretched opposite why did she have this bad feeling about this?

Like she was going to pull some crazy thing on them all for training because she always did that when she had something insane going on and she was making them all wait just to add to the frustration.

Shinji looked down folding his arms looking at Kaworu. "She's going to run the diablo inferno simulation it's why she's making us wait." Mari turned sharply. "You can't be fucking serious? I hate that simulation I mean which asshole thought up that simulation anyway? It's horrible that demon they run has all of the angels powers and it's self-leaning and you have to deal with him along with hologram army it's a nightmare and the pain is real."

Toji tensed he had only run it with Mari in the training Beta unit he was yet to run it in 05 and even with all of 05's weapons and upgraded lashing tail he was dreading it because only Shinji and Kaworu had ever completed it and that was by the skin of their teeth.

Asuka stretched again. "So clearly you'll be running it then because she never asks me and my score on it is scheisse." Rei looked at her. "Thirty percent isn't bad Asuka." Asuka looked at her. "Rei even your score is higher than mine you have forty percent." Mari pushed up her glasses as she adjusted her black plug suits glove. "I have less than twenty percent so I can't comment."

Kaworu turned to Shinji. "It's just numbers it's the taking part that counts." Asuka looked at him for a long moment. "Yeah it's the whole taking part bit I'd rather miss." Mari looked at him. "If only the press thought like you Kaworu, unfortunately they don't to them it's a blood bath over whose fucking country is better due to the score."

She looked up as Misato appeared a self-satisfied smirk on her face as Kaji followed her. "I hate it when she smiles like that because you just know your fucking screwed." Asuka tensed seeing the smile which she knew meant they were all in trouble. "No verfickte kidding."

Misato looked at all them they were standing in a neat little line just as she asked all dressed up and ready to go. Even now as grown adults they still stood in the same formation Rei at one end Asuka next and Shinji after her and after him was Kaworu who was next to Mari and Toji who were standing opposite each other. "Well you might have guessed we are about to run the diablo inferno and the press above are biting at the bit as the countdown began thirty minutes ago."

They had brought up the big screen which was normally only put up for delegate displays and now a laughing oni icon was counting down and from what she heard everyone was packing out of the visitor centre and media centre roof was full of people watching and all the press helicopters who normally flew by during training were gathering some way from the training ground above to watch though two vertical flying wings were hovering keeping them from getting to close as they weren't allowed to fly over the field.

She walked down the line stopping next to Shinji because she wanted the others to think that he was going up with Kaworu. "So two of you will be going up and showing your skills to the world today so you'll have to be fast on your feet and ready." She took a sudden step in Asuka's direction. "Isn't that right Asuka?"

Asuka looked up sharply suddenly feeling very confused. "Yes." Misato leaned closer feeling her smile slowly widen. "Maya says it's your turn today Asuka and you'll be going up with Rei in a team exercise." Rei turned sharply. "What?" Asuka eyed Misato as she laughed though it was a really dry anxious laugh. "This is a joke right?"

Misato looked at her. "No Asuka it isn't." Asuka blinked. "Why would you even send me up here? You know my score is beyond pathetic." Misato eased up her tablet looking at it there was that self-worth and low self-esteem talking again but Maya had said that it would take Asuka time to get over this despite that she was doing therapy once a week with Rei she'd made it very clear that it wasn't going to be an overnight thing as it was very deep rooted and had been there for a number of years and like Shinji it might take some years to heal.

"Maya stated that the last time you took the test with Mari which was six months ago you had the start of depression and your drinking bottle was being laced with drugs and we didn't know about it hence your results were probably all wrong hence you need retesting." She turned seeing the uncertainty in Asuka's good eye. "You defeated Bardiel all on your own and ate him alive I don't know what you're worried about."

Asuka looked up meeting her brown eyes. "This is so stupid." Misato turned stepping in front of Rei. "Rei would you kindly escort your girlfriend to 02 though this time could kindly you not tease her sexually before you put her in like you did at last night's dinner table?" Rei eyed her suddenly feeling annoyed so she'd done that so what?

She took Asuka's hand seeing her stare daggers in Misato's direction she spoke not caring how dry her tone was. "Oh I'm sorry that bothered you but you sticking Ryo opposite us bothered me because he's repulsive and vile and I wanted to leave early and Asuka really didn't mind she was bored."

Misato blinked in shock seriously since when had Rei become so dry and sassy? She turned seeing Kaji smirk while Mari laughed she took in a deep breath. "Would you both just move the simulation starts in fifteen minutes?!" Asuka felt a sneer form. "So that's an order then?" Misato eased up her hand she couldn't believe she had to do this, talk about difficult couple. "Yes get in your Evangelion's!"

Kaji turned watching as they left. "Maybe bringing up the whole thing about what happened under the table wasn't the best idea." Misato ignored him as she turned eyeing Mari who was still finding this funny along with Toji while Shinji was trying desperately to keep a straight face. "Don't laugh because after this you’re all having training drills the hard ones!"

She turned pointing at Mari. "Also once you've completed your medication with Maya you're doing the diablo inferno simulation as well with Toji because your results were also messed up because of the drugs and your alcohol level."

Mari rolled her eyes. "You can't be fucking serious?" Misato shook her head, there were moments she swore when Mari was so like Asuka even though they were step sisters they really picked up on each other behaviour and it was really annoying. "I thought you'd be happy since your Evangelion is now enhanced along with Shinji's, Rei's and your younger sisters."

Mari looked up. "Like that will make any difference the simulation is meant to be unbeatable it's like some bad sci-fi movies joke where the captain of the star ship can't win and he or she is then told that this is the point of the exercise to lose as its builds character."

Toji turned sharply. "Wait I watched that film didn't the person hack the simulation because it was only way to win?" Misato folded her arms. "Don't you even think about hacking the diablo inferno Mari and it’s not unbeatable Shinji and Kaworu have done it." Shinji leaned over. "Yes we have but we think we just got lucky, I mean we'd done it hundreds of times before and failed Mari's right it's the almost unbeatable scenario." Mari felt a smile. "Plus the simulation demon what's his name?"

Toji looked up. "It's Chōjin." Mari turned back. "Chōjin is an asshole he laughs at you not to mention he's a demented fucker who is off putting." She breathed in deeply. "Whoever programmed him has a really twisted sense of humour, so no even with an enhanced Evangelion I feel unhappy with the whole idea, because you're always still destined to lose."

8

Asuka took in a deep breath watching as the countdown carried on as the Chōjin demon icon face carried on laughing behind her on the big viewing screen. She couldn't believe that, that asshole was programmed the same way as Anneberg her AI leaning personality who protected her computer system at home and all other things like her phone and digital scroll though she had been working to joint connect him to Rei's computer which was now in the computer room opposite hers.

She really needed to get upgrade her girlfriend's system for better gaming plus her VR helmet needed upgrading it wasn't outputting the sensations right Rei probably wouldn't like if she just changed it but her birthday was coming up next month maybe she could somehow pull it into being a present she was going to hit twenty three as she was the youngest of all of them while Mari was the oldest at twenty six.

The others including her were twenty three she turned as Misato's face appeared on her screen with that self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Make this look good for the press won't you both." Asuka didn't think as she eased up her fingers flipping her image off her holographic screen.

As she turned eyeing 00 which like her was on its hind legs waiting patiently as she spoke darkly. "Yeah I'm sure they'll love watching us getting our asses kicked around by an angel sized hologram that is a complete verfickte asshole." Rei's face appeared on her screen opposite and just like her she looked just as unimpressed as she spoke evenly. "Probably and where are all of our weapons?"

Misato's face suddenly appeared again as she smirking. "You both won't need them today, you’re running this simulation using your Evangelion's only since they both have teeth and claws and your tail knifes, have fun." Asuka watched as she vanished. "Oh this scheisse just gets better and better doesn't it?!"

She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke knowing they could hear over in the training ground building which was directly opposite. "I know you can hear me Maya! You and I will be speaking after this since this was your idea." Kaji's voice suddenly came over the com. "Actually it was mine you both have fun now."

Rei's face turned to pure annoyance as she spoke coldly her voice directed at Kaji. "You know Asuka won't be visiting your vegetable garden at all this week…so you won't get any help planting your vegetables and fruit."

She felt a sly smile form knowing this was wrong but she really didn't care. "You could rope Misato into it I've heard she loves manual labour." Misato's voice suddenly came back up filled with panic. "What…no I don't!"

Asuka felt a wide smile form suddenly getting where Rei was going with this they had fifty second left on the count down now and this would be worth all of it. "Yes she loves it really Kaji she's just shy, she's said how much she loves your vegetable garden and wants to be there, we've both heard her." She breathed in deeply. "You should give her a spade and have her work the ground you always told me and Shinji that it builds character."

Kaji turned giving Misato a smile. "You really like my garden, I had no idea we should go up there sometime you can help me plant some carrots." Maya leaned forward watching Misato's face turn pale this had clearly backfired on her in a way she wasn't expecting and Asuka and Rei were utterly enjoying it.

She looked over seeing Shigeru smiling while Sumire who was new just had a very strange look on her face like she had no idea what she'd walked into on her first day. Personally though she was sick of Misato saying she'd asked things of Asuka when she hadn't it was a kink in their new friendship she needed to fix and it was time she dealt with it on her own. "Yes Asuka's right she loves manual labour Kaji she'll be a great help."

She watched as the huge demon appeared in hologram form he towered over the Evangelion's he took up half the field he had three sets of horns and a mouth of teeth with clawed hands and feet and three huge tails which could change and fire out all manner of weapons fire some angel and some none around him were hologram tanks and all types of aircraft.

She looked up as both Rei and Asuka's faces turned deadly serious the others would be watching this from a screen bellow along with everyone at Nerv as this simulation was always shown on the Arcades massive screens along with delegate displays for serious battles. "Inferno diablo activated, pain threshold set to maximum!"

Asuka looked up as Chōjin's red and yellow eyes opened as he started to laugh as he spoke granted this was all for the press they could hear what this AI was saying as could they but she had already turned off her outward speaker as she had no interest in replying and had gone to private. "02 and 00, this would be a first."

There was a long pause. "How many years since they put you to together? Ah yes eight years ago." His huge feet collided with the ground as his long tongue came out licking the air. "This should be short and most sweet an affair then." His smile widened. "Feel the pain and agony."

Asuka rolled her eyes not thinking as she forced 02 on its hind legs grabbing the nearest firing hologram tank by its cannon throwing straight at him watching as it flew up smashing into his face causing him to roar in anger. "Verfickte shut up!"

Rei looked up feeling the pain as all of the hologram tanks and planes started firing she hated this simulation as much as Asuka who had grabbed the nearest vertical wing by its tail and had sent it smashing into another. She grabbed the nearest plane sending it smashing into the earth watching as Asuka brought up her secondary tail causing the retractable knife to fly out as she started to stab it anything near her feet.

Misato leaned over seeing that Rei was more behind as Asuka carried on tearing everything she could get her units hand on. "What's with Rei she not moving?" Kaji raised his hand. "Give her a moment she's just watching Asuka."

He watched as the demon raised his tail taking aim as rockets appeared at the end as he started to fire only for them to miss as the blue unit suddenly vaulted on all fours getting alongside 02 as it brought up its slicing tail section driving it into anything on the ground while taking out the jets with claws and teeth.

He smiled watching she was clearly picking this up fast she was mimicking which was what she needed to do as she still been using 00 like it had been in its old form and it was holding her back she needed to use her unit like Mari and Asuka did, because she just wasn't getting the potential out of it.

Asuka looked up only for her unit to be struck in the face with an N2 missile which blew up throwing her back she felt 02 hit the floor feeling the slight daze which passed by quickly yeah it hurt but the real thing hurt way more. She front flipped unit 02 back on its feet they weren't even close to the demon which just sucked.

She stood up only for two N2 rockets to hit her throwing her back blowing up she felt her good narrow this was starting to really piss her off. Rei turned hearing Asuka sudden scream of rage as her unit got up she could see that one of the demons tails was purposely following her girlfriend's movements because the simulation knew she hated N2 rockets.

She watched as one fired she leaned out her units hands last second as she smashed a tank aside with 00's tail dagger only to stop the huge missile mid-flight, she'd seen Shinji do this so there was no reason she couldn't. She turned the rockets around throwing it straight back watching as it hit the demons tail causing it to roar in agony as its tail was thrown in the wrong direction which caused it to come down blowing up half of the tanks below as its other tail raised as it started to fire like a machine gun.

Asuka looked down as the third tail started to come down trying to hit her sending tanks flying. She picked up a hologram jet throwing it at a vertical wing the tank army was all show. "Get up no to his tail!"

Rei turned sharply narrowly avoiding the other tail as it smashed down as the middle one carried on firing. "Asuka!" She watched as she leapt on to his tail close by only to suddenly click at what her idea was and it was crazy not that, that was much of a surprise, she leapt onto the other tail clawing her way up watching as Asuka did the same on the opposite side.

Misato turned. "Can they do that is it in the rules?" Kaji watched as they climbed higher both trying to get to the very ends which were firing weapons. "Yes they can it's not against the rules to climb the hologram." She leaned closer. "What are they trying to do I don't get it?"

Rei leaped up finally getting to the end seeing Asuka do the same she grabbed the end digging her units claws in hard hearing herself scream in anger which in turn caused her teeth turning the back molars to razors as the front canines lengthened on her upper and lower jaw it was a weird sensation and she could feel the sudden warmth in her eyes which meant they' were now glowing red.

She could see Asuka's left right eye igniting as her right turned green and her teeth did the same through her teeth were much more pronounced than hers. She looked down suddenly seeing the one thing that made this all worthwhile as the demon holograms face turned to panic as both of his tails were pointed at his own face as they fired hitting him over and over causing him to cry out in pain.

Asuka started to laugh not caring that it sounded sadistic. "Look at his poor pathetic face." Rei suddenly found herself laughing along though her laugh was just as sadistic. "Yeah almost makes you feel sorry for him!" Kaji eyed the score. "Score sixty percent and rising…" He looked up. "They both might actuality do this."

He looked up only to see the two tail suddenly come crashing down as the clawed hands came out grabbing both Evangelion's pulling them free before throwing them both half way across the training ground which had to hurt. Sumire shook her head. "Perhaps not today."

The demon simulation suddenly started to move which meant the sixty five percent score had been passed and now the final phase was starting. She watched as they both got up only to be smashed by the clawed hands which grabbed them both one in each hand as it started to pummel them into the ground as the tails came over firing all together at them. Maya looked up. "Stop the simulation!"

Misato raised her hand. "Just one more minute…." Maya eyed Asuka and Rei's which were showing real pain now as they were both now hemmed in and corned and it was difficult to see through the smoke. "No end the simulation the pain there experiencing is real remember?"

She looked up only for the demon to suddenly roar as one of his hands flew up which had 02 and 00 attached both of them were biting into the fingers while stabbing the tails into other fingers cutting in to them it shook it huge hands as fingers fell off disintegrating away causing him to let go completely causing both units to crash down to the floor. Misato looked up. "Okay, end the simulation now."

She watched as Kaji typed in causing the huge still screaming demon to fade he could see both unit sprawled out unmoving along with Rei and Asuka's face's they were both breathing hard now and feeling the pain.

Asuka groaned painfully. "Well that's not fair…I hadn't finished eating him." Rei laughed despite that it hurt to do so. "You and eating things, you just can't help yourself." She lay back in her entry plugs chair trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling which was a mixture of pain and adrenaline. "I swear it's weird how powerful the teeth make you feel."

Asuka eased out her tongue licking one of her canine teeth. "You get used to it after a while believe me." She sat back in her entry plug chair taking in deep breaths from her unit she could see the press helicopters off in the distance recording. "Think we gave them a good show?"

Rei moved her unit's eye seeing the helicopters. "Yeah I think there just confused as to why we aren't moving." Asuka breathed in deeply. "Trust me I can't stand right now but we might as well sit back to back, at least then they'll know that we are not unconscious." Rei took her controls pulling her unit up in to a sitting position watching as Asuka leaned up against it as she raised her first tail causing the retractable knife to come free hitting the floor close by. "I swear I want to soak for a long time in the hot tub after this."

Asuka looked down. "I will be joining you plus I want alcohol." She lay back closing her eyes feeling 02's tail move slowly and carefully over to 00's entry plug.

Rei looked up feeling an odd sensation go through her it wasn't pain or hurt it was warmth. "Asuka what are you doing?" Asuka felt a smile form though she didn't open her eyes. "Would you like to connect with me, I'm sure deep down you already know how."

Misato watched as 00's tail rose and the huge slicing dagger point which unlike 02's tail was not an add on but part of the real tail lowered revealing an end piece which looked just the same as 02's. "What's going on what does she mean connect?" She watched as the blue end moved towards 02's entry plug as Rei took in a deep breath closing her eyes. "Rei, Asuka, you both want to tell me what you're doing?"

Asuka felt the warmth flood in as she spoke calmly. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Rei breathed in again as a smiled formed on her lips. "I know you'd never hurt me." Maya looked up only to watch in shock as both ends came down over the entry plugs locking in.

She looked up as the monitors on both sides went crazy for a moment before everything became still. Misato leaned forward looking at them both, they had both gone still and were completely unmoving their eyes closed to the world and very relaxed. "Rei, Asuka!" Kaji looked up in utter confusion. "I've just lost all entry plug control in both units I can't eject either of them!"

End of part 8

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chōjin is a nod to The Legend of the Overfiend anime horror movie only this hologram type version is slightly different and a none porn version in that he has tails in place of the other things. If you can ignore some really bad scenes with sexual violence and crappy dialogue in the English dub, it is a solid horror anime.
> 
> The test Mari and Toji were referencing was the Kobayashi Maru in Star Trek a test you’re not meant to win at but instead fail because it teaches you leadership but Kirk won it by rewriting the program.


	9. Chapter 9

_A BEAUTIFUL HARMONY_

Rei breathed in deeply opening her eyes how strange it was like floating on air in a warm surround which had encompassed her she looked down as her plug suited feet touched the snow yet it wasn't cold it was warm she looked around her seeing the vast stretches of snow and blue water. Yet the air was warm it wasn't cold and above was a warm red sky with rays of golden light she turned looking around her where was this?

She raised her hand seeing that she was in her plug suit but it had lost its sleeves. This really wasn't like being in a VR simulation it was so much more real in that she could smell the ocean and even though it a cold place the air was so fresh. She leaned down looking at herself in the blue clear waters she looked the same she moved her hand down running her fingers through the water which wasn't cold it was warm like the water of a hot tub yet the ice was not melting.

She looked up sharply seeing the water some distance away turn blood red there was a massive splash as a huge figure broke the surface coming down hard on the ice the huge clawed feet digging in. She blinked eyeing the lycanthrope tiger form which she'd seen in Asuka's drawing the embodiment of Nekomata wait she'd spoken about this before she'd taken on this form to fight Bardiel the first time after Ritsuko’s machine Obrax had put her in a temporary coma she'd only the lost the battle and been forced out of her coma because he'd tried to drown her. She could see the huge clawed hands and feet and two tails swinging back forth and the huge mane of red fur and hear the heavy breathing which sounded human. "Asuka?"

She watched as the face turned revealing the tiger ears and glowing blue and white left eye which was scared as well as the tiger like face with its huge teeth and snout though the right eye was perfectly human and bright blue.

Yes it was definitely Asuka she'd seen this image countless times in her drawings the visitor centre even had these drawings but to see her up close this way was just mind blowing. Because it just wasn't what you saw in your everyday life you saw things like this in movies and pictures but you could never touch them.

She was also massive in this form at least six feet tall and on every muscle section were black stripes so much like a real tigers, the gender was impossible to distinguish due to the fur as it was so thick in the chest area and below the waist but she could see her pendent lying inside the neck fur which said it all.

Asuka eased up a huge clawed hand looking at it before looking at her it felt like a long time since she'd been in this form. "Okay that was completely not what I was expecting." She took in a deep breath. "When I plugged in I thought I was going to have human form." Rei moved closer seeing that Asuka was remaining on her knees. "No please don't change it I've never seen anything like this before."

She moved closer easing up her hand seeing the uncertainty in Asuka's good eye. "Just like your drawings." She moved her fingers through the thick fur which was soft to the touch. "You look magnificent in this form." Asuka slowly sat herself down suddenly feeling more relaxed. "Thank you." She eased out a clawed hand laying it palm flat watching as Rei ran her fingers down it in a gentle motion. "I really didn't think I'd see it again anytime soon."

Rei turned looking around her. "What is this place I mean where are we is this the core of 02?" Asuka felt her jaws form a smile. "No it's not the core, it looks sort of like my subconscious but maybe it's not maybe it's a bridge of both of our thoughts." Rei felt her eyes dart. "You mean like our thoughts and imaginations overlapping?" Asuka looked at her for a long moment. "That would be more accurate yes we are here mentality and our bodies are still stationary."

She looked out over the ice. "I apologise for the ice and water that is my mind and I don't know why it's taking president over your thoughts." Rei took hold of one of her clawed fingers tapping the clawed tip. "Maybe it's because you have more control over your mind in this state than I do hence you can do this with your form."

She moved her hand up through the huge thick mane. "Because of what happened with Bardiel." Asuka breathed in deeply. "Probably but I can tell you I only took this form because I opened my mind because here there are no limitations and I believe anyone can do this."

She eased out a clawed hand moving her fingers watching as a sunflower grew out of the snow in full bloom before picking it handing it to the other woman who took it smelling it. "I'm sure your imagination is up to the challenge." She leaned over her voice turning playful. "I'm guessing they can't hear or see what we are thinking when we do this but I'd advise against sexual thoughts you know just in case Misato's in the mood to complain."

Rei looked at the sun flower as she sat in Asuka's furry lap. "I don't know what her problem was earlier, I mean so what if I turned you on under the table." Asuka laughed as she looked at her. "I think she and the some of the others are still under the delusion that you're so sweet and innocent and that butter wouldn't melt in your mouth." She felt a sly smile form. "Myself on the other hand I know way better and I enjoy that side of you very much."

Rei looked up. "I think it's more than they don't envision me having sexual desire, because I never talk about sexual things, the truth is more than the relationships I have had just weren't worth talking about because they were so one sided and I hated them."

She eased up her hand running her fingers under Asuka's jaw it was just like running her fingers through a real cat's fur all of the sensations were so real. "They also assume that your sexual one because of your past sexual behaviour but with me you've always been the reverse in that you wanted to be led and for me to make up the rules."

Asuka good eye looked down at her for a long moment. "Yes because I love you and want you to be happy, you should be happy you should know that you're completely in control." Rei looked up. "I know this is going to sound strange but can I open yours jaws?" Asuka blinked in confusion. "Why?" Rei looked up. "Because I've never seen inside a tiger's mouth before, the only ones remaining are part of breeding programs and people are no longer allowed to get close to them not even in zoos."

Asuka slowly opened her mouth so she could look inside she watched as the small woman eased up her hand running her fingers over the canine teeth completely without fear but maybe that shouldn't have surprised her she had once put her hand inside her mouth of razor teeth just to feel them she had no fear. She watched as she lowered her hand as she closed her mouth speaking calmly. "You're very trusting off me."

Rei looked at her. "Yeah well I know you and I know you would never hurt me, so I never worry." Asuka looked up suddenly remembering why she had, had the urge to do this. "I remembered the dream I had last night, I remembered it so perfectly on the train up here." She leaned closer to Rei. "I dreamt that I saw my mother inside the core she was speaking to me telling me she loved me…it felt so real yet I know it wasn't a dream it felt more like memory."

Rei sat up fully taking in a deep breath she knew this moment would come in the end because something deep down in her gut had told her that Asuka would remember because she'd had started to remember everything else. "I'm really sorry I haven't been completely honest with you Asuka." Asuka eased up a clawed hand. "What do you mean?"

Rei took in a deep breath. "What freed you from the core was when I called your unit out by its true name…" She looked up slightly. "It answers to Kyoko." She looked at her hands. "That's your mother's name." She looked down feeling unsure of her next words. "I understand that you might be mad with me for not telling you but I think it's something we are not meant to know it's the secret Nerv keeps from all of us."

She looked up at her. "I once had a vision of my aunt when I was in my unit. Shinji has seen our mother and Mari said recently when her unit changed said she saw her mother as well and that she apologised to her for ignoring her and not doing better and that she had accepted her sexuality."

She took in a deep breath. "Maya told all of us it was our minds and not real but I know from your unit that they're not visions, all off our mothers are in there as well as my aunt but I just couldn't say anything I think people probably die for talking about this kind of thing."

Asuka moved her clawed hand putting it on her shoulder. "Please do not ever think that I'd be mad at you because I perfectly understand why you would have to be silent, ever to me that why I asked you to connect with me, because I remember my mother telling what the tails are really for, this only confirms all the more that our conversation was real."

She laughed as she looked around her. "I mean my mother is alive she's in this unit and so is your aunt and your mother and Mari's they're all not dead, they live on here in their own human instrumentality's because they destroyed the AI core personality and took over." She looked around her. "Hence we can now both chat and talk this way it's wonderful."

She paused before speaking. "I remember my mother saying that in here time passes slower in that we can spend hours chatting but if we return only minutes might pass outside." Rei watched as the light burst out Asuka left eye surrounding her whole body for a moment before fading away as she took back her normal form though she was wearing casual clothing and she was still seated in her lap. "You have to teach me how to do this." Asuka felt a sly smile form. "Oh believe me I will."

She leaned closer meeting her lips as she kissed her intensely not thinking as she eased her down gently into the snow as she got on top of her. "All in good time..." Rei felt her eyes dart. "You know if we are interlinked your mother and my aunt can probably see us." Asuka carried on kissing her. "Yes I know and believe me I wouldn't take thing further as it would be very rude to make love to you here as this is part of my mother and your aunt's home we are just visors but my mother knows I love you and I think she won't mind me kissing you here." Rei laughed trying to push her off. "If you do mind we are really sorry!"

She knew she was speaking outwardly more to the units than anything else as she had no idea how this all worked. "Thank you also for this we both really appreciate it." Asuka turned watching as a large canvas appeared close by it was sitting on the ice and snow upright and was a painting of a green landscape her mother had been painting it when they'd last seen each other she sat up. "I believe my mother can hear you as that is one of her paintings I remember she was painting it when I got sucked inside the core."

Rei eased herself out from under her moving over to the canvas looking at it. "Your mother paints more like my brother with thick paints also your styles are very different." She leaned closer. "Except for the way she draws trees she draws them like how you do with the soft edging." Asuka felt her smile widen. "We also have a few other interesting things in common believe me."

Asuka turned watching as opposite a small toy appeared which was a monkey with a long tail and a happy face it wasn't her one it was completely the wrong colour, hers had been brown this one was blue. Rei turned catching sight of it she walked over picking it up looking at it knowing that her aunt had sent this as she brought one for her as a child. "I used to have one just like this he was called Totoro and he was my favourite toy."

She looked at Asuka who had a strange look on her face. "Are you okay?" Asuka moved towards her eyeing the toy. "I had one to but I destroyed mine…it's kind of stupid really." Rei looked up at her. "How was it stupid?"

Asuka took in a deep breath. "It was after my mother had died my step mom brought me one just like it and I tore it to bits because I was angry and confused and I didn't know how to deal with the emotions." She felt a sad smile form. "Mari saw me do it and she called me a weirdo but after that she was no longer mean to me and we started to get along so I guess some good came out of it." Rei eased up the toy. "You want to hold him?"

Asuka raised her hand. "No he's your toy." Rei looked at her for a long moment. "No he's ours, just like all this is ours." She felt a wide smile form. "So please hold him." Asuka breathed in slowly taking the toy from her hands looking at it realizing that she had missed something as she hadn't been looking closely. "He's missing an eye."

Rei felt her smile widen. "Don't you always say that just because something isn't perfect doesn't mean it shouldn't be viewed as less?" Asuka looked at her for a long moment feeling a toothy grin form on her lips. "Yeah I do say that."

8

Maya breathed in staring at the two Evangelion's who were in a sitting position on the training ground both of them back to back tails locked into one another's entry plugs. They'd been like this for five minutes now and she could see that Rei and Asuka both had their eyes closed in the entry plug. "I don't know what this is…it's like there brain waves have totality overlapped."

Kaji brought up the similar scan on his holographic screen with the Hikari incident were Asuka had put her tail into her entry plug to try and hurt her and it had done so. "It's totality different from Hikari, she's not harming Rei's mind at all and Rei's not hurting hers but we just can't tell what they're doing in there."

Misato leaned over eyeing the read out. "Great so for all we know they could be having sex and we wouldn't know." She eyed Asuka's second tail which wasn't doing anything. "So would I be right to assume that if Rei has a lock in tail like Asuka that Mari has one to?"

Sumire brought up a bunch of photos on her hologram screen eyeing them. "The recent photos imply so yes all three tails have the same lay out but Asuka's secondary is different the specialists said after Bardiel was kicked out of her body it changed and doesn't have the same layout." She looked up at the training screen. "Is this a normal day for you people here I'm just curious?"

Shigeru looked up. "Not really but let's just say that these two like to surprise us often." Misato folded her arms. "Send 01 and 04 up and have Mari try and lock into Asuka secondary tail with her unit."

Maya turned sharply. "You know I think that's a really bad idea." Misato turned sharply. "What…why?" Maya looked at her read outs. "Because if I was having fun with my lover I would not be happy if someone entered the room I'd kick them out." Kaji looked up. "She has a point, Asuka hates the third wheel."

Misato raised her hand watching as Shinji and Mari appeared in their units above ground. "She's her sister!" Shigeru turned slightly. "You really don't have any brothers or sisters do you? My older brother used to shove me out of the room when he was trying it on with girls and sisters are no different from what I hear."

Mari's face suddenly appeared on screen. "Can someone explain to me what 00 and 02 are doing? I'm confused." Shinji's face appeared opposite. "Same here what are Rei and Asuka doing?" Misato looked at them both. "We don't know, all we know is that they've gone into some kind of state where their brain waves are overlapping neither of them are hurting one another but we can't do anything we are locked out at this end though we can look at the reads outs."

She eyed 04's long whip lash tail which was almost twice its body length. "Mari we believe you have a similar device on the end of your tail we want you plug it in to 02's secondary tail." Mari laughed nervously. "You are fucking joking right?"

Shinji turned his unit eyeing the other two he could see the press helicopters still recording. "That's a terrible idea." Misato eyed them both. "Look all you're doing is plugging in, it's not like you're taking control." Mari pushed up her glasses easing up then eased up her unit's clawed hands. "Yeah you see this here there's something going on and it's a private party as in older brother and sister not invited." She looked up. "If I plug in she will kick my ass."

Shinji turned looking at 02. "We'll be happy to test us doing it up here I mean Mari can use her tail to plug into 01's entry plug and you can test the readings but her trying to get in between Asuka and Rei that's just a bad idea all around."

Misato rolled her eyes. "What is everyone's problem with Asuka and Rei I just don't get it?" Mari was about to speak only for Shinji to speak first. "Its easy Asuka is fierily protective of her and it extends outside of the Evangelion and she will hit the roof if we interrupt her and Rei during a private moment." Misato looked up. "Just plug in Mari that's an order, I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens."

Mari kneeled 04 down into a sitting position as she grabbed 02's secondary tail putting it up to her entry plug trying to put it in only for nothing to happen. "Okay I got nothing." Misato put a hand on her face. "Okay now 02's tail to your tail."

Mari pulled 04's tail over as she raised 02's. "For the record this feels really fucking wrong just so you know." She breathed in trying to place the two together only to get nothing. "Well what do you know clearly slot A doesn't work for slot B." She was about to say more only to suddenly feel intense pain as lightning shot through the red tail end right into her units tail end causing her to let go painfully. Shinji turned as Mari's unit leapt backwards on its hinds screeching and hissing. "Are you okay?"

Mari tensed painfully. "No that fucking hurt it felt like I was being shocked!" She turned eyeing Misato in annoyance. "Can we have a new rule, me not be the one to test Asuka's shit anymore, because every time you do that I get hurt?!" She raised her hand. "Also stop using me just because I'm her older sister, you're putting me a really awkward position."

Shinji took in a deep breath he knew where Mari was coming from as Misato did have a habit of doing to this to him growing up and she tended to switch when she needed him to do something for her, he didn't want to do she'd ask Rei to ask him for her and sometimes she'd reverse it and have him ask Rei now she was doing the same with Mari and Asuka.

He turned sharply as 00 and 02 suddenly sprang to life he watched as the tails slowly eased up as they separated themselves carefully from the entry plugs and 00's moved back slowly as the pointed end came back up locking over the end to protect it.

Misato watched as both Rei and Asuka eyes opened, they both looked extremely calm both their eyes and teeth had now gone back to normal. "Ah well hello there." Asuka eased 02 slowly up moving it forward on all fours. "Hi." Misato's face shot up on her screen. "Are you going tell me what you were both doing?" Rei looked up. "How long were we like that?"

Maya looked up. "Ten minutes." She looked up how fascinating it felt like at least two hours in side. "Well since we've finished here we should go back down below, I mean you wanted to run drills right?" Misato raised her hand. "No you are not going to just walk out of here, you're going to tell us what the hell you just did!"

Asuka breathed in seeing that Shinji and Mari were standing there units nearby she knew that Mari had tried to lock in somehow she had felt her presence but when she had tried she could read her thoughts and that she didn't want to do this and that Misato had put her up to it. "We had a chat I mean that's what it allows you to do chat."

Maya looked at Asuka's face she wasn't telling the full truth but she'd ask her when she had time what it really was. "I see, you mean like talk through your minds, that's interesting."

Asuka looked up not missing a beat. "Also Misato don't put my sister in that kind of position again where you try and make her plug in, it only works with one tail and that's the left one." Mari turned sharply as Asuka's image appeared in her screen. "You felt that?" Asuka nodded. "Yes and I'll be happy to try with you and Shinji another time but not today, it should work for all of the units and Rei should be able to do it as well as you."

Shinji looked up feeling a smile form. "You both did well really on the diablo inferno." Kaji looked up ignoring Misato's annoyed look it clearly just wasn't her day today. "Yes you both scored between you seventy percent granted you didn't complete the scenario but that is a massive improvement on both of yours scores." He looked up slightly. "You should both be really proud."

Rei eased up 00 on to its hind legs. "It's nice to hear that." Asuka looked at her hand. "It's just numbers but it was nice to give it a try together." Kaji breathed in deeply. "You two should go now we'll get the others doing there drills now."

Misato shook her head as she sat down she couldn't believe how this day was turning out it outright sucked. "You two can go now." Kaji turned looking at her. "So I'll take you up to my garden tomorrow night." Misato watched Asuka and Rei vanish from the grounds as the others started their drills, she couldn't believe she'd been roped in to this by them she forced a fake smile as she looked at him. "Sure."

She watched as he turned away she wasn't going to let Asuka or Rei get away with this she would get her own back the first chance she got and that wouldn't be far off. Since they were meant to coming around to her house tonight for a meal and a chat but she guessed that, that had probably slipped Asuka's mind as she got distracted at times everyone knew it because unlike in her youth she had been so disengaged from people that she tended to sometimes forget things because she wasn't used to doing them as she'd spent three years out of the spot light.

Oh revenge would be so sweet maybe she'd play them at their own game and rope them into something, they both would not like too much.

Oh yes Asuka had an expensive suit now maybe she could send them both to the Tokyo three antique auction yeah she'd do that since Asuka was starting to do live interviews again though she'd only currently done two so far she could use that to kick her fully back in to publicity work. She had wanted to send Shinji and Kaworu there but she could just send them to Tokyo three's hospital and then have Mari and Toji to open up the new store opening up in Nerv's Arcade.

Yeah that was what she'd do and she'd get a kick out of it since the last thing she was looking forward to was shovelling with a spade as she hated manual labour of that kind, yes she loved Kaji and truth be told she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she'd just have to make the best off it.

8

Asuka leaned back taking a long drink from her lager bottle as she lay back in the hot tubs bubbling water she slowly put the bottle to one side her gaze falling on Rei who was sitting under the hot tubs water reading a magazine. "What's in that magazine that's so interesting?" She leaned closer a smile forming. "You've had your head in it since we got here."

Rei looked up suddenly realizing that Asuka had no idea that this was a very old magazine which she'd picked up in one of the Arcade's collectable shops. "You don't recognise this?" Asuka moved closer. "No…should I?" Rei felt a sly smile form. "I'm surprised since Mari told me you have an identical copy in your locker which you have hidden and you've had it in there for many years."

She watched as Asuka suddenly froze the colour draining from her face. "There's some very interesting sensual art work of us together in the middle pages." Asuka felt her eyes dart. "Mari told you about that magazine!" She felt her hand form a fist as the anger suddenly took over. "I'm going to verfickte murder her!"

She raised her hands inching closer, as she adjusted her red and white two piece swim wear nervously. "Please it's not what you think." Rei looked up smoothing down her one piece black swim wear was it wrong that she enjoying this just a little? She looked up slightly. "What do you think that I'd think?" Asuka took in a deep breath. "That maybe I was using it to get off on or something."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Yes you see this is where I understand you better than Mari your older sister sometimes makes the mistake of thinking you're a bit like her." She eyed the magazine. "In that you'd like it just for the art and sexual content only but I've noticed that you always have a twofold reason for liking everything, I think once Mari's been around you longer she will catch on to this."

She flipped the magazines pages finding the other interesting page as she looked up. "This magazine was published three years ago and in it is a really nice interview where you talk about your life and they asked about how you felt about me and your being so charming."

She raised the magazine. "It's very sweet." She looked up. "You make this little slip though and it sort of gives you away." She let her eyes drift over the words. "They asked you do you like me? You said you'd do anything to save me in battle." She felt her smile widen. "You told me you were only honest about the issue of your feelings for me in the LGBT magazines but never in the normal interviews which I think is the real reason you hid this magazine away."

She felt her smile widen. "Because if I ever read it I'd know plus the art would have forced me to ask all sorts of questions." She looked up. "Also Kaji was the one who put the other issue in the wreck room but he says that it vanished the same day…clearly it found its way into your locker out of sight."

She picked up her cocktail taking a slow sip from it. "I'm just surprised you didn't show me this since we are together now." Asuka breathed in deeply. "Look it was the art work of us some of it…is far too much in the realms of fantasy." Rei flipped the pages back. "I don't think it's so bad but I have to ask because your more experienced than me is the upper left one even possible?"

Asuka looked down. "Not unless you want to break your back it isn't." She moved her fingers to her green pendent playing with it for a moment. "Also to be fair I don't think I'm more experienced yes I've had many sexual partners but I didn't love any of them and I only had sex and that included your brother."

She moved her hand over grabbing her lager bottle taking a long drink before she spoke again. "With you it's different we make love and it's very new to me it's an experience I've never had before." Rei put the magazine down moving towards her looking at the large sunken hot tub room which smelt of vanilla and jasmine around them with its water spring close by and wooden floors and walls it had a panel at the far side on the floor which controlled the water temperature bath salts and room temperature and the room had glass surround part and bamboo blinds which were electric this was one of their favourite places to go and relax together.

She looked at the blinds which had shut to keep people from looking in from the balconies. "It means a lot to me that you think of us that way." She shifted closer. "I mean I thought my inexperience might bother you." Asuka laughed as she put her bottle down. "Please Rei I don't care about that, all I care about is us being together." She turned suddenly realizing that the other woman was right up close to her green eyes looking directly into her own with a real deep intensity.

Rei looked down at Asuka who now seemed frozen in place. "You know the first time we were here you showered with me so much affection and love." She moved her hand up tracing the long jagged scar on Asuka's lower stomach seeing her left blue eyes patterns suddenly start to pulse as she spoke in a soft tone. "How's about I return the favour now."

Asuka eyes suddenly darted to the camera opposite despite that her left one was blind it still followed the other eyes direction when they both moved around. "Rei…you know this isn't like the last time the camera is on this time." Rei turned eyeing the camera as she spoke in a coy tone. "So it is."

She moved her hand up finding the zip on the front of her one piece top watching the blush creep over the other woman's face as she unzipped it very slowly stopping part way down as she leaned over whispering softy and seductively in to her ear. "If the idea of being bothered by the camera is getting to you, you can always just get rid of the camera."

End of part 9

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei’s toy is Totoro, after my neighbour Totoro and if you’ve never seen a Studio Ghibli film, you need to they have really well written female characters who are really well rounded.
> 
> The weretiger in fading was put in for my love of lycanthropes which is in my other works but I found people utterly loved it even though it was meant to just be a one off add in about how mental imagination can be really powerful and to kind of show the link between Eva and pilot and primal human nature turned on its head in mental form as well as a foreshadowing of Bardiel’s fate. Hence it’s making a bigger and much more badass return in this sequel and will also touch on the beauty and the beast themes without the negativity or abuse issue that can plague this trope.


	10. Chapter 10

_SHAKE AND BAKE FAMILY DYNAMIC_

Misato turned looking at Shinji and Kaworu who were finishing the cooking on the new cooker close by and were now filling bowls with hot food. Her table on the floor was set though she's brought in a bigger one now and sold off the old one and put down fresh cushions for everyone to sit on.

Mari and Toji were already seated along with Kaji, Mari was looking at her phone and talking with Cheshire her AI learning personality who protected her computer system and other devices. Asuka also had one of these his name is Anneberg and he did the same thing though he'd recently been ported into Rei's devices and computer as well and could shift between them and as like Cheshire he had free will he could go in between either. "Asuka is coming right?"

Mari looked up. "Yeah she said she was, look she probably just got distracted." Toji lay back putting his hands behind his head looking at Sakura was opposite who was playing with Pen Pen who was enjoying the game. "I heard she took out the hot tubs camera's today along with the sound, she literally punched it out."

Mari turned looking at him. "I want to be surprised…but I'm really not." She typed watching as Cheshire asked another question his yellow eyes flashing on his animated icon. "They should just turn it off for good sound and all when she's in there with Rei because it being on is just another reason for her to destroy it."

She adjusted her glasses. "Plus it's not a big secret that they love to make out in there everyone knows it, there declaring it Asuka and Rei's little romantic haven." Misato put the drink glasses in front of them. "Actuality I didn't know that." Kaji folded his arms taking his seat. "I did." Shinji smiled as he filled a large bowl with cooked octopus wieners, he could remember giving these to Asuka for her lunch when he used to cook it along with Rei's back when they were kids.  
  
He thought it would help break the ice as it had been almost three years since she'd been here also as a gift from Nerv on her promotion Misato's whole house had been refurbished now with new kitchen items like a cooker black garnet work top and it had all been repainted.

Also Pen's Pen's huge freezer had been upgraded almost everything had been replaced or upgraded apart from the sofa chairs and her personal recliner. "Yeah but they get way to much attention more than myself and Kaworu do, it must just get on her nerves being watched by Nerv staff all the time wherever they go."

Kaji eyed Misato okay they were both guilty of this as well but for a completely different reason. "Yeah but no one ever expected this happen, some of us knew Asuka's feelings but no one expected your sister to fall in love with her or return her feelings."

Toji sat up a smile suddenly forming. "Did anyone hear about the gym Rei had her dancing to music and going with a red ribbon on the gymnastic floor?" Kaworu raised his plate. “Now that I did hear about it was most intriguing because they said they were towards the end starting to get a rhythm going that was almost perfect."

He felt his smile widen. "I say almost because Asuka's just not quite there yet, though it's understandable she's used to fighting not dancing and she can be over aggressive in her moves." Misato slowly took the bowls putting them on the table. "I will never understand how Rei gets her to do things like that she won't do it for anyone else."

Mari looked up from her phone. "Oh I think that's easy Rei just smiles and she goes with it." She put her phone down. "I think she loves that Asuka is so protective of her it means she can just say what she wants now and no one will dare back chat her because they'd have to answer to Asuka."

She put her hand on her chest. "I'm her older sisters and even I wouldn't go there, when we were going through that rouge spot I did try my luck and she made real clear that if I pissed of Rei I'd be answering directly to her and we'd already had one punch up and personally didn't fancy another."

She looked up. "So good luck to the first person who oversteps that mark because she'll break their nose like she did mine, when I insulted her mother after the accident with the UN Alpha test unit before our family history got fully resolved." Kaji looked up hearing the door go which caused Pen Pen to look up as Asuka and Rei entered the room dressed in there casual clothes. "Ah you're both here at last."

Misato looked up as she sat down. "What's wrong Asuka did you forget where I live?" Asuka eyed her as she took a seat watching as Rei sat down opposite. "No…" She looked around her. "They've done up the place nice." Rei looked around her. "Yes it's very nice."

Misato watched as Kaworu sat opposite putting an arm around Shinji. "It's so nice to have you both here." She turned to Rei. "I'm guessing you had to drag her up here right and she made all kinds of excuses hence why you're late." Rei looked up breathing in deeply shaking her head "No I didn't and we were late because we went to the Elysium gallery before coming here as they wanted to go through Asuka's artwork and pick pieces for her new exhibition."

Asuka leaned over stroking Pen Pen's head as he greeted them. "The two nice people who own the gallery got into an argument over one piece, it was very amusing." Rei watched as she took her patch off putting it away. "Trust me Asuka that is normal they do that all the time with Shinji's huge painted canvas."

Misato watched as Kaji started to pour drinks as everyone started to tuck in instantly as they were all hungry. "So Asuka I heard that the spa hot tub camera got punched in, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Asuka eyed the food seeing Shinji just shake his head. "No I wouldn't camera's get smashed all the time at Nerv it's none of my business." Misato eyed her clearly something's just never changed.

Everyone knew Asuka had a history of breaking camera's she'd broken over a hundred Nerv camera's people knew she did it, there was even footage of her doing it but she would just never admit to it she'd admit to everything else and be honest to a fault but never that. "Come on Asuka I know you broke it."

Rei looked up. "They shouldn't have cameras in the spa hot tubs anyway I mean I've never heard of anyone having a fight in any of those hot tubs or saunas." Misato leaned forward. "There in there so people can't have sex because that's against company policy rules."

Kaji looked up. "Not that, that means anything since Maya once ran into Ritsuko and Gendo burning the mid night oil, in some room in the restricted zone years ago." Asuka looked up slightly seeing disgust appear on just about everyone's face. "Yeah Kaji I could have gone the whole of my life not knowing that…it's going to take me a week to burn that visual image out of my brain." Kaji smirked as he leaned forward. "I'm just saying the rule is more of a guide line and I've seen enough employee footage to know it gets ignored from time to time."

Rei looked up speaking calmly. "Yes well we didn't do anything we shouldn't." Misato eyed her. "No of cause you weren't because you always play by the rules right Rei?" Rei took some food not missing a beat as she spoke. "Yes and like Asuka says camera's get smashed all of the time Nerv has thousands of employees accidents happen."

Misato turned wishing Sakura wasn't here watching and listening because she couldn't throw out the crude statement she really wanted to say about how they'd had sex in there and that was why the camera had been smashed in. Asuka ignored Mari's smirk as she turned to Shinji. "This is really nice, thank you for cooking." Shinji leaned over kissing Kaworu's lips. "It was a joint effort between me and Kaworu."

Asuka eyed the food. "Then thank you to both of you." She looked over catching sight of something odd which sort of stood out. "Are those octopus wieners?" Shinji pushed the bowl her way seeing a sly smile form on Rei's lips. "Yes I remember you liked them a lot in school." Asuka picked on up looking at them. "Yes I did." Mari leaned over. "What's so good about them it's just I've had these before in restaurants over here and they don't move me?"

Asuka eyed her. "Why don't you go poke one with a chop stick four eyes and find out?" Mari eyed her as she picked one up chewing on it only for her eyes to widen. "Oh that's so good!"

She turned looking at Shinji. "You're a really good cook." Toji leaned over. "Yeah he is, almost makes me jealous I can't cook this well." Sakura looked up. "You do a great job and I enjoy us both cooking together." Asuka took another mouthful. "Be grateful the meats real when I came to Nerv you only had synthetic and it's not the same."

She pointed her chop stick at Shinji. "He could actuality get it to taste good and that takes real talent." Rei looked up. "That's true my brother can even make the synthetic fish meat taste nice." Kaji felt a smile form. "If I've said it once I've said a thousand time's people love others who can cook, food is a way to any person's heart."

Asuka looked down she wasn't that great a cook she just tried her best and she never felt that the effort was ever good enough for Rei who could cook miles better than she could. Misato eyed Kaji she knew he wasn't being rude but she knew she couldn't cook that well it had just never been the central focus in her life and she found it easy to just have dried noodles and eat out now and again.

She felt herself smile inwardly it was nice though to have everyone here it made her home feel so alive in a way it hadn't for a very long time and she still needed to get to know Toji, Sakura and Mari better along with Asuka who she was starting to get to know all over again.

Toji looked up. "Hey Asuka have you seen the new Nissin cup advert for noodles, because you know they do little CGI units fighting around the noodle cups?" Mari turned laughing. "I've seen that new one it's funny." Asuka looked up why did she not like the sound of this? Oh wait it was because right now she couldn't escape food and Bardiel in the same topic. "Let me guess my units eating Bardiel."

Toji raised his hand shaking his head. "Yes and no he's in sauce form and your unit and Rei's fights him then you both push him in the cup where he melts away." Mari laughed. "The tag line is want a filling meal eat away all of your problems Evangelion style."

Asuka put the chop sticks in her mouth she hated that food manufactures had the rights to show boat the Evangelion's as mascots of their products she spoke unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "My life feels so complete I made a noodle advert, what's next eat Bardiel here?" Toji eased up her finger. "As a matter of fact…." Asuka raised her hand. "Don't answer that Toji, it was rhetorical!" Toji blinked in surprise. "Are you angry about that whole food carving they had at that formal dinner party?"

Rei turned looking at Asuka. "No Toji I think Asuka just annoyed about the fact that they keep asking her interviews how he tasted, it's kind of disturbing and they never ask me how Bardiel's S² Engine tasted." Shinji looked up. "They never ever asked me that either and my unit eat part of Sachiel including the S² Engine."

Asuka looked at her food. "I thought I was going to get some interesting questions but the world probably just thinks I'm a dumb angel chewing moron who can't do perfect math." Rei turned sharply feeling her eyes dart she had been wondering why this issue had been getting to Asuka now it was all too clear and she could tell by how the patterns were sharply spinning in her left eye which meant that this was really agitating her emotionally. She moved over taking her hand. "Has someone up at Nerv made some comment?"

Misato looked at her for a long moment well that had come out of nowhere and was quite unexpected. "Has Ritsuko made a comment?" Asuka breathed in sharply. "She doesn't have to she's always treated me like I'm a moron." She felt her eyes dart. "I mean in her eyes I probably am since my mother could run equations through her head and write them on paper without a calculator." She looked at her food. "I mean I hated maths so much in school that I beat up two boys and got them to do my homework for me."

Sakura laughed as she looked up. "That's so cool." Asuka turned to her speaking calmly. "That's not cool don't ever do that Sakura, it's cheating and picking on people and threatening them to do things on your behalf is very cowardly." Shinji felt a smile form. "That explains so much I did wonder how you got straight A's for a year, when you didn't study at all and you spent all your time drawing in that A4 sketch pad."

Mari pushed up her glasses somehow this felt all very weird since in school back in Britain she'd been the one on the reserving end of the bullies who had tried to make her do their homework because they knew that she was very good at crunching the numbers. "My sister is right Sakura it's also not nice to be the one on the reserving end either."

Kaworu leaned over. "Intelligence does not dictate a person though you can be very intelligent and be foolish or be the reverse and be normal intelligence but very smart to what's going on in the world around you so intelligence is not a defining factor it is how the person in question uses it."

He looked at Asuka for a long moment seeing something he'd seen very often in Shinji as these two were very much alike though how they worked their problems and dealt with them was the parallel opposite.

This wasn't so much about intelligence she wanted respect and Shinji had gone through this as well two years ago. "I think if you were that intelligent Asuka I don't think you'd enjoy it because you like art and creative pursuits." Asuka looked at her food, knowing that he was right. "True…I guess just once though I'd like to just throw Ritsuko through a loop I hate how smart she thinks she is."

Kaji pushed his empty bowl aside. "I think that crap comes from her science background but in my opinion she's not that great a scientist and she's also a former scientist since she's now in management as Gendo equal." He paused knowing Asuka wouldn't like what he had to say next as he pulled out a note. "Speaking of which Gendo wants to talk to you and Rei." Asuka looked up sharply. "What, why?"

Kaji watched as she took the note from his hand. "He wouldn't say he just said he wants you and Rei in his office tomorrow morning." Rei looked at the note as Asuka passed it to her as she turned to Shinji. "Since when does he ever want to talk to me?" Shinji took in a deep breath. "Seriously he's going to do the drill questions on you to?"

Rei eyed the note. "What do you mean drill questions?" Shinji took in a deep breath. "When you and Asuka spent a few days off after she came back from the core he called us up to the office and started asking these weird questions to myself and Kaworu it was like some messed up interview. I didn't say anything because he never calls you up for anyway and I assumed he wouldn't because he doesn't like being around you, you remind him to much of mum."

He eyed Asuka. "I'm shocked that he would call you both, I mean he's always had mixed feelings regarding you." Misato looked up she could remember the conversation some time ago where he had talked about Rei and Asuka's relationship and he said that he had seen it as a conveyance because he felt that Rei kept Asuka in line and made her behave better.

As for Kaworu he saw his relationship with Shinji as a benefit to the program because it had made relations with the Ukraine division much easier. Granted the man was an asshole but he had wasted no time in making sure that Shigeo died once he found out that he was a traitor and that he had been harassing Rei.

Personally though she knew it wasn't love, it was owner ship Gendo saw his children as extensions of himself and he took the stance that they were his therefore he had low tolerance for anyone outside of Nerv screwing with them. "I would just answer the questions Asuka and do whatever he asks of you."

Asuka eyed the note in Rei's hand nothing about this made her feel happy only anxious she hadn't been up to the head office in years and she hated it up there. She looked up desperately wanting to change the subject. "I'm sorry I should have wished you both congratulations on you and Misato getting together."

Kaji looked up giving her a smile. "Thank you Asuka." Misato looked up pulling out the cards which were for the weeks coming events taking in a deep breath she had wanted to use this to get her own back on Asuka yet somehow she didn't have the stomach for it anymore not after what she'd said tonight.

Truth was she didn't know who she was talking to anymore she just didn't know her the way she thought she did and she needed to build bridges she slowly laid the cards out watching as they all looked over them. "Hey I have some events for you guys this week I need two of you to go to each. I have the shopping store opening up in the Nerv Arcade, an antique auction and the children's hospital.

Mari picked up the card eyeing Asuka and Rei. "Hey I know this brand, they make electronics and robotics can I have this one, it's just I'd really like to go?" She watched as they both nodded their heads Toji sat up fully. "I'll go with you." Shinji picked up the second card. "An antiques auction?"

Asuka looked up sharply. "Is it ancient as in ancient history and civilizations?" Shinji eyed the card as he started to read it. "We welcome you to a four hour auction where we will sell pre second impact items as well as ancient items from Macedonia, Egypt and other counties."

Asuka watched as Rei's head shot up she knew that she had a love of things that were pre second impact and she loved ancient history and mythology she shifted forward ignoring the surprise as it appeared on both Kaji's and Misato's faces. "I'll take that if you don't want it." Shinji passed it to her. "Yeah this is more your kind of thing and Rei's, I know nothing about this kind of stuff."

Kaworu picked up the last card. "Well I think this one will be far more fitting for us, it's what we do best anyway." Asuka the card he was holding up. "That's probably for the better I can only handle one kid a time I'm no good with groups."

Misato looked up eyeing Asuka who was eyeing over the card which she passed to Rei. "You like ancient history? It's just I thought you hated it back in school." Asuka pushed her empty plate aside. "No I like it but I only got really interested in it in the past three years." Rei looked at the card. "I like pre second impact items, I mean before they used to have lithium batteries and cars were run on petrol engines, seeing that old stuff is fascinating."

Misato put her hands together. "Well its formal dress wear for that one Rei but you two seem to have that stuff worked out now plus you'll have to be polite."

She adjusted her dark trousers as she looked at Asuka. "You will get press photos on this one sadly but I think they will really like your new suit it looks good on you, plus they'll be plenty of couple talk but Shinji and Kaworu can fill you in on that as they've been going to these and they know how it all works."

Asuka looked up she still didn't know how to handle nice comments from her and despite all that had happened between them she was still very wary of her. "Wasn't my idea it was Mari's and Shinji's."

Mari looked over. "Yes but it was still your choice princess, so don't try and pass over the credit to us on this one." Misato eyed the red haired woman she still didn't like compliment or praise or maybe it was more than she only liked it from Rei and still hadn't really taken to accepting it from other. Kaji sat up. "Who knows you might meet some people you used to know."

Asuka looked up the internal thought of meeting anyone she used to know from three years ago made her feel physically sick as they'd all left her to rot after she'd been falsely accused of beating up Hikari in bed and the universes being what it was they probably would again given the chance. "I'd rather not meet any off those people ever again plus I'd rather just be friends with you guys that is all that really matters to me."

8

Asuka slowly looked out over Misato's balcony seeing the spreading lights of the city they'd have to go home it was getting very late yet she was out here regardless. Maybe it was the pull of memory that was making her sit here, she had so many memories of being here and arguing with Shinji and getting in Rei's personal space while she'd been doing her homework and later ones of trying to make up for actions after their relationship had ended so they could still remain friends along with arguing with Misato before she'd moved away three years ago after which Rei and Shinji and Kaworu had moved themselves and found their own homes though Rei was now with her.

Granted her memories here weren't all pleasant but none the less they were memories and maybe that was why she found it hard to be here, it wasn't like her home it didn't feel like a happy place she had very few happy memories here. Yet maybe she still had the childish desire to look out over the balcony and see the sprawling city because it was something she'd always liked though she'd didn't care for city living she liked the view with its many lights.

She wished that it wasn't so late because otherwise she'd have pulled out her digital A3 scroll and pen and made a sketch. She took a sip finishing the last of the Japanese Kirin beer from the bottle in truth tonight was probably the first real happy memory of being here.

"Asuka."

Asuka turned watching as Rei came in closing the blind behind her as she came to sit on the tables chair opposite. "Sorry I was just distracted it's been a while since I was out here." She eyed the trees in pots. "The house is all fresh and new inside but outside it's all the same."

Rei sat back in the chair. "The last time we were out here was before you moved out, you were getting very drunk and Shinji had to take you to your bedroom because you couldn't really walk that well." Asuka looked down how ironic Rei had a memory of her being here that she barely verfickte remembered. "I don't remember."

She looked up slightly. "Sorry in advance if I was being an asshole towards you I can be a massive idiot when I'm completely wasted." Rei looked at her she really didn't remember at all it was funny because since they'd gotten together she'd found herself going over past memories all over again and seeing them a very different perspective. "You weren't being awful or anything you were being crude I'll admit but it was all very amusing even Shinji saw the funny side, he just got really worried when you fell out of the chair because you couldn't stand." Asuka looked at her empty beer bottle. "Sounds very embarrassing please tell me the crude part wasn't towards you."

Kaji moved forward seeing that Misato was up against the patio's glass looking through a small crack in the blind he spoke quietly. "You know it's rude to eave's drop." Misato eyed him. "I'm not eaves dropping I just want to see how they interact, I saw it up at their home but its more than they act really homely…I want to see them kiss really kiss."

Kaji blinked taking in a deep breath. "You saw that in the visitor centre footage." Misato eyed him. "Yes it's when people are around I want to see it when there not, because though they hug and kiss cheeks and lips, stroke hair but I've never seen them go at it like Shinji and Kaworu in full view of everyone even in public."

Kaji looked up. "Funny you'd think it would be the other way around." Misato looked up keeping her voice to a low whisper. "Yeah you would since Asuka used to be all sexual energy yet now it's so reigned in." Kaji felt a smirk form. "I don't think it is, I think its that's more private to them and they don't want others seeing it."

He turned catching sight of Mari who was had a drink in hand she looked up a coy smile forming. "What are you guys doing?!" Misato eased up her finger as eyed her. "Be quite we are watching Asuka and Rei here."

Mari raised her hand. "Oh I see I'll be going then because I want no part in the blame if she catches you watching her and Rei make out." Misato blinked in confusion. "You don't want to watch?" Mari shifted around the boxes in the storage room as she spoke. "I don't believe in crossing those kinds of boundaries with my little sister so have fun with that."

Kaji watched as she left. "Okay I'm genuinely surprised by that." Misato blinked. "So am I." She turned seeing Shinji appear she raised her hand signalling him to be quite. Shinji moved closer trying to avoid the boxes this had once been Asuka's room he turned seeing just what they were looking at as he spoke quietly. "Whatever you're both thinking, it's a very bad idea."

Misato looked at him. "Oh please tell me you're not that tiniest bit curious I mean so far how often have you seen them full on kiss I mean tonight you and Kaworu kissed way more than them?" Shinji looked up granted he hadn't but he didn't like the idea. "Yeah I'm curious but it's not worth risking my neck over. You know they make a deal of shutting the hot tub blinds because they like the privacy and they're sick of everyone always gathering around them it's probably why Asuka broke the camera because she really tired of this and your both being no better." Misato raised her hand. "Look I just want to see them really kiss then I'll leave them both alone, I promise."

Rei leaned forward. "No you weren't being crude towards me you were talking about this guy you had sex with who literally ran out on you in terror and that you were really annoyed that he didn't finish because you were really sexually frustrated and pent up."

Asuka leaned forward suddenly remembering that event. "I'm not proud of that moment he was this guy who just kept on harassing me in my favourite dance club making out that he could handle me and tame me back when I was sixteen and a half." She looked down at her hands. "So the next time I saw him I said bring a rubber and we would see if you had what it took."

Rei leaned forward feeling a knowing smile form. "But he couldn't handle you though could he?" Asuka leaned a little closer to her. "I hate being anyone's sexual challenge or trophy I dominated that asshole into the ground to the point that he ran out in terror." She breathed in deeply. "Kind of pathetic when I think about it but I used to enjoy doing that to others it was a form twisted sexual power play."

Rei breathed in deeply. "If it makes you feel better I think the men and women I was with in the past just saw me as trophy hence why they never cared about my feelings beyond the physical I always found it deeply disappointing."

Asuka stood up slowly easing off her leather jacket. "You know its cold out here." She carefully put it around the other woman's shoulders. "You should stay warm." Rei looked up at her. "It's nice that you trust me so much with your leather jacket." Asuka leaned forward speaking in a soft silky voice. "I trust you with everything I own plus I should really repay you for that wonderful session in the hot tub it made my day so worthwhile being the object of your affection."

Rei watched as the other woman's left eye started to flash and flicker she felt a coy smile form. "I personally enjoyed you smashing up the camera and killing the sound."

Asuka felt her smile widen turning into a toothy grin. "Always nice to know that you appreciate my violence in a way others don't." Rei looked up feeling a smile coy smile form. "Yeah well I'm not afraid of it and it completes you." She grabbed Asuka shirt not thinking about her next actions at all, she really didn't care anymore about holding back on her feelings or desires when it came to this woman and she also didn't care how the outside world viewed them they didn't know anything anyway.

She was on her feet shifting her back in the opposite direction as she kissed harder and with more passion as she pushed Asuka against the wall feeling both her hands get tangled in her hair.

Shinji turned sharply watching the shock as it spread across Misato's face and he could understand why his sister was the one dominating this whole thing not Asuka she was just going with it and it was so fire some and passionate despite the leading from Rei there was no pushing from Asuka's side she was being very gentle. "Okay…seriously we all need to go now." Misato pushed him away as she carried on staring. "No fucking way…your sister is in control of Asuka."

Kaji blinked looking up. "I can honestly say that I did not see that coming." Misato leaned closer watching as Asuka's left eye suddenly ignited letting out white and blue light. "It glows when she's turned on…." Shinji breathed in shaking his head he and the others already knew this but Misato didn't and clearly no one had informed her or Kaji he could guess that Maya knew but she probably hadn't told them though. Kaji leaned over. "Wait her teeth are going as well."

Misato leaned closer trying to get a better look. "Wait so when Rei was being a sexual tease under the table, she was somehow stopping this?" Shinji turned walking away he no longer wanted any part of this. "Good luck guys I'm done breaching my sisters and Asuka's privacy."

Misato looked up sharply. "No wait you're not going, how does Asuka kiss her like that and it not bleed her lips?" Shinji rolled his eyes moving towards the open blind that led to the hall way. "With great delicacy and tenderness or so Rei tells me." He turned as Toji ran in a big smile on his face. "What are you guys doing?"

Shinji grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door. "Something you want no part in, believe me." Toji turned only to knock off one of the boxes causing a massive crash he watched as everyone's face turned to shock followed by horror.

Mari watched as everyone came running into the front room all seating themselves on the sofa's she eyed her game which she'd been playing on her phone, she'd heard the massive crash from in here she felt a coy smile form as she eyed Misato. "Well you've got about one minute before she comes in here and asks what the fuck you were doing."

Misato turned to her keeping her voice low. "If you say you did it, I'll make it worth your while." Mari looked up adjusting her glasses. "Okay I want to know what gift I can buy for Maya you know something she'd like." Misato blinked. "You want that, seriously?" Mari turned hearing the patio opening on the other side she started to hum. "Half a minute and counting."

Misato turned back seeing that Kaji looked just as nervous they both knew Asuka had zero tolerance when it came to personal matters. "Okay fine." She watched as Asuka came in through eyeing everybody along with Rei who did the same they both looked really unimpressed, Asuka's eye and teeth had returned to normal. Misato leaned back on the sofa giving Asuka her best smile. "Have fun on the veranda you two?"

Asuka eyed her yeah she must think she was stupid or born yesterday. "Okay who of you was watching us?" Mari stood up putting her hand on her chest. "I'm so sorry that was completely my fault princess, you see Shinji was telling me that, that room in there was your old room. I was just looking around it and I knocked one of the storage boxes off I had no idea you were both out there."

She moved closer purposely shifting her gaze to Misato as she spoke. "I do hope you'll forgive me." Asuka eyed her instantly catching the signal which Misato didn't see because she was too busy drinking her iced coffee and trying to pretend that she was innocent.

Also Mari stayed around her house sometimes and she never ever breached boundaries when it concerned Rei, it was an unspoken rule between them and it went both ways. She looked up giving her a sly knowing smile. "It's no problem."

Misato looked up okay now that was really unexpected and suddenly that made her feel very nervous. Asuka moved over to the sofa knowing her next move was a real mean thing to do but she wanted to make a point she licked one of her canine teeth feeling all her back molars turn to razors as her left eye ignited.

She calmly leaned over the sofa making sure she was really up close for her next words as she felt a wide smile form on her lips. "You should really stack your storage boxes better Misato, maybe not pile them up so high." Misato turned feeling her body freeze as she eyed the teeth which were on full display along with the left eye she felt her eyes dart as she eyed the teeth she had never ever been this close and she could see that they really were razor sharp she forced a smile. "I'll remember to pack them better."

Asuka eyed her. "Yeah I mean I wouldn't want another one to fall down." She kept both eyes fixed up on her. "That would be most unfortunate I mean something might get broken." Misato looked up it didn't take a genius to get that, that statement was two fold and very much a subtle threat.

Rei moved forward putting her hand on Asuka's shoulder speaking calmly. "You know it's late we should be going or we will miss the last train home." She watched as Asuka stood up everything reverting to normal almost instantly. "I also need to shift money in my accounts around since my old apartment sold this morning."

Shinji looked up. "That was fast." Rei gave him a wide smile. "They said that it was considered celebrity real estate and that it would sell very fast." Asuka turned to her as she put her patch back on. "Your apartment was way too small anyway you had barely any space to move around." She pulled her leather jacket around her shoulders as she passed Rei, her coat. "At least you can breathe at my place."

Rei felt her smile widen. "Yes there is that." She eased up her hand. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Misato watched as the others gave them a wave. "Safe trip you two." She heard the door go as they left she took in a deep breath letting it out as she eyed Mari who was showing something on her phone to Kaworu and Sakura. "How did she know it was me?"

Mari looked up. "I wouldn't know ask Rei sometime." Misato put down her coffee. "You sold me out didn't you?" Mari looked at Shinji before looking back. "I have no idea what you're talking about, since Asuka can smell bullshit from a mile off, maybe she just saw right through you have you considered that?"

She felt a sly smirk form. "Just be lucky you only got a flash off threatening teeth and nothing more, I mean I thought everyone would get by now that Bardiel got eaten alive because he pushed his luck where Rei is concerned."

End of part 10

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octopus wieners are in rebuild 2.22.


	11. Chapter 11

_ALL THAT GLITTERS ISN’T GOLD_

Why am I going up to the head office, I mean we had to cut out training just to be here for whatever this is? Nothing about it makes me happy Gendo doesn’t even like me, why would he even call up on me? Why bring Rei it makes no verfickte sense at all maybe it’s like Shinji says he’s going to be creepy and ask leading questions to the both of us. I hate being here, I’ve never liked the head office and I never been in here other than to be told off or shouted down to.

The only difference is this is the first time I doubt it’s about some threat to throw me off the program for misconduct which has happened twice before when she’d been much younger, she eyed the large door as they came to stand in front of them. “What do you think your father wants with me?”

Rei took in a deep breath she was as nervous about this as she was she hated Nerv’s head office and she wasn’t interested in her father’s games. “I have no idea Asuka if I did you and my brother would be first to know.” She eyed the older woman who looked deeply un-amused by the whole thing. Last night though she’d been much more clingy in that she hadn’t wanted to let go off her while they’d slept and she tended to do that a lot more when something was really bothering her. She knew why though the only reason she’d ever been sent up here was to be shouted at for breaking the rules by Ritsuko.

Ritsuko was not here though today she was flying over to Cape Town in Africa to have a look at a new weapons technology they were working on over there. She looked at the guard who spoke quietly. “You are both free to enter at any time miss Ayanami.” Rei took in a deep breath eyeing Asuka. “Let’s just get this over with.” She opened the doors slowly stepping inside the office where he father was seated at one side of the large joint desk Ritsuko normally took the other side.

She took up her standing position in the centre watching as Asuka remained on one side and behind her as she knew she wasn’t allowed in the central spot only herself and Shinji were. She could see her father sitting as his desk the light reflecting of his glasses though he had his hands down for a change so she could see his face with its dark hair and thick black beard which wasn’t under his nose only his chin along with his dark black suit.

He wasn’t smiling though as normal his face was unreadable. He looked down shifting through his papers as he spoke darkly and with little emotion. “You have been causing a stir at late.” Rei eyed him was that a reference to her or Asuka because she couldn’t tell? She took in a deep breath speaking evenly. “I didn’t think you cared to notice.”

Gendo eyed her that was surprising he was used to the quite subdued tone in his office unlike her brother she didn’t normally show anger to him in these meetings. “Maybe you’re just becoming more interesting.” His eyes shifted to Asuka. “As for you, well I thought you wouldn’t last much longer on this program but here you are evidently full of surprises.” He looked up seeing that she wasn’t making any comment she had remained completely quite. “You can speak.”

He watched as she remained quite he turned eyeing his daughter. “How did you do it?” Rei breathed in deeply great this was like her brother had said weird questions. “Do what?” Gendo raised a white gloved hand. “How did you tame her?” Rei blinked oh really so this is where he was going with this? How strange and messed up. “Are we really going to have this conversation?” Gendo looked up sharply. “Yes we are because I would really like to know how you pulled off keeping an apex predator like her in line.”

Asuka felt her good eye narrow she really hated being called that Ritsuko called her that as well and it made her uncomfortable as it made her feel like she was some kind of monster. Rei turned seeing the hurt appear in Asuka’s good eye for moment before it turned ice cold. “I don’t approve of you referring to her that way.”

Gendo put his hands together. “Why?” Rei took in a deep breath. “Because she’s not a predator she’s a person.” Gendo eased up his device pressing it bringing up an image of Asuka face with all the razor sharp teeth on display and showing and the left eye on fire with white and blue light. “So you’re not afraid of this I have heard that this happens outside the entry plug not just in it?”

Rei breathed in deeply. “No why would I be?” Gendo eyed the image. “I had a few scientists analyse these teeth they tell me that they could probably rip your flesh off and bite right down to the bone and they theorize that her bite force is probably twice what’s normal of the average human bite during aggression and rage.” He turned back. “A very dangerous thing to play with some might say and something to be feared.” Rei felt a cold smile form. “You once said that humanity fears the darkness that’s why we scrape away at the edges with fire.”

She folded her arms. “Unlike you I’m not afraid of the dark and I personally welcome the fire since humanity created it to keep our selves warm.” She looked down. “You’re just doing what everyone does to someone they don’t understand or fear you give that person a label to suit your unfounded prejudice.” She looked up punctuating her next words as sharply as possible. “I also know all about that since I look like mom and you can’t stand the sight of me, even though I’m not her and we are two very different people.”

She watched him seeing no emotion in his face as he looked down turning a page on his document as he eyed Asuka. “Do you talk at all or did she tell you to be quite before you entered?” Asuka looked up keeping her voice even. “She doesn’t tell me to do anything director.” Gendo looked up that was the first time she’d ever used his title in this room. “So you don’t get sexual treats for good behaviour?” Asuka breathed in deeply. “No I don’t.”

Gendo looked at his notes. “We’ve been here before you and I first it was with my son some years back and now my daughter I do hope this isn’t a play on your part to make your division more powerful and gain access to Nerv’s thrones of power.” Asuka looked up. “Please, I have no interest in making my division more powerful and I don’t care about those thrones of power both of which belong to Shinji and Rei not me, I also have no interest in Nerv politics.” Gendo looked up ignoring his daughter’s ice cold gaze. “What kind of power does interest you?” Asuka blinked in confusion she really didn’t understand this at all. “I’m not interested in power.”

Gendo leaned forward. “Come now everyone interested in something and we both know that you like owning things, you’re like my son your value possessions they give you comfort maybe that’s what you see my daughter as a possession.” Asuka looked at him for a long moment he was trying to piss her off that was clearly his game here and she had no interest in rising to the bait. “I don’t own Rei she’s not mine she belongs to herself.”

Gendo eyed her why couldn’t he get her angry it had been so easy to do in the past? He wanted to see her rage but not to punish her for it but purely to see it up close and how his daughter reacted he wanted to watch her tame her because he’d always been told by Ritsuko it could never be done and that Asuka was a lost cause and should always be kept underfoot. “You’re a worthless underling with delusions of grandeur, just like Kaworu you are just trying to climb a ladder you can never scale.”

Rei turned sharply not holding any of her anger back. “How dare you say that to her she deserves better than this! She killed Bardiel and she created two spears out of nothing but his churned parts?” Gendo pushed up his glasses how strange he had not expected anger from his daughter at all and he still wasn’t getting the anger he desired from Asuka it was like some strange role reverse.

Asuka breathed ignoring how much that comment stung as she spoke coldly. “Think off me what you will but I don’t have to justify myself to you, I barely know you and you barely know me and the only opinions that matter to me is your daughters yours means nothing to me.”

She looked down. “I’m not a bad person but I still get branded as one from time to time for no more reason than existing and being different.” She looked up. “If you think I would ever use my so called teeth to threaten or scare your daughter I wouldn’t and I have never laid a finger on her during our whole relationship, the only people who should fear me are those who would try and harm her, because then I’ll happily become the monster your claiming me to be and see them punished.”

Gendo looked up how fascinating that was the tone of deep seated loyalty he knew it very well, it was what he expected from everyone at Nerv. Though this was the first time he was hearing it from her and it was so interesting clearly her loyalty was different in that she liked to attach it to a person. That in its self-explained a lot maybe that loyal attachment was what allowed the taming of her nature through his daughter.

It was clear though that he wasn’t going to get her to get angry this time around but no matter he could patient and he wasn’t done with these two nor had he finished with his son or Kaworu either. These meetings were tests of character granted both his children were lined up to take his throne should he die that was in his will but now as adults he wanted to see if both were even worthy of it, they had finally both come of age and where they were starting to make their true desires known.

Granted there choice in lovers couldn’t be more different but that in itself was also interesting, Shinji had chosen a quite natured individual and his relationship with him was very open he’d seen the footage of kissing full on in lifts among other things. His daughter on the other hand had chosen the one person who by most was considered moody, turbulent and extremely dangerous yet she could clearly tame her somehow and their relationship was much more subdued and private.

He understood his son picking Kaworu because of they shared many common interests along with the close friendship they’d had before they’d become lovers. On the other hand he had no idea why his daughter had picked Asuka he couldn’t see the appeal the only real thing he knew about the German was she could draw like his son and he knew Rei had always liked art but beyond that it was a completely mystery to him.

If she were a lesser person he would say that she would be playing with fire because it was part of a joy ride but he knew she wasn’t that stupid she was a very methodical thinker just like mother, she also knew how to stay out of trouble and make herself invisible. Or at least up until recently as he heard that her voice was suddenly getting much louder and more vocalized on her wants and desires and for the first time ever she was throwing comments back in people’s faces which she’d also done to him today.

This was where her character and personality was separating from her mothers and that was also fascinating and unexpected. He’d always assumed that she would never fight that she would remain in Shinji’s shadow but she was now clearly drifting out of it and going in her own direction and she had even moved in with the woman opposite and sold her old small apartment off. She knew full well that he could punish her for his comment over him not liking her because she looked like her mother. She’d tried to say it before once many years ago and he’d cut her down part way through and told her to be quite and to remember her place maybe finally like his son her true face was finally being revealed. “You’re both dismissed.”

Rei eyed him typical she should have known he’d punish her speaking out he did it every time. “Are you dismissing us from the program?!” Gendo looked up speaking coldly. “No you are dismissed from this office for today you can return to your duties.” Rei turned taking hold of Asuka’s arm not thinking as she moved her towards the door she wasn’t interested in this twisted game! It was just like Shinji had said weird behaviour and strange questions. Asuka turned watching as the doors were shut behind them that was just outright strange and nothing about it had made her feel good, she now just felt even more nervous.

8

“So why do we have to do this shit again? I mean we’ve been doing this since Bardiel got eaten.”

The woman turned eyeing the man opposite who was pulling out the recording device of a scarecrow which was sitting in the rice fields some distance from them as Asuka’s Langley’s home where Gendo’s daughter now lived. “Quit complaining will you Orino, I don’t like dressing up as a dirty farmer and changing the camera’s card ether but what Pharaoh wants she gets.” Orino folded her arms. “This is bullshit Hachiro I don’t know why we can’t just break in there and bug the place also we are trained to kill people not do this kind of shit.”

Hachiro breathed in pulling out another memory card slotting in a new one. “Yeah that would be stupid, if anything we were told that Asuka will shoot you before you get inside she’s always carries around a Korth combat revolver and is a superb shot with it and she has no issue with shooting people. Someone did try after she moved in years ago a stupid overzealous stalker and she had no issue knee capping him in fact they said he was lucky to survive because she very nearly blew his brains out.”

Orino looked up. “Yeah right we could still take her.” Hachiro laughed as he looked up pretending to fix the scare crow. “Have you not seen the footage our spies got out of Nerv before they were captured? There’s hospital footage of her throwing a fucking hospital bed through the hospitals plate glass in a fit of rage.” He shook his head. “Oh yeah and almost all her teeth minus the front ones turn to fucking razor blades and she can change them back and forth unlike the other pilots, they say the insane strength only comes out during intense rage.”

He eyed the farm house. “Pharaoh said that the last thing we want to do is piss her off or make any threat towards her girlfriend, because she will just fucking kill anyone who crosses that line.” He eyed the scare crow adjusting its hat. “So her house is off limits we are just here to track her behaviour and patterns and report them back right down to what she eats and drinks how much she fucks that kind of crap since we get footage from the front window when the blinds are up.” Orino looked up. “Well she has sex with Gendo’s daughter a lot less than I would have thought which surprises me.”

She looked up eyeing the house. “I thought she used to have a ravenous sexual appetite and screw anything with a heartbeat yet she is really content to fuck this woman only now and again it’s really weird.” She wiped down her clothes adjusting the sun hat. “I still don’t get why this stuff is important though.” Hachiro looked up. “Don’t ask me I don’t know what our leader has planned but I’m not going to question her, she doesn’t like questions and the last idiot woman to over question her got shot in the office though I heard there was more to that story.”

Orino looked up. “I heard that her son was Asuka’s step father and Mari’s dad and he was obsessed with the Evangelion program he even slept with both Asuka’s mom Kyoko and Mari’s mother Lydia because they both were affiliated with Nerv and he wanted the information on them from the German division and he later divorced Asuka mother. He had no interest in ether of the girls he saw them as nothing but by-products to obtain his goals. Asuka he viewed as a bastard child because he wasn’t her real father and she was from a birth chamber and Mari he saw as weak and pathetic.”

He took in a deep breath as he lit a thin cigar. “He also didn’t like children with gay tendencies he was a real old world thinker, in that homosexuality makes a boy or girl weak and unfit to be warriors and soldiers and would make them weak emotionally which is totally crap and everyone knows it.” He looked up. “Asuka’s grandmother later took Asuka away a few years after her mother’s death and brought her up while he took Mari’s British mother Lydia for a ride and took all her money than ran once he had the remaining information he needed.”

He eyed the house. “Then one of our rivals stepped in and killed him along with Mari’s mother Lydia but his mother was adamant that she would complete his life’s work which at the time he was so close to completing.” He breathed in cigar before breathing out the smoke. “Which she finally has now and it’s only a matter of time before her oldest grandchildren from her son’s first marriage both have Evangelion’s Christopher now has his and Achika’s is a day away from completion.”

He eyed the scarecrow. “We also have the Lance of Longinus the first one which is currently dead all we need now is its forma owner to breath back life in to it and call up on its twin who is still hidden.” Orino folded her arms. “Yeah but Asuka created those two spears of destiny shouldn’t that be of concern?” Hachiro felt a cold smile form. “Hardly word has it she can’t get them to work there meant to create life, yet in her units hands they do nothing and to me that makes sense she was not born to be a creator she was born to be a destroyer it is her natural calling and now she is finally ready to give that power to us. She doesn’t need it in this life and she being deeply selfish keeping it all to herself...”

8

Maya breathed in deeply as she looked up from her desk in her office where she was typing up another report while looking at the holographic projection opposite which was showing Rei and Asuka’s over lapping bran waves. She was surprised that Ritsuko wasn’t in her office right now banging on about what had happened since it had been recorded by the press and media who also wanted answers.

She took a sip of her Latte not that she really had anything worthwhile to give her in her report and she was wondering if she even should because this whole thing seemed very intimate and deeply personal since it was about sharing thoughts and minds. She was perplexed she knew that all the Evangelion’s had human souls inside them some were now awakened that was Yui who was in 01, Kiko her sister was in 00 and Kyoko was in 02 while Lydia was in Mari’s unit which was 04 so why had they done this?

What was there whole thinking behind having interconnecting tails on 00, 02 and 04? Granted those units had all lost their humanity they’d all become primal more powerful forms accept 01 it was some middle transformation and she knew this wasn’t the end 01 could fully change and Kaworu’s 03 and Toji’s 05 could very well be next. Granted 01 already had an crest horn with that opened in to two sections and claws on its hands but her gut was telling her that maybe years ago it had started its transformation but then stopped because maybe Shinji just wasn’t ready.

That also made sense as the transformation took a massive strain on the pilot and in both Mari and Asuka’s cases there had been a massive energy realise before both had passed out. Rei had not passed out but physically she’d been exhaustion and had, had difficulty standing it was also clear that eating an angel’s S² Engine could trigger it which what happened in both Rei and Shinji’s cases. All of the Evangelion’s had a working set of guts with stomach acid so caustic it could burn people to a crisp but it meant whatever they eat they turned to energy and it passed through their bodies enhancing them.

Asuka though had eaten almost two thirds of Bardiel while Rei had eaten his S² Engine and the two spears had been created by Asuka because her Evangelion just couldn’t take in all that energy so she had forced it out and the two spears of destiny had been created. She looked at her holographic document as she deleted a line only to hear a tapping on the glass she looked up catching sight of Mari who was grinning at her through the glass.

She pushed her short tailed hair back as she eyed her, she really couldn’t figure Mari out, she understood Asuka and there were a hell of a lot of similarities between them but there was a complete separation in how they acted on a private level. Asuka was always serious whereas Mari could be like a big kid and be extremely crude at times unlike Asuka she had no filter she said what she felt but it was more comments about sex where as Asuka comments were more about her voicing her annoyance.

She turned in her chair knowing this was going to be yet another attempt to chat her up, she signalled watching as Mari came in through the door though she clearly had gifts she put her hand on her temples, it wasn’t that she didn’t like Mari, she just didn’t think this was about love she’d only recently come out publicly though she’d been in the closet privately and hiding her life style for over a year and possibly longer from what the British division had said.

She felt though that this was not really about any kind of love but more infatuation and maybe uncertainty because the people around her were going in to relationships and she wasn’t. There was also the added difficulty that like Asuka she was coming in for therapy though her therapy was to do with over drinking and a lot of bottled up feeling regarding the murder of her mother and her sexuality and maybe it was better that she got that worked out first. She looked up as the tall woman who gave her wide smile. “You know your therapy session isn’t until tomorrow.” Mari moved closer to her desk. “But I come bearing gifts.”

She put the wrapped package down. “You know since you’re now Major Rank.” Maya took in a deep breath as Mari she sat down folding her legs as she gave her, her sweetest smile possible speaking softly. “I wanted to give you my congratulations.” Maya eyed her for a long moment as she took hold of the package. “Okay.” She slowly opened it watching as a large fluffy cushion came in to view with a smiling cats face on it, she felt a smile form. “This is really nice I used to have one like this years ago but it was very different in its colours.”

Mari looked up turning serious. “What happened to it?” Maya eyed the cushion truth was she’d thrown it away because after Ritsuko’s rejection and after her promotion she had seen it as a childish thing to have and that she should just grow up as she was taking more responsibility plus it just gave her bad memories of Ritsuko.” She eyed Mari she knew the younger woman wasn’t stupid she was sharp as hell and the only way she could know about this was if Misato had told her. “I lost it.” She put the cushion down eyeing Mari. “Why are you really here Mari?” Mari pushed up her glasses. “Maybe I just like visiting you and I like your company.”

Maya looked up slightly. “You know Nerv has plenty of other women you can visit I believe they have meet ups every Friday night.” Mari raised her hand. “Yeah you know I’m really not interested in that, plus I’m not in to that kind of clubbing. I used to do that back in Britain I used to bullshit the soldiers at the base back in London so they’d let me leave and I’d go and meet girls in gay clubs it got boring after a while.” She laughed slightly. “I’m not really interested in that right now I mean the last time I did it was three months ago and it wasn’t the same as before and I stressed about not being out and thinking that I never would be.”

She breathed in deeply. “Plus I don’t know any of those people at Nerv and it’s not like I can drag Asuka down there she hates loud blearing music and from what I’ve heard she’s still really sore over the fact that they all banned because of the whole thing with Hikari. Even though she was innocent and didn’t physically dominate or beat her in the bedroom and that ban was on her for three years solid.”

Maya looked up. “They did lift the ban on her a week ago and they’ve been sending her gifts as an apology from what I’ve heard.” Mari laughed. “Yeah if only they knew that she’s been bringing them in to work and leaving them in random places with post it notes saying free stuff so Nerv staff can have them.”

Maya looked up sharply. “Really?” Mari smirked. “Really plus Rei kind of talked to her in to it, because her first idea was to amuse herself by putting them on the rail tracks near their home and watch the trains drive over them.” Maya breathed in deeply somehow that first option didn’t really surprise her. “Yes well your younger sister does have a flair for doing the crazy and sometimes rash things when her temper gets the better of her.” Mari looked up. “You misunderstand she wasn’t angry this time Rei told me she saw the whole thing as amusing and rail road thing was purely for her own personal amusement.”

Maya raised her hand. “Yeah accept putting things on the rails in dangerous and might damage the trains or the rails there high speed magnet trains after all.” Mari leaned on her elbow. “What so you don’t find it just a tiny bit funny?” Maya looked up slightly. “Not really.” Mari felt a wide smile form. “Seriously you need to get out more have some fun.” Maya eyed her seeing just where the next line was going before Mari even spoke it. “Well I have work to do, so I won’t be going anywhere with you Mari.” Mari blinked okay that was just not great at all. “Why what’s wrong with going anywhere with me we could have a great time together and have some fun?”

Maya put a hand on her face. “Look I get it Mari, your life has become more open you’re not hiding your sexuality anymore and you are looking for someone to fill the emotional gap in your life but I am not that person plus you’re younger than me it would be inappropriate .” Mari leaned forward. “Oh come on that’s not fair! Plus Ritsuko was much older than you when you tried to pursue her.” Maya looked up sharply. “I would respect that you don’t bring that up! I know Misato loves to run her mouth off about my past history with her but it does not give you a reason to bring it up with me.” Mari felt her eyes dart. “Look I get it that woman hurt you but you shouldn’t let what she did to you rule your life.”

Maya closed her hologram desk down as she folded her arms. “It doesn’t rule me, you just can’t seem to take the hint that I’m not up for a relationship with you.” She breathed in deeply. “Plus your just not in that place emotionally and I think deep down you know that.” Mari eyed her in annoyance. “That’s nice thanks for judging me there but if you haven’t noticed most people aren’t always there as you put it when it comes to relationships because people are never perfect every ones flawed, so how’s about you tell me the truth.”

Maya put a hand through her hair in frustration. “It’s because you’re childish Mari! Everything to you can be a joke sometimes and I doubt you’d take a real relationship seriously.” She breathed in deeply. “On top of that I don’t have those kinds of feelings for you and up till now I’ve been nice about this but for you I think this is childish infatuations not real love and you told me about the women you bring home its always one night stands.” Mari breathed in trying to ignore the pain in her chest over those words. “I am not childish and this isn’t infatuation!”

She raised her hands. “If you want to see a fully grown woman child in action watch Misato off duty!” Maya looked up sharply. “Yes and I’ve had to work with that for over ten years, granted she’s my friend but I sometimes I get very sick of the hand holding and the fact that I have to point her in the right direction because she utterly fails to understand people at times.” She raised her hand. “I don’t want that in home life and that’s why it wouldn’t work out Mari!”

Mari stood up breathing in painfully, okay she had the right to say no but this could have been said so much better and she wasn’t even being honest she was just throwing these comments at her to get rid of her because she just didn’t want to take a chance. Not just on her but anyone because she just didn’t want to be hurt again clearly Ritsuko’s actions had screwed her up really badly all those year ago and more than anyone realized.

Now she was afraid to take a chance on anyone and deep down inside she probably didn’t know what her feelings were because she didn’t want to reconnect with them on any level her mother had, had that same issue after her father had walked out so she’d just filled the gap with alcohol. “Well this has been a bunch of one sided bullshit maybe we’ll talk again when you’re not in such a mean as fuck mood.”

She took in a deep breath before speaking trying to keep a hold on the anger that was building up. “Excuse me.” Maya watched her go only to hear the sudden scream of rage as the metal bin outside was suddenly kicked only for the crash to follow as it hit the floor someway down the corridor. She could see some of the general staff and hospital staff looking deeply confused through the glass on the other side.

She breathed in deeply she should have known that was coming and it was now going to bring up questions, though it wouldn’t be the first time this had happened. It had happened with Shinji who had punched a wall, Rei had shoved everything of a desk once and Asuka who had punched in and cracked the glass of a vending machine.” Mari was just trying to fill that gap in her life with other things and she wasn’t ready for a relationship of that kind.

She breathed in mildly hating that a part of her did find Mari very attractive but she knew it was just her sexual drive talking and not her heart and it didn’t equate to love. It was just lusting longings and she knew better than to trust her instincts on that, plus she just wasn’t up to any more childish crap with Misato it was annoying and she just didn’t want that in her life twenty four seven Mari would also get over this it was just a lusting phase and unlike Asuka she probably wasn’t at that point of her life where she could settle.

8

Misato breathed in deeply as she put the wiped the sweat from her brow as her gaze shifted to Kaji’s house he was another person who preferred the rural side of Tokyo Three though he loved on the complete opposite side to Asuka and Rei, but the train near their home could take you all the way to his home as he also had a train station opposite. Though his house was not a farm house it was a medium sized apartment inside one of the refurbished old Tokyo buildings and each person had a piece of land and they were very big areas.

She pulled the spade out this wasn’t as bad as she though it was going to be yes it was hard but somehow it felt rewarding to plant the seeds and crops while pulling up others. She turned watching as he finished throwing more corn cobs in the basket. “So when Shinji comes up here to help you what do you guys talk about?”

Kaji looked up as he finished his ice cream. “He just asks life questions it’s mostly about money and things like that, it’s normally house related.” He stood up from his kneeling position. “He did ask about Kaworu and liking him a few times but it was very awkward for him. Personally I didn’t mind just tried to help him as best I could but it was hard because it’s not a topic I know everything about so I couldn’t fill in the gaps in places.”

He eyed one of the planted rows. “He’s very good at planting though and moving the earth.” He turned eyeing one area that needed pulling as its harvest was almost ready. “Asuka is much better at harvesting it’s also the job she prefers and she loves getting messy.” Misato leaned on the spade. “Do any of the others come here?” Kaji raised his hand. “Apart from Rei no and she just came up with Asuka last week but they couldn’t stay long because Asuka tried to dig up some earth but she wasn’t up for it and the medication was making her tired. So I just sat them both down and gave them a drink instead and we just small talked.”

He looked up putting his hands in his pockets. “I know Kaworu has growing experience and his apartment has a roof top garden but he grows herbs in his patch not vegetables and I don’t think he likes being in gardens like this it reminds him to much of the war and his mother who he really misses. Shinji told me they used to spend a lot of time in the vegetable garden with her.” He breathed in deeply. “As for Toji and Mari I think it would take miracle to get ether of them here, they don’t seem to like manual labour and there both at difficult stages in their life.”

Misato eyed his apartment which was surrounded by green. “Why do you live here? I mean you could easily afford a place like mine.” Kaji looked up. “I like it here it’s quite gives me reflection to think and these apartments are all new inside it’s only the outer shell that looks a little worn.” He tapped the earth with his foot. “Ten years ago this was all red lake and destroyed second impact buildings now it’s green grass blue lakes and now it’s breathing and living thanks to the Oculus project.”

He looked around him. “If there’s ever proof that humanity can rebuild and try again it’s here.” Misato turned slightly. “Did you have those discs sent the ones that will tell the pilots the truth about their mothers being in the Evangelion’s?” Kaji turned. “Yes…it was delayed because the Seele six opposed the idea but they soon realized that it was in there favour and that Asuka could reveal the truth anyway as she was stuck in 02’s core for a long time.”

He looked up slightly. “Granted though they might not like Seele’s methods because they’ve sent the black guard to all their homes and they’ve all hacked the doors and then left the discs inside their homes. They’ll be here when they all get home tonight and it might cause a stir come tomorrow though I doubt any of them will say what’s on the disc they might talk about the fact that someone got in to their homes didn’t touch anything and dropped something on their kitchen table and they only sent them to those who have awakened units. They will send out the last two when the units awaken fully but not until.”

He breathed in deeply. “Oh and tomorrow should be interesting because the counter name for Toji’s unit 05 has finally come through.” Misato felt a smile form. “What is it?” Kaji smirked. “You’re going to like this one, its Karasu Tengu you know after the Crow demon.” Misato felt a smile form. “That’s quite fitting and the Chinese division will really like it I mean it seems that Toji is a very good flyer granted he’s not as perfect as Kaworu who is a real master but he has real talent and flair for it and it would be great to get another Evangelion who is really good at air combat.”

Kaji turned slightly. “The only thing I don’t like is how quite Cerberus, Ouroboros and Ankh have been since Bardiel’s death I mean it’s like they’ve gone in to silent mode, granted I know the spears of destiny are probably scaring them off but the whole thing makes me nervous because Nerv’s black guard who control the spy division which I used to be part of told me that they are not operating even in the undergrounds it’s weird.”

Misato adjusted her jacket. “I don’t like it ether it’s like that long silence you get before something bad happens and I know Bukavac has probably had all its repairs done by now but we know there are two more not just that one angel creation, so why not send in the others to attack us or the Evangelion’s?”

Kaji felt himself tense. “It turns my stomach to I think there waiting for something what that is though I don’t know.” Misato walked up him putting her arms around him pulling him close. “You know maybe we shouldn’t trouble ourselves with it and just enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts.” Kaji wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah I guess we should enjoy it while it lasts.”

End of part 11

Silvermoonlight


	12. Chapter 12

_VERY STRANGE CIRCUMSTANCES_

Rei closed the door to Asuka's house she eased up her dango on a stick taking a bite enjoying the taste they'd in by train so rather than go home right after work they'd visited one of the street markets and brought a few things as they had a few things they also really needed to buy. She turned to Asuka who was busy eating seasoned beef on a stick. "You know I think you over paid on the food you could have haggled."

Asuka took a bite of her food as she turned on her intelligent, digital home system with the key watching as their house sprang to life and the flat screen lowered as the tea and coffee maker started up in the kitchen as one started to make coffee while the tea maker started to fill a mug of green tea as all of the lights turned on. "Yeah but they're just trying to make a living." Rei laughed. "More like they all wanted your autograph along with mine."

Asuka shrugged. "Yeah well I didn't mind." She was about to say more only to stop dead in her tracks as she caught sight of a miniature green gloss disc on her coffee table. "The builders are coming tomorrow night to put in the walls, floors, furnishing and heating on your pottery studio right?"

Rei turned sharply. "Yes." Asuka grabbed her gun pulling it free of her leather jacket as she pulled back the safety trigger. "Stay behind me Rei." She eased the weapon up slowly as she put her food down along with the bags. "Someone has been in our house."

Rei turned sharply. "What…how?" Asuka eased up her hand as she began to shift as she started to move room from room seeing that the garage was empty. She shifted opening the back door to the back garden raising her weapon seeing that the pottery studio was empty and very much a skeleton ready for its walls and floors.

She shifted back into the garage opening the draw as she pulled out a brand new USP elite semi-automatic pistol complete with a holder, she had been really hoping to give this to the other woman as a present for her birthday next month but she had no choice but to give her to her now. "Take this."

Rei eyed the gun which had a leather shoulder holder. "Wait you have a USP elite hidden in your garage as well as your Korth combat pistol you never told me that?" Asuka breathed in deeply. "No this is not for me I brought it for you, you said you liked the USP elite and you find it the easiest to fire." She breathed in sadly as she made her way back in to the living room. "It was going to be a present for your birthday." Rei looked at her for a long moment as she started to make her way towards the stairs. "You brought me a gun?"

Asuka moved up the stairs slowly looking around the rooms which were wide open seeing Rei appear behind her. "Yes, you should have one." Rei blinked feeling even more concussed. "I've never been attacked in Tokyo Three Asuka."

Asuka moved checking their bedroom followed by the bathroom. "No but I told you some time ago that my house was broken into once before two years by some stalker who I kneecapped, I wanted to ensure that you have personal protection I get that we are all trained in hand to hand combat but I'd rather no woman or man ever got that close to you plus Mari agreed with me that it would be a good idea as she owns a Glock nineteen."

Rei breathed in deeply in all honesty she felt this was crazy she had never carried a pistol Shinji and Kaworu didn't she carry one either though she had heard that Toji did carry one but she'd never felt comfortable around fire arms outside the Evangelion this was Asuka's over protective side going in to over drive. "I'm really grateful for this Asuka but I don't like guns outside the Evangelion."

Asuka breathed in deeply as she checked the bathroom. "You get used to them after a while." She looked around. "I don't verfickte get this! Someone breaks into our home puts some disc on the table but touches nothing…it makes no sense."

She turned to their computer room putting her gun away. "Anneberg!" She watched as her computer turned on along with Rei's as the animated orange demon with double horns appeared his green eyes blinking. "Can you talk to the IDHS downstairs?" Anneberg flared his teeth. " _Do I have to? The so called intelligent digital home system is a moron_."

Asuka rolled her eyes as she sat at her computer chair watching as Rei sat on her chair opposite. "Look I know you don't like the IDHS, because it's not AI like you." Anneberg stuck his tongue out in disgust. " _I don't know why you don't just let me run the downstairs and that system I could do a better job_."

Asuka looked at him for a long moment. "Because you are not a house slave and it's not your job to lower the wide screen or make coffee or tea and you shouldn't have to do any of that." Rei shifted closer. "Asuka's right you're not our house maid you shouldn't have to do that and you protect our computers and devices and that enough." Anneberg's eyes blinked. " _But I would like to help you both_." Asuka watched as Rei put the gun down. "You do help us you don't have to do things like that."

Anneberg blinked as he spoke his animation forming a smile. " _I'm accessing the IDHS_." Asuka leaned closer. " _Okay bring up outside camera footage from the front of the house_." She watched as it came up showing a black car pulled up as a man and woman got out wearing black suits only for the camera to suddenly corrupt as Anneberg spoke again. " _Footage distorted_."

His green eyes narrowed. " _Records show that they somehow hacked the door opened it but then closed it, was anything taken_?" Rei looked up. "No it wasn't Anneberg but they left a disc on the coffee table." Asuka breathed in deeply. "Rewind to them getting out of the car and freeze."

She eyed the footage which wasn't great. "They look like the verfickte Roswell women and men in black." Rei leaned closer as she finished her food. "I thought they were a myth?" Asuka eyed the image. "No I looked into this once because everyone associates them with Roswell but here's the weird thing they've been seen in many countries not just in America and normally when there around people have really awful accidents and die, people think there some kind of special force but who their handler is no one really knows." She eyed the footage. "Whatever that disc is, we shouldn't touch it." Rei looked up. "What if it's important?"

Asuka looked at her for a long moment she turned seeing Erika appear as she made her way towards her then jumped in to her lap. "Seriously it's not worth dying over and these people broke into our home." She looked at the gun Rei had put down opposite as she stroked Erika's head. "Makes me glad I brought you a gun."

Rei took in a deep breath. "You know I didn't want a gun Asuka, you didn't have to buy me one…" She looked up slightly. "I think it's very nice that you're trying to protect me but what are you afraid of?" Asuka looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "I don't want to lose you it's just that simple I've lost so many things that mattered to me and now we are together I'd rather you be safe."

She looked down at the floor. "I was an asshole in my youth and I have a lot of enemies in the media and other places and I know that they might try to hurt you just to get to me, so I'd rather you kneecap them if they ever try anything."

Rei pushed her hair back in frustration. "You know the media are running more positive stories on you Asuka, you're not considered demonic or an abuser by them anymore." Asuka looked up slightly. "I'm not talking about them I'm talking about the people in high places who turned their backs on me after what happened with Hikari."

Rei turned looking at Anneberg then back to Asuka. "What happened with those friends I remember you saying they left you high and dry?" Asuka took in a deep breath. "When I got accused I asked them for help and in a few cases begged for anyone to prove my innocence but they all turned their back on me."

She looked down at the floor as she eased her patch off. "Most of them just walked away but some of them called me horrible things to my face." She looked at her hand. "A couple though said if I ever came back they'd hurt me…some of them might be at that auction and I'm not looking forward to seeing them again along with some of the press because I've rubbed most of them the wrong way to."

She moved her hand taking the other woman's. "You should never suffer because I made so many enemies and that is why I brought you a gun." She breathed in deeply. "Plus they still haven't caught Alistair and that bastard stabbed me in the shoulder last thing I want is for him to attack you on your motorbike." She breathed in deeply. "I just want you to be safe that's all." Rei looked at the gun she loved Asuka but sometimes she could be really paranoid and overly suspicious of others.

Her brain tended to think the worst at times rather than look at the positives which was that people saw her very differently now. Maybe it was best to just go with her feelings and once she saw that everything was okay she could just keep the gun at home or just use it out on the motorbikes when they were together.

Also this whole break in didn't make sense to her but she just had a gut feeling that it was someone trying to help them in some way. Why would you break into a house only to leave a disc? If they had come for a sinister purpose they would have taken something or trashed the house. "Okay if it will put your mind at ease I'll wear this when we go to the auction." Asuka looked up about to speak only for a pounding to hit her door. "Ah great…just what I don't need right now guests."

She turned to Anneberg. "Who is it since you're still tied in to IDHS and see through the camera?" Anneberg's eyes narrowed. " _Mari and you should open the door as she's very intoxicated_." Rei stood up hearing the door pound again seeing Erika leap of Asuka's lap. "Thank you Anneberg." Asuka breathed out deeply. "Great first Gendo acts like a weird asshole towards us then men and women in black break into our house and now my older sister shows up drunk…bang up verfickte day this is turning into."

Rei looked up. "You know this could have been a lot worse." Asuka stood up following Rei as she went down stairs watching as she moved there bags aside as she opened the door. She watched as Mari came into view with a massive stupid smile on her face as she spoke half slurred. "Finally, you know there are too many holes on your path I kept tripping up!"

Rei could smell the alcohol it hit her like a brick wall intoxicated was an understatement more like wasted. "Hello Mari." Asuka shook her head as she moving forward helping Mari inside only to feel the taller woman cling to her. "Come on four eyes…" She looked up. "How much did you drink?"

Mari raised her hand struggling to get out her next words. "I'm…not…drunk!" She watched as Rei picked up the bags moving over to kitchen as she refilled Erika's food bowls. "No your drunk…what did you drink please tell me, you didn't drink cocktails?" She led her over to the three seat sofa sitting her down watching as Mari's glazed eyes tried to remember speaking slowly. "I had cocktails yes…one or maybe two…I don't remember…they were looking at me odd on the train…because I was singing…."

Asuka looked at her for a long moment. "You took your medication this morning right?" Mari looked up. "Yes…why…" Asuka moved flying past Rei grabbing the nearest wash bowl moving back towards her. "Because your about to have a very unpleasant time."

Mari blinked at her in confusion. "Huh?" Asuka looked at her for a long moment. "You're about to be very sick…that medication is tailored to make you throw up the drinks your meant to have." She moved closer putting a hand on her shoulder as she sat down opposite. "I should know I tried more than once to get around the medication it never ends well."

Mari laughed for a long moment as she spoke though slowly. "Yeah…Maya was telling me…you're banned from ever drinking German brandy at Nerv for as long as you live…because it turns you into a raging angry asshole…because that's what you used to drink back when you had issues with thinking…I mean drinking." Asuka rolled her eyes as she sat down opposite she wasn't going to be laughing for much longer that was for sure in the next five to ten minutes or less her stomach was going to betray her big time and it wasn't going to be at all nice. "Why were you drinking?"

Rei moved forward putting a glass of water in front of Mari. "Yes why drink so much?" Mari's looked down as the anger took over as she spoke in an angry rush. "I tried to chat up Maya and she fucking threw it back in my face she said that I wasn't grown up enough for a long term relationship with her!" She raised her hand. "She...called what I had infatuation and she compared me to Misato who she called a woman child!" She pushed up her glasses. "It's so fucking unfair…"

She put a hand on her chest. "I'm not like Misato I can take my life seriously…" She stopped mid-sentence as her whole gut suddenly twisted like a knife causing her stomach to churn. "Oh shit…I don't feel so good…" Asuka moved the plastic bowl into her hands and took a gentle hold of her hair seeing her face turn very pale. "Yeah that's the drug betraying you…it's not going to be a good next few minutes for you, your about to sober up very quickly."

Rei breathed in watching as Mari leaned over being violently sick she looked at Asuka. "You're banned from drinking German brandy?" Asuka rubbed Mari's back. "Yes they're not allowed to even serve me Asbach Uralt in any of the Arcades restaurants, bars or food stalls."

Rei blinked. "What did you do?" Asuka watched as Mari threw up a second time she leaned over easing her glasses off as they were coming loose. "I got really wasted back when I was nineteen had a bout of violent anger and broke one of the holders for the barrels in one of the bars back rooms. I basically sent all of the barrels tumbling and one of them cracked open and pissed alcohol everywhere. Rufus who you know owns the bar on the twelfth level forgave me for the whole thing but I still feel bad about it to this day."

She turned to Mari who had put the bowl down and was now cradling her head moaning in pain, she kneeled down in front of her carefully passing the water to her watching as she started to drink it. "Feeling better now?"

Mari looked up one turquoise eye opening. "No I feel like shit….and I can't see either." Asuka carefully pushed her glasses back on. "See better now?" Mari blinked as her eyes refocused. "I don't feel so hot, can I stay here tonight?" Asuka moved her hand up to her hair. "Yeah sure I'll let my dumb older sister stick around."

Mari eyed her wishing that she didn't feel so awful right now. "I am not dumb!" Asuka felt a sly smile form. "You just tried to ignore your medication and went drinking everything you're not meant to that's pretty verfickte dumb." Mari sat back on the sofa as she carried on drinking the water trying to ignore how awful she felt. "Oh shut up princess!"

Asuka smirked. "You know I'm going to rib you all week about this don't you four eyes?" She stood up getting rid of Mari used bowl. "Would you like me to make you some Miso soup it will stop the pain in your stomach?" Mari turned looking at Rei. "No I'd rather Rei make it, she makes it way better than you when you make it you never get the flavour right."

Asuka eased up her hand. "I'm not used to making vegetarian food I'm still learning!" Rei breathed in deeply. "I'll go make that it should only take me a few minutes." Mari turned eyeing the disc on the table. "That's a really weird looking multi-layered disc." Asuka moved over to table swiping it before she could pick up. "It's nothing important Mari."

Mari eyed her younger sister who was lying she could see it in her face she turned to Rei who was cooking not missing a beat. "So what's with the disc did you two like make a dirty sex tape or something?" Asuka breathed in deeply feeling the blush creep across her face. "No it's not a sex tape, it's…"

Rei looked up. "Someone broke into our house put it on the table they left everything completely untouched." Mari sat up only to groan and lay back down again. "Great so someone broke into your home and you didn't fucking call me."

Asuka shook her head. "We had only just gotten in not more than five minutes ago we were out shopping then you came around, I would have called you given five more minutes." Mari took in a deep breath eyeing Rei. "I hope she's given you that new gun right the specially made one in that it's very light weight?"

Rei turned eyeing Asuka who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "The USP is light weight?" Asuka eased out both hands. "Well if I remember right you said you went out of your way to get me comfortable swim wear…I thought it was only right…I mean you say one of the reasons you don't like pistols is because the of the weight and you're not fond of my Korth so I got you something light."

Mari eyed Asuka. "You have no idea how much she sucked up to Kyo so get that for you." Asuka turned sharply. "I didn't suck up to him! I asked him politely because he knows people in special ops division who make weapons to order."

Mari sat up. "Oh please Kyo has a massive soft spot for you and everyone knows it since you're his favourite student." Asuka turned sharply. "No he doesn't, he just respects me and I respect him and I paid him for the gun it wasn't a freebee."

Mari smirked clearly Asuka was in denial since she'd heard that he'd knocked the price specially for her even though the gun had been custom made because he'd told her during hand to hand combat training. Which she was redoing with him along with Shinji, Toji and Kaworu and Rei as they were all being retrained one to one with him as Yuki's training had been massively flawed and his was helping them improve.

Rei looked up as she filled a food bowl with Miso soup, Asuka really didn't see it but she did Kyo looked at her very much like a daughter maybe she just didn't want to as she had very much struggled with the father figures in her life just like herself and Shinji and clearly had difficulty accepting it.

She didn't know who her real father was who had been the sperm donor for her when she'd been born in the birthing chamber and had never wanted to know either. Maybe because she felt that it would only end in disappointment. She moved towards Mari handing her the soup and a spoon. "He does like you Asuka."

Asuka breathed in as she opened her box opposite the cat tree which was new and therefore extra bedding for when she had guests. Opposite it was a large shelf where Rei had displayed all of her pottery, she pulled out a blanket and pillow as she moved over to Mari putting the pillow behind her while putting the blanket over her ignored her smirk. "Yeah well I'd rather he just like me as a student."

Rei turned hearing her phone going off she eased up putting it on voice. "Hello Shinji." Shinji's voice came back filled with annoyance. "Someone broke into my apartment and left a disc on my breakfast table!" She looked down. "Really?"

His voice came again. "Yes I asked Kaworu if he had the same happen to him but he said no and so did Toji." Rei took in a deep breath. "Well the same thing happened to us here someone broke in and left a disc." Shinji voice came back sharply. "I'm coming over to you right now Rei."

Rei took in a deep breath. "Weren't you meant to go out with Kaworu tonight?" Shinji's voice came again. "He has a live interview tonight, so I'll pick him up after I visit you both to talk." Rei turned looking at Mari. "It's us three tonight since Mari's here."

Shinji voice came again. "Should I bring up drinks of any kind or snack food?" Rei eyed Mari. "No that wouldn't be a good idea we also have plenty up here." Mari eyed Rei. "Spoil sport!" Asuka turned eyeing her coldly. "Maybe next time you should reconsider not drinking what you're not meant to then you can have snack food, alcohol and all the other things you like."

8

"They both look identical."

Rei turned to her brother who was eyeing both discs turning them between his fingers Asuka was sitting quietly in the recliner and she was sitting opposite while Mari was wrapped up in a blanket opposite her brother on the other sofa watching quietly while drinking more water. "We saw some weird footage from the outside there were these men dressed in black."

Shinji looked up. "We should play one." Asuka breathed in deeply. "No we shouldn't it might be something sinister." Mari raised her hand. "I disagree with Asuka I want to see what's on there." She eyed Asuka who folded her arms realizing that she'd just been out ranked. "Three to one Asuka, you're out voted."

Asuka shook head as finished her chocolate bar. "Fine just don't say I didn't warn you because I did twice." Shinji eyed her she could be really paranoid and suspicious at times, she never used to be this way growing up he stood up walking over to the wide screen seeing that Erika was watching him from her cat tree. "Where do discs go?"

Mari looked up. "Bottom left side there's a slot." Shinji turned finding it. "Oh right I've got it." Asuka stood up. "Wait just before you play that give me one moment." She pulled out a device from behind the kitchen counter turning it on slowly moving to the centre of the room hearing no beeping sounds. "Okay the room is clean."

Shinji blinked staring at her. "When did you become so paranoid?" He eyed the device which he knew was for finding bugs. "You're not meant to even have one of those did you get it off Kaji or something?" Asuka breathed in deeply. "Please I gave Kaji the one he has I traded him for Nerv layouts…this is my spare and my grandmother sent it over to me." She folded her arms. "Also I'm not paranoid I just prefer to play it safe since this creepy bastard broke into this house after I moved in and stood near my kitchen counter demanding sex from me."

She felt a cold smile form. "My reply was to blow his kneecaps off, made an awful mess of the brand new carpet I had to get it replaced." She breathed in deeply. "After what happened with him I started to take general security much more seriously and this is the second time someone's has broken in to this house!"

Shinji raised his hand. "Why do you have Nerv layouts? You're not meant to have them either, it's against the rules." Asuka turned feeling her teeth grind together. "Oh please don't start with that playing by the rules scheisse! Yesterday I heard that you broke the rules to, you pulled out one of the sky train's power breakers so you could have make love to Kaworu high above Nerv headquarters."

Shinji raised his hand trying too hard to ignore the heat in his cheeks. "Yeah right like you didn't punch out the camera in the hot tub and make love to my sister up there!" Asuka folded her arms. "Yes I broke the verfickte camera but we did not make love in there and what we were doing in there is none of your concern!"

Rei moved quickly standing in between them. "Can you two please stop it?!" Mari looked up feeling a coy smile form on her lips. "You know now I can see why you two spilt up, you argue like a miserable old married couple." She took a sip of her water looking up at Rei. "If you'd stayed together you might have ended up strangling each other."

She watched as a very uncomfortable look appeared on both their faces as they stepped away from each other going completely silent she looked at Rei. "How's about you play the disc now." Rei shook her head as she turned to Shinji. "Just to set the record straight we didn't make love in the hot tub but as Asuka said what we were doing really isn't anyone's business." She breathed in deeply. "Unlike you we have this problem with audiences and it can be extremely tiresome."

She looked at the disc. "We also get very sick off always being the puzzle everyone at Nerv is desperate to solve not to mention that chatting with father this morning was terrible." She looked up. "He seems to have it in his head that I have Asuka on some kind of controlling leash and that I give her sexual treats for good behaviour."

Mari smirked. "You know when you say it that way it sounds like some of kinky fantasy role play maybe you and Asuka should try that out sometime in private." She watched as Rei and Shinji turned to stare at her in utter shock. "Just saying…" Asuka breathed in deeply. "Please stop giving us dating advice…"

Mari looked up her smile widening. "Oh come on you know you like it really Asuka plus there's nothing wrong with spicing up you sex life." Rei shook her head snapping out of her haze. "My point is I'm so sick of hearing some people saying that I somehow tame Asuka or my father saying that she is an apex predator and that I'm somehow playing with fire. We would both just like to have a normal relationship without everyone asking questions for one day. Like what you have with Kaworu where most people just turn and looks the other way when you're having fun in the sky train I mean we can't even kiss on Misato's apartment's veranda without her spying on us."

Shinji breathed in deeply to be fair he could see where she was coming from. "You know this does come with the territory, when myself and Asuka were together I got asked similar things."

Asuka folded her arms. "Thanks I feel so much better you bringing that up since I prefer not to think about how bad that was and it does doesn't help that your father asked me yet again if I was making a power play to gain control over Nerv's seats of power." Shinji turned to her. "Kaworu did get asked the same thing if he was trying to give more power to the Ukraine's division Asuka it wasn't pleasant for either of us."

Asuka folded her arms. "Yeah but I doubt you got asked why you were sleeping with someone who could tear the flesh from your bones with their razor sharp teeth." She breathed in deeply. "I hate being seen as a verfickte savage animal, yeah I get it I probably set myself up for a world of hurt by eating Bardiel alive but I've have never hurt Rei in private and it pisses me off that some people still think that I would."

She looked up sadly. "I mean you love Kaworu but no one will ever question how he treats you in private or implies that you might hurt him in a fit of anger." Mari turned eyeing her younger sister. "This will pass Asuka you just need to give it time."

Shinji turned to her. "Mari is right this will pass Asuka you just need to be patient and the people at Nerv will lose interest soon enough and the press will get the message and so will my father." He turned the disc in his hand. "Look let's just watch the disc okay?" Asuka sat back down. "Fine…" He pushed it in watching as it loaded on screen. "It must be encrypted hence the long load time."

He turned watching as the bar ended as the screen flickered as video footage appeared which showed unit 02 with the machine Judas on its body which had been put on to get Asuka out of the core but it was partly damaged. The bay was empty apart from Rei who was standing there looking straight in to unit 02's huge face, the camera panned in closer as she spoke evenly as the camera beamed in closer. "I know you can hear me."

There was a long pause. "I know what you really are." He looked around. "What is this Rei?" Mari’s eyes darted in confusion as Rei spoke again to the unit in the video footage. "I know you're not AI I know you're not some personality, because no AI personality would have done what you just did."

There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I've seen some of Asuka's videos and I didn't want to believe but now I do." She moved a step closer "I know you can understand every word I say don't you? You even looked at me once using 02's eyes when it lost its face plate and that unit didn't have green eyes before but I've seen the videos yours are green."

She folded her arms getting even closer. "Isn't that right Kyoko?" Shinji felt the world suddenly stop as unit 02's mouth formed a huge smile as it tongue came out licking one of its canine teeth as the huge arms smashed the lower braces as they rose up as the tails rose out of the water though he couldn't see what was happening as the camera was to close in as the four green eyes flashed with light as his sister spoke again her voice filled with joy. "So you are Kyoko!" He blinked as the footage suddenly cut out and the disc forced itself out of the player.

He turned seeing the nervousness as Rei eyes started to dart he turned not thinking as he moved towards Asuka putting his hands on both sides of her recliner before she could get away as he stared straight into her good eye which looked deeply uncertain. "Your mother is inside 02's core!?"

Asuka swallowed she understood his anger both herself and Rei had kept this from everyone but they had done it for their own safety as they knew that people most likely died for knowing this. "Yes…"

Shinji leaned closer knowing that he was now very much inside her personal space which was a dangerous place to be in general and he knew only Rei and Mari could normally get this close and even during their relationship she had not always tolerated it. "How is your mother in there?"

End of part 12

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the series Rei learns about the Evangelions first and then Shinji and Asuka around the same time, so this to keep with the canon. Mari being the person who will find out by mistake, as she was just in the right place at the right time.
> 
> Dango are sweet dumplings made from sweet rice boiled and put on sticks.


	13. Chapter 13

_A DEEPLY MOVING REVELATION_

Asuka breathed in deeply looking straight in to Shinji's eyes. "The accident." Shinji raised a hand ignoring Mari's utter shock. "You told us your mother went crazy, you said she was still alive before she took her own life."

Asuka felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "No that was verfickte soulless shadow! The unit took her soul the thing that committed suicide was not my Mama it was an empty vessel with her left over emotions and feelings."

Rei moved forward. "Why are you shouting at Asuka I knew about this as well I'm as much to blame as she is?" Shinji stood up slowly. "Why didn't you both say anything you could have said something?!" Asuka sat up slightly. "Because people no doubt die if they find this out it's probably Nerv's biggest secret! We could not say anything if the cameras had recorded it our lives might have been in real danger."

She raised her hand. "I would never risk Rei life the only time we ever spoke about this was when we connected tails in our units and we knew it was safe to speak about it because no one could hear or see us!" Shinji breathed in deeply. "But that means…"

He turned to Rei. "Our mother and our aunt Kiko are in…there." Rei looked down as she spoke quietly. "Yes they're alive and living inside the cores." She put her hands together. "It means the visions we both saw when we were younger were not just our imaginations or a desperate desire due to stress like they told us it means they were real."

Mari stood up. "Wait just one second are you all telling me that my mother is alive and that vision I saw when my unit changed that was fucking real!" Asuka looked up. "Yes your mother's soul is alive Mari and in 04's core." Mari stood up moving closer to her. "No this is utter bullshit I mean my mother was dead she was decapitated, she wasn't like Yui, Kiko or your mother she was already dead."

Asuka stood up watching as Shinji moved out of the way. "When I was in a core Mari my Mama said something to me that they put the soulless half into the core after her death, Nerv somehow knows how to channel souls how they do it I do not know but somehow they put your mother's soul in there."

She put a hand on her face in frustration. "I don't remember everything we talked about it in that core I can remember parts but other parts are coming back but it's taking time. I know this though the partial AI in the core is there to control the souls but my mother has destroyed it and so has Yui and Kiko and it appears your mother has recently destroyed the one in 04's core and taken control."

She watched as Mari blinked as if struggling to register her words before she spoke outwardly and almost like she wasn't there. "Can I please have some of your alcohol…I really need a fucking drink…."

Asuka put her hand on her arm. "Sure…just don't drink any cocktails or spirits okay? You've already been sick once and I don't want you to be sick again." Mari nodded moving over to her fridge opening it as she grabbed the nearest can of Kirin beer cracking it open drinking it, even through the taste was awful and she'd never cared for lagers or beers.

She slammed the half-finished can down suddenly feeling her emotions start to pull and the pain came through. "So my mommy telling me she didn't care that I was gay and that she was sorry for the way she treated me was real…oh gods I thought it was all in my fucking head. I thought it was from the drug they put in the LCL!"

Asuka moved over to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes Mari it was real." She didn't get a chance to move as the taller woman wrapped her arms around crying desperately into her shoulder she breathed in hugging her tighter. "She came to your rescue in your time of need and desperation."

Shinji sat down looking at his hands as he wiped a tear away the tears which weren't sadness more happiness. "They didn't die, they're all alive." Rei moved closer to her brother. "Yes Shinji." She put her hand on his shoulder. "The test didn't take them from this world there happy alive and well inside the cores."

Shinji looked up feeling a smile form. "You don't know how happy knowing that makes me feel, I mean you know how I always said that the LCL smells like mum, now I know it's because she's there with me and aunt Kiko is with you." He stood up putting his arms around her. Mari freed herself from Asuka as she took off her classes wiping away her tears. "I don't understand we all saw a vision but why not you Asuka?"

Asuka looked down sadly. "I never saw one because when Shamshel got into my head she showed me a lot of awful things and it was all I saw I think she stopped my mother's vision coming through somehow but she was there waiting for me in the core she dragged me into it stop me causing an impact event because I'd lost control, it was the only way to save me and everyone else." Mari put her glasses back on. "Well I get why you couldn't say anything I mean people die for knowing this."

Shinji eased himself free of Rei who looked happier now. "Does this mean that Kaworu and Toji Evangelion's also have their mother's in the cores then?" Asuka took in a deep breath. "Possibly but I don't think there awakened yet in that they have not overrode the partial AI and you cannot tell them Shinji, not until they get those visions." Shinji raised his hand. "I won't."

He looked down sadly. "But I confess that I wish I could tell Kaworu, because he really misses his mother he talks about her at lot." Asuka moved towards him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Shinji but this has to be this way Rei knew but she couldn't tell me and I think my grandmother knows as well as she was hinting about it in one of our video calls but I just didn't catch on."

Shinji watched as Mari got closer leaning over Asuka now deeply curious. "What's it like in there I mean you got sucked in I mean how do they live?" Asuka took in a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of human instrumentality Shinji?"

Shinji looked up sharply. "Yes I saw some of my father's videos in the Nerv achieves...it's the merging of all human souls in one plain of existence." Asuka shook her head. "Yes his ideal of it was that all souls would be interlinked but Yui had a very different idea of it that someone's soul could inhabit a core."

She slowly knelt down in front of him taking hold of his hand. "My mother spoke about in her videos along with your aunt Kiko it's the ideal that you can inhabit a core and make your own version of human instrumentality within the core you become a god and you create all you desire."

She rose her hand watching as Mari got closer hanging on her every word. "You see once the partial AI has no control over your soul you're free to do as you wish and let's just say that my mother sent me to a few other places first but when I got you there it was like a vast landscape and it all felt real. She was painting and enjoying herself and she could also feel what was going on outside and see it somehow it was like she had double vision.

So where ever your mother is whatever she's doing she's really happy and if you're wondering about the lock in tails it was done on purpose as a way for us as pilots to speak to others without the outside looking in but also so our mothers could see one another, they can hear each other in whispers but they can't see one another this allows them a chance to see each other again for the first time ever."

She eased up her hand putting it on the side of his face. "So wherever Yui and your aunt Kiko are they are very happy." She stood up stepping back looking at Mari. "And your mum is probably just starting to get the hang of the whole thing and creating her own world."

Mari grabbed her ruffling her long red hair. "This is so awesome my mum is in there!" Asuka eyed her. "Yeah just don't go telling anyone four eyes or we'll all be up scheisse creak without a paddle." Mari eyed her. "I have no intention of doing so princess…you know my mother must have made my Evangelion take on the new look then?"

Asuka eyed her. "No trust me they play no part in the piloting side the transformations are all us Bardiel just lied to me about my unit changing to win my trust when he didn't do anything it was all me and the same goes for you, Rei and Shinji." Mari blinked eyeing her. "Yeah but how come we didn't get super pissed off strength like you?"

Asuka felt a sly smile form. "Oh I can tell you now you got something, believe me so did Rei my mother told me, the glowing eye and strength was my subconscious choice and they are all necessary without them we can't pilot these Evangelion's they come with the transition." She turned to Shinji. "You may have something to but you just never realized it."

8

Misato took a sip of her coffee watching as the neon light flicked at the Arcades restaurants where she was seated with Kaji and Maya who looked outright annoyed and was trying to bury her head in her arts and crafts magazines and wasn't talking much. "So I heard you had a fun day with Mari today."

She felt her smile widen. "I heard she left your office in a huge storm of anger and sent a bin flying down the hall in a fit of rage, did therapy not go well?" Maya looked up. "It wasn't therapy she was trying yet again to chat me up…." Kaji looked up. "You know I think she really likes you." Misato took another sip of her drink watching as there breakfasts were laid down. "Yeah maybe you should date her." Maya looked up. "I don't want to date her she's a woman child!"

Kaji blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with that?" Misato eyed her food turning around eyeing the waiter opposite. "Hey, you forgot my extra! I'm collecting those little angel and Evangelion food toys remember?" Maya shook her head watching as the waiter passed her one which she opened pulling it out to look at it she eyed Kaji. "Do I really have to explain?"

Misato eyed the small toy which was of Bardiel's true form and had little shifting upper arms. "I think she'd be fun to be around." Maya rolled her eyes. "Please tell me I'm not getting dating advice from you?"

She raised her hand. "Plus I'm meant to be her superior!" Misato eyed her. "I got that you never dated Asuka because you weren't right for each other and remained friends for years but you have a very different relationship with Mari and she loves being around you plus she's twenty six so it's not like she's out of your age range." She felt a sly smile form. "Also didn't you tell me once that sitting on your inner emotions when it comes to your feelings for someone is a terrible waste?"

Maya looked up sharply. "I don't have feelings for her and what she has is childish infatuation and lust it'll pass." Misato took another drink of her coffee as she put her toy down. "You know you shouldn't lie you're really not that good at it…you're like Asuka you don't have a very good poker face and it really gives you away."

Kaji began to eat. "Asuka must have a pretty good poker face since she can cheat at cards…its more that her lying face is terrible. She just can't lie to save her life and neither can Shinji and Rei never lies." Misato looked up sharply. "Yes Rei does lie...she lied about the camera in the spa to protect Asuka."

She eyed her food. "Plus she's getting really dry and sassy and I've heard like Shinji she starting to really stand up to her father and is really throwing it back in his face." Maya took a bite out of her food. "Yeah I heard about that because both of the door guards heard her shouting inside, it was a surprise to them because Asuka was really quite and it was only Rei's voice throughout."

Misato turned sharply. "Seriously? I mean when Asuka's been brought up there in the past and she’s had no trouble telling Gendo and Ritsuko where to shove it in German." Maya looked up. "Apparently she was on her best behaviour just like at the dinner table."

Misato rolled her eyes. "Yes let's not bring that up again I still can't believe Rei did what she did." Maya leaned on her elbow seeing the perfect opportunity to get her own back. "You know it almost sounds like you're jealous in some way you know that they're being sexually adventurous and you're not."

Misato slammed her fist down hard. "That's utterly ludicrous we have a better sex life than Rei or Asuka!" Maya looked up slightly. "Well clearly something's amiss since you feel the need to spy on them making out at your home." Misato raised her hand. "I was just curious I wanted to see who's in control that's all."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Have you considered that it's in fact that no one is and it's very balanced?" She eyed Kaji who had suddenly stopped eating. "Maybe you should stop paying attention to them and leave them alone because they have enough problems with attention as it is and start by trying to spice up your new sex life up somehow."

She felt her sly smile widen. "Maybe you could have some fun up the sky train like Shinji and Kaworu did the other day." She felt a smile form. "Or try out the couple's unisex sauna and since you're a corporal now they could probably cut out the sound and video feed just for you."

Kaji looked up feeling a sly smile form. "You know that's a really good idea, I really like the sound of that we should both do it." He turned to Misato who looked nervous. "Like she said you're the corporal you can make anything happen and I can get deal with the buffer feed." Misato eyed Maya who gave her a sly smile. "Stop giving us dating advice!"

Kaji put his hands together. "No please do you have any more ideas because I'd love to hear them?" Misato felt a sneer form. "You know you're meant to take my side not hers!" Kaji turned slightly. "But she's right we should be spicing it up and having fun, so what if we both aren't twenty doesn't mean we can't rock the boat." Misato put a hand on her face. "This isn't happening!"

8

Julia raised the bloody kitchen knife eyeing the body opposite whose insides were hanging out as she spoke coldly "I urge you, brothers and sisters, in view of the destroyer's mercy, to offer your bodies as a living sacrifice."

She eyed the remaining man and woman who were all looking at her with the others through bloody doors glass. "Holy and pleasing to the destroyer of worlds this is true worship!" Ode turned to Jade who was breathing heavily they had only just managed to close the bay door to stop Julia getting through and locked it. "She's fucking possessed!"

Jade breathed in eyeing her African friend as she looked at her uniform which was covered in blood. "She was fine two days ago I checked everyone it's like something snapped in her head! She fucking killed Romulus and three of the others she's out of her mind."

Ode knelt down behind the locked door. "It was that fucking spear I told you that it was possessed and evil but did you all listen? No you didn't you were all let's just dig up the crazy alien shit and Ode is doing his everything is cursed routine!" Jade breathed in deeply. "For the record I was on your side remember?!"

She raised a ringed finger. "I said they shouldn't touch it but you know Julia she was desperate to win that fucking noble prize!" Ode breathed in deeply. "Okay point taken." Jade looked through the bloody window watching as Julia went back to cutting up one of the bodies. "That spear gave us all nightmares from the moment it was placed in the bay." She breathed in deeply. "Can we help her, you're the therapist I mean is there any way we can talk her down?"

Ode shook her head. "This is not normal behaviour is like some physiologic break I mean they test for that stuff back on earth she was clean…only way to help her is to kill her or space her." Jade turned. "Space her that's awful!" Ode eyed her. "If you haven't noticed she started skinning that body! She has turned into a fucking animal, she killing us off one by one she wants control of this ship!" Jade breathed in painfully sliding down the wall as she eyed her bloody Canadian logo as she breathed in sadly. "Why is she referring to Oppenheimer?"

Ode breathed in deeply. "It's not Oppenheimer's words it's from the Hindu scripture of Bhagavad Gita where Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him he took on his multi-armed form and says, 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."

He paused shaking his head sadly. "It referees to a death god…but Julia is Christian she's one of those few who still believes in the one god…" He breathed in deeply. "I mean she's speaking Latin bible verses but changing the word god to destroyer." He breathed in sharply. "She's already reset the ships course she clearly wants to get home at least two days ahead of schedule and she pushed the engines to its max."

Jade looked up slightly. "Can we wait her out?" Ode looked up. "Yes but it'll be a long while before we dock with Eos and we stuck on the shitty side of the ship there's no water or food here." Jade looked up. "Please we have the experiment bay for growing plants there are fruits and vegetables in there." Ode blinked. "But those were for research they were our test batch from Mars."

Jade looked up sharply. "I don't care I'm eating them and you better join me unless you want to starve!" She looked down slightly. "I mean once we doc with Eos they can subdue her they have a protocol for that all we have to do is warn them and we can do that we can just re-route the signal out and keep her from overriding this door."

End of part 13

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misato’s food toy is a reference to McDonalds and a play on them and other fast food chains having little collectable Evangelion kid’s toys which adults sometimes also collect.
> 
> The Mars Landers situation is a nod to the film Event Horizon which I feel is deeply underrated and deserves way more credit.


	14. Chapter 14

_A FORBIDDEN CROSSING IN TO THE UNKNOWN_

Misato sat back watching the Rio De Janeiro parade from the control room at central Dogma as the thousands of colourful floats moved and the dancers danced in the morning sunlight. At the far corner she could see all of the Evangelion's lined up neatly standing still, she looked up noticing that unit 02's eyes had gone dark unlike the others.

She pressed her holographic panel. "Could someone please wake Asuka up? The Brazilian president is about come though and she's not meant to be sleeping." Mari turned keeping her hands off the controls eyeing unit 02 as Rei face appeared on her screen as she spoke. "I can't reach with my units tail can you do it?"

Mari smirked. "Yeah sure…" She slowly rose unit 04's whip lash tail snaking it along the floor past Shinji’s unit feeling around finding one of Asuka's units tails she wrapped slowly around it then shapely yanked as she spoke through the com. "Rise and shine princess!" She watched as unit 02 suddenly bolted upright its eyes glowing as Asuka's voice hit the air as her face appeared filled with confusion. "What's happening?" Mari felt a coy smile form. "You were sleeping."

Asuka eyed her as she sat back in her seat. "No I wasn't four eyes!" Rei's image came up on her screen. "Yes you were Asuka, it’s okay we all understand it's boring." Toji's face popped up. "I think it's cool I mean look at the all the awesome floats I mean they even made Evangelion ones."

Asuka looked down watching as a group of dancing women and men went by far below as the drums and music bellowed through the air. "Yeah I guess there is that." Misato's face suddenly popped up on her screen. "You know next time you decide to have fun with Rei all night please don't do it a day before your meant to stand on display."

Asuka folded her arms. "I wasn't doing that and even if I was it's not like it's any of business anyway so like get out of our verfickte sex life and get a new hobby." Shinji's face appeared opposite. "I was at Asuka's last night and Mari stayed around the night as she was feeling under the weather."

Maya looked up eyeing a media clip which was off Mari singing god save our noble queen in very slurred English which the media centre had, had to pull from every website as fast as possible as it was a breach of the pilots privacy.

The public weren't meant to record the pilots when they were out enjoying themselves. "Yes I'm sure drinking that much made you very ill Mari." Mari lay back putting her hands behind her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Maya put her hands together. "Please don't play dumb with me…you ignored your medication and got wasted on cocktails."

She eyed Asuka and Rei. "I'm guessing you both picked up the pieces right when she threw up all over your house." Mari felt a sneer form. "Like back off what are you my mother?" Maya folded her arms. "You know I'm really disappointed in you, I get that this is hard for you but why did you have to blow two weeks of program?"

Asuka raised her hand. "No now that's not fair I blew the medication program three times before you chewed me out I think you can cut my sister a little slack on this one." Mari folded her arms eyeing Maya. "I don't know why you care after all you said I was childish I was just proving your point."

Maya rolled her eyes ignoring the fact that the others were now looking at her. "You know that was not what I meant by that!" Mari picked up her drinking bottle taking a sip. "Could've fooled me…I mean your words were that I wasn't grown up enough for a long term relationship!" Maya eased up her hand. "Can we please not do this right now?!"

Mari felt a sneer form. "You started this maybe if you weren't being such a mean wanker the other day we wouldn't be having this conversation now!" Maya blinked in shock tapping her panel so Mari couldn't hear her. "What the hell did she just call me?!"

Kaji eyed his holographic panel. "Wanker it's a British slur for calling someone an idiot." Maya leaned back folding her arms. "I don't believe this I'm trying to help her!" Kaji looked up. "Mari's emotional wounds are still too fresh and she lashes out just like Asuka used to, I think you need to be gentler."

Maya breathed in deeply. "I just want her to stop drinking I mean I was reading Marcus's file about her from the British division last night and he said this has always been a long standing problem with her with regards to drink." She shook her head. "She also wasn't as healthy as she is now, they had to work her hard over there as her body type didn't fit in the entry plug chair at first and she was resultant back then as well but they managed to iron it out but it was touch and go for a while."

She put a hand through her hair in frustration. "Just wish I could figure out a way to keep her off cocktails, because she'll be so much happier when she drinks less." Asuka eyed Mari. "You know she is trying to help you, you didn't need to be that harsh." Mari folded her arm looking up in annoyance. "Please from what I hear you called her every name under the sun when you started the drinking program."

She took another sip from her water bottle. "And don't deny it because she told me." Asuka leaned back breathing in deeply. "Look when we get back I'll speak to her okay." Mari looked up. "Don't bother she thinks I'm a fucking child anyway." Toji's face appeared on her screen. "You know she probably didn't mean it in that sense."

Mari felt a sneer form. "Yeah she did…I hate being called a child you know during the first year of training back in Britain the other fucking candidates used to call me podgy, childish, weirdo and they used even take the piss out of the fact that I didn't fit well in the simulation chair." She put her drink bottle away. "I had a very bad diet because I was fucking poor it wasn't my fault I didn't fit well in the fucking chair!"

Shinji's face came up on her hologram screen. "Those chairs are not comfortable I remember when Rei and I trained in them they really bite at your sides and I they've always had tight regulations in that you have a certain weight in the entry plugs its really stupid, I mean the back rest moves as does the leg rests but they won't change the stomach or waist section to fit any size." He was about to say more only to feel a rumbling under his feet. "What's that?"

Kaworu's eyed his screen feeling the vibrations under his unit's feet he looked down seeing that the people had stopped dancing. "Feels like an earthquake…" Misato's voice hit the air. "That's not normal ever since second impact Brazil has not had many earthquakes because it was believed that the impact itself caused the ring of fire to became less active while Europe has become much more active and developed the new ring of fire"

Shinji looked around hearing the earth quake siren go off as the people started to run as the sea start to boil out in the distance something was rising some way from shore, he looked up watching as a huge form rose slowly from the water its huge green armour plated shifting the waters as the huge head carried on rising causing water to flow to the shore only to be stopped by the huge breakers.

Suddenly everyone was screaming and running as its huge thin body rose skyward which was covered in orange and green plating it wasn't Bukavac despite being the same size it had long a long thin salamander like body and tail along with thin arms and long clawed fingers and long hind feet with white claws it had a huge head though it was large it was only half covered by plating as it opened its huge wide gap showing off rows and rows of small inner teeth as it let out an ear splinting screech.

Misato turned sharply. "Great this is just fucking great I was wondering when Ouroboros were going to show up again!" Kaji looked up eyeing the monstrous being which was remaining off shore and not moving any closer as its huge jaws closed as the purple lenses caught the glint of the sun light as the armoured tail rose upwards as eight long waving blue tentacles came up four on each side of its back close to the duel pilot operating system. "Reading angel the closest match is Shamshel!"

Misato watched as it stood still but didn't move. "Move all three flying wings closer get ready to drop weapons!" Shinji turned seeing the others all start to move in to position as they readied themselves though the huge monster still didn't move it carried on staring at them as it rose up on to its hind legs as a male voice came over the speaker "It's nice to meet you all, you sinners who denied us heaven!"

Mari blinked seeing the confusion on everyone faces. "Any of you have a clue what the little fucking fruit cake is talking about?" The voice came again though filled with anger. "Fruit cake that's funny coming from a fat faced weirdo like you!" Mari watched as the people carried on running below her she turned suddenly recognising the voice. "Oh well look who is it, it's that jack ass piece of shit Joshua…long time no see wanker!"

Joshua's voice came again. "Fuck you, you fat bitch, you got me thrown off the program!" Mari felt a sly smile form. "Please you were doing illegal drugs and selling them to the other candidates you deserved what you got, you piece of shit!" Misato looked up sharply. "Joshua, get me everything on Joshua now!"

Maya looked up as a file was brought up. "Joshua Hays military British candidate he was only on the program for a year he was later court marshalled for the reasons Mari stated and he was stripped of his medals and honours and discharged." Another male voice hit the air. "Would you not torment them Joshua we are here to work."

There was a long pause. "I do hope you doing well Kaworu you know I was quite offended that you left without saying good bye to me…took me a long time to get over you." Kaworu leaned back in his entry plug feeling a cold shiver go down his spine. "Avel?" The voice came again. "Oh so you remember…do you remember the fun we had you sucking my cock and liking it but I hear you've taken to Shinji's cock now such a pity?"

Kaworu felt his fingers tense on the controls. "I never liked you and what we were was never an item! You are cruel and unkind you do not care for humanity all you care about is yourself."

Avel spoke again his voice turning dark. "You are such an ungrateful little bastard! The only reason you're still not wearing that slave collar that could blow your head from your neck was because I hacked it and freed you from its fucking shackles you walking dead zombie!"

Kaworu looked up slightly trying to keep it together seeing Shinji face filing with concern on his holographic screen. "Yet you wanted sex as the currency for your so called kindness." Kaji eyed his screen. "Avel Kostya dropped from the Ukrainian program very skilled at hacking but was kicked due to extremely violent behaviour."

Misato eyed him in confusion. "I don't understand I thought the program managed violent behaviour." Shigeru looked up. "You misunderstand he has a seven counts of violent abuse towards former boyfriends the program does not tolerate this kind of behaviour because it reflects badly on Nerv." Misato looked up. "Great so these two are another couple just like Hikari and Kensuke."

Sumire looked up. "Yes it appear so as in my debriefing I was told that these angel abominations can only be run by lovers as they must have a close connection to use the system as it puts vast stress on the pilot and that unlike in Evangelion the sync doesn't work through positive emotions but negative."

Misato looked up as the angel alarm went off. "Are the civilians out of the danger zone?" Maya looked up. "No they need a few minutes more and the Brazilian army are also coming in as we speak!" Misato pressed her holographic panel as she looked at Shinji. "Stall these two for a long as you can, the city is close to evacuation and people are flooding in to the shelters."

Shinji nodded as he stepped 01 forward very slowly raising as clawed hand. "What do you want?" Joshua's mocking laugh hit the air. "We want the destroyer of worlds if you surrender the death god to us right now we won't fight we will leave you be!"

Shinji blinked in confusion. "Destroyer of worlds…what are you talking about?" Misato looked up as Gendo and Ritsuko appeared above. "It appears that Ouroboros has sent its second attack dog this one was made from Shamshel it would appear!" Ritsuko looked down eyeing the angel abomination. "Don't just stand there have them destroy it!"

Joshua spoke again the anger in his voice as he eyed 01. "Don't play stupid with me Shinji you dick less little shit…I'm not in the mood for your stupidity." The Archangels huge long arms moved as it raised its four clawed hands slowly. "Unless you want our creation of the gods Eligos to destroy you, you will give us what we fucking want!"

Mari breathed in deeply. "I don't know why your bothering talking to this idiot Shinji he's properly high as a kite on grade A grade drugs!" She slowly eased up the new weapon which she'd been sent from her division which was a huge double barrelled machine gun which also had three vibrating and routeing cutting blades to slice open AT fields. She turned seeing Asuka pull the huge machine gun free from her back holder as they had been the only ones carrying weapons as they were acting as guards at the display. "So let's kill him and his boyfriend already!"

Eligos's armoured head turned to look at unit 02 as Avel spoke calmly. "Come to us destroyer of worlds let us embrace you, you do not need these fools." He turned eyeing 00. "You do not need her either, it not like she can ever love you the way we can we'll embrace your faults and flaws in a way Nerv never has."

Asuka felt her teeth grind together as her units clawed fingers started to play with the trigger as she pressed her holographic screen going to a private channel. "Kaworu did this verfickte piece of scheisse ever beat you?"

Kaworu's face popped up on her screen he looked tense and uncomfortable as he spoke quietly and sadly as Shinji's appeared opposite the deep concern showing. "Yes he did." Asuka turned slowly back to the huge angel. "They call you Avel right?" The soft voice came back. "Yes." Asuka felt a cold sadistic smile form on her lips. "Well I have four words for you and your obnoxious boyfriend." She raised the gun higher. "Fick dich ins Knie!"

She slammed down the trigger hearing the sound as the massive bullets started to leave the barrel. She watched as the Angels huge AT field rose up as the bullets started to smash against it cutting slowly through the layers. She moved closer to Eligos watching as three flying wings flew overhead as they began to drop the others weapons which they picked up and started to fire at the ugly Salamander like Archangel who remained completely still.

Its huge tentacles waving as they all rose higher in to the air slashing back and forth violently. Mari felt a sneer form as she ran at Eligos feeling 04's clawed feet leave the floor as she came down ramming the cutting the blade in to the AT shield watching as it started to slice through the already damaged layers. "Hey shit heads did you know that your Archangel looks like a walking dildo!?"

The next moments turned to agony as the two of the tentacles shot out smashing into her unit sending it flying causing her and her weapon to collide with the ground hard as she smashed hard into one to of the cities buildings causing one of its top section to fall down close to her sending glass and rubble everywhere as her units tail trashed around violently as she pulled her unit back on to its feet feeling the blood run down her chin as her teeth grown together as the anger started to boil.

Shinji moved forward with the others. "Keep all your fire focused on the AT field that's disintegrating!" He was about to say more only for one of the tentacles to shoot out without warning grabbing his units leg as another shot out trying to lash out at Kaworu's unit the next moment hurt as he was thrown up into the air only to come crashing down back first onto one of the skyscrapers only to be thrown upwards as he was smashed into another as the tentacle let go and unit 01 came crashing down hitting the floor hard sending cars flying as both pilots in Eligos started to laugh as Joshua's voice hit the air. "Look the little fucker bounces when he lands in his shitty Evangelion!"

There was a long pause. "You think Shamshel was bad well get a load of us you little pricks!" Toji watched as all eight tentacles suddenly shot out trying to hit the others who started to duck and dive as they came down smashing up sections of the city skyscrapers and road.

Asuka breathed in suddenly hearing Misato's voice hit the air. "Give Toji your big gun!" Asuka blinked in confusion. "What why?" Misato looked up sharply "Because I want you to get right up close and distort that bastard's AT field while Rei cuts it from the other side, so the others can do some real damage!"

Mari's voice suddenly hit the air as 04 stood up its long tongue moving around as it started to drool as it got on to its hind legs as an awful air spitting screech hit the air causing sky scraper glass to shatter around her unit. "Hey Joshua go fuck yourself!"

Asuka found herself putting her hands to her ears only to see that it was effecting the others as much as her as they all stopped only for the screech to change frequency as it stopped hurting her ears, she turned seeing that the Archangel was suddenly shaking its head from side to side violently as it started to roar in pain as all eight tentacles rose up trashing around above.

Misato blinked in shock. "What going on what is Mari doing?!" Maya eyed her holographic screen. "I don't know it's like she's matching the Archangels AT field frequency it's not distorting the AT field but its causing pain to both pilots somehow!" Misato turned sharply. "Toji take Asuka's gun and protect Mari now she clearly can't do anything else while she's doing this!" She watched Asuka threw 05 her gun watching as it caught it dropping its other weapon.

She could see unit 01 running forward as it roared in anger as it's two crest horn sections to open outwards as it readied itself to fire a full on beam. "Rei, Asuka move in now I want Rei to cut the lower section of the AT field bellow and Asuka distorting it on the other side!" She turned sharply. "The rest of you lay down opposing fire!" She turned eyeing Shinji. "When the AT field is weak enough I want you to fire your beam directly at that bastard!"

Asuka raised her tail turret gun firing it as she started to move forward on all fours towards the Archangel seeing Rei run 00 towards on its hind legs while firing her machine gun as she moved towards the other side of the AT field pulling up its cutting blade tail as they both moved towards each side of the AT field. She could now see the Brazilian heavy bombers and jet planes coming in as they started to fire there rockets at the Archangel causing fire to blast up as they hit the AT field along with the other Eva's bullets.

She could see Mari unit was starting to tense clearly her older sister could not keep this up forever. She raised her cutting blade tail shoving it in watching as Rei's dagger like tail started to cut from the other side like a knife through butter while on her side the AT field started to fade as Joshua's pained voice the air. "No you fucking don't, you are not going to get near our entry plugs the way you did Bukavac's you little German bitch!"

Asuka looked up only to see on the tentacles come down like lightening grabbing her unit's hind leg as she was violently lifted high above the AT field and swung around in to mid-air as Joshua's voice came again. "Take a fucking swim you over grown cat on steroids it's no secret that your scared stiff of water everyone knows it!"

The next moment turned to terror as he threw her causing unit 02 to go in to a violent spin she looked down realizing where he was aimed her which was right at the huge ship yard where they were building three huge super dreadnaught destroyers one of which was complete. She felt her units body slam in to the ship yard hard as it rolled off sending metal flying as she came crashing down off the roof right in to one of destroyers as its support cables began to snap as they got they tied up on her units shoulder sails causing the huge dreadnaught to come free from its huge holding station.

It came flying down the platform towards her smashing into her units chest causing the air to get knocked out her lungs as she was forced towards the sea along with it unable to break free as they both sped down the slide and she hit the water hard as everything turned to pure blue and she felt her unit sink downwards as the huge dreadnaught ship remained floating above.

She felt her body freeze as the panic set in as she started to sink into the deeper depths and the sensation of ice cold water hit home as she hit the sandy floor below feeling herself curl up which in turn caused 02 to go into a fetal position as she started to breath faster as her hands started to shake the controls violently all she heard was a booms above as more rockets were fired.

Misato looked up sharply only see Rei’s unit get sent flying in the other direction as it was grabbed by another tentacle and was thrown at one of the tourists pears where it smashed head first straight in to a docked White Star Line ocean Cruise liner before hitting the water of the docks hard on its side hard. She could see that Rei was clearly dazed and disoriented as she tried to stand unit 00 up only for it to fall to its knees breathing in heavily as it dagger like tail trashed around violently smashing down on some sailors ships opposite destroying them instantly.

Kaji looked up sharply at the holographic screen. "I'm giving Rei a pain killer and medication for concussion!" Maya looked up at the press feeds from the press helicopters that were flying over as she began to type in to her holographic desk. "I'm giving Asuka a sedative to relax her, her heart rates gone far too high the waters causing a semi panic attack!"

Kaji looked up sharply. "I thought Bardiel fixed this when he was in her brain as she didn't panic as much when Mari and her had that punch up and she tried to drown her."

Maya turned sharply. "I believe he suppressed it for his own self-preservation." She grabbed her ear piece putting it in putting it on a private channel. "I can talk her down I just need a moment, I've done this with before with Gaghiel as she had a semi panic attack after freeing Rei from his throat because she got pulled under too fast! That's what causes it when she loses her sense of control in deep water."

She breathed in bringing up Asuka's image on her holographic screen seeing that Asuka good eye was darting and her hands were shaking the controls as she spoke softly. "Asuka I need you to focus." She watched as the red haired woman face turned clearly hearing her voice. "The water is shallow it just looks deep you need to start swimming upwards slowly."

She watched as the woman said nothing but started to move the unit slowly out of its fetal position. "That’s it now just swim towards that super dreadnaught you won't drown 02 is protecting you no water can enter your entry plug." She watched as the red unit started to move swimming slowly upwards towards the others. "She'll surface in a moment."

Misato turned eyeing Shinji as Mari's unit stopped screeching as it lowered its head while Toji was lowering Asuka’s gun which was now empty. "Fire your beam now!" She watched as unit ones crest sections locked as it raised its free clawed hand as Shinji's eyes started to glow red he suddenly let out a scream as the huge beam came out 01's mouth all at once hitting Eligos's AT field tearing in to the layers violently stripping them away cause the huge Archangel to step back he breathed in seeing the final layer tear away just as his beamed stopped.

Joshua's laugher came. "Look at that you ran out of ammo, do you fire blanks in bed to!?" He was about to say more only to hear a huge rumble off in the distance he knew the Evangelion's were almost out of bullets now as was the military who were flying off. He turned as the caught sight of the super dreadnaught started to make grinding sounds.

Misato looked up sharply seeing that Asuka had now come up under the ship. "Asuka what are doing!?" The red haired woman didn't reply as her good eye turned green as her left eye started to glow under the patch as her teeth turned to their razor form. Maya turned sharply. "She's trying to lift the super dreadnaught!" Kaji eyed his holographic screen seeing that Rei was coming to her senses. "It's not possible Evangelions can't lift them they're just too heavy!"

Shinji watched as the huge ship suddenly started to rise up into the air as 02 surfaced its tiger like roar hitting the air as was raised fully out of the water which in turn caused sections of it crack violently as it started to fall apart. It was slowly moved forward as she got ready to aim it in Eligos. Misato turned eyeing Ritsuko who had an utter look of shock on her face while Gendo had cold a smile on his.

The world seemed to slow down as Asuka unit moved closer getting into shallower waters the huge dreadnaught was suddenly thrown with incredible force in the Archangels direction as it smashed through the broken AT field hitting it head smashing into thousands of pieces and blasting up in to flames which caused the Archangel to scream in pain as part of it was set alight.

The next moment caught everyone by surprise as Mari's unit raised it head again this time opening its mouth wide as beam of ultra-bright light came out like a laser beam it flew past Shinji and Kaworu slicing into the tentacles cutting three of them off half way down causing red blood to spill everywhere before dissipating as the Archangel backed off further screeching in even more pain as Mari's voice hit the air filled with rage. "Fuck you Joshua's and your wanker boyfriend!"

Misato looked up sharply eyeing Ritsuko. "Well it would appear that we vastly unrated the potential of the primal units! It appears all three of them can take massive beatings and can hold their special skills far longer than our calculations anticipated." She turned to the screen eyeing all of the pilot's images. "Finish off those bastards now make the archangel fucker wish he and his boyfriend had never been born!"

Sumire blinked eyeing her read out. "Wait I'm getting a funny reading something's coming towards them all very fast!" Misato turned sharply. "Is it Bukavac!?" Sumire shook her head. "No!" Shigeru eyed his holographic. "She's right it matches none of our normal readings it's like an energy spike but it's not from a weapon fire!"

He looked up watching in surprise as Evangelion suddenly broke the surface it flew through the air landing squarely on the ship yards roof looking over at everyone it had four arms and was pure white though it was covered gold, blue and golden patterns its lands and feet were lycanthropic it strangely had a face similar to 02's current form it had four red glowing eyes and a long whip lash like tail in one set of its hands was what looked like a stone lance and nothing more.

A young male voice spoke as it raised the stone spear high in to the air. "I am Sobek and the time for war and song is at an end for the time of the walking god has come!" Misato blinked in confusion. "Is that an Evangelion?" Shigeru looked down at his holographic panel. "I'm reading unit 02 but I'm also reading Bardiel this makes no sense!" Ritsuko looked down. "It's Ankh that's their colour scheme!"

Maya looked up as all four Magi appeared on the screen opposite. "All four Magi agree that it was made from Bardiel's highbred DNA when he made 02 give birth so he could create a body of his own that's why it's reading 02 but also angel and it's not a reading our computers are not used to as it contradicts what we are used to as its as much Evangelion as Angel!"

Gendo looked up speaking calmly. "And it would appear that, that is has the lance of Longinus that we threw back into the dead zone of Antarctica it’s of no consequence in that highbred abominations hands as its dead so this is clearly foolish childish posturing from a boy." Ritsuko eyed him. "This is serious he could start the final impact!"

Gendo turned slowly to her. "No he can't my dear as we both know he's not the original owner and her hands are now tied to the spears of destiny this a just another fruitless attempt of Ankh believing they are suddenly important."

Misato put a hand to her face as the truth hit her hard. "Those bastards, that's why Bardiel's tongue went missing for so long because they were stealing his DNA from it!" The Evangelion raised the lance as its pilot spoke again pointing it at Asuka. "Heed my call destroyer of worlds I call up on you to fulfil your destiny!"

Asuka blinked in utter confusion as she pulled 02 out of the water walking it slowly on all fours towards Rei and who had pulled 00 onto its hind legs as she came out of her daze fully she turned on her live speaker. "Please be verfickte, quite! You're the second idiot to call me that today so why don't you take your shitty little four armed Evangelion elsewhere?"

She turned hearing 02's bellowing roar hit the air. "Before I eat you alive like I did Bardiel!" The white Evangelion raised the lance higher as the male voice spoke again. "Surrender to your true will sense your true calling and finally be free from the shadows!"

Asuka moved about to say something only to watch in surprise as the spear blasted up with red lightening for a second she found herself freezing before she could get any closer to Rei nothing would move and all she could suddenly feel was a drumming of her own hear beat in her ears as everything turned to a cold silence.

The next moment's turned to utter agony as she grabbed her left patched eye screaming in pain as her own voice hit the air but it wasn't her speaking. "Humanity doesn't deserve to exist anymore, it's pathetic it's worthless and without remorse therefore it should feel none in return!"

There was a long pause. "It left me to die it left me to burn and it will all suffer for I am the destroyer of worlds!" Asuka felt her good eye snap open as she looked down into the blackness seeing her left hand no longer had flesh on it was burnt down the bones and tendons bloody skeleton like and bleeding into her LCL.

She looked down seeing that her right leg looked wrong the foot was no longer level like the bone had not been rest right and all she could feel was pain in it spiking up her leg. She could also feel pain in her face and the feeling of something cold running down it she eased up her fingers pulling them away on to see blood running down from her good hand.

She paused hearing the tapping of something above her she looked up slowly only for the breath to leave her as she found herself staring into the face of a skeleton whose one good eye looked similar to her own. It spoke no words as its mouth opened revealing a tongue she could see that its right leg was crippled and had healed at the wrong angle from being set wrong as its hand started to move towards her face as it finally spoke in her own voice though it sounded raspy almost sickly. "The joy of death awaits you now destroy those who tried to break you."

Rei shook her head feeling the pain full daze subside she turned seeing that 02 was not moving not even its tails were shifting it was frozen in place and Asuka's face was just staring blankly forward maybe it was the shock of falling into deeper water but even then that didn't seem right as she was leaned over her controls clutching her left eye. She moved her unit closer. "Asuka are you okay?" She tried again. "Asuka its Rei..." She stopped feeling the cold why was it suddenly so cold?

She stopped looking down feeling her sight turn to white as a barrage of voices slammed into her mind it was so painfully that it caused her to learn forward only for them to fade as she looked down seeing that she was suddenly naked from head to toe staring into the clouds. She felt her hands rose as she realized that they were shielding a small unit 02 that looked like Asuka's used to look apart from the huge crest horns which were even larger and horn like.

It looked toy size though and it had six demonic looking wings and darker colours as a voice which was her own spoke from afar but it was so subdued and quite. "Did you ever try to understand others or is blocking them from your heart easier?"

She paused hearing Asuka's cold voice hit the air the tone was chilling to the bone. "What's to block there annoying, cheap and fucking, worthless." Her own meek voice came again. "Have you considered that the one you block out the most is the one who still loves you even now?"

Asuka's voice came again. "Would you shut up Wonder girl? God you're so annoying!" Her own voice came again. "Because I'm like you..." There was a long pause. "Asuka you can use your power now to do so much good, you can recreate this world with your limitless imagination you don't have to kill all these people to bring them into human instrumentality I can bring them in for you it will be painless."

Asuka's voice came again only harsher. "Imagination doesn't mean anything at the end of the time, in the end all paintings and books burn or are forgotten to timeless waste lands after all we are stuck in this endless cycle that just keeps on repeating and I'm tired of it. I've seen my past lives once again and nothing changes I never get what I want. Also what good would imagination ever do for me? I can't draw I have no imagination outside numbers so if your trying to save these people don't because I'm going to strike them all down I don't care for your painless way just like I don't give a shit about them or your so called love for me, as if you could ever love anyone your just a doll!"

Rei looked up feeling the tears come before she could stop them she knew it wasn't her Asuka speaking but it still hurt so much it felt like her heart was being stabbed with a razor sharp knife suddenly she just felt so depressed and couldn't stop herself breaking into tears.

Shinji blinked suddenly realizing his world had turned to darkness he watched as it faded away and he found himself sitting on the floor in Nerv but it wasn't the Nerv he knew. It smelt of rot and damp and the corridor he was looking down was hollow almost lonely he looked up hearing his own voice speak. "Kaworu you can't do this!"

He stood up running towards the voices coming out in what looked like the Arcade zone area but there were no shops no music no colour it was old worn out levels with decaying steps and rotting facades and a few broken down cafe's but nothing more, off side he could see the Delphi gardens if you could call that it was tiny compared to the one he knew and run down.

He turned realizing he was standing in the garden though he was much younger at sixteen but Kaworu was also there though his skin looked so much whiter and his eyes are more glowing red.

He moved closer hearing Kaworu speak as water dripped down from the damp facets around him. "It has to be this way Shinji my life has now become forfeit and I have betrayed Seele by telling you of their plans but it will give you a chance to win because you can tell the Rei and Asuka of their plans to cause a final impact." There was a long pause. "Don't worry everything will change this time around." The younger Shinji spoke again getting more and more panicked. "But you can't do this please I love you!"

Kaworu mouth formed a warm smile as he leaned over giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't worry we'll see each other again, you won't understand now but you will and one day this will all become clear to you."

He stepped back his red eyes focusing on something above Shinji turned realizing that a young short brown haired woman with dark blue eyes who was also his age was standing a level above him dressed in full black armour holding up a rifle she spoke in a whisper. "Target acquired Keel."

A male voice spoke coldly. "The angel dears to betray us, kill him his role in this cycle is over make sure you aim for his head but leave Ikari's worthless boy alive let him see his new lover and plaything die in front of his eyes." The woman spoke as she loaded her rifle. "As you command..." Shinji felt his breathing start to go faster as he spoke. "No you can't!" He felt his eyes dart realizing she couldn't hear him he turned back as Kaworu spoke to the younger Shinji again. "Always remember one thing Shinji if you see me again I will be the person you truly deserve and not a puppet to anyone, I intend to free myself from this endless game as I feel it's been played out long enough."

Shinji heard the rifle crack behind him only to watch in utter pain and horror as the younger Kaworu's head exploded violently in a flash of bone and blood in front of his younger self eyes only to be followed by his screaming which echoed through the rotting zone like a knife as he felt himself start to panic before he stop it.

Maya watched as 02's panel went crazy flashing red as the sync started to break along with both unit 00 and 01 doing the same. "I'm losing readings from 00, 01 and 02 the others are unaffected!" She eyed all three pilot screens Asuka was bent over in pain holding her left eye clearly in pain, while Rei was crying and it was becoming getting more intense while Shinji was starting to have a panic attack similar to his youth she could see it in his eyes. Misato looked up sharply. "Shut all three of them down now!" She eyed the other three units. "Attack that highbred Evangelion and get that stone spear from its hands, now!"

Toji's voice shot up on screen. "What about Eligos?" Misato looked up seeing Eligos suddenly leap backwards smashing in to the water disappearing under it before any of them could stop it as it vanished from sight. "Let it go I want that spear right now, it's affecting the other units we're trying to shut them down!"

Kaji breathed in eyeing his panel. "What in the fuck is that spear doing? I'm getting odd brain waves from all of them and the syncs are fluctuating like crazy one minute there normal the next there dipping in the danger zone!"

Rei turned watching a younger version of herself-appeared though her hair was lighter blue and she had glowing red eyes and her skin was pale she was fifteen years old and completely naked as she stepped towards her as she spoke in that meek tone as her fingers reached towards her. "Are you me…or am I you? I don't understand I should not be here my time has passed and you are who I have become."

The fear hit before she could stop it as she felt her hands rattle the controls. Maya turned sharply seeing 00 suddenly leap out of the water as her Evangelion's lion like roar hit the air as it started to leap up and down in a crazy circles it tail flying out smashing the huge White Star ocean liner in half as the blade came down only to pull back revealing the lock on port it suddenly swung around in a violent motion as Rei's sudden cry of panic hit the air. "Get out of my mind!"

She turned not thinking the action was pure instinct as she shoved her tail port over 02 entry plug watching it open as she slammed it down unable to stop herself she wanted to be in Asuka's mind and a safe place and away from this she couldn't stand it anymore! Asuka breathed in as the one eyed skeleton in front looked up sharply only for it to instantly vanish as the blackness faded and everything returned to normal as Rei's voice hit the air speaking clearly in her mind. "Get away from me!"

She blinked looking up seeing the three flying wings fly over again dropped extra bullet cartages as others were reloading trying to fire at the white four armed Evangelion's AT field which was super thick. She felt herself suddenly cough as it felt like a stomach was starting to boil and feeling of indigestion setting in and it really hurt.

Sumire looked up sharply watching as unit 02's mouth started to slowly open as a huge blue and red ball started to form in it. "I'm reading massive energy levels in 00 and 02 cores!" Misato looked up seeing the ball as unit 00 turned so it close to 02 like within inches of its face as it started to crack it teeth together. Misato turned. "Ah shit." She turned sharply. "Turn them off Asuka's about to do what she did on the training field!" Shigeru typed faster. "Unit 01 is about to shut down but I can't shut 00 down its attachment to 02 is blocking me!"

Unit 02's head suddenly went back only to go forward as the energy ball left its mouth as it rocketed towards the white hybrid Evangelion slamming into its AT field sticking to it, unit 00's mouth opened suddenly as a rocket of pure white light flew out of it slammed in to ball which remained still for a spilt second before it blew up with enough force to blast outwards in pure red and blue fire light which smashed through a huge amount of the layers and sending the white hybrid Evangelion flying off the ship yard and in to ocean where it landed hard causing water to fly up.

Misato watched as 01 hit the water its eyes going dark as it shut off as Kaworu’s unit came down landing next to it as he pulled his units white wings open folding them around it, clearly trying to protect it. She turned as 00's tail separated suddenly from unit 02's entry plug as both units hit the floor hard as they shut down.

She looked as all of the pilot's images came up on the main and it was very clear that Asuka, Rei and Shinji had all lost consciousness. Toji and Mari on the other hand were moving out into the deep water trying to find the white hybrid Evangelion which had now also vanished from sight. Sumire looked at her holographic panel. "I've lost both energy signatures for Eligos and Sobek."

Misato turned eyeing her. "Great this just what I didn't need they had Eligos if that stupid white Evangelion hybrid had not shown up we would have destroyed them!" She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down. "Send in the medical flying wings, have 00, 01 and 02 lifted out and have the others shadow them home."

She turned eyeing Ritsuko and Gendo. "Either of you want to tell me what just happened, because that lance did not seem like it was dead?!" Ritsuko eyed her. "We didn't keep anything from you! This is as strange to us as it is to you!" Gendo eyed her speaking coldly. "I can ensure you Colonel we were told even from above that it was dead."

End of part 14

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fick dich ins Knie Go fuck yourself
> 
> The White Star Line still exists in his universe as a lead player in modern ocean liners under the original name this will be touched on more as the story goes on.


	15. Chapter 15

_A LITTLE SLICE OF HEAVEN AND HELL_

_Nerv Grand Central Terminal_

The guard watched as the Native Indian woman who was from Canada or at least that what her electronic ticket read put her bags on the belt he turned eyeing the one that looked like some kind of cat box though it was covered. "You know pets are not allowed at Nerv central unless it’s for a vet visits in the Arcade zone there restricted from all of the science zones as well."

He eyed her ticket again. "Miss Chilamu is it?" The woman who was in her mid-thirties who had long dark black hair and was of Inuit decent eyed him in annoyance. "It's Chilam."

She eyed the cat box which suddenly rattled. "Yes I know the rules I did try to apply to Nerv four times only for one of your heads Ritsuko to rejected me outright despite that I worked on the other Evangelion program which wasn't attached to Nerv years ago you know the one the UN pulled the funding on and put everyone out of work. So imagine my complete surprise when Colonel sends me an e-mail two days after Bardiel gets eaten alive that my services are required to work with another high level scientist down there whose also working the problem."

She eyed the cat box which rattled again. "There not pets there my special babies and I was told that could bring anything I wanted if it will help me with your whole Archangel problem." She raised her hand pointing at the sky train which was destining for Nerv central. "So why don’t you put my bags on the train like a good man and let me get on with my day since it took me a while to get over here from Canada."

She ignored his cold look as he began to load her bags on to the train via the belt he leaned over about to take the cat box she put her hand on it sharply. "But not that one that one stays with me." She pulled it up walking away as she went to sit in the train which was very much empty.

She breathed in deeply she hated cities like this too much noise and sound to many people unlike the quite lab she worked in back in Canada which was surrounded by vast forests but the truth was you couldn't turn down Nerv they never asked twice and she'd wanted to work here her whole life.

She watched as the empty train started to move from what she'd read there were no more stops as it would head right in to Nerv central so now was a better time as any to let them have some flying room as they'd been cooped up since she'd felt Canada. She eased up her cat box pulling up the cover seeing the little white faces staring back they had no eyes but then they didn't need them as they could sense vibration like bats and hear really well and they had stumpy little arms and legs and small black wings as well as large mouths with human like teeth and tongue which meant they could smile they also had small heads and bodies and were only the size of a cockatiel.

They liked eating any food you put out they weren't fussy but then she'd engineered them to be omnivores which was a not what the original brief has specified when she'd made them as the company had wanted them dyed in the wool carnivores which she had hated the idea off.

She had six in all and they were her pride and joy and her babies they all had names and she loved them dearly she eased open the cage watching as they all flew out only to land on top of the box looking at her. "So how are mommies babies today?"

She leaned over stroking there little heads hearing them chirp happily. "You going to be living with me now in Tokyo Three but we have to spend the night here until they sort our accommodation sorted out they said we'd get a home out near the farm land but I don't believe them, either way it's a brand new start for us." She put her hands around them protectively. "There's going to be so many new things to see and do."

8

Asuka felt her eyes slowly open though everything went out of focus for a moment feeling the pain in her left eye as she realized that she was on a hospital bed though still dressed in her plug suit she groaned rising herself up into a sitting position as she pulled her patch free seeing that she wasn't the only one in the room as both Rei and Shinji were still passed out and both in the hospital rooms opposite to her and like her they were still in there plug suits though like her their sleeves and gloves had been removed which was done in emergencies if you had suffered any form of shock she could see Kaworu sitting opposite Shinji's bed he was clearly waiting for him to come around and deeply concerned about his boyfriend.

She watched as Maya ran forward. "Asuka you need to lie down." Asuka breathed in deeply. "I'm fine." Asuka breathed in feeling her feet touch the floor. "How long have I been out for?" Maya watched as she stood up slowly. "You have been out for half an hour."

She felt the uncertainty as she spoke her next words. "Do you remember what happened to you Asuka?" Asuka breathed in deeply as she stretched. "Yes." Maya breathed in deeply. "Do you want to talk about it?" Asuka turned slightly. "No I don't I want to check on Rei and Shinji." She turned looking around her. "Where are Toji and Mari?" Maya looked up. "Getting some food I sent them away as they were exhausted it was really hard to get your sister to leave as they wanted to stay with you."

Asuka turned towards her. "You know you should not have been so hard on Mari about her drinking problem, she's trying it's not easy." Maya looked up watching as the blue patterns in Asuka's left eye pulsed and flashed. "I just want her to do better Asuka like you did." Asuka took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Then give her time and stop being so hard on her it just makes it worse." She looked up slightly. "She means well she's just having it hard right now."

She began to walk towards the other hospital room. "Plus she really likes you." Maya shook her head. "No she's infatuated it will pass in time." Asuka looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "No she isn't she genuinely has feelings she talks about you differently from her other girlfriends as she had a few back in Britain but it was hidden from everyone in her Division as she didn't want to come out and granted they weren't long term but she has had relationships before."

She moved over looking at Shinji's bed and then Rei's which was opposite. "Look I'm not saying you should be together that's for you two to work out I just want you to know that you're not some kind of fling or moment of lust to her."

Maya blinked inwardly this was so odd Asuka right now seemed so relaxed despite everything that had happened to her and it was so strange. Maybe the fact was that the younger woman was just growing past her anger now and channelling it so well that it just wasn't affecting her outside the entry plug. Or maybe her focus in her life being on her relationship with Rei was now taking centre stage fully and she viewed it as more important.

Asuka moved to stand opposite Kaworu which gave her the best view of Rei as she could see her through wide glass window of the other room though she was being looked over by one of the doctors. She gently put a hand on Kaworu's shoulder watching as he turned to look at her. "Hey."

Kaworu breathed in as he looked up sadly. "Hi." Asuka pulled up a chair sitting opposite him as she turned looking at Shinji. "You know you shouldn't worry about him he's very strong and he can take the hits idiot has a real hard head."

Kaworu looked at his hands. "This is all my fault had my foolish ex not showed up and that white Evangelion he would be conscious now." He turned looking at Rei's hospital bed. "So would Rei." Asuka breathed in deeply. "Shinji would never blame you for this it's not your fault." Kaworu looked at his hands. "I thought he was out of my life once he got thrown off the program."

Asuka looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "Why were you forced to wear a collar?" Kaworu looked at his hands again he'd told Shinji this truth but few others because he felt guilty. "After my parents were killed and the rebels in the Ukraine put a collar around my neck as a small boy which would widen as I grew into a man."

He tensed painfully. "If I ever tried to remove it, it would blow my head from its shoulders and cut my life short. You see without my medication my eyes go a more intense glowing red and my skin goes whiter, it’s called walking dead syndrome it is a feared condition in my country and some others as they say you're cursed by demons and your soul is impure because the devil had touched you. They even told my mother and father after my birth to end my life because I was a curse and the rebels used me to scare their enemies that's why they killed my parents in the first place because I was a trophy they could use." He shook his head. "I fled the rebels because Avel was able to hack my collar, he couldn't release it but he could trick it enough that we could both flee."

Asuka put a hand on his. "But there was a price?" Kaworu nodded sadly. "To keep it from going off I had to give him sexual favours, at first I didn't mind it was just nice to be with someone even in physical sense even if not emotionally and I was happy to join Nerv Ukraine as a soldiers I had no interest in the Eva program."

He took in deep breath letting it out very slowly. "That didn't last long because in my mental tests I was scoring high and myself and Avel were both tested in the sync test and we both passed. They removed my collar fully and gave me medical and health care and tablets which make me look this way. It was after that Avel started to abuse me he would beat me if I didn't comply with his sexual wishes it was only then that the program got wind of his former rebel life and the other boyfriends he'd abused and he was thrown off."

Asuka eased her interface clips loose feeling her hair spill free as she put them to one side. "Did you tell them he was abusing you?" Kaworu tensed sharply. "Yes it was the hardest thing I ever had to do… because I thought he'd kill me and it was becoming more obvious every day to everyone because I was turning up with bruising and black eyes and I kept making excuses like I fell down the stairs I tripped but my division started to think different. I was used to being beaten by the rebels as punishment for not doing as I was told but this was so much worse because at one time we had been friends and in the beginning I didn't mind the sexual favours."

He paused before speaking. "Shinji says it's not my fault." Asuka shifted closer. "That's because he's right, it isn't your fault you were the victim Kaworu and someone asking you for sexual favours isn't normal."

"She's right…you were the victim…I always tell you that."

Kaworu turned sharply seeing that Shinji had opened his eyes thought he looked groggy he moved closer to him helping him sit up in bed. "Are you alright you had me deeply worried?" Shinji coughed painfully his throat felt sour clearly he had been crying out in Evangelion not just in that awful vision. “My throat hurts, was I crying out?"

Kaworu leaned over giving him a gentle kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arms around him pulling him close as Asuka stood up giving them both more space. "Yes it awful, you told me once that you used to scream in your youth due to panic attacks and fear but I never realized how bad it was for you. Your scream sounded like your inner soul was being torn out."

Maya walked in through the door as she spoke. "Kaworu's right you were screaming whatever that Lance did it seemed to effect 00, 01 and 02 the most all of your syncs were going out of alignment and then dropping into the danger zones but then correcting themselves but this meant all these units froze in the end we had to shut you all down.

She looked at her tablet. "Tomorrow I will need you all to tell me what you saw." Shinji felt Kaworu move back as he tried to get out of bed. "Rei I need to check her!" Asuka turned putting a hand on his shoulder easing him back down. "Don't worry I'm going to take care of her." Shinji looked at her for a long moment. "How come you didn't pass out?" Asuka stepped away from him. "I did pass out I just feel fine now."

Shinji breathed in deeply. "Yeah but your walking around right now my body feels like it's been hit by a car and it hurts to move my legs." Asuka shrugged as she moved towards the door. "I'm used to pain remember?"

Her next word didn't come as she felt someone grab her from behind as Mari's voice hit the air. "You're awake don't do that to me you had no idea how worried I was!" Asuka struggled feeling Mari's arms tighten around her waist as she watched as both Kaworu and Shinji smirk. "I'm fine now let me go four eyes you're crushing me!"

Mari eased her grip as she ruffled the other woman's red hair. "Stop complaining princess and enjoy it for a change." Asuka let out a deep breath realizing that there was no point in fighting this and though her body didn't hurt mentally she felt drained and a part of her just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. "Mari could you let me go I need to check on Rei she still hasn't regained consciousness."

Mari smiled as she released her picking up a bag opposite seeing that Toji was bringing more as he coming up the corridor holding food in his arms they were both in their normal clothes. "We got you all some food." Asuka turned looking at Shinji and Kaworu. "Great feed them I'm not hungry."

Mari watched as she walked past. "Since when are you not hungry are you feeling sick or something?" Asuka eyed her as she made her way towards Rei room seeing that the doctors were leaving. "I'm going to check on Rei now."

She walked slowly into the hospital room pulling up a chair and sitting opposite Rei who didn't move she eased her fingers running them in a gentle motion down the other woman's arm to her fingers before taking hold of her hand. It felt strange being here now as she was so used to being on the opposite side as Rei had visited her so much after the Alpha unit accident.

She'd never been good at this she never knew what to say to people when they'd been injured least of all someone who was her lover. She'd never been good at it even with Shinji when they'd been together and she knew that Kaworu always had the right words to say, which she didn't which was why they were so good for each other. She looked down tensing in frustration as finally spoke. "I'm really no good at this Rei I verfickte suck when it comes to knowing what to say."

Rei's other hand suddenly moved taking hold of her own as the other woman's eye opened but her right one remained slightly closed as she smiled speaking in a low weak voice. "You're trying, that's all that matters." Asuka looked at her in surprise. "Your awake…can you move?" Rei breathed in feeling the stabbing pain around her right eye and up her right arm. "My right arm hurts…and so does my right eye."

Asuka breathed in helping her sit up though it was hard to stand the painful sounds that came out of her mouth as she eased her up right watching as the younger woman breathed in painfully let out deep slow breathes as her hand went to her lower stomach. "Does it hurt there to?" Rei nodded letting a painful breath as Asuka adjusted the pillows behind her. "Feels like someone twisted my insides the wrong way." She tried to move her arm only to stop because it hurt too much. "What was that Lance doing to us?"

Asuka watched as Shinji was given a pain killer by Maya as Kaworu kept him steady in the other room no doubt she'd been in here next opposite them she could see Mari and Toji sorting through the food. "I don't know." She paused. "But thank you for what you did when you locked into my entry plug it somehow freed me from it."

Rei looked up slightly. "Did we beat Eligos?" Asuka looked up slightly. "I don't think we did we were so close though." She looked down slightly. "I also don't get why everyone is calling me destroyer of worlds even my own stupid vision which was some kind of skeleton but it had one living eye was calling me that before you plugged in." Rei breathed in deeply. "Maybe it's just some stupid tag line which the vision gave you, in mine I was talking to my younger self and she was naked and it felt weird."

Asuka turned sharply she had not said anything about this yet to Rei but she couldn't this goddess version she remembered clearly now it had all come back to her when she'd remember her mother in crystal clarity but that goddess had said that she would see Rei in the future so she could not jeopardize that as she had no idea if doing so would affect things. "Your younger self did she have dark blue hair, you know the colour you used to dye it?"

Rei looked down slightly. "Yes but it wasn't as dark blue its seemed much lighter." She looked at her hands. "It was awful it made me feel so uneasy she looked like me when I was young but I knew she wasn't me there was something so off about her."

Asuka squeezed her hand gently. "In what way?" Rei put a hand through her hair in frustration. "She just seemed odd, it's like when you look in the mirror you see your reflection but you know it's not really you it's an illusion created by the glass but the difference with her was I felt like the glass image was trying to reach out and touch me and it really it scared me."

Asuka turned as Maya came in to the room she stood up. "Rei's right eye and right arm are feeling painful and she has stomach pains." Maya moved forward loading the medical gun as she came up to the bed. "Okay I can give you something for that Rei but it will take a moment to kick in." Rei felt the sharp pain as the pain killer went in. "Thank you."

Maya put her hand on the younger woman's face easing up the hologram scanner checking over her right eye carefully seeing the results come up as negative for damage as she pulled away. "You're experiencing some form of ghost pains as is your brother we couldn't see any injury on his body or yours and Asuka's."

Rei looked at her as she started to feel the pain lessen enough for her to move her right hands fingers. "I thought you fixed the issue with ghost pains seven years ago in that you fitted the Evangelion's with a form sync damping which means old pain or wounds can't loop back to the pilot body once they leave the entry plug?"

Maya put the medical gun to one side. "We did, so we are not sure why this has happened and only to you two and not Asuka so we will need to run the simulations tonight. Misato and Kaji and the others are already doing so as it will take all night to run the numbers and find out how and why the lance caused problems both to you and your units."

She breathed n deeply. "As soon as you feel better and you've eaten I want you and your brother to go home and sleep this off as ghost pains can take up to a day to go away, which means neither of you three will be do training tomorrow." She put her hands in lab coat pockets. "I know your both going to the auction event tomorrow night, so maybe the rest will be good for the both off you."

She looked at Asuka. "I want to run a brain scan on you in a few minutes I just need to set up the bed as you woke up before I could start, as your brain was acting incredibly strangely at one point it's like 02 was bringing up pilot code error which the unit only does that when it thinks the wrong pilot is in the entry plug." Asuka rolled her eyes. "Great just what I need more scheisse brain scans like having all the other ones when Bardiel was in my head wasn't bad enough."

Maya breathed in deeply. "I'll make it as quick as possible this time." Asuka felt a sly smile form. "I'll hold you to that." Maya moved towards the door. "I'm sure you will but for now rest once your scans complete you can eat the food Mari's brought you after its done I have to go and start running the numbers and like Shinji I need you both to tell me what you saw tomorrow."

Asuka watched as she vanished from sight she didn't like anything about this it all felt strange and wrong deep down none of what had happened made any sense. It all gave a deeply uneasy feeling how had that strange Evangelion gotten hold of a lance?

There weren't meant to be any lances or at least that was what she'd heard from Seele. That lance though it was oddly familiar somehow despite being made of stone it felt like she'd seen it before yet she knew that she never had. Maybe she was being stupid and overthinking this maybe it wasn't anything but a copy of the real Lance of Longinus fact was it wasn't something she wanted to dwell on. She turned back to Rei as she leaned over giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before speaking. "Can you stand?"

Rei looked up slightly feeling a smile form. "Can you help me get me to on my feet I want to see Shinji?" Asuka nodded as she helped her slowly get on to her feet though it was clear that for Rei it hurt. "Okay lets gets you in the other room just take it slow." Rei moved forward slowly. "Is this your first time trying to talk to me passed out?" Asuka turned giving her a wide toothy grin. "Yes." Rei carried on moving forward feeling her smile widen. "You know it wasn't that bad."

8

Christopher breathed in painfully as he was pulled from the entry plug by the workers who laid him down carefully on the floor so they could tend to his head wound as the Lance of Longinus was slowly brought back up into its safe place which was hanging above the Hybrid Evangelion bay and close to his grandmother's main office. "That little bitch you know one of you fuckers should have told me that she was going to do weird entry port shit with her girlfriend!"

He watched as his sister walked up to him she was in her plug suit she had used her hybrid Evangelion to swim up and grab his and pull him back to the safety of the undersea air ship Hatshepsut which was currently deep down under the sea both there Hybrid Evangelion's were side by side in the huge bay soaking in bloody water. Achika adjusted her round glasses as she pushed her long dark brown hair back speaking calmly. "Well she always was a weird little shit."

Christopher looked at her for a long moment his brown eyes narrowing. "Both her and Mari were weird little shits I hate being related to the runt of the litter and the bastard child." Achika walked over to him she snatching a lit cigarette from one of the workers mouths which she gently passed to him watching as he took it. "It's not all bad brother, you're still alive and that is what counts."

Christopher pushed his dark brown hair back adjusting his short pony tail as he breathed in the cigarette. "Well I guess there's that but Grandmother's going to be utterly pissed I mean I messed up my first mission." He blew out the smoke. "I don't get what happened like I had Langley but then the other units started doing weird shit."

"Yes they were and it was deeply intriguing."

Achika watched as their grandmother came closer he breathed in deeply as the work crew moved to one side to let her through as she stopped in front of them she never shouted at them but this time she knew it could be different. Christopher looked up slightly putting out his cigarette. "We failed Grandmother and we take full responsibility."

Gabriella felt a sly smile form on her lips as she looked at her grandchildren. "No please my precious children you have not failed if anything you have proven that the Lance of Longinus we hold is not dead I mean it was most curious to see 01, 00, and 02 behave that way but there part in the final equation isn't relevant what is, is that 02 was most effected which means the lance still holds a very deep sway over Asuka." Achika's turquoise eyes narrowed. "If it had not been for 00 and Rei it would have worked."

Gabriella raised her hand. "Which means we need Asuka outside the entry plug we need to capture her and it would seem that a most perfect opportunity has presented itself to us." She eased out a controller pressing it watching as hologram screen popped up opposite showing a television event. "It appears that tomorrow Rei and Asuka are due to attend the Action house in Tokyo Three."

She smoothed down her black suit feeling a cold smile form. "What a spectacle this will be our contact in the auction house is getting the arrangements ready for you and our spy contacts Orino and Hachiro will shadow you for safety, let me be clear Asuka's so called strength that's brought about by rage is an issue but I've made you some new toys to deal with it."

Christopher stood up he feeling one of the doctors give him a shot of pain killer with the medical gun as another put a special wet bandage to his cut to stop the bleeding. "I assume you only want Asuka?" Gabriella turned slightly. "Yes leave Gendo's daughter unspoilt, she's too much of a risk and I've heard enough rumours of what happens to those foolish enough to play around with Gendo's children and none of these stories end well."

She eyed the hologram image which was running the advert and milking the event with everything it had since this was Asuka's second official visit anywhere. "Plus she'll be too much of a distraction to Asuka and we need her to focus on becoming the destroyer of worlds again not on her little sex toy. Christopher smirked. "Well speaking sincerely I'd screw Rei all day long if she was my girlfriend she is very attractive." Achika laughed as she adjusted her silver rimmed glasses. "Yes well I'd like to sleep with Toji, doesn't mean it's ever going to be real."

Christopher smirked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well there is such a thing as illegal pilot VR dating simulations sister you could try one of those since I have them all so I can copy them and sell on the black market as people will pay a lot for them." Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "You children and your VR toys it's so charming." She turned. "Now come and get out of your plug suits I have the chief preparing us all something nice and you have a long day ahead of you both tomorrow."

Achika pulled on the collar of her white plug suit which had sections of gold and blue on the legs just like her brothers. "Tell me this man can at least cook Timballo because the last chief who you sent to the Caribbean to feed one of our wealthy supporters couldn't." Christopher sneered. "Yeah I hate it when it's not traditional because it tastes like shit." Gabriella raised her hand. "Oh trust me you won't be disappointed this time my precious ones."

End of part 15

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canada like the US has a large population of Aboriginal Canadians I wanted to bring in a character from this region as in media/movies they don’t come up a lot as they have links to the Inuit, first nations and Métis.
> 
> Timballo is an Italian baked dish consisting of pasta, rice, or potatoes with one or more other ingredients including cheese, meat, fish, vegetables, or fruit. Not to give too much away but unlike Mari Achika has very expensive and up market tastes when it comes to food.


	16. Chapter 16

_SHADOWS IN THE NIGHT_

Ritsuko eyed the six monoliths whose yellow symbols glowed in the darkness which represents the three men and three women who made up the UN council as she spoke. “This is what I said was going to happen!” She raised her hand. “I said bringing back the destroyer of world was bad and you all ignored me, now look what’s just happened!” Seele one spoke his dark tone hitting the air. “It was dead our tests said it was stone we believed it had no power!”

Gendo looked up. “It would appear that it is still alive it was trying to reach out to its forma master.” Seele two spoke though her voice was deadpan. “That is incorrect it was reaching to links in its past and the German girl was not its only master.” She paused. “We thought with the creation of the Spears Of Destiny the Lances of Longinus would lose there hold over forma owners, because that is what is written in the dead sea scrolls.”

Seele three spoke his tone filled with concern. “But there is the fact that the second Lance is still lost we have no idea where the German girl tossed it in the last cycle and it’s been out of our sight for a long time one lance cannot bring about our doom only two can.”

Seele four spoke though her voice was as cold as ice. “We knew that we might have these issues though so we prepared well ahead.” Gendo turned as the floor opposite rose and he caught sight of the six devices coming in to view all round in shape flashing in colours of yellow and white under them was a thick black collar which wasn’t turned on. “What are these?” Seele five spoke his tone filled with distain. “Insurance if you will, these devices need to put in side all of the entry plugs there technology is far from your understanding but they will disrupt the signals from the Lances.”

Seele six spoke her voice unlike the others was calm and collected. “They will stop the disruption the Evangelion experienced, that disruption means the cores souls are no longer in culmination with the pilots its why none of them could reach out to their children.” Gendo looked up. “But the British, Chinese and Ukraine pilot were not affected.” Seele six spoke again. “Yes they were but for people who have never grasped a lance the effects are different and we won’t risk their units behaving the same way.”

Seele three spoke his tone still uncertain. “We always believed Keel would try this because Ouroboros has more resources yet we are now facing Ankh who we have underestimated and we know little about them apart from there leader who is a woman who calls herself pharaoh our spies speak of them owning a form of air ship powered by a type of AT field but we have yet to see it in the flesh.”

Seele one spoke his tone still just as dark. “They clearly stole the DNA from Bardiel’s tongue to build there hybrid that is both angel and Evangelion we’ve now updated the Magi system personally so it can read their signature though your workers could have done it, it would have taken too long. It’s also clear that, the hybrid unit is in primal form which is unnatural as transcendence from one form to another should be natural this means they must have a very mental disciplined pilot to handle the mental stain, as it will great. This means that whoever built that foundation has links with the Evangelion program and we believed all loose ends had been tied up regarding this which means one escaped our notice.”

Ritsuko eyed the black collar moving her hand towards it. “What’s this for?” Seele three spoke up his sharp tone hitting the air. “Do not touch that!” Ritsuko pulled away. “You said everything here was to help us.” She watched as another floor section rose up showing a strange filming device which looked like a tripod standing old nineties style professional video camera though its lenses was a gleaming silver colour and it had coloured veins of gold running through it.

It had no film reel instead it had twenty different coloured filters made of glass which could pushed in, in a line on top of the camera. Another section of the floor rose up which was a tall shelf which had open medical cases on each section which had every odd looking medical devices in them and syringes but they looked other worldly.

Seele six spoke again her voice still just as calm. “These medical items and the collar are both items that you should pray to your gods we never have to use, they are last resorts after we returned from instrumentality in our last cycle we had these made as soon as your technology was good enough this why they look outdated to you a decade before would not have done the job it had to be as soon as you reached your technological age, but this deceive is one we don’t like to use as there things humans are not meant to see, we are your protectors we keep some things from you for a very good reason as we have all experienced horrors beyond your wildest dreams.”

_Inside the Vatican’s secret library Vienna_

When you’re a god you can bypass the laws of time as morals pass you by you can move so fast that they are out of your line of sight yet you can slow the world to a crawl and see things going on in different times and places. Though nothing really changes for me I still enjoy reading books I’ve read in Library’s on every continent from the British Library to the still standing library of Alexandra which they stopped from burning in this cycle and forced the Christians back after the death of Hypatia who they used as a martyr to gain revenge and a keep their foot hold.

Its why in this cycle the one god religions are not as powerful and they are now even more at the mercy of falling out of favour with humanity. Because the angels landed and one followed another proving that walking gods are not single but are plural, thus the multiple god religions have gained a huge popularity all a new they were always popular before though they had remained and modernized themselves but now they sit like a gold pillar commanding the world.

Christianity and Roman gothic has suffered and the Vatican hates the Evangelion program the y believe it rid them of followers and they always refuse help to Nerv they keep their secret documents stashed away. They shouldn’t stash such secrets of importance I move my finger seeing thousands of books and scrolls open at once as there pages flip at lightning speed as I read them all at once.

I can see thousands of words written fleeting in front of my eyes as I open more scrolls and books replacing others it’s not as interesting as Alexandra but it is fascinating. Human history in the blink of an eye different perspectives, different truths, miss truths and outright lies. I recall in my beginnings always enjoying reading and my desire to read and explore has only become more as time has gone on I crave to understand and to know more god hood did not diminish this for me when I returned to this world.

I thought it would be maybe the truth is as I travelled through galaxies and universes I realized that though reading these stories and histories was fascinating it wasn’t the same as being back in my own universe reading books. Maybe it’s the smell of them even the feel I know my human counterpart in this world who is the reincarnation of the first Rei who created me in the first cycle and gave me all her godly power in the last cycle.

Twenty cycles have passed now but my counterpart still read books like me it seems like no matter how many times, time resets in human instrumentality and history repeats some things remain the same while others become different and though we very different in appearance. It fascinates me how another version of me is the same be they clone or human. It proves that there is endless wonder in the tones and shifting of the cycle and they create very different combinations, she is Rei and I am Rei but we could not be more different and that’s the beauty of creation.

I find my hand moving as I stop reading all off the books suddenly bringing a single scroll floating down as I eye it feeling my stomach turn, as I flick my finger sending it flying across the room. As much as I like the norm I really dislike that scroll it turns up in every universe, it gets to me how this writer keeps showing up over and over and there are times when I wonder if galaxy is more alive than I am and likes its irritating and debasing jokes on immortality.

8

Misato let her gaze shift over her holographic screen she had been waiting her for Ritsuko to return from Seele and she was starting to get bored. No matter how much data she looked over from the specialists and Maya nothing made any sense the figures just didn’t add up it was so fucking frustrating. Not to mention that Asuka had been scanned because her brain waves had for a second gone so strange it made no sense to anyone in the command desk something about the fact that the 02 was getting the error code for the wrong pilot but not rejecting her.

The Lance was meant to dead that was what she had been told so why now was this shit happening? Asuka was the forma destroyer of worlds she could understand her unit getting affected by not 00 and 01 what was it about them that had caused them to be affected as well? Oh there were so many questions none of which she had any answers to.

She’d been told that all of the pilots had been sent home hours ago and all would need downtime tomorrow to recover while the units were checked over and their guns reloaded. She looked up watching as Kaji appeared he gave her a wave before opening the door and stepping in to her office. Kaji walked up to her taking a seat opposite as his smile widen as he looked at her holographic screen. “Still crunching the numbers I see?”

Misato eyed him taking in a deep breath. “Nothing makes sense Kaji I feel like I’m reading some other language.” Kaji brought his tablet flicking the two images on it on to her desk before putting the tablet down. “Then you’re going to like this even less.” Misato watched as two brain scans appeared. “Maya asked me to bring this to you the right one is Asuka’s from her current scan.” Misato eyed the other scan. “What’s this one then?” Kaji pointed to the scan. “That’s Asuka but it’s not our Asuka.”

Misato eyed the scan. “That makes no sense Kaji…” Kaji leaned closer. “The Magi formed this scan based on those readings the Evangelion wasn’t going berserk because it was still Asuka in there but one the unit couldn’t recognise and I can tell you now this brain is very different it’s firing differently and it doesn’t match our Asuka’s.”

He paused not liking what he was going to say next. “This brain has, had serious damage at some point there is evidence of extreme trauma but it’s not to the central lobe but it shows that she might not have been able to walk right on one leg, which we can’t say and there’s really awful damage to the brains stems cord and it hasn’t been repaired correctly it was clearly a rush job enough that she could walk but what state she was in we’ll never know.”

He eyed the scan. “I’m no doctor but I know work like this gets you jailed up for life it’s unethical even more so when you’re dealing with someone’s brain so whoever did this was never held to account but it means that she had pain for the rest of their life down her spine.” He put a hand on beard. “It gets worse this is the brain of a sixteen year old girl not a twenty three year old woman and she died at that age the Magi are deeply certain off this all four of them agreed on it without question.”

Misato eyed the scan. “So this Asuka could be the one our Asuka drew in those images of the unit ascending in the past cycle?” Kaji closed the image. “It’s very possible but from this we have no idea what her personality was like it’s impossible to tell from this and we can’t recreate her on the hologram stand life size as we have no blood or tissue samples so we have no idea what she looked like ether.”

Misato turned to look at him. “It sounds like her life was tragic and very short.” Kaji raised his hand taking hers. “Sadly it would seem so she was still a child at death she never saw adulthood like our Asuka did.” Misato looked down sadly. “Now that you know the truth about these cycles do you ever think about the versions of us that came before us, you know if they were happy or if they ever got together?”

Kaji felt a sad smile form as he shifted his chair closer. “Yes from time to time but I don’t dwell on it, things like that can screw with your mind.” He eased up a hand putting it on her face. “I just enjoy the here and now it’s just easier.” Misato looked at him for long moment she couldn’t help her next actions and she was kissing him before she could stop herself she was getting sick of hiding their romance in lifts or out of sight she just wanted to break the rules she wanted to feel that spark of youth and feel like a teenager all over again.

She wanted to play around in the way Shinji, Kaworu and Asuka and Rei were doing as that was what she was jealous off it had just taken her some time to work it out it was that care free feeling of inner carefree teenager which she’d lost due to so many bad relationships before this.

She felt him suddenly push back as the sexual game of tug of war started and Kaji clearly wanted it as he grabbed at the blind close by causing it to fall giving them much more privacy from the dock workers working on the units below. They both stood up as his knee suddenly found its way between her legs as they both stood up as his other hand found her chest as he started to move it sensually.

“You’re both meant to be doing work in here not having sex!”

Misato snapped her head around watching as Kaji face turned to pure anger as he pulled away she turned back seeing Ritsuko in the doorway. She took in a deep breath adjusting her clothing feeling all sexual feeling die in a heartbeat. She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke seeing Kaji adjust himself. “You know you’re meant to knock!” Ritsuko eyed her in disgust. “I don’t need to knock my position is higher than yours.” Kaji folded his arms. “Was there something important to your visit here or is this just a social call?”

Ritsuko closed the door behind her as she smirked speaking in a dark tone. “What’s wrong Kaji did I ruin your game of hide the sausage?” She paused ignoring his look of utter distain as she pulled out her tablet. “No I’m here because of you just hired!” Misato breathed in deeply. “You said I could hire who ever I wanted for the command post so I hired Sumire!” Ritsuko looked up slightly. “I’m not talking about her! Who you hired was your choice and you picking some reject that is your choice, no I’m talking about Chilam the fruit cake from Canada!”

Misato folded her arms leaning on her desk. “Oh please she’s a brilliant scientist she worked on the Mass Eva program till it folded, I thought she would be great to pair up with Vitor, since he’s very depressed at the moment and not working as well as he could be and trying to pair him with other scientists has been fruitless as they don’t understand the level of genetics involved in the Archangels as there so different to the Evangelions.” She turned slightly. “Chilam does and her field isn’t that different to his as she created the mass Evangelion prototypes without cores the only difference is he clones she creates from with none cloned sources.”

Ritsuko moved a step closer. “Chilam is a reckless lunatic who blows up labs and doesn’t play by the rules there’s a reason she never got hired back in to the private sector and had to work in the public it’s because she caused issues, it why we have rejected her CV countless times!” She was about to say more only for Maya to suddenly burst in through the door her voice hitting the air. “You hired Chilam are you out of your mind?!” Misato turned to her. “Not you to, you know she already said this to me!”

Maya turned eyeing Ritsuko who gave her a dirty look. “She did?” Misato breathed in deeply. “Yes it would appear that for the first time in seven years you two agree with each other on something.” Maya put her hands in her lab coat pockets. “Well as much as I hate to say this she’s right Chilam is out of her mind, she’s a danger to everyone is the science division.”

Misato put a hand on her face. “Most of the people in the science division are eccentrics who have to be tethered down by you Maya since you liaison with them all of the time so I don’t see the problem.” Kaji turned slightly. “I don’t see the problem ether I mean we work with difficult people all the time.” Maya looked up sharply. “We are not taking about a difficult person here we are talking about a lunatic whose actions have nearly cost people their lives.”

Misato eyed her for a long moment. “Look I need her because she can do what she does and she’s the only one who can work with Vitor, she’s the only person who has that level of understanding of his Archangel work. I mean Seele is trying to find the other missing scientist’s but time is short and today’s battle was just a lucky break we all know that if we’d have had two or even three Archangels it might have been different along with the new added bonus of that new hybrid Evangelion.”

Maya breathed in deeply hating that Misato was right and even she couldn’t deny it. “Fine you’ve made your point I’ll move them both to a lab where there less likely to cause problems but you know Vitor’s going to blow up over this he likes working alone.” Misato eased up her hand. “Yes I’ll deal with him personally.” Ritsuko turned eyeing Maya. “Oh you’re just going to agree with her now…you know you never agreed with me that easy when you worked under me.”

Maya turned slightly meeting the other woman’s cold gaze. “The fact that I ever worked under you is something I prefer to forget ever happened.” She moved towards the door opening it sharply. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have things to do, like setting up a lab for them that’s so out of the way so no one will get hurt.” Ritsuko watched as she left she turned back remembering why she was actually here.

She eased up the small suit case in her hand walking up to Misato’s desk dropping it on it not caring that it sent some of her papers flying. “This is from Gendo he wants them installed tonight they go in the entry plugs that’s all of them.” Misato watched as she stepped back she eyed the case looking at the six round black glowing circular items. “What are these?”

Ritsuko smirked as she looked at her. “That’s need to know and you don’t need to know all that you need to know is that the orders are from Seele and the specialists will know where they go.” She stepped back. “So I’d get to it and not distract your selves again tonight.” Misato watched as she left closing the door behind her hard she grabbed a folder throwing it violently at the closed door watching as the papers went flying everywhere. “Fuck off bitch!” Kaji shook his head. “I hate that woman.”

Misato sat down in her office chair picking up one of the glowing objects moving it between her fingers as she felt her anger slowly fade away. “You know you should go home Kaji, I mean your shift is over.” Kaji sat down pulling up the chair. “No I’ll stay until we get this done plus I need to set up Sumire’s panel she has no holographic image during the fight it meant the pilots couldn’t see or hear her. I need to get that sorted its due to the hologram desk as it was downloaded and wiped by the Special ops division after Makoto’s arrest so it needs her personal information putting in to it.”

Misato turned to him. “How is she doing because she wasn’t doing so well when I bought her back to Nerv central?” Kaji breathed in deeply. “She very quiet, myself Maya and Shigeru were having breakfast with her to make her feel more welcome but she didn’t open up to us at all, maybe it’s because she spent so long in the down below area that being up here is jarring and surreal now.” He paused before speaking. “She’s clearly very good at her job though and you were right to pick her she knows just what she was doing.”

Misato put a hand on his. “Her wounds won’t heal overnight but I hope in time she’ll get better.” Kaji picked up one of the strange devices. “Yeah I agree she just needs more time, I think she’s been through hell this past year and it’s just gotten to her and it’s safe to say we both know what that’s like.” Misato nodded. Yeah I guess we do.” She eyed the device again. “So you want to come with me down to the docks so we can fit these, whatever they are?” Kaji felt a wide smile form. “With pleasure, with both of us working it will get done much faster.”

End of part 16

Silvermoonlight


	17. Chapter 17

_FEELING WARMTH IN THE DARKENING NIGHT_

Kaworu lives in one of the high scrapers it's a modern apartment building but it overlooks one of Tokyo Three's many large parks like me he's old fashioned and his house has no IDHS system but he still has security cameras and the flat screen, video games and console are all modern as is the sound system.

There's a wide front room with two three seat sofa both are covered in beautiful blankets with highly colourful patterns and his flat screen TV and media system are in the central room there is also a grand white piano opposite the white kitchen which is where he loves to write his music and on the other side is the four seat round dining table where I'm sitting now.

Go upstairs there's a large bed that has velvet covers and on one side to it is the bathroom and you come to the computer room and his store room there are no blinds here but then there are no doors either its very open space and there always intense oils burning which makes the place smell sweet and gives it a warmth.

These buildings are normally used for families as there cosy and have lots of space and he has a lot of items from his own country here like blankets and panted procaine and special clay plates and bowls for eating out of he even has a special outdoor wood stove cooking pot on the balcony like Asuka and Mari he likes things to feel like home.

I think he still misses home sometimes and like Asuka, Mari and Toji he orders in a lot of Ukrainian ingredients for dishes and like them he uses a knife and fork to eat when he's not at work.

My body has finally stopped hurting but it took a long time it's why I'm sitting here now as he cooks. He hasn't spoken much is just not like him I can sense the tension even from here as he's trying to cook Pirozhki which are fried buns filled with meat and vegetables it's one of his favourite dishes.

Shinji stood up slowly walking over to him. "Would you like some help?" Kaworu tensed slightly. "No I can manage." Shinji moved to stand opposite him taking the cooked food from his hand carefully plating it up. "You know if there's something you want to talk about we can."

Kaworu breathed in deeply after joining the Evangelion program and Avel being thrown off he had never wanted that part of his life to return to haunt him and now he was so uneasy because of it. Avel still scared him deep down and it brought back painful memories all over again off feeling helpless and at his mercy maybe that was why he told himself it was always his fault because that made it easier than facing the fact that he had never stood up to him when it mattered and inwardly he felt like a coward.

In the rebels he'd killed people as a teenager they'd taught him to have no remorse and at first it had been easy but as he'd grown up and learnt that the rebels he followed were no better than terrorists he had started to want freedom every day and it only became more clear that he was being used by them because of his condition to cause fear, terror and uncertainty.

It was why he hated his own condition deep down and he hid it using the drugs making sure no one ever saw him off it because he always felt that they would never accept him because of it and he knew not only in his country was the condition disliked it also disliked in some small rural areas of Japan and Russia and some of the middle east and no one knew what caused it because in the genetics it wasn't clear, only how to suppress it.

Worse he'd never felt that Avel ever loved him despite his condition comments like him being his little zombie didn't help ether they just made him feel worse and made want to hide it all the more after Avel had been thrown off the program.

He turned looking at Shinji as he spoke sadly in truth he didn't want to hide his feeling from his lover as Shinji even when they'd been just friends had always listened to him. "It was so hard seeing Avel again." Shinji moved closer to him putting an arm around his waist. "You never did anything wrong I told you that so many times, it was him."

Kaworu breathed in painfully. "Every time I hear his voice I feel myself shiver, every time I think of our memories I just feel sad and I wish I'd fought back but I never did because I thought he'd hit me harder." He paused as he spoke painfully. "I was such a coward I had the opportunity to run more than once but I never did and even when he was gone I always worried that he'd track me down and appear on my door step to either force me back with him or kill me for getting him thrown of the Evangelion program."

Shinji eyed him as he spoke unable to keep the anger out of his voice. "I would never let him touch you." Kaworu looked down sadly. "I never wanted that chapter of my life to come back and haunt me least of all now that we are together."

Shinji moved to stand in front of him he'd seen Kaworu sad before but never like this it felt like the air had been blasted out of the other man's sails and all of his confidence had left him in one go. He gently put his hand on the other man's face. "If I make one promise to you it is that I would always protect you, no matter what."

Kaworu looked down feeling the tears come before he stopped them. "Don't make promises you can't keep Shinji." Shinji pulled him close as he started to cry harder. "You know I always keep my promises Kaworu and this man will not come between us."

He held him tighter it wasn't some off the wall statement he meant every word of it, he loved this man and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He had seen Kaworu cry before but not like this, this was so raw and painfully and it felt like a long time before those painful tears finally subsided. He eased up his face kissing his lips gently as he ran his hand through his thick white hair. "Would you like to order in you know we can get some uiro-mochi that steamed rice cake that you love eating and Taiyaki fish cake waffles." Kaworu looked up as he nodded sadly. "Yes I would very much like that."

Shinji pulled him close again. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay." Kaworu breathed in deeply Shinji was right and he knew it but somewhere deep in his heart he couldn't turn away from the fear maybe his best option was not to dwell on it and try to move forward despite how hard it felt.

8

Avel winced painfully as he ate his food at the table his right shoulder and back were still hurting like hell as was Joshua's who was eating opposite him. He eyed Kensuke who was eyeing him a smirk on his face. "What are you looking at?"

Kensuke pushed up his glasses. "Oh I don't know it just looks like you and your boyfriend got your ass whipped." Hikari felt a cold smile form. "Yes it would appear that you did get kicked around and weren't you making out that you were going to do the job that we couldn't the other day." Joshua looked up sharply. "Fuck off Hikari." Hikari smirked. "You said you could not only beat 02 but you'd bring the destroyer of worlds to us well I don't see her!" Joshua's smashed his fist down hard on the table. "I said fuck off!"

He turned as a small Chinese woman sat down opposite him she had very delicate features her brown eyes narrowed as she looked at him as she spoke softly. "It would appear you were both deeply unprepared."

Avel breathed in deeply. "Admit it Joshua, Fang is right we were unprepared." Fang looked up as a tall Japanese woman came over to stand opposite her though unlike all of them her eyes were a glorious glowing blood red colour and her skin was white and pale her hairs true colour was white but she's dyed it black as she had walking dead syndrome and worse because of it her parents had named her after a Japanese Yōkai called Kuchisake out of shame but in her eyes she was a marvel of beauty and she got to sleep with her every night.

Women wouldn't touch her homeland in the rural region of China as she was considered broken goods as she didn't have a perfect figure and she was considered overweight and having a robotic leg didn't help either. Kuchisake sat down eyeing Joshua. "She's right you weren't prepared and as usual your fucking ego got in the way."

Joshua leaned forward. "Isn't there a building you should be haunting Kuchisake?" Kuchisake snarled as she pulled out pull her short wakizashi sword slamming it close to his dinner bowl within inches of his fingers as she leaned closer. "You ever say that shit to me again I’ll ram this into your balls Joshua!"

Joshua eyed the sword before looking up he knew she'd had that sword specially made and it was razor sharp not to mention the blade was crafted from Evangelion flexible fortified steal the same steal they used to cover the Archangels. "Point taken you can remove that."

He watched as she pulled the short sword away seating her self-eyeing him coldly. "What is it with both you and Hikari and carrying around daggers?" Hikari eyed him. "It's called emphasising a point Joshua but you wouldn't know that since you always use drugs to get people to do what you want them to do." Kensuke eyed them all. "Well just be happy Keel's on business and hasn't returned yet because you know he's going to be mad."

"Spoken correctly Kensuke..."

Avel looked up watching as Keel appeared walking slowly into their private dining area which had its own private buffet with their foods of origins the room had plush luxury furniture and their bedrooms which had luxury bathrooms as standard fitted were close by as was there special wreck room when they weren't training they could have anything they wanted they just had to request it.

He turned eyeing Avel and Joshua as he spoke coldly. "You were both an utter disappointment but I guess it's not all your fault this time the hybrid Evangelion was not something we knew nothing about in our calculations nor did know that it would have a sleeping Lance of Longinus."

Avel looked up at the tall fifty year old man who was dressed in a long black coat with white markings on the collar and shoulders as well as long black trousers and shoes. His hair was grey and he had the red visor on his eyes. "You didn't tell us the primal units had some form of ability where they could pair up."

Keel came to stand next to the table. "This has all thrown our plans out of place but it is clear that Ankh has now drawn there newest cards and none bode well for us." He paused. "They were trying in some failed foolish attempt to awaken the destroyer of worlds but they are so pathetic and amateur in their thinking that they're doing it incorrectly it demands ritual and sacrifice." He turned to them all. "I want that Lance you are to now to all focus all off your efforts on finding Ankh's base of operation raid and destroy their bases kill everyone if you have to."

He turned to Fang. "But not you, I have something most special for you two to do, as your Archangel needs to be tested." He typed into the wooden tables controls binging up a hologram map. "I want you to take Moloch here in to the Dead Sea’s deepest trench in Antarctica, which is deeper than any in the whole ocean." He typed again bringing up a photograph of a deep sea image of a huge stone statue at the very bottom of the red sea. "Find this and bring it to the base."

Kuchisake eyed the image. "Wait that looks like those strange standing white statues that are all over the world but the head is different, it looks more Evangelion." Keel looked at her for a long moment. "Yes you are correct as you all know the huge standing statues were from the mass Evangelion project in the last cycle they are all in a dead state now."

He pressed the table controls watching as the photo changed to a video as the undersea device filming worked its way around the huge statue before its camera started to crack due to the intense sea pressure before fading to black clearly destroying the filming device. "This though is the destroyer of worlds former vessel her former Evangelion now dead as stone." Fang eyed the video feed as he brought it back up again looping it. "If it's dead what use is it to us?" Keel put his hands behind its back. "The statue is unimportant and its entry plug maybe stone but I want the LCL contents inside it." He felt a cold smile form. "As what is in that LCL is our means to bring the past into the present."

8

Why was it a skeleton of me what was the verfickte point of that? I know it was me her single eye looked like mine but a slightly lighter shade of blue. The more I hear the term destroyer of the worlds the more uncomfortable it makes me feel like I'm missing something my Grandma called me not long ago to check we were both okay but I couldn't say anything to her because I really don't know what happened if I'm honest.

So after this I'd just watched Rei tell the builders what to do they finished the pottery building two hours ago and it looks stunning they even added gold and black as well as blue Dragon gods to the roofs sides and Japanese sliding doors inside, it reminds me of a small Japanese temple.

What Rei saw bothers me just as much, as that clearly was not her goddess version she has darker hair, no this was something else. She took in a deep breath only to feel soft fur as she put her hand on Erika who was sleeping on her chest as she was lying stretched out of her three seat sofa.

Maya said I shouldn't worry about the title that, that is what is it is just a weird title that means nothing and it probably just came about as I almost caused an impact not long ago though it was stopped because my Mama pulled me into the core then later she sent me home. Though a remember her being so happy to see me and hugging me and accepting me I remember that she was trying to tell me something important but I can't quite remember what it was.

She watched as Erika looked up yawning slightly she raised her hand stroking her cat's chin gently watching as she started to lick her fingers. She turned eyeing the new building as something in her gut was telling her that something wasn't right she thought Rei would have left the pottery studio by now.

She sat up watching as Erika jumped off her as she walked over to the kitchen opening the fridge door grabbing the Muscat Bailey wine bottle which she'd brought for her last week along with two glasses. This was just not like Rei in quite moments she was always in the house or maybe she had it all wrong and she was just enjoying having something that was very much for her and part of her personal place.

Asuka walked up to the beautiful building opening the sliding Japanese door which could be locked coming inside she carefully took her shoes off placing them in holder seeing Rei's were already there. As she moved into the room which had a two kiln's one was smaller and a one that was huge in the other area of the room for life size sculptures there was a wheel in the centre of the room and plenty of wooden shelves for finished pieces and things she was working out.

There was a very cosy area where a wooden coffee table had been placed and her old two seat sofa and a small area where you could make tea and coffee with a coffee maker like hers and there were incense burners and candles and it was painted in warm cream colours.

There were many bag of clay ready for use on the under floor heated wood flooring though none of them were in use they were instead stacked up high. The dragon seemed to be theme they were on the wall as well on wall in ancient copies of scrolls as well as the godly fox many tailed Kitsune around the room she had no idea that Rei liked dragons this much but then in Japanese culture these being were considered guardians and this one could possibly be Zennyo Ryūō the dragon king who could be either gender but she wasn't sure.

She moved over finally catching sight of Rei she was seated at the very large drawing desk near the pottery wheel looking at whatever she was drawing in annoyance. She smiled moving closer as she put the wine and glasses down nearby as she eased her leather jacket off putting it to one side feeling a toothy grin form. "So you're enjoying your new studio."

Rei looked up sharply she had been so focused on her sketch and had forgotten the time she eyed it remembering why she hated it as it made no sense and it had been stuck in her head since she'd woken up in hospital. She eyed her sketch which she was anything but happy with on any level as she just couldn't capture the others Rei's face she'd seen and it was getting on her nerves and it had been a long time since she'd drawn this type of drawing.

She didn't normally draw images in this way her sculptures sketches were much more were more spiritual and about perfection in the details whereas this felt more emotional and jarring and made her uneasy. "Sorry I forgot the time, I was trying to draw the thing I saw but it's not that good."

Asuka looked at the chair which was like a long padded stool and enough for two people she sat down opposite Rei. "It looks stunning to me I couldn't draw her that way." Rei felt a smile form. "Yeah but her face is all wrong I just can't get her expression right." Asuka looked at the image. "How is it not right?"

Rei looked at the image. "She doesn't seem spaced out enough as it felt like she was adrift." Asuka looked at the face. "Maybe it's just the eyes maybe they just need to be more forward and staring." Rei took her pencil as she started to change the image seeing instantly what Asuka was getting at. "What did you see Asuka?"

Asuka looked down slightly. "I saw a skeleton version of myself and I saw my limbs inside the unit change my left hand was burnt and bleeding I think I was bleeding at the waist, like I'd been shot and my right leg was permanently crippled."

She breathed in deeply. "The skeleton was talking some scheisse about humanity and about it not deserving to exist and saying I should embrace my true calling." She turned to Rei putting her hand on hers stopping her drawing. "Did your vision speak?" Rei tense d painfully. "Yes she seemed confused like I was the present and her the past but before that I had a vision of floating above the clouds naked and I was holding your unit in my hands but it was like some strange demonic toy, we were arguing and it was awful it was like you hated me even though I was in love with you."

She looked down sadly unable to stop the sting of her own tears. "It was awful it was like you didn't love me." Asuka moved putting an arm around the younger woman pulling her close. "I would never do that to you I love you, I always have and you should never doubt that."

She paused speaking softly as she wiped the other woman's tears away. "Maybe your vision was playing on how I treated you in school and your desire for love while mine was playing on my own self-hatred and fear of being seriously injury again."

Rei breathed in painfully watching as the colours pulsed in Asuka's left eye. "Maybe your right but I hate how real it felt." Asuka felt both of her eyes dart. "Feel better that it's not real Rei the last thing I ever want to experience is something like Bardiel in your mind again I would never want anything like that to happen to you."

She turned feeling the need to change the subject. "Your pottery studio looks beautiful." Rei felt a wide smile form as she wiped her remaining tears away. "You think so?" Asuka felt a toothy grin form. "Yes." Rei eyed the room. "I'm glad you like it, I had the design in my head ever since you said I could build anything I wanted in your garden."

She pulled another sketch over putting her pencil away. "I was thinking there could be a small garden of herbs or a shrine close by what do you think?" Asuka eyed the sketch. "I think you should put in anything and everything that makes you happy." Rei moved her hands taking hold of Asuka's. "You know you can say no Asuka."

Asuka leaned closer to her. "But I'd rather say yes." Rei shifted closer pulling her into a warm hug. "You know you spoil me too much right?" Asuka leaned her head onto the other woman's shoulder she knew she did this but a part of her just didn't care. "I love you I just want you to be happy." Rei breathed in the reality was that Asuka didn't need to spoil her this way but she wasn't sure how to tell her that but it was something she was starting to notice in that Asuka would buy her gifts even if she just noticed something she was interested in it would turn up and the hand gun was another example of that it was like she was desperate to protect her.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as Asuka started to kiss her maybe her thoughts could wait for a few days as tomorrow they were being told to relax and tomorrow night was the auction maybe she could talk to her after that she breathed kissing back feeling Asuka push her back very gently as her kissing became more heated and passionate.

End of part 17

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuchisake is named after Kuchisake Onna or the slit mouth woman whose story I find kind sad and tragic as she was slit from mouth to ear by her husband for cheating after which she killed people doing the same becoming a deeply vengeful Yōkai if they don’t answer her questions right. Though she is now at a level that goes beyond myth as her last sighting was in 1978 so has ascended from myth to urban legend as it’s believed she sleeps for decades then resurfaces.
> 
> Taiyaki fish cake waffles are waffle shaped fish filled with a sweet or savoury filling.
> 
> Uiro-mochi are steamed sweet rice cakes made with different flavourings which come in different colours.
> 
> Muscat Bailey wine Japanese grape wine.
> 
> Wakizashi sword is a Japanese short Katana between 30 to 60cm long and used to indicate that you are Samurai, though Kuchisake’s is for bragging status. 
> 
> Zennyo Ryūō the dragon king who takes male or female form and controlled the rain and weather.
> 
> Kitsune the white and red werewolf fox with many tails that could become human when turning a hundred years old.


	18. Chapter 18

_STRANGE FRIENDS AND ASSOCIATES_

Maya turned looking at the three people seated in office it was morning and she had Rei, Shinji and Asuka in her office and all looked uncertain of themselves as there a strange silence hanging in the air which was so strange as Shinji was normally talkative as was Asuka but both were very quiet. "Did you all draw the pictures for me I wanted of what you saw?"

She watched as they all nodded she eyed Shinji whose eyes were now looking at the floor, he was clearly shaken by the other day's events as he had not been around for breakfast this morning and has spent a lot of time alone with Kaworu and not in the wreck room like they normally did but the other day had been hard for him and clearly deeply stressful on many levels including Kaworu's ex appearing.

She turned feeling that maybe it wasn't a good idea to pick him first she looked Asuka. "Asuka can I see yours?" Asuka looked up pulling up her digital scroll opening it watching as Anneberg's face appeared his green eyes blinking. "Anneberg please transfer images triple seven over all of them." Anneberg looked up. " _Transferring all seven images now Asuka_."

Asuka watched as they began to appear on the hologram screen behind Maya in sequence. She paused eyeing them seeing the horrifying skeleton with one blue eye reaching towards the viewer she could even see the downward picture where Asuka was looking down at her body and the right bloody hand and the seriously crippled right leg as blood leaked into the LCL.

It was just as the brain scan had suggested a serious injury which had not been fixed right and had clearly ruined the other Asuka's life and she was only a sixteen year old child. She eyed her friend as she closed and put away her digital drawing scroll clearly there was nothing missing. "This is what you saw Asuka?"

Asuka nodded putting her hands together. "Yes." Maya eyed the skeleton. "Who was the skeleton?" Asuka breathed in deeply. "It was me." Maya eyed the sketch. "How do you know that?" Asuka tensed sharply. "Her only eye was the same as mine and she spoke in my voice." Maya looked at her for a long moment. "What did she say to you?"

Asuka felt her good eye dart a part of her wanted to lie as she was getting no pleasure from being here right now and she'd found getting up so hard this morning and she wasn't the only one. Rei had been just the same and a part of her wished she'd just skipped today but she had pushed herself here today because she knew it was better to get this out in to the open as soon as possible.

And she had Rei here as she knew she still couldn't do therapy on her own she needed the other woman's help and she could admit that openly even to herself. Last night had been very quiet after they'd kissed in the new pottery building it was like the toll of the day had struck suddenly and they'd both just wanted to sleep and it had been so welcoming just to lie together and fall asleep.

She eased up her hand speaking calmly. "The skeleton told that I should watch humanity burn and embrace my true destiny as the destroyer of worlds." Maya breathed in deeply hating that she had to lie to Asuka but it was better she never knew the truth it could destroy her world and her sense of self or put her back into a depression spiral and sadly the same was true for Rei as she couldn't know the truth that a god version of herself existed in this world or that she had once been a god in the former cycle and used Asuka as the hand of god. "Seele have told us that the Lance of Longinus brings about visions that play on your worst fears."

Shinji looked up sharply. "So it is a Lance of Longinus?" Maya turned to him. "Yes and we have no idea where Ankh found it, but it is not alive it's in a state of semi death this means though that it can't cause the final impact it can cause serious issues to Evangelions and there pilots mentality but Seele has now fitted all your Evangelion with counter technology to stop it happening again."

She looked at Asuka how strange she was being very open and hiding nothing she could see it in her good eye there was no hint that she was telling a half truth or lying as she could still be deeply guarded with her emotions. She turned to Rei who looked very uncertain of herself. "What did you see Rei?" Rei eased up large roll of paper unrolling it so she could see the A3 which was off herself although much younger and clearly a child. "My self but I looked like this."

Maya eased up a scanner running it over the drawing watching as it appeared alongside Asuka's. "Did your vision say anything to you?" Rei looked up not missing a beat as she spoke. "No it was mumbled." Asuka eyed Rei for a long moment in all the time she'd known her she'd never seen a lie outright but she knew why she would do it really hurt to bring how she felt to the surface and her vision had really rattled her she had felt that last night when talking to her.

Maya moved a step closer to Rei as she put her drawing on the desk. "Are you sure absolutely Rei?" Rei breathed in sharply speaking in an even tone. "Yes." Maya looked at the image on the screen. "What colour was this younger self's hair?"

Rei felt her eyes dart. "It was a lighter blue not the same colour as in Asuka's art." Maya breathed in clearly wasn't the goddess. "It's strange that she's naked." Rei tensed slightly. "I found it disconcerting and strange." Maya put a hand on her chin. "Maybe your vision is due to your problems with your body image, as Misato told me you struggled with the idea that you would never have a woman's body as a teenager and you were subconscious of others seeing you naked at bath houses."

She breathed in not liking that she had to say this but Rei had talked about this in the past. "Also I know people have taken a lot of amusement out of calling you childlike, even though it's not the case."

Rei watched as both her brother and Asuka looked at her with concern in their eyes as she was sitting in between them she turned back to Maya. "Maybe it was that." Maya looked at her why did she get the feeling Rei wasn't being forth coming it was so unlike her?

Maybe the truth was she wanted more privacy and wanted to tell the truth some other time and maybe now was not a good time to push it. She turned to Shinji who had put a hand on his sisters back and was rubbing gently. "What did you see Shinji?"

Shinji eyed the five images from his sketch pad in his other hand knowing they were a lie the biggest part of the story was missing the part where Kaworu had died and been shot in front of his younger self. He didn't want to remember the feeling from drawing them and he didn't want Kaworu to know about them right now as his boyfriend had far too much on his shoulders to deal with right now. He also didn't want to think about as he not slept well last night.

He gave Rei his best smile as he got up putting the images on Maya's desk watching as she scanned them causing them to appear which showed someone walking through the Arcade zone but it was duplicated and rooting and falling apart and they were looking down on the broken glass of a smaller Delphi garden which was tiny compared to the one he knew.

Maya eyed the images. "You didn't see yourself at all Shinji?" Shinji looked down sadly yes he had and yet no part of him wanted to be honest about it. "No I only saw the Arcade zone it was in ruins though maybe it was what they looked like before Nerv built on them." Maya looked at the painted pieces which were small but heavily painted in acrylic. "No Shinji they are not as when I came here before you and Rei arrived that area was no more than rafters and once Ritsuko married your father they started to create the facilities."

She moved over to her holographic desk typing in to it watching as an image came up on screen opposite Shinji's drawing. "This though looks as though it could have been the gardens if they’d have been built to the first design speck as this was the builders first lay out it was really small but Ritsuko threw it out and told them they could do way better and needed to think more along the lines of vast shopping complex which could rival any in the world and be better than Tokyo Three's."

Shinji looked at her feeling deeply confused. "Why would I have an illusion of something I've never seen?" Maya eyed his images. "Maybe it's not about that and more a fear of losing Nerv as it is the only home you've ever known and one of the few places you've always felt safe."

Shinji looked at his hands. "I guess it was that then." Maya moved towards him putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll always have family here Shinji never forget that okay?" She watched as he nodded but said nothing. She turned to Rei who was starting to look very uncertain of herself she knew now that she hadn't been honest her eyes were giving it away. It was that sideways look as if she was thinking about something deeply. "Look Rei if you remember anything please come back to me and tell me okay?" She watched as she nodded being just as quite as her older brother.

Her gaze shifted to Asuka who seemed as calm as ever. "Are you and Rei prepared for tonight?" Asuka good eye shifted slightly. "Yes we are prepared we brought our formal dress up here and we came by train and not motorbike."

Maya nodded as she moved over to the desk picking up two gold and silver cards handing them to her. "Misato wanted to give you both these, there for the Bukowskis auction house which one of five that Swedish own worldwide you will need one of these cards for the door and special areas." She paused before speaking. "Nerv's special stretch limousine will pick you up from here later tonight and take you to the building and pick you up and take you both back home afterwards."

Asuka looked up slightly. "Wait Nerv has a stretch limousine?" Shinji turned to her. "Yeah Kaji though that the official Nerv land rover looked to army like so they replaced it with a stretch two years ago." Asuka breathed in deeply. "You know I liked the land rover, it reminds me off the ones at home in Germany and Toji's has the same feel."

Rei felt a smile form as she eased her hand up running it gentle through Asuka's hair. "The stretch limousine is bullet proof and as you know the press outside is not allowed to photograph celebrities up close when getting out of the car only when they are on the carpet, also the press are not allowed inside the auction building and only two selected press are allowed inside to tape interviews."

Shinji looked up. "The guests inside are high status celebrities singers, musicians, film stars and presenters from every county along with well-known business men and women from all around the world and its very private I went there with Kaworu once." Asuka felt a wide smile form. "Did you buy anything?"

Shinji shook his head. "No but it was fun you get a nice restaurant dinner and the male and female waiters are always serving all kinds of drinks and hors d'oeuvre." He raised his hand. "They give you a special number sign to raise or you can raise your hand." Maya sat down looking at all three of them. "You can all go now, Misato has also asked me to tell you all to relax and have…." She stopped as her mobile phone suddenly went off she leaned over picking it up. "Yes?"

"Maya I need you down here now!"

Maya put a hand on her face as she signalled for the other to leave watching as they went closing the door behind them giving her a wave as they left. "You know I'm busy Misato I was talking to Rei, Asuka and Shinji like you asked." Misato paused on the other of the line before speaking. "How did that go?" Maya eyed the images behind her as she typed in to holographic panel. "Sending them to your office now, it went without a hitch, there was one issue though."

She eyed the images as the download bar moved across the screen. "Asuka told the truth I think Shinji did as well but I'm not a hundred percent sure and Rei I know lied to me openly about what she saw she wouldn't say what her version said to her and I know what it said got to her as she was screaming for it to get out of her head in the entry plug."

She watched as the download finished. "I think she needs more time, as does Shinji neither of them have had visions like this before and Asuka was the only one who came clean but I feel her scrape with Bardiel has taught her that keeping it in just isn't worth the price." She breathed in deeply. "I'll work with both Shinji and Rei I know they'll come clean soon." She closed her screen. "What do you need me for?" Misato’s voice came again but it was cold. "Vitor…"

Maya put her hand in her face. "Not again!" She eyed her phone. "What has he done this time?" Misato spoke though in whisper. "He's kicking up a storm in the new lab and me and Kaji can't reason with him." She paused before speaking. "Why do all scientists have to be so fucking anal?"

Maya breathed in sharply. "I'm a scientist or have you forgotten?" She paused. "And I deal with the science division and specialists all the time." Misato's voice came again but with an uncertain tone. "I wasn't referring to you personally and I respect the work that you do I realize it's hard as I find dealing with the science division very hard."

Maya looked up slightly. "I'll be down there in two minutes okay." She turned her phone off putting it in her lab coat pocket as she shut down her desk her eyes wandering once more to the kitten pillow Mari had a brought her. She tensed turning away no she wasn't going down this road again it just led to more hurt and Mari was just too screwed in her emotions to understand her own and Asuka was just being the good step sister and trying to protect Mari as she saw her as family.

8

Vitor turned to Maya, Kaji and Misato as he adjusted his ear piece which meant they could understand his Spanish and he could understand them as he was still struggling with learning Japanese. "I'm not working with her!" Chilam folded her arms. "You know I'm not stoked about working with you too pal but here I am."

Maya breathed in wishing she could have just stayed in bed this morning. "This isn't a request Vitor and she Is the most qualified person we have to offer, she's been brought in from Canada specially because she understands genetics in the way you do she worked on the Mass Evangelion program." Vitor felt a sneer form. "Those were fucking abominations its little wonder the UN cut you're companies funding!"

He paused eyeing the cat box close by. "Plus she has some weird looking little feathered shits in there I saw them flying around they stole my breakfast burrito this morning." Chilam eyed him. "Like your one to talk since you are budgie smuggling!"

Vitor narrowed his gaze as he spoke through gritted teeth. "How dare you, you have not seen me in my swimwear!" Chilam eyed him. "No I was referring to the Budgie inside your hidden pocket in your lab coat the one that's clearly genetically manipulated as its super smart as I saw you feeding it this morning." Maya moved to stand between them. "Stop it now both of you, you're arguing like some toxic old world couple!"

She watched as they both went quite she turned to Chilam. "What does he mean things flying around?" Chilam walked over to the cat box. "Oh these there just my babies they won't hurt anyone." She pulled on of her little mass Eva's out opening her hands so they could see. "See there harmless."

Misato moved closer. "What the fuck is that?!" Maya stared at the little being as it chirped. "That shouldn't be alive that's against scientific protocol, I was told that you put down the prototypes and that they were brain dead!" Chilam eyed the little being. "Why would I do that? I created them they're mine it's not like I followed the brief anyway they aren't carnivores they're omnivores and they're tame and very good natured I engineered them that way."

Vitor stroked his beard which had white areas. "No they are not they're little bastards and they stole my breakfast!" Maya turned to the older man. "She said you have a budgie is that true?" Vitor turned slightly. "No!"

Maya folded her arms knowing better. "Vitor stop stalling!" Vitor breathed in opening his lap coat watching as a small dark blue and white budgie crawled out of his pocket onto his shoulder and started chirping. "Her names Salome and she's not hurting anyone, we play chess together."

Misato looked closer seeing that it had a miniature version of the device Pen Pen had which meant it had human intelligence it even had miniature versions of the wing claws to grip. She blinked looking closer. "I didn't know ultra-intelligence tech worked on budgies, the company I worked for only did it on large sea birds."

Vitor eyed the budgie. "Yeah well Colonel you can miniaturize it and some of the pets I used to clone used it it's how I copied there intelligence over so they matched the original since the device stores mental algorithm and gives them a buffer allowing their brains to store ten times as much hence there human intelligence range and much longer life spans."

Maya put a hand her face in frustration. "How long have you had that Budgie Vitor? You know pets are against the rules." Vitor moved his hand stroking his budgies head. "I made her the first day after I started working here because I always had a budgie in my lab and this is a copy of my original who I was told had passed away after you brought all my stuff up from Salvador which had been put in cold storage by my two fathers who thought I was dead along with my two brothers and three sisters who stored my dead pets DNA."

He sneered slightly as he pushing his dark hair back. "They even had a fucking funeral for me and are still getting over the fact that I'm still alive, it's been very difficult for all of them, they kept my research as they believed it could all be valuable to science, ironically they were right since my work helped to build those shitty Archangels."

Maya breathed in wishing she had not come in to work today. "We told you the rules Vitor." Vitor turned pointing at Chilam. "Well she is clearly allowed pets so this argument is redundant!" Kaji moved forward as he put his hand on his beard. "Okay so you both have pets but is there a way to keep both sets of pets out of testing labs?"

Maya breathed in sharply hating that she was breaking the rules here as Ritsuko would mock her no end if she found out. "Fine you can both keep them but I want them kept in special areas when you're testing!" Kaji moved forward raising his hand. "Yes they must be kept out of lab testing build them both pens." Visor eyed his budgie. "She doesn't need a pen you can speak to her like a human she understands."

Chilam folded her arms putting one of the tiny mass Eva's on her shoulder. "Yeah well mine are just as smart as his are." Maya eyed them both. "Regardless of how smart your pets are if Ritsuko is around your box them up out of sight is that understood?!" She watched as they both fell silent nodding. Misato eyed the smaller woman talk about bad mood it wasn't like Maya to be this pissed off; clearly something was getting to her and she was taking it out on other people.

Chilam raised her hand as an uncomfortable grin forming on her lips. "Does this mean my request is void?" Maya eyed her in confusion. "What request?" Chilam breathed in deeply. "The one where I get to see the pilots in person it's just I've wanted to see them all my life and the Colonel stated I could."

Maya turned eyeing Misato. "You know I have enough trouble keeping Mari out of the labs she is always drifting around down here in places she shouldn't be as she hacks the doors to this level despite that we’ve changed the codes so many times she just can’t get in to the voids labs below where the Evangelions are built as its iris coded, but now you want all of them down here?" Kaji turned as he spoke calmly. "You know Mari's probably down here because she's trying to learn science to impress you…she's been trying hard you said that yourself."

Misato watched as Maya gave them both a dark look she turned slowly back to Chilam as she folded her arms. "I'll sort that out for you I'll be there when I bring them down to meet both you and Victor." She shuffled nervously. "But you'll probably both see Mari before that as she loves to look around labs as she has an avid interest in science even though she's a programmer and very good hacker."

8

Toji turned the corner as he eyed Mari who was behind him keeping pace with his run. "I have to get this book to Sakura she needs it for her test next week." Mari breathed in deeply. "How did she forget it? She never forgets anything." Toji turned sharply. "She's been a little distracted lately." Mari turned another corridor which led to the school inside Nerv which was for the employee's children and was close to the Arcade zone. "Does she have another crush on a boy in class?"

Toji shook his head. "No it's not that she normally tells us both about her crushes, I think it's that bad time of the year again as our Mother died and it's never a good time for her or me, I know she tries not to show it but I know it bothers her deeply."

Mari turned to avoid someone she knew what that feeling was like and despite that she now knew her mother's soul was in her Evangelion it didn't take away the sting of her murder and she sometimes still had nightmares about it. She hated that she couldn't tell him the truth but she had promised Shinji, Rei and Asuka that she wouldn't say anything about it to him or Kaworu as the risk was too great. "Yeah well I know how you both feel loosing loved ones is never easy and it always hurts."

Toji picked up his pace two more corridor turns and they'd be at the school which was a massive area and as big as any real school it was just built underground. "I'll just cook her favourite dish with lots of Dim sum tonight it might make her feel better."

He turned the corner turning only to see two late that a dark skinned woman holding files was coming the other way and wasn't looking where she was going. The next moments turned to blinding pain as they both collided with each other which caused her files to go everywhere along with his book as he hit the floor landing directly on top of her on all fours. He tensed trying to get rid of the pain he opened his eyes realizing he was on all fours sprawled out over the woman who was around the same height as Mari.

He looked down as it hit him hard how beautiful she was long flowing dark hair and piecing dark green eyes she was dressed in the Nerv bridge uniform with the yellow shoulder parts yet he didn't recognise her.

Her face suddenly turned to annoyance as she spoke in an unimpressed tone. "Would you get off me?" Toji looked down suddenly realizing where his hand was which was her chest as he felt himself blush he felt Mari pull him back up on to his feet as he struggled to get back up. Sumire breathed in deeply as she sat up eyeing her folder which now had electronic papers scattered around as she spoke unable to keep the rage out of her voice. "Fuck it!"

She grabbed at them just great and she'd been asked by Maya to bring these up and now they weren't even in order so this was a great start to her day! It was bad enough that she was lost in this place because she still didn't know the areas well enough as a lot had changed so much since she'd been here last.

She turned suddenly see that the tall man who was in casual dress was trying to help her spoke in a rush. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to mess up your paper work can I fix it?" She blinked in surprise in all the time she'd worked here she had not had any one help her this way and it was so confusing.

Mari eyed Toji well that was a first she'd never seen him help anyone in this way she adjusted her glasses feeling a smile form this was going to be interesting to watch. Toji carried on helping the woman with her papers noticing how quite she was. "I'm really sorry for tripping into you that way are you okay?" He raised his hand. "I'm Toji."

Sumire blinked suddenly realizing who he was he was one of the Evangelion pilots the one from China she'd seen his face on the hologram screen during the battle she looked up slightly eyeing the other woman in glasses who was clearly the British pilot Mari. She felt her eyes dart hating that she felt out of her depth right now she had no idea how she was meant to address the pilots. "It's fine Mr Suzuhara."

Toji felt a wide smile form as he watched her sort the electronic files as he picked up his fallen book. "No you can call me Toji." Sumire breathed in as she stood up now feeling even more uncertain of herself she didn't expect people to notice her least of all an Evangelion pilot.

Toji leaned closer to the beautiful looking woman. "What's your name?" Sumire looked up snapping out of her haze. "It's Sumire." Toji looked at her. "That's a really nice name, are you part of the bridge crew? It's just your uniform looks like it is." Sumire slowly stood up watching as he did the same. "Yes I'm new my job is to replace Makoto." Toji moved a step closer to her. "I'm sure you'll do a much better job than he did, he was a fucker from what I heard."

Sumire looked down trying to hide the blush which she could feel forming. "I should go…it was nice meeting you both." Toji watched as she turned leaving at a sharp pace he waited till she was out of sight before speaking. "That woman is so beautiful." He turned to Mari. "You think so right?" Mari felt a smirk form. "Yeah she's good looking just not my type." Toji put a hand on his face. "Ah gods I should have asked her for her number!"

Mari blinked in surprise. "I think you're getting way to ahead off yourself Toji she's new and settling in." Toji turned to her. "Yeah but she looked kind of sad did you see it in her face?" Mari eyed him this really was a first she'd seen her best friend try to chat up women and fail but she had not seen him this head over heels for a woman it's like he'd been struck by cupid's arrow. "No I didn't notice that to be honest she looked more pissed off that you were sprawled on top off her." Toji breathed in, in annoyance. "That was an accident I didn't mean to touch her breast!"

Mari couldn't stop her next actions as she started to laugh unable to stop herself. "You know there are better ways to get dates than tripping over and touching their chest." Toji folded his arms in annoyance. "Oh laugh it up it's not like you're having the same luck with Maya!" Mari wiped away her tears of laugher. "Yeah but I didn't have to trip and fall on her to make a point."

Toji turned rolling his eyes. "Look let's just get this book to my sister." Mari sniggered. "Yeah be sure you don't trip and fall into other women on your way there." Toji breathed in clearly he was not going to hear the end of this for the rest of the day.

8

Mari turned eyeing Asuka who was toying with her remaining fries they were all eating at a Cajun restaurant on the Arcade's fiftieth floor which specialized in burgers, fries and other soul food it was painted in deep red colours and blacks and had an enormous crocodile skull and skeleton hanging above the eating area.

Clearly a trophy which was the owners it had been a twenty foot crocodile when alive as one of the odd things about second impact was the hotter climate meant that reptiles could grow even bigger and some crocodile's, alligators and pythons had become giants freaks of nature who were very hyper aggressive.

This meant though that in certain areas of the world they had become notorious human eaters and though the seasons were returning in that now you had a short sharp winter thanks to Oculus work these animals had remained problematic and people all over the world tried to hunt them down and kill them. Even celebrates got in on the act as killing one of the super apex predators as they were called was worthy of praise if you could do it, not that many of them did they tried whereas the former bush hunters and poachers were excellent at it.

She could see the huge bowls of food cooking as it was a buffet and you fill your plate with food burgers and fries. Though it had been a strangely quiet affair and it was starting to get to her, she hated long silences and everyone around her seemed lost in thought. "Are you going to eat that princess?"

Asuka eyed her plate then Mari before pushing her plate towards her. "No you can finish it four eyes." Mari eyed her then shifted to Rei who was strangely eating her sea food quite fast. "Is she eating at home Rei or is she ill and hiding it?"

Rei looked up slowly from her meal giving her a smile. "No she is eating fine we are both just not eating as much because of the auction tonight as they serve dinner there." Asuka turned eyeing Mari. "Must you check up on my health?"

Mari smirked as she adjusted her glasses. "Yes I must little sister wouldn't want you to be hurting and not telling me." She turned to Toji who was busy eating his second burger with a dreamy look on his face. "Your still thinking about that woman, aren't you?"

Toji turned to her. "Oh come on she was so hot looking." Shinji looked up in surprise. "What woman?" Mari leaned forward. "He ran into Makoto's replacement whose name is Sumire, or more to the point he fell on top of her and ended up touching her breasts."

Toji turned sharply. "It was an accident I was running to fast and we collided in the hall!" Kaworu looked up. "Well these things happen and if it wasn't with bad intent I'm sure she understood it was a mistake." Mari felt a sly smile form. "Well at least you didn't trip and fall on her lower parts then you would be in trouble." She watched as everyone turned to her the shock in their faces she raised her hands. "What it could happen?"

Asuka took a slip of her coke. "Yeah just not in the real world…only in your fantasy…." Toji turned to them. "What should I say to her?" He paused. "You've all dated what did you say to ask people out the first time?" Kaworu looked up. "Maybe bring something to her and ask her out."

Mari leaned on her elbow. "That doesn't work for everyone though as Maya rejected my advances when I did that." Asuka turned sharply. "Maybe you should just try talking frankly with her say you like her." Shinji pushed his empty plate aside. "Yes just be honest with her no front or pretence just be yourself." He turned to Rei who was still eating. "What do you think Rei?" Rei looked up from her sea food. "I never asked anyone out other than Asuka out so I wouldn't be very helpful to you."

Toji finished his burger. "Yes you are, like what would you say?" Rei looked at her food. "That there beautiful and I'd like to go out with them." Mari suddenly leaned closer to her. "Did you say that to Asuka?" Rei met her curious turquoise gaze. "That's private."

Mari turned to Asuka. "Why do you both have to be so secretive? I mean you love each other so flaunt it, I mean your both so private." Shinji looked up slightly. "She has a point Rei maybe if you do things in front of others the Nerv staff might finally leave you alone." Toji turned to Rei. "I might try your idea and Shinji's I mean I've got nothing to lose right?" Mari turned to him. "I just hope she says yes." Kaworu felt a smile form. "I'm sure she will." Shinji looked at him. "Yeah I mean you're a great guy."

Rei sat up in her chair. "Excuse me I'm going to get some more of this, is so nice." Shinji watched her go. "I don't think I've ever seen my sister this hungry before." Mari eyed the empty plate. "Well it is sea food gumbo." Shinji turned to Asuka keeping his voice low. "Did she eat last night?"

Asuka looked up. "Yes but speaking from personal experience having visions like that we had is very mentality straining." Toji turned to them. "Yeah okay we lost that fight with Eligos but what I just don't get is how you three had visions but my Kaworu and Mari and I didn't."

He shifted slightly as Rei sat back down digging instantly into her second bowl of food with a spoon. "It's like it affected you three way more than us and people are saying it's a Lance of Longinus but its dead in some way they think maybe Adam left it there and Ankh found it that's the rumour at least."

Asuka watched as Rei carried on eating taking no real notice of the conversation to be fair she'd never seen her do this she wasn't normally a seconds person but maybe it was the stress from the vision some people reacted differently to it. "Well if it's a weapon we can break it, I mean there must be a way to destroy it." Shinji looked up. "Maybe with your Spears of Destiny if you can get them working."

Asuka breathed in deeply. "Look I know this is going to sound verfickte odd but I don't think there mine they don't feel like they were created for me despite that I created them." She put her hands together. "Plus they don't work for me all the experiments to create life have failed." Mari eyed Asuka. "Stop being modest princess you just need more time to work them is all, I mean it can't be fucking easy they are powerful after all."

Asuka shook her head. "No four eyes it's not that, I swear they aren't mine they don't feel right in my units hands…I know they belong to someone but every time I think about who my mind goes blank, I know there's something about them I'm meant to remember and I just can't."

She put her hands together knowing her next words were more for Shinji, Rei and Mari's ears. "Something happened in the entry plug but I just don't remember what it was." Toji pushed his empty plate aside. "They said your memory was going to be slow when you came out of there."

He paused before speaking. "Maybe it will come in time but you should maybe forget it tonight and enjoy the auction." Shinji raised his hand. "Yeah Toji is right Asuka I mean it will come in time and you should relax and enjoy yourself as Ritsuko wants you to try again with the spears again tomorrow. Maybe when you're back in the room with them the memory you're missing might come back."

Kaworu looked up. "Yes I agree and I think it is better to live breath and enjoy the intensity and joy of the moment than dwell on this right now, things will work out in time and you'll maybe find your answers."

Asuka looked down they were all right and she knew it maybe she was over thinking this but she just couldn't get away from the feeling that her Mama had said more in the core, it was like she had the first half of the memory with the god Rei and meeting her again but she couldn't remember past it just flashes and visions but nothing truly solid and she knew her Mama had told her something really important but nothing came to mind when she thought about it. She looked up slightly. "Yeah you guys are right maybe it will come in time."

8

Christopher eased the VR onto his head as he lay back in his chair watching as the screen lit up he moved his hands shifting through the settings getting to the sexual dating simulation all of which were highly regulated worldwide and took consent very seriously as you couldn't win over the AI simulation without consent and this normally resulted in the simulation kicking you before anything could happen and fining you.

He moved his fingers switching it on only for the screen to go red as it flashed up a two hundred Euro fine in front of his eyes. "What the fuck?!" He pulled the VR off violently turning to his sister's side of the double level section they shared which had very modern comfort since there grandmother liked to spoil them both. His sister had the top half and he had the bottom half. "Achika!"

He watched as Achika appeared adjusting her elaborate long sleeves shirt which was pure white, she was also wearing tight black jeans that were body hugging and a thick leather belt which had a gold emblem on it and black army boots. "What is it?" Christopher eyed her. "Did you use this recently?" Achika eyed the VR helmet. "No brother I didn't and we both know I prefer sex toys and I only use your sex simulations occasionally so what is the problem?"

Christopher eyed his VR. "This has a fucking two hundred euro fine on it, which means someone breached consent with the sexual simulation and now I have to pay it off!" Achika breathed in deeply looking at her brother who was dressed in an open black leather jacket and dark blue coloured jeans and a red buttoned shirt and black expensive walking boots with silver trim. "Well it would appear we have some kind of creep getting into our things." She turned to holographic screen near the flat screen TV. "Romulus!"

Christopher turned as the image of a huge white werewolf head appeared which had red and orange glowing eyes and curved teeth a couple which were plated in silver it was his sisters AT learning personality which had no slave parameters. "He can help?"

Achika put her hand on her waist as she adjusted her glasses. "Romulus who has accessed my brother's VR in the last two days?" The werewolves head turned as it began to run computer code only to stop as it brought up a line of code as it spoke in a very delicate accent. "VR was accessed at twelve am this morning."

Achika put a hand on her chin. "Can you pull footage from overhead camera?" She watched as Romulus brought up the footage which showed a man slightly older than them sitting in Christopher's chair with his black leather jacket in his hands which had the silver bull head on the back blowing off steam which he shoved on as he sat back in his chair opening his belt and putting his hands down his pants as he started moving it. "Well, it would appear that, that snivelling weasel Alessandro was both dressing in your leather jacket and touching your property."

Christopher sneered. "I'm going to personally kill that miserable little fuck for touching my shit and daring to wear my custom made leather jacket!"

Achika moved putting a hand on his shoulder. "No please let me deal with him, I mean he has always makes a mess." She leaned over. "Remember Connecticut, he screwed up that mission it was a disaster." Christopher eyed his VR. "Not to mention he clearly misunderstands the principles of sexual consent so grandmother won't even miss him she's hates rapists and paedophiles of either gender she enjoys killing them, so she won't care if we deal with him."

Achika leaned against his reclining black leather chair. "Yeah but let's make it look accidental then it will be much more fun, plus I'm bored I want to entertain myself."

End of part 18

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolong was an Indo-Pacific or saltwater crocodile who was twenty 20 feet 3 inches in size who sadly died in captivity due to being looked after poorly, he was the biggest crocodile caught alive. The biggest killed was possibly Krys, the “Savannah King” in Normanton, Queensland, Australia it was claimed he was 28 foot 4 inches sadly no skull exists to prove this. 
> 
> The only constrictor in this universe that is still docile but much bigger in size are the Anaconda’s as they don’t hunt people outside of movies though they have attacked them and threatened them when provoked or stepped on but there is no proof they’ve ever killed or eaten a person its normally the recoiling pythons who do which has been documented.
> 
> Budgie smugger-tight fitting men’s swimwear.
> 
> Dim sum dishes with steamed dumplings, rolls and buns.
> 
> Gumbo is a soup popular in the U.S. state of Louisiana, and is the official state cuisine. Gumbo consists primarily of a strongly-flavoured stock, meat or shellfish, a thickener and three kinds of vegetables.


	19. Chapter 19

_PILLARS OF BLAZING BURNING LIGHT_

Asuka adjusted her red tie again and smoothed down her black suit and adjusted her hairs ribbons as she eyed the Nerv parking lot turning to Rei who was dressed in that beautiful white dress again all of their casual clothes had been put in their lockers along with wallets as the card was what they needed to pay though they both had phones and one set of house keys the other had been left in Rei's locker while this morning Erika's feeder has been set up to work for two days. "Where is this verfickte limbo?" Rei turned putting a hand on her arm seeing that the other women looked anxious. "It will be here in a moment."

She looked up as the shining black three door limbo which was a Lincoln appeared she had been in it before but Asuka hadn't. It pulled up alongside them and she caught sight of the Nerv symbol on its first door which read the gods are in their heavens and all is right with the world.

She watched as the driver door rolled down and a woman of Korean decent appeared giving them a wave she was dressed in an all-black version of the Nerv uniform had special gold and red shoulder parts which meant she was part of the special transport division whose job was to ferry Nerv diplomats and guests to and from Nerv Central, this wasn't the only limbo as there were in fact three others and they ran daily.

The woman who was in her late thirties and had long tailed black hair gave them a wide smile up as she spoke. "Hello there, they told me you'd both be here." She paused pulling down her reflective glasses looking in Asuka's direction. "Well aren't you just a wonder to behold Soryu didn't think I'd ever get to see you in person in my life time since you went underground and became a recluse."

She pressed a button inside causing the back door to open. "Clearly much better than your last girlfriend Ayanami that woman had issues..." Rei turned to Asuka. "Asuka let me introduce you to Nari she drives us all around for events."

Asuka eyed the woman forcing a wide smile. "Hi." Nari smiled. "Get in make yourselves comfortable." Asuka slowly seated herself in the limbo which was red lit with plush velvet black seats and galaxy lighting complete with a plush drinks table which had many bottles glasses and food it was for eight people but they were the only ones here there was also a music player.

She eased up getting comfortable watching as the black window went down as Nari looked at them pressing more buttons as the door closed. "Knock yourself out with drinks it's going to be a slow drive anyway and we have to wait our turn to get out of the car as there is normally a line."

She paused. "Would you both like some music?" Rei sat back getting more comfortable looking at Asuka who looked slightly out of her element. "Asuka what would you like?" Asuka raised her hand. "You choose."

Rei turned back. "Can you play Kanon-D-dur?" Nari smiled pressing her panel hearing the music come on. "Oh yes I can play that for you." She turned back as the black window went up. "You two have fun now." Asuka breathed in trying to calm herself she wasn't afraid to admit that she was nervous it felt like a life time ago since she'd been to this building and the last time had been when she was seventeen and she'd caused trouble there none of which she was proud off.

She turned to Rei who gave her a smile as she picked up a Kirin beer bottle handing it to her. "May I ask who your last girlfriend was?" Rei took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Rosetta Martinez."

Asuka turned sharply blinking in surprise. "You mean Rosetta Martinez the fashion designer?" Rei nodded. "It lasted less than a week and she didn't like that I wouldn't put out I ended it fast I've had some bad boyfriends and girlfriends but she was the most self-absorbed woman I've ever met."

Asuka put a hand on her face. "Oh Scheiß drauf I slept with her too when I was nineteen she just tries to sleep with any high class celebrity going because she wants to brag about it in her high class social circles back in the Paris."

Rei filled a glass with sparkling wine. "Well she does love to brag and I know that Shinji got tangled up with her as well and he regrets it as much as you do." Asuka opened her beer bottle. "I couldn't stand her it was like looking at the younger me and I don't blame either you or Shinji running from that one."

Rei turned pressing the button which meant she could speak to Nari. "Nari is Rosetta Martinez on this guest list tonight?" Nari's voice hit the air. "Yes she's is…I amuse you were hoping to avoid her?" Rei eyed the speaker. "Yes."

Rei felt the car start to move as it headed out of the Nerv car park as Nari spoke again. "Well you have Asuka with you tonight she can make anyone go away she has razor teeth and a glowing left eye from what I've heard."

Rei eyed the speaker. "Oh yes I had not considered that point." She turned off the speaker turning back to Asuka who looked mildly surprised. "Well she's not wrong." Asuka took a slow sip of beer feeling the need to change the subject. "Why didn't you tell Maya the truth about what you saw in your vision?" Rei breathed in deeply. "I'm not ready yet I just need more time to figure it out." Asuka put her beer bottle down as she reached out taking hold of her hand. "You should take a long as you need."

She felt a smile form. "Just wanted to know that you were alright." She eased her hand up running it softly through her short hair. "I was just worried that's all, I mean you were really hungry today." Rei looked up. "Yeah about that I've been feeling that way since I've got up I'm still feeling hungry now, I just hope this feeling goes away its annoying it feels like I haven't eaten for two days or something along those lines."

Asuka leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Visions like that mess up your head I know from experience and people react differently maybe unlike me it just gives you more appetite but these feelings do pass in time." Rei moved her hand running it through the other woman's long red hair kissing her softly. "Yeah maybe it's just that and it will pass in time like you say."

8

Aleksanteri breathed in as he walked towards Mana's white villa with its ancient looking temple with its solid metal doors bolting shut and built to size opposite the modern Greek villa which was made of white stone and had a huge outdoor swimming pool outside and a huge central building and long built up sections on either side with so many modern connivances and it was a huge symbol of wealth as was the temple as normally to the Greek gods people normally erected statues and shrines in their homes but Mana was clearly going the extra mile to impress.

This whole area had a stone wall that was white and kept it from the outside world and the sky lights lit it up in the dark of the night and it was on the highest ridge of the mountain overlooking the grand and modern city of Lamia which had huge white marble statues of the Greek gods Hades and Apollo and two more of the Greek goddess's Athena and Aphrodite in its central square.

He sneered as he pushed open the wooden doors to her central business room watching as the twenty three year old woman with medium length brown hair looked up sharply her light blue eyes blinking in surprise as she stopped writing on her holographic screen with a digital pen.

She pressed her holographic desk causing whatever she was working on to vanish. He could see her beautiful white long dress which was sleeveless and knee high and had white collar while she wore simple brown leather sandals. He didn't think as he threw two electronic papers on her desk. "Explain this to me Mana explain to me why my bill was rejected yet again!"

Mana breathed in deeply eyeing the fifty year man with his white beard and dark brown eyes that wasn't well liked among most of the politicians as he was very high up, higher than herself as she was in the middle tier of the Greek political government.

She picked up the paper eyeing them. "Yes the Greek prime minister has rejected your tax bill it is most unfortunate but I don't see what this has to do with me."

Aleksanteri moved over to her a wooden desk slamming his first down hard. "Don't play dumb with me! We both know that's not true I don't know how but I know you fucking influenced her you little fucker!" He raised a ringed finger. "I had that bill in my hands and it was agreed on then it suddenly gets rejected!"

Mana put the electronic bill down. "Yes well maybe their change of heart was a good thing taxing the poor into oblivion would not have been a good course of action unlike taxing the rich who have more to give and can help us create projects to give the poor more work and better living conditions."

Aleksanteri pulled up a chair sitting himself so he was close to a desk. "You mean the rich like you Mana?" Mana put her hands together. "Unlike you I've spent my life giving my money to the poor I pour vast wealth from my estate to help them, because I don't want to see people starving like they were after second impact which was still suffering when I was born."

Aleksanteri smirked leaning back in the leather and wood chair. "You mean dumped in Delphi we all know you're just a street urchin who never got adopted and spent her whole childhood and teen life in an orphanage."

He folded his arms. "What was it? Oh yes behavioural problems which meant you suffered from rage and anger and didn't behave hence you got no new mommy and daddy." He folded his legs seeing that, that comment had clearly hurt as he'd heard it was quite a soft spot for her. "Scruffy little street urchin like you I'm not surprised you weren't adopted." He pulled out his tablet turning it flicking an image off it causing her holographic screen to come on as it copied over.

He watched as it appeared showing a scruffy ten year old girl on the dirty streets of Delphi in a filthy dress holding a battered fabric doll toy collecting cans to recycle along with two other boys and another girl. "Oh yes quite the little urchin weren't you? I imagine these pictures have never seen the light of day but maybe the press would love this and I have ten more this is just a taster."

He paused before speaking coldly. "Maybe the Pope would like one since you pissed him off in Rome last year, with your talk about repenting and turning the older gods as the one god concept is foolish when the angels prove that god is not singular." Mana narrowed her gaze. "What do you want Aleksanteri?"

Aleksanteri leaned forward. "Tell me the truth how did you over turn my bill because I've noticed that you never reach for higher power you have no interest in being prime minister, yet I've noticed despite your middle standing you seem to have loyalty among the higher ranking politicians it's like you have powerful friends and allies despite your rank." He leaned back in the chair. "So do you sleep around is that how you do it? Blow a cock here, lick pussy there, do tell?"

He eyed the room. "Make sense since you live alone must be lonely in this huge villa." Mana leaned on her elbows putting her hands together. "I do none of those things Aleksanteri and I don't have to this isn't the old world I do not have to sleep my way to the top anymore due to my gender, I win loyalty because I believe truly in the divine…and you should to."

Aleksanteri sniggered. "Please that's worthless pathetic crap and I know they call you the Star of Thessaly but it's just a title your no better than the rest of us, it's just you live in world of imagination where you think you're special…but you're not special you're a shitty little street urchin who somehow got rich probably by sleeping with rich people."

Mana felt the anger as it twisted an ugly knot in her stomach. "I obtained my wealth through my own project as an entrepreneur though my invention which was stainable fast growing crops trays system which I worked on with Oculus which was the project of faster growing crops which could be grown in vast underground complexes."

She breathed in deeply. "It's the reason Greece's people are no longer starving and every person who took part in the project was paid generously, my creation was the rotating levels which mean you can grow ten levels a time and none die due to the special lighting system." She paused eyeing him. "I graduated from university as an engineer and my system is even used in Tokyo Three and has been used all over the world by the UN." She looked around here. "You may not like my villa but its mine everything I earn is mine and I wasn't born into privilege like you, I worked for everything I own."

Aleksanteri moved his hand. "I'm not interested in your stupid life story I asked you how you got those of higher power on your side!?" Mana looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "I told you what you wanted to know take it or leave it." She looked at the image on her screen. "I care nothing for your threats you're just afraid of change when it doesn't suit you hence you taunt those who have crafted their world in a way you can't."

Aleksanteri stood up. "Fine have it your way you little street peasant but this isn't over between us believe me when we are done you'll be grovelling on the floor and sucking my dick which is where you should be because someone like you does not deserve power it belongs to people like me! I built Greece up from the ruins after second impact, you're just a little shit of a street urchin who doesn't have parents!"

Mana stood up slowly as she spoke coldly. "You've overstayed your welcome get out of my villa!" Aleksanteri smirked seeing that security guards had opened the doors to her office and were eyeing him making it clear that he had overstayed his welcome. "Good night Mana but remember that by tomorrow your little street pictures are going to be in every newspaper in Greece, let's see how your fans and supporters like your idealism when they see where you come from."

Mana narrowed her gaze bringing up her houses garage camera. "Your Mercedes-Benz S-Class is parked on my property get rid of it along with yourself…"

Aleksanteri smirked enjoying the moment as he turned away from her following the security guards walked him out of the villa towards his car which was parked opposite Mana's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish which was pure bronze in colour.

He got in his car fastening the seat belt only for his eyes to wander to temple which unlike before now had its huge bolt off and was slightly a jar. He leaned over seeing a strange pulsing red light in side which was flashing violently inside.

He looked up as security guard tapped his window speaking calmly "It's time to leave sir, please move your car off the premise" He eyed him before putting his foot down seeing the huge gates open to let him out as he moved down the mountain path as they closed behind him locking tight

Worthless little fuck, still at least he had the upper hand now and in a few more miles he'd be out of this crappy city he hated it here, there was something unsettling about it. He turned moving up the mountain road seeing the city which was all in lit up lights far below in the night.

He turned as the car radio came on and a voice hit the air though it was strangely hard to tell the gender. "Do you take pleasure in hurting clever, intelligent young women?" Aleksanteri turned smashing it with his fist. "Stupid German shit off a car I thought they'd fixed this shitty radio!"

The voice came again. "You have never gained anything in your life, you stole from your dying mother your brothers your sister you put them into poverty for the sake of celebrity they still suffer because of you even though all three of them should have got the money in the will which you tampered with but don't worry I've sent them the real copy."

Aleksanteri eyed the radio. "Who the fuck is this?!" The voice came again. "You stepped on and ruined everyone around you to gain fame…but your time is now ending mortal." There was a long pause. "You shall not piss off what I love the most and treasure in this world!" Aleksanteri felt his eyes dart. "Wait so are you Mana's loser of a boyfriend or girlfriend or something?"

The voice came again but truly cold. "No I am much worse than your small mind can comprehend and you really ought to pay attention to the road mortal." Aleksanteri looked up only to cry out in utter horror as he caught sight of something in the middle of the road which could not be, everything in him told him it couldn't be real yet it was real.

He could see the huge clawed feet and green and red scaled skin a huge body could be seen standing on all fours like a western dragon with a long tail and five heads that looked like huge snakes and were horned as the mouths opened showing off razor sharp teeth and snake like tongues as the white eyes glowed in to the night.

He pressed the breaks of his car but it was too late as his car smashed into one of the hydra's legs which sent it tumbling violently as it rolled across the empty road. Crashing against the barrier which was the only thing stopping it going into the jagged rocks and pounding sea which from his position he could see out of the corner of his eye he was now bleeding from five places and he couldn't move his legs and all he felt was fear as he watched one of the heads appear in the smashed window above looking down at him.

The radio lit up in the now dark car as the voice came again. "When she said she loves the divine it was no lie but it's far too late for you to learn this lesson as you threatened her." Aleksanteri suddenly felt the grinding as the car was slowly pushed as huge clawed hand appeared. "Wait! I can give you money!"

The grinding carried on as he heard the buckling of metal as the barrier started to break and the voice spoke again. "Every time you exist in any cycle you're never smart, last time I never got my chance to deal with you as Keel was in my way he's not now which means I get to finally deal with you personally!"

The hydra began to push harder ignoring Aleksanteri desperate cries to be freed which turned to a cry of utter terror as the barrier was smashed apart and his car was sent flying over it as it smashed against the cliff as it carried on downwards finally hitting the rocks below in a shattered mess it owner now dead from the impact.

The huge hydra raised its heads roaring into the night before it vanished becoming no more of a shadow as it melted away just as other cars appeared screeching to a halt as they caught sight of the broken barrier and the car wreckage on the road which looked like an accident as it was meant to as no one would think for a second that it was hand of Cerberus this death would look like no more than reckless driving.

8

Asuka felt the car come to stop outside the Bukowskis auction house which was a huge T shape building which ran auctions worldwide daily and was surrounded by strobe lights and had a red carpet which led to the central plush white and gold well-lit foyer which was filled with very special antiques all behind glass then you were led in to the special auction room which was huge and took up a lot of the building which the other rooms were for sorting through goods and items and paying and were private and locked.

Even through the window she could see the special ribbons for the celebrity walk up in to the place and the press behind it ready to take pictures and she suddenly felt very nervous she had not done this in such a long time. Nari's voice hit the air over the speaker. "Okay you're both up in a moment."

She paused before speaking again the glee in her voice. "Give them a great show." Rei turned to Asuka noticing that her hand was gripping the door handle tightly to the point that she could see white knuckles. "Asuka are you okay?" Asuka looked outside seeing the press unable to keep the fear out of her voice. "I'm not sure I can do this…"

Rei leaned over instantly understanding where this fear was coming from as Asuka had not done this in so long and she was feeling really out of her element. "You'll be fine let me lead okay I'll get out first and you follow." She stood up moving to stand in front of Asuka knowing that this would cause a slight delay. "You did this at the visitor centre you can do this now."

She eased up her hand pulling up the black patch seeing that the other woman's left eye had ignited and was letting out bright blue and white light which meant she was experiencing extreme emotion. She pulled the eased up her hand putting them on the sides of Asuka face making sure there eyes met as she spoke gently. "Please come with me now Asuka its going to fine."

She leaned forward kissing her very gently on the lips seeing a very innocent look appear in the other woman's good eye. "Just take my hand and follow my lead." She felt Asuka take her hand as the other woman pulled her patch back down which glowed slightly which meant her left eye was still alight as she took hold of the door handle. "On three..." Asuka nodded. "One, two..." She watched Asuka let go of the door as looked at her. "Three."

She gripped Asuka's hand tighter opening the door as she got out watching as the camera's went off and film crew started filming went off as Asuka stayed behind her, her grip on her hand tightening as she heard the roar of the general public who were behind rails on one side while the press were on the other.

There was a thirty three feet of red and white carpet and walk to the building. They slowly started the walk up along the carpet keeping to the public side ignoring the questions from the reporters which came as a jumbled mass of cry screams all at once.

She moved quickly taking hold of the nearest fans photo book as she gave them a smile sighing it watching as Asuka instantly started to doing the same while saying hi to the people as politely as possible as she sighed there books as they walked slowly down the carpet ignoring the presses questions. She could see other well-dressed celebrity couples in front of her and some celebrities getting out behind her.

Rei moved up the line she had tried to sign as many posters and photo books as possible while Asuka had been signing any she had missed, much too their fans delight. She breathed in seeing the special press by the door who would be allowed inside later on for recorded interviews and she knew they couldn't avoid their questions.

She came to a stop seeing Asuka do the same as the other woman put her hand around her shoulder as the young press man spoke while the woman behind him raised the camera while the other man and woman started taking the close up photographs. "Good evening to you both." He paused. "So do you both have any plans for getting married?"

Rei eased up her hand seeing that Asuka's face was unreadable. "Sorry but no comment." The reporter eyed her. "Oh come on there has to be more!" Rei took hold of Asuka's hand moving towards the front door. "We'll be leaving now it was nice talking to you."

She breathed in deeply feeling the relief almost as the doors closed behind them and they walked up the small corridor that would lead to the central foyer. Asuka looked up as a man and woman came into view both dressed in white and gold suits they had card readers which they both raised as the woman spoke in a dead pan code. "Insert your cards for reading." She raised her card watching as they scanned it.

She moved her foot forward only for the woman to suddenly slam a pamphlet into her chest as her tone turned serious. "These are the ground rules, there is to be no touching of waiter or waitress staff serving drinks and food or sexual propositions towards either gender period."

Asuka eyed the pamphlet feeling a sneer form on her lips. "This is so stupid I know the rules and I have a girlfriend now just in case that has escaped your verfickte notice!" The man opposite spoke in a sly tone as they put their cards away. "That didn't stop you before when you were seventeen when you broke the rules twice on two separate visits here some of us remember it very clearly."

Rei tried to hide the smirk as she moved Asuka forward. "Let's go Asuka I'm sure these two people have a lot more people's cards to scan." Asuka watched as the second set of doors closed. "Why did the assholes have to bring that up I was young and being stupid, I'm not that person anymore." Rei moved to stand in front of her stopping her. "I know you aren't so you pay no mind to what they say it will just take some people a little more time to shake of that old image of you."

She moved her hand to face seeing that the light was no longer coming out of her patch which meant the other woman was now much calmer. "What matters is I know who you are." Asuka moved her hand putting it on Rei's. "Yeah I guess that is all that matters."

She felt her good eye move as she realized that Rei was standing in front of a huge statue she slowly moved her head upwards watching as the huge grey statue came into view which was in the centre of the room its huge arms spread outward with hands on each side and its long neck with a head that had disintegrated away its was huge and was as large as an Evangelion and its head was close to the ceiling it looked ancient. "Is this new?"

Rei turned looking at the statue. "Oh this it's not new it's said to be an ancient sculpture that outdates humanity their like a remnant or ruin and the scholars and archaeologists can't figure out who made it, in fact this building was built around it not the other way around to protect it so it could be studied."

She looked at Asuka who was still staring at it. "You have not noticed it before." Asuka eased up her hand pulling up her patch as she carried on staring at it. "No I've never noticed it before." Asuka breathed in why suddenly did this statue seem so familiar to her?"

Rei looked at Asuka watching as her left eye blue and white light faded as it turned to black with glowing red circles which span as she carried on staring at it now somehow mesmerized. She eyed the statue suddenly not liking the feeling she was getting it felt like and ice cold chill as if someone was walking on her grave she moved her hand putting it on Asuka's arm as she spoke in a dead pan tone before she could stop herself. "Hey Asuka, let's go."

She pulled on her arm speaking loudly and sharply as it was clear that the other woman was taking no notice of her. "Asuka!" She watched as Asuka snapped out of her trance turning to her as her left eye returned to its normal growing pulsing blue and white pattern state as she spoke a wide tooth grin forming. "Sorry I zoned out there for a moment what were you saying?"

Rei felt her grip tighten. "Let's go sit down at our table, I want to get away from this statue its very unsettling." She has seen her left eye change that after they had been at the prime ministers meal and she had no idea what it meant and that was making her feel even more uncertain.

As she has assumed the first time which had affected her as well had been caused by a dream or something else but this time Asuka had been awake which meant it wasn't emotion it was something else.

She carried on moving Asuka forward feeling the dark sensation leave as they came toward the auction room which was a huge room decorated in white, reds and gold with hundreds of round tables all had four plush red and gold chairs and name tags on the tables she watched as a waiter came up to them speaking calmly. "Your table is this way, please follow me."

"Hey Asuka Langley long time no see awesome you eating the angel Bardiel and all that!"

Asuka turned sharply watching as a man in his thirties dressed in black suit with a goatee beard waved at one of the tables she leaned over eyeing Rei keeping her voice to a whisper. "Who is he?" Rei eyed the man whispering back. "Famous Hollywood star Antonio Aguilar he's won two Oscars for best actor two years running."

Asuka looked up forcing a fake smile as she waved. "Thanks…" Asuka watched as they were brought to their seat which was opposite Antonio's filled table where three others were sitting one of whom she instantly recognised that Rosetta Martinez who gave her a cold look.

She sat at her table watching as Rei sat next to her seeing the silver names for the two men opposite them one read Nicolai Gedda and Claude Rains who yet again she had no idea who they were. Rei sat down watching as the two men smiled at them they were given their number cards she eyed Nicolai who was in his fifties with whiting beard and hair and a stocky build who was an operatic tenor and very famous in Spain who she had heard nothing but good things about as he was a gentleman through and through.

While the man opposite was an US TV host who she had not heard good things about she got more comfortable watching as Nicolai spoke calmly. "Well hello to you both it's an honour to be seated with you both."

Claude eyed Asuka as he lit a thin Cuban cigar as he pushed his long tailed hair back. "What a pity we are not allowed to interview you two would be most fascinated…" He breathed out the dark smoke as he eyed Rei Ayanami who was the spitting image of her mother Yui who he'd heard everyone had tried to sleep with at one point but been rejected outright. "But since I can't I do have one question."

He felt a sly grin form. "Tell me do those sexy skin tight plug suits creep into private places?" Nicolai turned sharply. "Plug suits are not some gross sexual fantasy for you to drool over! They are Nerv's exceptional equipment and there to save lives and state of the art." Asuka put her hands together eyeing Claude as she spoke coldly". "How's about you don't ask my girlfriend crappy questions like that again tonight or I'll make you really wish you hadn't."

"I wouldn't mess with her Claude she might eat your face off in the literal sense have you not heard she has razor teeth now that appear very suddenly?"

Asuka watched as Claude's look turned to nervousness she turned to Rosetta who was slim and had long blonde hair and light green eyes and was dressed in her flamboyant silver dress and was slightly older than her. "Hello Rosetta." Rosetta smiled as she turned to Rei speaking in a silky voice. "Is she still a wet fish in bed I have to ask? Because I remember fucking her as such a chore."

Rei eyed her seeing Asuka sneer as she spoke in a cold tone as she in no mood for this. "It's not my fault you don't know how to turn people on Rosetta, pressing the right buttons was never your forte when we dated two years ago." She eyed both Nicolai who smirked while Antonio did the same. "Plus I found you a chore since you are so about yourself."

Rosetta folded her arms in truth she was enjoying this verbal sparring but she didn't want to show it. "Yet you're now dating the epitome of self-centred, so I really couldn't have been that bad now could I?" Rei eyed her coldly. "Well at least this so called self-centred version loves me which is more than you ever did all you did was start complaining about how I never put out."

Asuka turned as the waitress put a drink of German brand of beer called Franziskaner beside her while another gave Rei her some warm sake called Ginjo in a special pottery sake cup as these had been pre-ordered in advance by Maya as they could use the hologram menu on the table to order food and drink which were on Nerv's tab. "You've had your fun Rosetta, now how's about you be verfickte quite before I put my foot up your ass?"

Rosetta suddenly burst in to a fit of laughter as she smiled widely. "My, my you two really are made for each other I never would guessed, seriously speaking though I thought this was fake on your part Rei since you never get laid hence why you picked up this sexual t-rex as a stunt because we both know that's a hard train to ride in bed but clearly you like her because you're really passionate about protecting her."

Rei took a sip of her sake which was clearly the Dassai brand by the taste. "Well I'm glad we have established that so we can now end this conversation and move on with the rest of the night." She turned knowing the auction would start soon it was just a case of getting the last people seated.

She watched as the waiters and waitress's moved around her dressed in up market suits and long dresses moved around her, this place had really not changed since she had been here last time at seventeen and now it felt really strange or maybe the truth was that this was the first time she ever paid attention to the place since on both occasions she'd gotten slightly drunk even though Misato had told her pacifically that she wasn't allowed to drink till she was eighteen and the night had felt like a roller coaster whereas now every moment felt different but then she was different and in a strange way that felt like a good thing.

8

The guard looked up slightly from his spot near auction building gardens which stretched out for a long way and had a maze and high fences which all of the celebrates would go out into after the action was over to talk and mingle. Behind him was a tall iron and wooden door which could only be opened from the other side via iris lock or on his side with his thumb print. He turned hearing some ruffling in the maze close up he raised his gun AK47 gun slowly. "Come out!"

He breathed in only to lower it as he caught sight of the young woman dusting herself off who was the prime minister's son' s assistant Akane he smiled as he eyed her as sometimes assistants and body guards came in this way. "Hello Akane do you need me to let you in?"

Akane smiled. "Yes please." She watched as he turned. "You're a nice guy, you know that." Her hand moved inside her coat as she pulled out her hand gun. "Such a pity..." She didn't think as she aimed it for the back of his head firing it instantly watching as blood spattered against the door as his body slumped against it leaving a blood tail as hit the floor his body shaking slightly in the final moments of death she already knew that inside was the other contact who had already put static footage on this camera and the ones of the gardens.

She grabbed his hand pulling it up trying to get him to stand she turned seeing the group of a hundred men and women dressed in black who were getting ready to enter. She turned seeing the tall dark haired woman walk towards her whose name was Achika stopped in front of her eyeing the man as she pulled out a medical knife which had clearly been changed from a normal one as its blade was different as she spoke in a cold tone. "I'll deal with this."

She felt her body freeze as she started to separate his thumb from his hand causing blood to spill everywhere there was horrible crack as bone separated from bone and the tall woman pulled his thumb up slamming it against the scanner. "I hate long waits…." She watched as it turned green causing the doors to slowly open as Christopher came towards her as she threw the severed finger aside pulling out a white cloth to wipe the blood off her hands and knife. "Well that was easy."

Achika looked up. "No one ever expects an attack on this place brother and Tokyo Three has become lax since it's been a decade since their last terror attack." She eyed Akane pulling out something from her pocket which was gold credit card. "This is compliments of our grandmother or Pharaoh as you know her, for your help and giving us the lay out and plans even passwords and for your contacts work inside, fourteen million enough to retire on."

She watched as the younger woman took it. "But tell me before you vanish and catch a plane to another country why help us? You see out spy contacts Orino and Hachiro are desperate to know as they can't be here tonight due to secrecy and all that."

Akane smirked as she started to walk away. "All my life I've given everything for up market creeps lived my life for them and I got nothing in return and I'm tired of kissing Ryo's worthless ass because his father is prime minister and putting on a show that I adore him, I hope that you'll kill him for me. I refuse to end up like my father who died painfully as an old butler, because his employer wouldn't pay his medical bills even after four decades of service."

Achika adjusted her glasses. "So you don't care about our true goal the pilots." Akane shrugged. "I don't give a shit about the pilots even if I did meet them some days ago I just want to watch all these wealthy fucks burn."

Christopher stepped closer to her putting his hand in his black leather jacket pocket what looked like a black heavy metal bat with special buttons on its handle over his shoulder as he smirked. "Oh don't worry heads are going to fucking role tonight and our grandmother gave us some fun toys to play with, you should go somewhere safe and watch the show because it's going to be glorious." Akane eyed his weapon. "What is that? I'm curious."

Christopher eased the baseball bat from his shoulder swinging it smoothly as he pressing a button causing a spark of intense electricity to fly out for a moment. "Oh this well I'm sure you've seen lightning rods have you not?" Akane nodded. "Yes…" Christopher pressed another button switching it off as he put it back against his shoulder. "Well this a beefed up version made from Evangelion plate steel in the form of your average baseball bat which I had specially made just for Asuka as she can with in stand intense pain this will be very painful even for her." Akane eased her hand towards it. "How fascinating..."

Christopher took hold her hand gently pushing it back as he smiled smugly. "I wouldn't touch that as this is the equitant of being struck by lightning, I intend to test it out on Ryo first just for your pleasure as I'm going to beat the shit out of him.”

End of part 19

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheiß drauf-Fuck it.
> 
> Kanon-D-dur is from the end of Evangelion.
> 
> The movies stars and celebrates here are all OC to match the AU setting as I believe if you could world hop who would be famous could be really different universe to universe as what's popular n media and film and TV could be really different with some identical films and series to us but with different actors of both genders in the lead roles.


	20. Chapter 20

_BREAK THE FOUNDATION AND AWAKEN THE TURMOIL_

As much as like seeing all these old world items currently there're just cars I want to see the books as that’s the thing I want to bid on and it'll be hours before they get to the ancient world artefacts. Asuka doesn't look bored though she seems to be enjoying herself maybe because the lot after this is old world motorbikes.

Wait I should tell that joke I wanted to tell her it in the limo up here as I was asking Mari and Shinji what kind of jokes she likes as I have no idea they both said the same thing which is jokes with a dark sense of humour and I read a really good German one online today. Rei sat up slightly. "Hey Asuka."

Asuka turned slightly. "Yes." Rei paused keeping her voice low as not disrupt the binding which was for some kind of sports car and getting very high. "I heard this joke you might like." She paused watching as Asuka smiled at her. "Okay so the judge says to the accused, you are accused of having driven your neighbours into the forest with curse words and there beaten them quite horribly. Didn't you go a little far, defendant?"

Her smile widened. "His answer is, yes, that's right, your Honour, I should have done it earlier in the meadow." She paused seeing Asuka stare at her for a moment only for her to suddenly burst in to laugher, which was loud enough to cause both Claude and Nicolai to turn in surprise as Asuka banged her number on the table.

Rosetta turned sharply the shock in her face. "That was a terrible joke, how could you say something like that it's so messed up?" Rei eyed her. "Oh please it was for Asuka not you." Asuka raised her number higher pointing it at Rosetta as she carried on sniggering. "It's not our fault you and your friends don't get black comedy."

The auctioneer's loud voice suddenly hit the air. "I take Langley's bid currently standing at English sterling of thirty four million for this mint condition Lotus Elan 1600 S1 convertible, which has an ultra-rare and still has a working petrol engine!"

Asuka turned sharply feeling the colour drain from her face, as she quickly lowered her sign hearing the auctioneer speak again. "Do I have any higher or do I close at thirty four?" He paused. "Is that final?" Asuka breathed in as a voice she recognised hit the air as a bidding sign came up. "I bid thirty six on my father's behalf!"

She breathed seeing the prime minister's son Ryo with his sister Miki three tables away, as much as she hated the little bastard she was grateful for this because she would rather put money on a classic motorbike shell or parts than a sports car. "Oh that was so close and here I was thinking I'd have to give that to Kaji."

Rei watched as the hammer came down as Ryo bid was successful. "He's not into those anymore his most recent car is a Rolls Royce Phantom Seven." Asuka took a long sip of her lager bottle before turning to her. "Oh yeah he drove me up to hotel in that really comfortable."

Rei felt a smile form as she was given another-hot sake by the waiter who moved to the other tables handing drinks and food out. "Yeah it's a great car, he had it custom made in Britain and had it shipped here plus he drives better than Misato."

Rei breathed in deeply sipping her pottery cup. "Everyone drives better than Misato." She pressed the table's panel bringing up the hologram which listed the items. "Two more cars to go and then they're bringing up the old world motorbikes followed by ancient history."

Asuka eyed the list. "Finally something I want to spend my savings on." She turned to the other woman speaking gently. "You know if you want something just say, I don't mind buying it." Rei pressed the desk panel watching as the hologram dropped as she put her hand on Asuka's. "Its fine Asuka you don't have to buy me anything." Asuka felt a toothy grin form. "I know but if you want something just say." Rei looked at her for a long moment. "Okay."

She looked down slightly clearly they needed to talk about this sometime because as much as she liked Asuka's gift she just got a feeling her gut that was pushing this like maybe Asuka was desperate in some way to please her or afraid to lose her and was spoiling her just like she did with her cat Erika.

Yet she didn't have to do any off this as she loved her regardless and didn't care about her money or wealth she loved her for her company but this topic could wait for tonight right now she wanted to enjoy the evening together.

8

Christopher moved toward the room watching as Achika followed pulling her blade free as he pressed the code to the door which they'd been given it was clear of guards as she'd said it would be and this room had the central server as well which was important as they fully intended to wipe it and destroy it's information and cut out its camera's which were all recording and also take out the alarm system so when they broke into the auction room bellow they wouldn't go off even if the celebrities and staff pressed them.

Yes some could hack the inner com but he doubted any would get that far as they'd have killed the guards by that point and surrounded the room but this was one of the hardest parts he tapped on the door changing his tone as it switched to green and the bolts on the other side came free. "Hello I brought you some refreshments from down stairs."

A male voice hit the air both people inside were clearly they were unaware that anything was amiss as Akane contact working outside was still hacking their feed and switching old camera footage so they couldn't see them outside the doors. "Hey bring them though, we are starving!"

Christopher pulled out his gun eyeing his sister. "You get the one on the right I get the one on the left." He watched as she nodded as he sneered as he opened the door seeing the woman closest turn as the man at the other desk turned looking at him in confusion as she spoke. "What is this are you the entertainment?!" Christopher pulled up his hand gun as he smirked. "Well I guess you could say we are lady."

He pulled it watching as the blood spattered across the console as his sister vaulted grabbing the guy smashing him to the desk as she raised her surgical blade to his face keeping him in place as her brother grabbed the dead woman pulling her out of the chair as he put his baseball bat and gun away ignoring the bloody screen as he started to type he eyed the man his sister was holding down. "Okay little piggy unless you want my sister to make you squeal how's about you tell me which camera will show me Asuka Langley or I'll kill you?"

The man's eyes darted as he spoke in terror. "It's F45!" Christopher smiled as he typed watching as it came up on the holographic screen. "Okay she’s located near the B exit door." He turned to the men and women looking in. "Go to the B exit and block it I don't want her leaving and Pharaoh's orders have not changed you don't touch Rei Ayanami! She has to leave here alive today its Langley we want no one else, so don't touch her or we will make an enemy out of Gendo."

He paused pulling out a data card which was black and red shoving it in to the slot as he watched it download. "Well lets gets this fucking party started shall we?" He watched as the data card turned red as it got ready to let out a special pulse that would take out everything and fry it internally. "You see this toy it's going to rock your miserable little world."

He watched as it went off causing sparks to fly as the desk went dead followed by ever camera dying all at once as the huge server panels went dead meaning that the backup would no longer exist he pulled out the card looking at it as he put his foot on the dead desk. "Well that your commutation gone to the outside world and your ability to send out alarms so I guess job done." He paused eyeing his sister. "You can kill him now." The man turned in horror as Achika pulled his head up. "But you said you weren't going to kill me!"

Christopher eased up his cigarette lighting it with a Zippo lighter. "No my friend I said I wasn't going to kill you but I won't deny my sister the pleasure or fun of killing you since I killed your friend it just wouldn't be fair."

He watched as the man was slammed back first on the desk. "Personally you'll wish I had killed you because her method is way worse." Achika eased up the blade keeping the guy locked in place. "Large intestine or small intestine, which would you prefer to see?"

She eyed his stomach area. "Let's go for both shall we." Christopher watched as the dagger went in and the screaming started followed by blood spilling all over the floor followed by part of the man's guts falling out as he started to shake in shock as she let go watching him hit the floor on his side. Achika breathed in, in annoyance as she pulled out her cloth wiping the blood from her hands and blade. "I hate it when they go into shock like that its utterly pathetic."

She eyed her grandmother's men and women who were backing up though she kept her eye on one which was Alessandro as they would both have plans for him after this mission that was amusing that he didn't screw up all by himself which was very possible. "I give him less than an hour I severed his larger intestine inside so he won't get a twenty four hour window instead his own guts will poison him." She eyed her blade. "Funny how such a small thing can save and kill with such elegant beauty and to think I used to waste my talents on saving people in surgery."

8

Mari walked the long corridor of the Arcade which housed the very expensive and luxury shops from all over the world which reminded her of Bond Street and Piccadilly where Harrods of London was which was a place as a young broke teen she could only look at but never go in to it.

She stopped by the Luxury sex shop which was called Sérénité Céleste which in French meant Heavenly Serenity which had a pure black front and gold writing. She had been wanting to go in here for a while but had not had the chance she moved forward seeing the sensor rise for her to place her Nerv ID card up against as just like the other four shops like this scattered around the Arcade this one also didn't allow underage customers.

She moved her card across watching as the sensor went green and the electric doors opened as an electronic voice spoke. "Welcome Mari Makinami Illustrious." She felt a wide smirk form oh she just had to drag the others in here sometime just for the fun off it.

She walked inside seeing all male and female Nerv staff shopping around all looking like they were having fun as this shop was geared heavily towards both genders and had toys and items for both as well as gay toys for both sexes it was wall to wall of fun. She liked toys she wasn't a prude to admit it and she'd try anything new as she enjoyed that sort of thing either alone or with someone else, though other person being a woman was no longer private or hidden anymore everyone knew.

She turned in surprise catching sight of not the thing she had been looking for but something else as on a stand in the middle of the room where six strange plug suit like outfits three male and female but they weren't plug suits more meant to look like them as thought they had bottom parts which looked the same the upper half almost down to the lower waist part was clear and see through and had a metal parts to mimic the sensors though there were more than normal as there were four either side and the words test on the upper chest.

The lower arm part was clear while the upper part was normal and it had metal parts on the arms and the male and female mannequins even wore huge interface clips that were decorative and these were in their colours though it was showing on hologram screen that there were many other colours for both suits and clips. She moved closer watching as a male shop assistant who was well dressed and in black came towards her smiling as he spoke. "Can I help you Makinami?"

Mari felt her smile widen. "Are these licenses by Nerv?" The shop keep nodded calmly. "Yes there were recently licensed by us and two other shops similar to ours in a nationwide chain, we were only allowed them under the condition that they didn't look like real plug suits like what you wear and were more obvious imitation."

He paused. "I do hope this does not offend you." Mari suddenly leaned over. "Hardly in fact I want to buy one." She turned pointing at the pink one. "Namely that one in my size made to order." She paused ignoring his and the other female assistants surprise. "Do the sensors do anything?"

The other assistant suddenly came forward smiling. "Yes sex toys can fit to the lower parts on the suits of both genders and the four ports on the front have vibration sensors which can be felt in either the whole suit or one area and controlled by the wrist control. The clients that have brought it have been very pleased." She paused before speaking. "If you come to our back desk we can help you go through the finer details and have your item made to order."

The other assistant looked at her. "Was there anything else you wanted to buy?" Mari eased up her hand adjusting her glasses. "Yes as a matter of fact there is you wouldn't happen to have one of those kinky leather collars with a leather chain would you?"

The man turned as they started to walk towards the other desk. "Yes we have plenty made to of the best quality is it for you?" Mari adjusted her shirt. "No it's for my little sister so I need it in her neck size just super tight it's a surprise for her and her girlfriend, you can access that info right?" The man turned slightly. "Yes we can do that Nerv gave us the data base sizes for all staff and pilots though we are not allowed anything other than that for security reasons."

Mari gave them their credit card and ID card as they began to access the database getting her size readings as they brought up the hologram section so she could choose her extra's which she began to do not caring as the euro price carried on rising as she added all metal parts for each sexual female attachments which were add-ons and the vibration sensors throughout along with the colour. She turned seeing the final price turn to British pounds. "Okay done."

She turned only to feel all her pleasure instant leave as she realized Maya was heading right towards the desk with something in hand the smaller woman stopped looking at her in surprise. Mari turned just in time to see the male assistant show her three collars as he spoke. "Which one would you like, these are our finest product they come in any colour?"

Maya lowered her item looking at Mari feeling the really awkward silence in the air as it was clear in Mari's face that she had no idea what to say to her and was almost looking for an escape route which was so unlike her as she was normally always so confident.

She turned realizing it had to be her who spoke first since they had not spoken since the battle some days ago and the reason she had been so mad today was because the words Mari had said about her treating the same as Ritsuko had treated her just wouldn't leave her mind along with the gift because the reality was she missed her old cat cushion and who she was when she'd had it and now she was being reminded all over again.

The reality was that, that was why she is in this shop now buying a new sex toy with more speeds just to get rid of the pent up frustration since she had never cared for VR dating simulations and saw them as unrealistic. She breathed in finally finding her voice as she spoke. "I would pick the second one."

Mari let out the breath she'd been holding as she eyed the collar there was no denying it was probably the right choice she eyed the assistant. "That one, have it made in dark brown leather complete with leather chain and have it sent to Rei Ayanami's mail box here at Nerv." She turned putting her credit card in the slot. "Take it off my card."

She pulled it out putting it away as she turned back to Maya eyeing the item in her hand as she spoke knowing her voice was filled with uncertainty. "You know that's not best model you should buy the one up from it, it has more speeds."

Maya lowered the item as she looked up at Mari well at least the other woman was not in a bad mood anymore. "You've tried it?" Mari nodded calmly. "Yes." Maya shifted slightly. "Look I think we got on off the wrong foot a couple of days ago and I wanted to put it right." Mari looked down slightly turning serious as she spoke. "No I think it's fair to say that maybe I should know better, you said no and I carried on pursuing you after all no means no."

Maya looked up slightly that was not the response she had been expecting from Mari. "Look how's about I just get the better item you just told me about and we go have a coffee together, it's not a date or anything like that I just want to sit and talk, you know just maybe get to know you. Because the truth is that I don't know you in the way I know Asuka and there was something that you said that has played on my mind for some time now."

Mari blinked in surprise okay now she really felt out of her element she had fully expected this to be just a formal talk and nothing more and now she felt really nervous. "Okay I guess a coffee wouldn't hurt."

8

Asuka breathed in as the motorbike was shifted off the stand another Harley Davidson which she had no interest in she wanted a piece of BMW or Honda part she'd go for a wheel or a tank right now.

She looked up as the sudden sound of what sounded like guns firing hit the air she clearly wasn't the only one to hear it as other celebrities were hearing it as well as waiting staff she felt her good eye dart why did suddenly have a sinking feeling in her stomach. She turned slowly only to watch as every door was suddenly smashed open causing screams of commotion all around her as men and women dressed in black moved inside militarily guns raised.

Her hand was on her gun inside her suit as she watched a man dressed differently from the others appeared who had a steal baseball bat over his shoulder as the screaming and panicking started he raised his hand gun over his head firing it as he shouted out. "How's about you all fucking hit the decks right now!"

She didn't think as she grabbed Rei not thinking as she pulled her down as everyone hit the floor on their knees the panic in their faces how had they verfickte gotten in here? This building was meant to be terrorist proof the alarm should have sounded shouldn't it?

She turned looking at Rei who was pulling the hand gun she had brought out from under her long dress, clearly she had brought it and she wasn't the only one she could see other celebrates pulling out hand guns but hiding them.

Christopher turned eyeing every single person who was now in the floor hands over there head he smirked as he walked forward seeing his sister hanging back. "Well, well isn't this a swell party your all having here?" He turned as the auctioneer slowly stood up speaking in a shaky voice. "Take what you want we won't stop you!"

Christopher eyed him. "Now what makes you think I care about any of your wealthy shit?" The auctioneer eyed him in confusion. "That's why you're here is it not to steal the Greek and Roman and ancient Japanese's artefacts since there worth billions."

Christopher laughed as he turned to one of the woman opposite dressed in black. "Could you please do me a favour and shoot that guy? I'd do it myself but I'm not in the mood." He turned as the woman turned raising her M400 firing it causing blood to fly through the air as the man was hit in the chest causing him to smash against the auction desk going limp as the hologram screen behind carried in playing.

Christopher turned enjoying the fear as it spread over the faces. "Well I hope this is clear enough for you boys and girls I don't care about your expensive shit!" He didn't think as he swung the bat knocking over the nearest table as he put his gun away. "So now that we've established that I am going to tell you what I want and you're going to give it to me."

He paused swinging the bat. "If you don't I'm going to kill you all one by one…." Antonio stood up slightly as he spoke. "What is it you want?" Christopher felt his smile widen. "I want Asuka Langley Soryu on her knees right in front of me with in the next few minutes or I'm going to fucking kill all of you!"

He moved forward leaning on another table. "I know she's here among you all you can't miss her she can't speak proper Japanese and curses in German and has real bad broken English along with long red hair and a patched left eye and is always in a foul mood."

He grabbed a chair seating himself as put his foot on the table. "Is this ringing any bells for you boys and girls? Or should I illiterate further?" He slammed the bat down hard on the table. "Likes to fuck men and women and is currently fucking Gendo's daughter." He paused raising the bat. "Come on now I'm sure one of you high class fucks will be happy to hand her over to me."

8

Maya watched as Mari sat down though she still looked nervous and uncertain as she sat down in the special British café which mirrored a Victorian coffee house was on the fourteenth floor the truth was she'd come here hoping that it might calm Mari down because she was so on edge.

She paused as a special cake stand was placed in the middle of the table with cakes on it of all sorts as she'd ordered a sweet platter which was cakes and traditional British tea something called earl grey for two. She turned to Mari who still looked unsure of herself. "So what are these cakes?"

Mari turned as her tea cup was filled by the waitress who was dressed as a Victorian maid as she eyed the levels as the maid left. "The top is scones with jam and clotted cream." She eyed the second level. "Victoria sponge slices." She eyed the third level. "I think that's Eccles cake but I've never tried it."

Maya eyed the cakes. "Really I thought you had café's like this all over Britain." Mari burst out laughing before she could stop herself causing both maids who were moving between the tables to look up she smashed her fist on the table stopping her own laugher as she eyed both maids who looked unimpressed.

She watched as one pointed to a sign which read something along the lines of manners and good behaviour from both ladies and gentleman. "Sorry really funny joke." She turned back to Maya who still looked confused. "The truth is we don't have cafes like this all over in Britain they're just in special tourist areas.

Maya looked around her. "Oh I'm sorry I thought this was common we can go somewhere else if you'd like." Mari shook her head. "No its fine never tried this even at home, the crummy café I used to live near in London just sold awful tea and sloppy English breakfast." Maya look some cake from the stand. "Have you ever met the Queen?"

Mari took a bite of sponge cake. "You mean Queen Diana who is married to Duke James, no never met them though I've done the royal parade many times in my Evangelion, never had a royal invite though. Also they don't give knighthood to celebrities only to people who are truly brave and save lives in acts of pure courage and its open to any class."

Maya drank some of her tea. "So you've never wanted to be invited?" Mari breathed in deeply. "You know to be honest I was never into all that elite stuff." She paused. "I probably wouldn't fit in anyway."

Maya breathed easing out her phone as she brought up a picture on it so Mari could see it. "I was digging through the British achieves and I found this off you." She turned her phone so Mari could see it. "It's you and Marcus but I didn't realize you were so different then and during that fight that pilot Joshua was calling you fat and it was so unkind Marcus wrote about this issues but never in full detail."

Mari eyed the image which was her some years back when she'd been over weight not long after coming onto the Evangelion program. She had always known this was going to come up she had been ready for it and maybe it was better that it was Maya and not anyone else. "After my mother died and I started stealing and hacking I used to eat badly I gained a lot of weight."

She eyed the image which was her opposite Marcus who had an arm around her. "Joshua was military he hated the idea of me even being on the program as he felt he was trained and should be the Evangelion pilot, he was openly gay and I hated him for that because I was jealous that I couldn't be as open as he was.

At every turn though he tried to humiliate me called me fat and stupid, it was hard because Marcus knew I couldn't function the simulation chairs, unless I dropped my weight to a healthy size to fit in them but he never gave up on me, he always looks out for me and still does but he won't fix my messes he believes I should fix them myself, I finally dropped the weight but it was hard I had been accustomed to eating bad things."

Maya eyed the picture. "Why were you overeating?” Mari looked at the picture again. "It was after my mother death I just got in to eating and drinking because I was so deeply depressed, I managed to give up the food but drink still haunts me."

She moved her fingers over the pictures of herself which she had in a private photo album in her apartment. "I hated how it had turned out and I kept having nightmares about seeing my mother's severed head after I saw her body in the morgue, eating and drinking became like a comfort from the intense inner pain."

Maya looked at the other woman for a long moment seeing that the front had now fallen completely and she was in fact talking to the real Mari and she came across much older than her true age. "How did you and Marcus meet I mean you've never talked about it to me."

Mari looked down slightly gods it was strange to have the memory of London's base fly through her mind she could remember the dark and damp walls of the torture room so clearly. "Marcus was the first person who was ever truly kind to me."

_London's Bethany Nerv base many years ago_

It's just a matter of time now, I know it I feel it in my body I can't take much more of this, everything hurts and I'm so hungry and so tired the beatings are five times daily now along with the constant name calling I can't even see my attackers I've been blind for almost three days now and I can only feel around for things. It won't be long now though I know it I just want them to get it fucking over with!

Maybe this time when they water board me I'll pass out and never wake up and somehow it will be bliss maybe I'm just letting this carry on because I want them to kill me, I mean I have nothing so why should I care for being in the land of the living?

Mari felt the pain as a fist collided with her stomach causing her to hit the cold floor of the room she coughed trying not to be sick as the woman's voice spoke behind her. "Are you we really going to do this shit again you fat little fucking geek?!” Mari didn't answer she turned seeing the looming shadow she groaned closing her eyes not bothering to answer since they would hit her regardless of a right or wrong answer.

Her hair was suddenly grabbed as she was pulled to her knees as a man spoke opposite. "This could all be over with if you just fucking tell us who your leader is and what fucking hacking ring you're part of!" Mari felt a coy smile form as she spoke coldly despite how weak her voice was. "Yeah but then I miss the sounds of your voices you fucking wankers."

She was pulled up and slammed against the table as the man spoke again his voice filled with rage. "You know what fuck this shit! How's about I just kill you right now you I mean we've been at this for three days now?" Mari looked at his blurry shadow. "Go ahead you piece of shit…"

She watched as his shadowy hand raised she felt her eyes close waiting for that welcoming death blow only for a bellowing voice to hit the air. "Stand down!" The next moments caused pain as she was released causing her to fall of the table and hit the hard floor though she didn't move she had no energy to as the woman's voice came again. "But general sir…we are so close to a confession." The voice came again. "Regardless you're both dismissed."

Mari could hear the door as it was closed she looked up seeing the large shadowy figure coming towards her stopping next to her as his voice spoke again but this time calmer. "Marian is it or do you prefer Mari?"

Mari didn't speak she slowly shifted her gaze to the floor hearing the voice speak again as the figure moved picking up something close by it was probably a gun, this man had come to finish the job, maybe make her death humane. The footsteps came again she felt a large hand placed itself very gently on her collar as she was sat up right as the voice came again even gentler. "That's a nice pair of red glasses you really shouldn't be without them."

Mari felt his hand move towards her face she grabbed it in panic only for his voice to come again. "Hey easy now I just want to put your glasses back on I'm not going to hurt you." Mari watched as everything came back into focus through the cracked lenses.

There was a big burly coloured man standing over in a full generals uniform he had a bald head and a thick white beard he had dark brown eyes and he loomed over her like some terrifying shadow. He looked at her a smile forming as he spoke again. "Well I finally get to see the intelligent beautiful girl who has frustrated us all over the past three days."

Mari eyed him in disgust. "Go fuck yourself!" Marcus laughed as he leaned closer. "Feisty too I'm impressed." He raised his hand. "Most people don't last a day but you, you're made of some fucking strong stuff kid." He looked at her. "Are you hungry?"

He pulled out a large bar of chocolate. "It's a got mint filling from what I read in your files you like mint chocolate you buy it a lot." Mari eyed him as he put it close to her she was so hungry but she wasn't going to take it despite that her stomach hurt from being punched.

Marcus looked at the young girl. "It's not poisoned." Mari yanked herself away from him shuffling herself so she was in the corner away from him despite that everything hurt so much. She leaned against the wall as she spoke. "What is this, the good cop bad cop routine? I don't want shit from you!"

Marcus breathed in clearly there was an emotional crack coming though he moved forward staying on his hands and knees as he sat opposite her again. "You misunderstand I'm not here to hurt you or kill you as far as I'm concerned your torture is over no one's going to lay a finger on you again." He turned seeing that her turquoise green eyes were staring off in to space. "I'm here because I have a proposition for you."

He breathed in deeply raising the chocolate bar again. "Because I think deep down you don't want to be here I think you want more out of your life than wasting it with those pathetic hackers." He moved the chocolate closer. "I can also see that you don't serve a prison sentence because as I'm sure you're well aware that hacking the government can get you life imprisonment."

His smile widened. "Young thing like you wouldn't really be fair now would it you wouldn't get to have drink and party?" He looked up. "Or make sweet love to boys or girls that kind of stuff like a normal kid your age should be doing?"

Mari turned eyeing him. "What do you fucking want?" Marcus put the chocolate down close to her as he pulled out a newspaper cutting from his pocket opening it seeing the photo of the German Evangelion pilot who was called Asuka Langley Soryu. "We were going through your things and I found this, it looks to me like this is one those Eva pilots."

He eyed the cutting. "We've been going through your web activity and logs you spend a lot of time surfing Nerv." Mari eyed him. "So it's not a fucking crime and I didn't hack them!" Marcus put the cutting in front of her. "So you're aware that Britain is now part of the Evangelion program."

Mari eyed him. "Yeah and I've heard you already have seven candidates." Marcus smirked. "You mean shit candidates…picked by the prime minister." He put his finger on the cutting. "I don't think they have what it takes they're too restricted in they're thinking." He moved a little closer. "Also I just think I found someone better." Mari put a hand on her stomach trying to ignore the pain along with her stinging body. "This is a joke right?"

Marcus shook his head. "Listen kid I don't joke, I read your files, your homeless you got in with the wrong crowd, life handed you some shit cards but your hacking is impressive but so is your way of thinking I mean you covered your tracks so well that you nearly slipped through our fingers that kind of mental aptitude is what the program needs." He looked around him. "You didn't break either under our torture and you have no military training the sync demands a strong mind."

He looked up. "I'm giving you the offer of a life time come with me now I'll give you training I'll make you a hero, hell if you have a good a sync as I think you have you could be magnificent."

He watched as she turned looking at him for the first time though with tired eyes as everything was now taking its toll. "If you succeed in the training you will get your own Evangelion imagine that kid you'll stand on the shoulders of giants and fight for your country you'll get money, fame and power no more skulking on the street like a fucking rat buying cheap take away food."

He eyed her. "Doesn't that interest you?" Mari leaned over picking up the chocolate bar opening it taking a bite only to feel her stomach scream as she started to eat the whole thing before she could stop herself she finished it only for Marcus to pass her some water which she also finished very quickly.

She looked up as she placed the empty glass down knowing that she'd fall asleep soon she had not slept right in three days as they'd constantly kept her awake. "Okay…fine I'll test for the program…anything's better than this shit." Marcus leaned closer watching as her eyes closed as she started to drift off. "Get me a fucking medic in here I want this kid's wounds healed I want you to make her healthy food after she rested and give her fresh clothes and a nice bed to sleep in!"

8

Maya blinked as Mari ended her story. "That's awful but I can see why you to became friends." Mari looked down sadly. "To Marcus I wasn't some worthless fat little hacker to him I'm someone special who he wanted to put faith in and trust he apologised some months later for my torture and said he deeply regretted it but at the same time was glad he found me through it."

She felt a sneer form. "Alexandra never did though she felt my torture was justified it's why we've never seen eye to eye but she is the leader of British intelligence division of Nerv and has a seat in the shadow council in government whereas Marcus heads all of the Nerv division military throughout Britain and they have to work together though very closely."

She took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "On the training field you were right I had been drinking and I was sick around Asuka's, I was lying to save face the truth is I got drunk because you called me a child I've never liked being called that but maybe you're right maybe I'm not ready for any form of relationship but I will say that my feeling for you are not a childish crush nothing's changed but I have no intention of pushing that issue if you don't feel the same."

Maya put her hands together. "You know the truth is I came here to speak to you about something you said before because it was true, I was treating you the way Ritsuko treated me I didn't want to admit it even to myself but it is true." She looked up. "The truth is relationships scare me and I just don't feel I'm up to one with anyone right now."

She paused. "I just have some thinking to do regarding myself right now it's just your gift reminded me of when I was younger and happier and maybe I need to find that part of myself again because I think it's why I'm not happy."

She moved her hand taking hold of Mari's. "But I want us to be friends though and take this journey together as I think we both have a lot to learn about ourselves." Mari looked down. "If that's what you want then I'd rather be here as your friend if nothing more."

End of part 20

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to still add the test plug suites from Rebuild 2.33 but for its purpose to be very different.
> 
> Marcus’s character is a nod to the wind rush generation who did great things for the UK and deserve nothing but respect for coming over in the countries time of need from the Caribbean, West indies and Poland and didn’t deserve the recent wind rush scandal that befell them as they had every right to be here.
> 
> Queen Diana is Princess Diana of our world but married to a different royal family line as in British history there are times when the line was replaced, so in an AU this could also happen leading to a different modern line.


	21. Chapter 21

_BLEEDING IN TO THE FIRE LIGHT_

Christopher breathed in seeing silence fall up on the room this was not how he had hoped this would pan out and he didn't like it celebrities were meant to be shallow assholes right? So why were they not handing her over, granted he could just stroll over to her but he wanted to humiliate them all to get what he wanted. He paused eyeing them. "So you're all your willing to die for some red head you don't even know is that it?"

He tapped his bat on the table frankly he was curious. "Anyone want to explain why you're protecting her?" Nicolai stood up slowly seeing that Asuka was eyeing the door to their left and the shooters stationed there. "She's a pilot she protects this world and you are terrorist it is the world law that we do not negotiate with terrorists."

Christopher laughed as he eyed him. "Spoken like a true idealist Nicolai Gedda, no wonder all of Italy wants to blow on your dick." He raised the bat pointing it at him. "That's the bullshit answer now give me the real one." He watched as Ryo suddenly stood up. "She's over there stupid why don't you just take her!?"

Christopher eased himself up right on queue stupid little shit he moved towards him seeing his sister back away from him. He raised the bat putting it near the younger man's face as he eyed his sister Miki as he shook his head sadly. "Ah Miki your idiot brother talks what a surprise!"

He paused eyeing everyone else their faces a mix of anger of terror. "Just so you know this stupid little bastard is the reason I'm inside the room and the cameras are all dead hence no one can see what's going on in here and you're cut off from the outside world and all the alarms are off and your phones have no outside signal since we blocked them so send all you want your messages won't go anywhere!"

He paused. "Because someone who used to work for this little brat wants his head on a pike and we intend to deliver." He moved the bat down suddenly ramming it full force between Ryo's legs ignoring his scream of pain. "You see this little bastard has in fact got a list as long as my arm of people he has sexually harassed men and women who hate his guts and people who are tired of cleaning up his mess."

He watched as he stumbled back. "So now boys and girls we are going to show you the price of your disobedience!" Miki moved forward only for a gun to appear in front of her face. "Wait my brother is a moron and a jackass but he doesn't deserve this."

Christopher smirked. "Would you like to take his place Miki? I mean you shouldn't feel bad it's not your fault he screws up aren't you tired of cleaning it all up, don't you think you deserve better?" He paused. "Didn't he steal your last boyfriend the professional boxer you really liked for some one night stand so he could brag about it? He's cruel, privileged and self centered and he takes things from you and he needs to be taught a lesson and you know it."

He watched as she turned away. "I'm on your side Miki don't feel guilty no cameras are filming you this is just business and this is yet another one of his screw up you won't have to clean up." He turned the bat on eyeing Ryo he didn't think as he smashed it into his leg hearing him cry out in agony as he hit the floor as the lightening cracked he smashed his leg a second time hearing another bone crack as he eyed everyone. "Come on Asuka show yourself or are you a coward?"

He smashed the bat down again hearing one of Ryo ribs shatter as he eyed everyone. "Boy and here I thought you'd want to get up and fight." He turned watching as three celebrities suddenly pulled out hand guns only for shots to fire off instantly as they were gunned down by his men and women before they could even get a shot off causing their wounded bodies to hit the floor hard as they began to bleed out clutching their wounds which were serious. "Well aren't you a bunch of trigger happy fucking morons?!"

He slammed the bat down hard hearing more of Ryo's ribs shatter the loser was now on the verge of passing out and had started crying from the pain. "Next one of you assholes who pulls out a gun I'm going put you out personally!" He eyed Ryo turning making sure Asuka could hear him. "You know people are dying because of you Asuka! One more blow and this time I'm going to cave in Ryo's head!"

He felt a wide toothy grin form. "You know maybe you want him to die I mean he did ask you and Rei Ayanami to have a threesome from what I'd heard, apparently you turned him down. Not that I blame you no one would but isn't it a little cold hearted to watch him die?" Asuka breathed in deeply looking down slightly a part of her wanted just to get out of here with Rei but the reality was three people were bleeding all over the floor from gun wounds one was out right dead and Ryo was going to die if this verfickte bastard carried on.

She eyed Rei again the truth was this wasn't about her they were probably after her girlfriend, they just wanted her out of the way to get to Rei that's why they were doing this, she wasn't the prize Rei had to be. She turned to her hating her next words as she pulled the safety off her gun. "Rei I have to go." She paused. "Maybe if I go they'll stop hurting and killing people."

Rei grabbed her arm. "No!" Asuka took hold off her hand gently pulling it away. "Look they're not after me, they just want me out of the way to get to you I'm not the prize you are and I know I can take that sack of scheisse down." Nicolai turned sharply. "You don't have to do this Asuka."

Asuka breathed in getting ready to stand ignoring the shock and uncertainty around her from the others kneeling by their tables. "Yes I do because I've taken down lesser men than him." She turned to Rei pulling her close holding her for a long moment. "I can do this we both know it and you have my phone call Nerv and you can hack the alarm it's behind that corridor and not attached to the main system I tried to hack it last time I was here for a joke it's why they threw me out along with the sexual harassment of staff."

She gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as she ran her other hand through her short hair. "I can take this guy out maybe then they'll negotiate with you." Rei felt her let go knowing that what Asuka had said was right she just didn't want to admit it.

Asuka stood up eyeing the others. "Protect her, this won't take long I promise you that and like I said before the panel is not far from here." Christopher looked up catching sight of Asuka she stepped away from her table walking towards him with a gun in her hand. "Well, well look who finally decided to show up?"

He put his bat over his shoulder eyeing the group of two men and two women opposite who were the specialized group signalling for the first two to go in to action. "Take her down but keep her alive!" Asuka watched as the first man ran at her she raised her gun knowing that for all the times before now that she had used a gun she had never killed outside the Evangelion. It had always been fake targets on the shooting range but these weren't targets these were people clearly evil verfickte people who would go to any lengths to get what they wanted.

She had trained for this all of her life and she was doing this to protect Rei she felt a sneer form as her finger pressed the trigger watching as it hit the man in the face sending blood everywhere as the next round hit him in the throat. As she turned it on the woman who ran at her firing again seeing it strike her neck as she fell to her knees bleeding out the pain in her eyes as she shot her in the leg sending her falling sideways. "How's about you not hide behind your people and verfickte come here and fight me!?"

Christopher eyed his sister who nodded he paused as he pulled his hand gun out tossing it to one side. "Okay how's about you get rid of yours and we'll fight like you want?" Asuka turned raising her gun and holder as she tossed it watching as it landed next to Antonio's table. "What about your bat?"

Christopher smirked. "That won't be part of our arrangement which is if I beat you I get the prize of being the only person out of a few to ever do so, and if you win we talk and this bat well it's just a version of a lightning rod I thought you could handle those." He swung the bat forward. "It's just metal and lightening or are you afraid of pain? Because I heard you weren't in fact I hear you get off on it."

Asuka stopped a few feet away from him. "You seem to know a lot about me how is that?" Christopher moved a step closer. "Let's just say we crossed paths once before but I doubt you'd ever remember you were very young at the time." Asuka eyed him. "Are you that boy who I lived next door to me the one I used to play knights and princess's with along with my older sister? Because I used to like him and if you're him I won't be impressed."

Christopher smirked. "Right time period Asuka wrong person I'm not him." He swung the bat. "As I say I'm not surprised you don't remember if I were you I'd probably forget to."

He turned seeing that Miki was holding Ryo who had now passed out. "I will say this though I know your one of the best at Nerv in terms of fighting and I'm going to beat the shit out of you and no one's going to interfere that's the rule." Asuka felt a sneer form on her lips. "Yeah sure you are."

She felt her knuckles crack. "I've kicked in lesser men and women than you in my lifetime you people are never a challenge you all brag and verfickte monologue." Christopher laughed changing the bats setting to its highest. "Then I look forward to proving you wrong!" He swung the bat full force watching as she instantly ducked out of the way.

He swung it again watching as she moved backwards avoiding it personally he didn't care for this mellow side of her he wanted to see the enraged beast the part that he had heard so much about the part of the video footage who had thrown a hospital bed in a fit of blinding rage and had razor teeth and a glowing left eye that was the challenge he wanted.

Because this was a walking god in human form the destroyer of worlds whose true purpose had yet to be fulfilled which was to become a death god and then pass on her power to them because in this cycle she clearly didn't want to be the bringer of death that was clear if she had wanted to she would have destroyed the world after the fight with Bardiel.

But what it was to be in the presence of a living god who didn't know there true purpose there true destiny and was living a human life without ever knowing never thinking for a second of the power she had because she was trapped in a human cage of flesh and blood.

He swung the bat watching her avoid it again as he good eyed narrowed as she tried to punch him only for his feet to shift. His grandmother had trained him for this for almost three years he was now ready he swung the bat smashing it to her exposed side watching as she stumbled forward crying out in pain. "Come on Asuka you can do better than that!" He paused. "What is it that highly pressed tailored expensive suit, is it a reminder that you have to behave yourself in good company and can't let go?"

Asuka breathed in as she tried to kick him only for him to leap back much to her frustration. "How about you not verfickte talk!?" The next moments turned to blinding pain as the bat impacted with her shoulder causing intense pain that was much worse than what she was used with lightning rods.

Christopher smirked. "Do you like my toy I had it specially made just for you?" He shifted as she tried to punch him again only to side step as his grandmother had taught him to judge closely her every move and match it with the opposite. "Is that suit a symbol of your fear? The fear that you are not human not fully that your forever tainted by an angel?"

He felt his eyes narrow. "Because we all know what's inside you Asuka you are a beast a force of nature that has no equal. Nerv just has you on a leash restraining you like that its pathetic when power like that should be free! Stop restraining it and fight me as your true self!"

Asuka turned only to be hit in the stomach which caused her to stumble back painfully only for the next moments to turn to blinding pain as its hilt smashed into her face causing her to crash sideways in to a table. "You know this is really fucking disappointing you can do better than this!" He moved closer. "But let me guess you don't want everyone to see because you're afraid?"

Asuka breathed in feeling the blood as it ran down her chin, why couldn't she verfickte hit this bastard? It made no verfickte sense it was that stupid bat but it hurt worse than anything she was used to she had to get it out of the bastards hands! She had hit other people at least once by now.

She turned throwing her leg out smashing it straight into his knocking him clean off his feet as she got onto hers only to scream in pain as the bat made contact with her shoulder before she could grab him forcing her backwards as she tried to take the pain. Christopher eased himself up as she backed up a step he could see the anger now in her face he could see Rei watching her and struggling with the emotion.

He swung the bat around. "Or maybe is it that you're afraid for that good looking woman you like to fuck might see the real you and be very afraid?" He felt his smile widen. "After all you were once up on time deemed to be unworthy by everyone and maybe you still are unworthy to everyone. Maybe that's the truth and that your terrified of them finding out that their savour is just an animal in human form and you're not good enough even for her!"

Asuka looked up sharply feeling rage start to burn before she could stop it, it was like a fire in her chest heating up her lungs and burning into her stomach who was this worthless piece of scheisse to tell her she wasn't good enough?!

Christopher felt his smile widen as he watched the dark patch turn lighter yes this was what he had been hoping for she was close just a little more and then he'd finally see the beast. Asuka moved sideways watching his every move as she felt her teeth grind together as she moved towards him her hand moving fast as she grabbed his bat hand before it could strike her feeling the force as he tried to force it towards her shoulder he was strong she could feel it in his movement.

She swung her other fist around watching as it smashed against into his face throwing him backwards though to her surprise he didn't fall over instead he only stumbled back.

She felt the confusion take over as he turned back to her grinning widely as blood ran down his chin as he spoke playfully. "Nice try, try harder." The bat was suddenly forced down right down into her shoulder causing intense pain followed by his knee slamming into her stomach throwing her backwards causing her to hit the floor on her knees in agony.

The next moments turned to a massive daze as the bat collided with her face throwing her backwards as everything went in and out of focus and her ears rang as she hit the floor on her back holding her face trying desperately to take the pain as she pulled her patch off in a violent motion as she felt the blood run down from her forehead.

Christopher breathed in eyeing her as he walked over to her raising the bat ignoring Rei's sudden cry of horror as she stood up fully. "How fucking disappointing." He brought it down only for Asuka's hand to stop it before it could hit her he didn't get a chance to think as she yanked it from his hand in a violent motion.

He watched as she rose to her feet still holding the bat despite that it was still shocking her only for her to throw it violently across the room causing it to land of one of the table sending drink and food flying before hitting the ground hard. Asuka's voice hit the air though the tone had changed it was darker. "Let's see what your like without your annoying verfickte bat!"

Her head rose slowly and he felt his heart race as he caught sight of the eye which was glowing brightly so much so that it was letting blue and white light, he watched as her mouth opened revealing the razor sharp teeth in all there wonderful glory. He could see the shock from all of the celebrities some were even recording it on their phones despite that they couldn't send any messages or video to the outside world. "Yes that's it reveal your true face!"

Asuka opened her mouth as she licked one of her canine teeth feeling every muscle tense as her scream came out before she could stop it she heard it change towards the end becoming more inhuman and more like a tiger’s roar.

Even if she wanted to stop the anger she no longer could and a part of her just didn't want to now because she liked the feeling as she ran at him smashing her fist into his side causing him to show instant pain knocked him clean off his feet she walked up to him bringing up her foot only for him to move as she brought it down full force hearing the floor boards crack under the carpet.

She watched as he got up strangely still smiling which was so confusing because people didn't normally smile at her when fighting her they always looked angry or afraid he didn't he looked smug and without fear and it was so unsettling.

She came at him only to once more be hit which caused her to stumble back she ignored the pain as she grabbed his fist as it came towards her as she elbowed him straight in the face. Sending him flying back as his nose started to bleed and an angered look appeared on his face as he wiping it away with his fingers.

It was almost satisfying to watch him squirm for the first time. Her smile suddenly left her as his foot came up lightning fast striking the side of her face sending her crashing back first into the table closest. She groaned in pain only to move as his fist came down hitting the table as she moved as fast as possible avoiding it.

She watched in surprise as he raised it eyeing the blood on it only to lick it with his tongue. "You know what play time is over Asuka." Asuka blinked in surprise as his whole body tensed as he turned to her only for his brown eyes to suddenly turn a glowing red as his teeth became razor sharp except for his front teeth but the lower canines grew upwards protruding out from his mouth to a huge existent. She felt her body freeze in shock how was that even possible it was only the Evangelion pilots who could currently do this…how had he gained the ability? Clearly he had to have stolen it from Nerv maybe by using their blood samples.

Christopher smirked. "You know in my home country they called me raging bull as a nick name do you want to know why?" Asuka breathed in breaking out of her haze. "Wouldn't raging hog be more fitting it suits your teeth way better?"

Christopher eyed her letting out a cry of anger as he ran at her grabbing her before she strike him forced her back first into the nearest table back first hearing her scream of agony from his fist making contact with her stomach. "You think you're the only one who has intense rage…well you're wrong, everything you can do I can do."

Asuka eyed him despite the pain as she spoke through gritted teeth. "And yet I'll still be better than you, you bastard since I didn't steal my abilities from someone else." She rammed her head up right in to his watching as he stumbled back crying out in pain. "Clearly another thief at Nerv, a traitor who has somehow tampered with our blood samples and given himself gifts."

Christopher ignored his fully bleeding nose feeling the rage start to build up fully. "I stole nothing my gifts are my own!" He paused noticing that she was still holding her side clearly she was starting to feel the pain now because she wasn't used to having someone stand up to her and his grandmother had said he had to wear her down as much as possible. "How's your stomach…intestines still feeling sore didn't you get those pulled out once?"

He turned only to grab her fist as it came at him followed by the other which he caught he felt her push against him he smiled as he began to put the pressure down on her fists seeing the pain in her face.

Christopher eyed her. "Maybe now would be a good time for you to surrender clearly that stomach wound of yours has had long standing consequences, you know another punch there might really hurt you." Asuka moved closer to him ignoring the pain. "Pain is just part of living it's the god's way of telling you, you're alive."

Christopher felt a sneer form. "No that's the lie you tell yourself the reality is you don't believe in the gods and you never have and like me you get off on pain you like the buzz it gives you." He threw a fist watching as she avoided it only to feel the pain as her foot slammed into his side.

He'd found the weak point he just had to hit it again in the same spot, clearly that old wound wasn't as hard as the rest of her he could see that one of the ties had now come loose from her hair which meant half it was now loose.

He eyed her avoiding her punches which were becoming faster and more agitated waiting carefully for the one moment ignoring the pain from the blow that hit his side as he smashed his elbow into her face watching as she stumbled back her breathing getting longer and heavier. He smiled seeing her turn on her heal to kick him he slammed his hand up stopping her leg as he shifted closer ramming his first into her stomach before she could move or shift hearing her cry out once more.

Asuka felt the agonizing pain as she punched in the stomach yet again which caused her to stumble back as he let go of her leg only for a second blow to land on her exposed leg causing her to hit the floor hard on her back as her vision started to truly blur as every breath came out painfully.

Christopher felt his razor teeth grind together as he walked towards her slowly feeling his fist tense as he got ready to grab her as he was truly pissed off now and wanted to end this he ignored the cold feeling of wet blood running down his nose. "You see you're not the only one with razor teeth or special gifts which your Evangelion gave you!"

Asuka looked up as she got to her feet slowly and painfully only to be struck again in the face which sent her flying backwards causing her to hit the floor on her side as she breathed in staring at him trying desperately to stay focused. "What would you know about an Evangelion!?"

Christopher leaned over grabbed her by the long red hair yanking her half way to her feet so her face was close to his. "As much as you destroyer of worlds..." He watched as her both of her eyes including her blind light one widened in shock as it clearly clicking in her mind who he really was. He didn't think as he drove his knee into her stomach ignoring her cry of pain. Asuka breathed in painfully trying to take the pain which was so hard now. "Wait…your him your that verfickte pilot!"

Christopher smirked smashing his foot into her leg ignoring her scream of agony as she hit the floor on her knees once more. "Yes that's right but I have to say that the more pressing issue is you not knowing who you really are." Asuka breathed in painfully as she fell forward realizing for the first time that the victory was truly slipping away from her, her stomach felt truly awful now and she just wanted to throw up and it hurt to move. "My name is Asuka Langley Soryu."

Christopher grabbed her red hair which was now completely loose again yanking her to meet his gaze as he spoke in a sharp cold whisper. "No that's not who you are, that's who you think you are between you and me I envy you I really do. To have such limitless power yet for it all be trapped away because of your human shell, to live your life without never really knowing your true purpose…there is no greater sin or pity."

He raised his hand. "All of this its illusion you know even fucking that good looking women it's all distraction it's not your true destiny, that's what we are going to return to you, that's why we are here, we are here for you destroyers of worlds." Asuka looked at him as a horrible realization of his words truly sunk in. "You're here for me…not Rei…"

Christopher's wide toothy smile slowly widened further. "Yes we are here for you…and now it's time for you to sleep." He grabbed her neck hoping that this would be enough to stop her as he wrapped his hands around her throat squeezing tight seeing the shock in her good eye as the other one dimmed becoming dark as he pulled her on to her feet and then higher.

He watched as her shoes started to shake as she grabbed his arms her face turning to panic and anxiety he didn't want to kill her, he just wanted her to pass out. He felt her hands claw and grab only to suddenly stop as they both fell to her sides as her breathing became heavy and slow followed by her eyes rolling back as she finally passed out. He let go seeing her hit the floor hard on her back through she didn't move though her leg twitched slightly. He breathed in turning to the audience. "Well looks like I won what a huge pity for the rest of you fuckers!"

Achika smiled as she walked out from her hiding place finally coming into view for everyone to see she paused ignoring their surprise she knew why it was there and hated the reason for it she had gotten it everywhere ever since Mari had joined the Nerv program and she hated it. She moved closer to Asuka tapping her foot with her shoe seeing her remain still. "She's out cold."

She turned to the armed men and women. "Bag and tag the destroyer of worlds and keep her sedated." She turned pointing to Rei raising her finger as she signalled in her direction as she spoke in a calm tone. "You be a good girl and come here now please."

Rei watched as Antonio grabbed Asuka's gun and holder pulling the Korth combat revolver free of its leather case taking the safety off. "No." Achika moved closer to her adjusting her glasses. "Let me make this clear to you, we are not interested in you and we won't lay a finger on you, your Gendo's daughter and we don't want to make enemies with him."

She put her hands behind her back moving closer. "Something bad is about come to full foliation and we don't want you around when it does, we want you to be set free far from this place safe and sound."

Rei felt her hand raise the gun trying to keep it hand steady so the shake didn't show which would give away her fear. "Who are you? You remind me of Mari." Achika moved closer her anger suddenly burning. "Don't compare me to the runt of the litter! I'm way better looking than her!"

She moved a step closer. "Now come here! We both know you don't have the guts to fire that gun, you're not like us it's not in your nature to kill in cold blood it is nothing to be ashamed of it's a noble trait in some circles." A wide grin formed on her lips. "Plus you wouldn't want to kill me with that weapon, it's an expensive tailor made hand gun clearly Asuka likes you to have the best of the best."

Rei eyed the gun lowering it so it was no longer aimed at the taller woman but the electronic box which powered all the lights in this room which was close by. "No your right I wouldn't shoot you in cold blood." She breathed in deeply raising it in a lightning fast motion. "Why bother though when I can do something far nobler."

She fired the gun seeing the shock in the woman's eyes as her bullet hit its mark causing an explosion of sparks which caused the room to plummet into darkness followed by cries of pain as guns fired she ran not looking back seeing hundreds of people flooding out of the doors towards the light as she followed them still hearing gun fire along with cries and screams.

Achika sneered as she watched some of the men and women turn on their lights in her direction she turned eyeing them. "Don't stand there we need Gendo's daughter now, I want her with us she's to be dropped off outside the building and don't cause her any harm!" She felt a sneer form as she turned to the other group. "Pull the buildings central flags down and put the new ones up the Gryphon ones as soon as we have Rei this will come to a satisfying conclusion!"

Christopher walked forward feeling his teeth return to normal as he pulled out a small object from his pocket which was silver and had flashing red parts. "That it will sister, I mean it's time to see what grandma's device is truly capable off."

End of part 21

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achika is loosely inspired by Hannibal Lector while Christopher was inspired loosely by Negan from The Walking Dead just without his rapist nature and sexism.


	22. Chapter 22

_AS BLOOD AND GUTS RUN IN TO THE BLAZING FIRES_

That man he had teeth like Asuka's and his eyes glow like mine and he beat her so badly it was really awful to watch, I've honestly never seen Asuka get beaten in combat and it made me sick to my stomach. Who are those people?

I mean that woman referred to Mari as the runt of the litter and the man he said he knew Asuka when she was young clearly he is an Evangelion pilot as he has the abilities like us which means he must have been the one we faced off against in battle who had the dead lance of Longinus and that's even more terrifying. I have to find that panel though now for everyone else and Asuka's sake if she could open the foyer doors she could let everyone out.

Rei turned pulling away from the screaming crowds and employees almost feeling her feet slide on the carpeted floor as she ran away from them as they ran towards the foyer strangely the gun men and women weren't following. She ran down the opposite corridor seeing the panel come into view which was glowing blue.

She eased herself up pulling off its blue screen throwing it to the floor as she eyed the computer screen trying to remember the emergency code as she shoved her key card into the lock ignoring the commotion which could be heard up the hall as everyone ran in the foyer only to hit the closed doors at the end.

She turned watching as Rosetta and Antonio appeared coming alongside her much to her surprise. "What's the emergency code I really need the code!" Rosetta turned sharply. "Now I'm wishing I hadn't drunk so much." She raised her hand. "It five seven five nine four seven...there's more I know there is."

Antonio spoke leaning forward. "Its five seven five nine four seven three four seven..." Rei started typing watching as the code flashed green as she started to go through the systems areas up on a long list. "Cars, parking, credit…where is it? I need the override all of the buildings doors so they will open and everyone can get out." Rosetta stopped her hand. "Three down four to the right."

Rei moved her hand pressing it bringing it up. "Activating it now..." She watched as a ten minute count down started. "Why does this have a download bar?" Antonio eyed the panel. "Security reasons so you can cancel it, its old style technology but an unsuccessful type that was replaced with emergency digital alarms."

Rosetta looked up. "You know Asuka tried really hard, she had so much courage." She breathed in about to say more only to hear the cracking sound of a gun followed by intense pain she looked down watching as blood started to drip down her leg only to hit the floor in intense pain.

"Yeah well the bitch still lost and I'm sick of having to look around for you, you're wasting our precious time!"

Rei turned as another shot was fired at Antonio who hit the floor bleeding heavily from his shoulder opposite her still holding Asuka's gun, she eyed the masked man. "Stop hurting these people they've done nothing to deserve this!" The man eyed her, his Spanish tone noticeable despite his mask as he raised his machine gun higher. "Stop wasting time, you are coming with me now!"

Rei eased the gun up not thinking as she fired it straight at his boot ignoring his cry of agonizing pain. "No I'm not!" The next moments caused intense pain as his weapon hilt smashed into his stomach only for the next blow to hit her in the face causing her to stumble back as blood ran down from her nose.

The man's hand suddenly found her hair as he dragged her up it. "Pretty little thing aren't you? You're so young looking in the face." Rei looked up only for the man to be punched full force by another man who was being closely followed by a woman who shook her head in annoyance as she kicked Asuka's gun out of Antonio's hand which he'd raised aiming to shoot the man then punched him in the face sending him sideways.

The other man's voice hit the air filled with anger. "What part of we are not meant to touch her did you not understand Alessandro!?"

Rei fell to her knees only to be grabbed by the woman she felt a medical gun get shoved into her neck only for it to be fired causing her whole body to slowly go numb as her mind became very heavy though she could still hear them speaking as her gun slipped from her fingers hitting the floor as everything started to go in and out of focus. A hand moved to her dress pulling off Asuka's phone which clattered to the floor only to be stamped on causing a crunch as the glass broke. "You stupid bastard you broke her nose! Achika will have to fix that back on base before we send her back to Gendo we don't have the specialized medical equipment in the vans!"

Antonio watched as the load bar hit two thirds complete which caused all of the emergency alarms to go off instantly so people knew that the doors were about to open. He watched as the woman pulled Rei up on her shoulders as she started to move in the other direction away from them.

Alessandro ignored his stinging mouth and bleeding foot as he eyed the other man. "The little bitch shot me!" The other man gave him a cold look as he spoke. "I don't care if she ripped your worthless little dick off you had orders they were not to touch her and I'm getting tired of cleaning up your messes we were all given medical guns for a reason!" He turned away. "Now get off your pathetic back side, we need to pull back as the vans are waiting at the other end of the building so move it!"

8

Nari breathed in sucking the lollypop in her mouth as she carried on playing on the app in the stench limousine which was parked some way from the auction building in a private parking area which meant she could still see the building.

She eyed the time realizing it would be at least two more hours before it was over plus the extra press time as the press would try to get more time as they loved swarming celebrates and some of the world's best were in that building. She eased up her hand adjusting her mirror only to stop as she caught sight of the auction houses flags lowering slowly which was so odd maybe it was a publicity stunt or something wouldn't be the first time.

She paused watching as the flag pole slowly raised again as two flags worked their way up she felt her whole body tense as they unravelled revealing something truly shocking. Both were Red flags with large white circle in the middle though inside that was black griffon symbol. She paused closing her hologram app screen realizing whose flag it was it belonged to the terrorist group Gryphon who were much smaller than the bigger terrorist groups.

Unlike all of the others Gryphon believed that the angels were gods and that Nerv shouldn't be killing them, but they were low level terrorists and loved to nail bomb other religious temples and kill people but they never did mayor attacks on high level places they just didn't have the man or woman power or the contacts.

That was until now as they clearly gone up in there station which meant the auction house was under attack she moved pressing Rei's mobile phone number only to blink in confusion as it came up with no signal.

She tried a second time still getting nothing she breathed in pulling back the special compartment on the dash board so the special Nerv channel could be contacted. She breathed pulling out the lollypop as she typed in to using the special code hearing it slow ring as a male voice answered. "This is Nerv central how can we help?"

Nari looked up. "There's a serious problem at the auction house." There was a long pause followed by a long sigh. "Great which celebrity did Asuka beat up this time?"

Nari leaned forward in annoyance. "This isn't about Asuka it's about the auction house!" The voice came again. "What do you mean please clarify?" Nari looked up. "Put your Nerv cameras over the auction house it's got terrorist flags on it!" She waited for a moment only to hear him speak again. "I see the flags but this is a joke right a publicity stunt?" Nari breathed in deeply. "Those are Gryphon's flags that means there could be a terrorist group in that building right now!"

She paused. "Call the Colonel right now or put me through directly to her home phone." The male voice came back slightly nervous. "She said no interruptions tonight, which was an order." Nari eyed her com. "I don't care put me through!"

8

Rosetta looked up slightly as she grabbed Rei's fallen gun eyeing Antonio as she pulled up her dress tearing a long piece of it off as she moved over to him wrapping it around his shoulder. "We have to get out of here Antonio."

Antonio breathed in painfully grabbing Asuka's gun trying to ignore his stinging face. "There's another door an emergency exit it's not far from here it will open when the front doors do, it leads out into the gardens maybe there we can contact someone." Rosetta grabbed her dress tearing it as she wrapped it around her bleeding leg while grabbing Rei's shattered phone. "Rei's phone might get a signal it's a Nerv phone assuming it still works since it’s connected to Nerv."

Antonio stood up slowly helping her up as they worked their way slowly towards the other door they could hear commotion and screaming as they clearly weren't the only ones trying to get out he could hear doors being banged on violently they would open any moment now. "Where do you suppose there taking Rei and Asuka?"

Rosetta breathed in limping slowly forward knowing the doors would all open soon. "I have no idea I don't even know who these bastards are they don't look any off the ones in the news." Antonio breathed in deeply. "Maybe they're a new group." He looked up as the blue strobe light came on signalling that every door in this building was about to open.

He turned the corner only to see Miki come into view she was desperately trying to drag her unconscious brother towards the door which suddenly opened. They came closer to her as he spoke. "Do you need a hand?" Miki looked up although her face was white and she looked really afraid. "I can't lift him…I hate the bastard but I can't lift him!" Antonio moved forward helping to lift the man despite that it caused agony to his shoulder. "Help my friend she can't walk."

He watched as Miki nodded doing so as they all walked out in to the gardens bellow seeing others run out while others piling out the doors on other sides of the gardens as they found a spot as he placed Ryo down carefully.

He breathed in sitting near a tree out of sight watching as the others did the same. "This was not how I thought this night was going to go." Rosetta pulled out a vaping cigarette breathing into it before breathing out mint smelling smoke as she tried to get Rei's phone working watching as Miki put her brother in to recovery position. "Here I was trying to quit vaping…"

Miki's hand suddenly grabbed her vaping cigarette as she took a long breath blowing it out. "Yeah that makes two of us." She eyed her brother taking another long breath breathing out the smoke. "Stupid fucker if you weren't my brother I'd kill you myself right now!"

Antonio eyed her. "You need to calm down." Miki eyed him in disgust. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down they didn't beat the shit out of your brother right in front of you!" Rosetta turned to her. "Do you know who these people are I mean that guy who beat up Asuka he said it was his fault?"

Miki turned sharply. "No I don't know who they were my stupid brother pisses off a lot of people!" Her next words were cut off as massive boom echoed through the air causing everyone who was still running out of the doors to hit the dirt. She looked up in horror as red fire blasted through the roof of the foyer section of the building going miles in to the air blasting smoke and fire outwards and upwards causing distant screams which could be heard all around them in the darkness of the night as the fire engulfed the whole foyer section of the building including its flags.

She stared at the fire for a long moment nothing felt real anymore to her and she just felt like she was floating through a nightmare the tears came before she could stop them as she leaned forward sobbing uncontrollably as both Antonio and Rosetta tried to console her.

The pain inside became almost rage and hurt boiling into one she didn't care who it was or how much it took she would make them pay for this and for what they did to her brother! He needed medical help now more than ever and she just felt so helpless in all of this. Whoever these people were they had just killed hundreds and all of some king of vile revenge on her brother.

8

Achika eyed the burning building from the fake food vans passenger seat window as they drove away it was almost artistic and beautiful yet there was something so strange going on in that the burning roof was falling away revealing the ancient statue which was completely untouched by the flames despite that everything was burning around it. Her gaze drifted to Asuka who was laying further back and chained along with another figure that she was not happy to see as she should not be with them and should have been dropped off. She paused eyeing the men and women in the back as Christopher carried on driving his eyes and teeth had now returned to normal. "So does anyone want to amuse me right now?"

She paused feeling her teeth grind together unable to stop the anger. "And tell me who broke Rei Ayanami's face!?" She eyed them. "What part of don't touch her did you not understand? Also I'll have to fix her nose back on the ship since I don't have my special medical equipment here right now!" The first woman looked up who was tending to Rei's nose. "It was Alessandro…he did this."

Achika raised her hand. "Oh great I might have known he would mess this up for me yet again first Rome then Argentina and last time Russia!" Christopher breathed in speaking coldly. "Along with trying to rape my date simulation what a guy…like I think we should both move up our dealing with him to a lot sooner."

Achika eyed him clearly the irony wasn't lost on her as they'd both intended to set him up after this event but he had just dug his own grave for them she eyed the other men and women. "Which truck is he in?" The man opposite spoke. "The medical one since Ayanami shot him in the foot even though again the special medical equipment isn't there."

Christopher felt his hand grip the wheel tighter as the rage took over. "Ayanami should be in that stuck not him it has high end pain killers!" He paused eyeing both the man and woman. "Thank you both though for your honesty, I'll reward you when I get back since you both didn't try to cover this up."

The woman looked up. "Our loyalty is to you both and Pharaoh and we hate Alessandro he's a screw up." Achika eyed the now burning statue in the distance which though covered in flames was not burning and remained white as they moved to Tokyo Threes higher roads. "Yes Antonio is a screw up and all screw up must answer to their gods in the end, it's the way of things."

She paused. "We are only put on this earth for a limited time and we must always appease our gods or suffer the wraith of them." Christopher moved the van higher on to the main roads as they drove normally and slowly as to not gain any attention. "Clearly he didn't learn that lesson where he grew up in Spain hence I look forward to teaching him personally what it means."

8

The phones ringing I just don't want to answer it I'm too tired and my brain wants quite it's my night off I had a really nice night out with Kaji and he's now sleeping opposite me. Maybe if I ignore it will stop ringing I pause realizing that it's not going to stop ringing since whoever is calling is persistent as hell. I need to get one of those new hologram phones so I don't have to answer or sit up in bed or do anything.

Misato opened one eye groggily as she pulled away from Kaji who still sleeping next to her in bed, she slammed her fingers on the receiver causing the hologram to pop up as sound only as she eyed the time. "What is it, it's one in the morning I'm sleeping!?"

Ritsuko's voice hit the air filled with annoyance. "I don't care if it's six in the morning! You're meant to be on call twenty four seven it's in your contract and Kaji's." Misato eyed the phone seeing that Kaji was waking up though he looked as tired as she was. "What do you want Ritsuko?" Ritsuko's voice came again though it was very dead panned. "There's been an incident at the auction house building."

Misato breathed in deeply. "Look if Asuka beat up someone they probably had it coming and I'll deal with it tomorrow, I'm tired." Ritsuko's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts. "Turn on your news feed right now this is deadly serious!"

Misato turned grabbing the control that lowered the large flat screen in the bedroom pressing it watching as came down turning on she eyed it. "Turn to channel twelve and show high definition news." She watched as it came on as it began to run breaking news and a view of the auction building from an aerial perspective. "Is this some kind of joke? It's just a press shot…"

Her next words were cut off as the footage showed the whole front section of the building blowing up in a huge blast of flames which lit up the night sky as the press voice spoke solemnly as the camera angle changed showing different angles of the destruction. "This live feed was taken two minutes ago we believe a terrorist attack has just taken place at the Bukowskis auction house."

There was a long painful pause. "Medics police and fire crews are making their way down there now…we don't know how many are hurt it's too early to tell, all we know is that this was a very powerful attack Nerv military trucks and tanks and medical crew have just left central base as we speak all we know is that this was an attack by the terrorist group Gryphon.

Mobile phone camera footage came up showing two Gryphon flags rising on the front of the building moments before the huge explosion. "Gryphon has never done anything like this before, we believe the explosive used in this event had to be military grade but Nerv will confirm this on sight."

The news presenter spoke again. "There worst attack to date was on the temple of Quetzalcoatl in Mexico but this was a very long time ago." He spoke again. "We can’t report either on who is alive or dead though we know the blast caused injuries to hundreds on the red carpet who were waiting for the many celebrities inside from all walks and professions in including sport, TV, film as well as presenting, fashion and music. We also have no idea if Asuka Langley Soryu who's older step sister is Mari Illustrious Makinami is alive." There was a long sad pause. "We also don't know if Rei Ayanami the daughter of Gendo Ikari who is the younger sister of Shinji Ikari is alive."

Ritsuko's voice hit the air. "You and Kaji need to get down to that place right now Maya is coming to you in one of the special medical military trucks she already rung Shigeru and Sumire as they will both be dealing with the pilots during this difficult period as we don't want them near this building at all or inferring in this investigation as with both Shinji and Mari this could get very difficult as I'm sure your aware." Misato turned seeing the shock in Kaji's face. "Will Gendo be joining us?"

Ritsuko’s voice was emotionless. "Yes since Rei is his child and he wants to find her." She paused breathing in deeply. "Asuka's grandmother has also been notified though she's taking this very badly." Misato looked at her phone as Ritsuko's phone call ended she turned to Kaji as her next words came out in an emotionally numb manner. "We have to go."

End of part 22

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzalcoatl sometimes referred to as the feathered or plumed serpent myths describe him as the divine ruler of the Aztecs gods.
> 
> Gryphon in the Greek name for Griffin which has the head and wings of an eagle and sometimes an eagle's talons on its front feet, and lions back legs and tail. Griffins were known for guarding treasures and priceless possessions


	23. Chapter 23

_FALLING IN TO THE DEPTHS OF AN UNENDING NIGHTMARE_

There are no words that I can use to describe what I'm seeing I've never felt as awful as I do now, as I watch the Nerv science staff move through the burnt bodies taking a sample with their special devices which reads DNA and says who the person was.

Hundreds of people were in the foyer when it blew up and now in the ruins which have been put out some hours ago. We are now moving through the dead burnt contorted bodies that used to people but are now screaming skeletons of black and red that stare skywards soullessly. I've seen dead bodies before but never like this it's turning my stomach and it's only made worse by the fact that we still have not found Asuka or Rei yet we are not half way through these bodies.

There were over hundred injured by the outside blast and another two hundred taken to the hospital who escaped the building and those are all being interviewed but it's going to be two days before we have everything and that is not half of it I've been told that all of the camera's and feed was destroyed inside the building but there are thousands of mobile phone recordings which were sent to Nerv and other media outlets which are sending them to us.

It was clear they were desperate to send a message outside but couldn't get any out the receiver had been blocked in the building once it blew up all of this information came out all at once.

The most unsettling thing is despite that the foyer burnt down that old ancient statue is still standing untouched even black charring smoke has not touched it, it's still as white as ever standing there it's so fucking creepy even more so since its surrounded by hundreds of dead bodies.

I watch as one of the science staff takes a sample from a skeleton which has its hand on its base and whose slightly melted gold ring I recognise as she spoke sadly. "That was Nicolai Gedda the Opera singer." She watched as the scientist screen ran the DNA confirming it. "So both him and the US presenter Claude Rains are dead…this just gets worse."

Kaji moved up to her he could see Maya working with the other scientists and clearly finding this so hard everyone was. "Well if the bastards wanted to send a message they did the whole world is going to be in mourning they killed some real high level celebrities here and not just one they've killed hundreds."

He eased up his tablet. "Hospital has just sent word that Ryo the prime minister's son was brought in with Miki his daughter but Ryo has slipped into a coma they said his injuries were serious it like he was beaten with some kind of weapon very violently." Misato turned to him. "Can Miki walk?" Kaji eyed his tablet. "Yes."

Misato eyed her phone which was now getting constant message from all the pilots but most of all from Shinji and Mari none of which she could answer and she refused to until she knew for sure what had happened. "I want her down here in the seating arrangement she was two tables away from Asuka and Rei."

She paused eyeing the seating list. "I also want a bulletin out to every hospital in Tokyo Three for Rosetta Martinez and Antonio Aguilar they were even closer in the seating arrangement." She looked at the dead charred bodies around her. "Unless there here." Kaji eyed his tablet. "The hospital says it won't release Miki because she has serious post-traumatic stress disorder and there currently giving her a sedative just to keep her calm."

Misato breathed in sharply. "When can I see her?" Kaji eyed the tablet. "Two days they won't send her to Nerv central till then they're worried she’ll have a panic attacks." Misato felt a sneer form. "Great in the meantime have them send all mobile phone footage to Shoji and Leiko in the intelligence division and have them try to piece it together until it's complete and we have a full picture. Have the other part of the division go through the text messages, photos have them and put them in order."

Kaji moved closer to her. "That could take days." Misato moved past the bodies that were now being bagged up as they'd been analysed and they knew who the people were. "I'm going to make whoever did this fucking pay." Kaji turned slightly. "Everyone believes its Gryphon."

Misato turned to him. "This just doesn't feel like Gryphon I've heard they prefer nail bombs and low level explosives." She kneeled down eyeing the burnt floor. "This feels planned it feels clever not like some low level terrorists work, I can't prove it yet but my gut is just telling me this is all wrong. They've never had the power to set up attacks like this and they prefer to attack godly temples not social events but first we need to find Asuka and Rei." She breathed in painfully. "I just hope to the gods they are alive I don't want to have to tell Shinji or Mari they're dead let alone the others."

8

I have never felt as helpless as I do now Misato is not answering her phone nether is Ritsuko or father and I've called them both but have not gotten any reply. The hours are just dragging painfully and all that I can think is, is my little sister alive? The not knowing is making it even worse and I know I'm not the only one Mari is pacing getting more and more agitated like me she's tried all lines on contact regarding Asuka just like I've done for Rei and had no answers or replies.

We are not allowed anywhere near that building until they've done the body count and it could take hours. I can't get that image out of my mind of the auction building blowing up.

For the first time in such a long time I almost had a panic attack and it was only because Kaworu was there he was able to calm me down he held me tight as I went through the motions and stroked my hair calming me down.

This is, all my fault, I should have been there for Rei and Asuka at the auction house! I could have gone with them helped them even saved them and if I could turn back the clock I would have told them both not to go. I just keep looking at the flat screen TV in the wreck room trying to see if anything has changed it hasn't other than the celebrity names of the dead that keep coming up as there slowly realised to the press.

The death count is now a hundred injured in the outward blast and two hundred dead but that count is still rising there were six hundred people there last night. The worst part is seeing the reports of all the different countries mourning the dead.

The attack has gone down as one of the worst in terms of attacking high profile people and is the first in Tokyo Three for almost a decade and it’s shocked everyone in Japan and worldwide to the core because it was such a violent explosion and there saying everyone who tried to escape via the front door was burnt to death. The press helicopters are not allowed anywhere near the building and the main road is completely closed off.

"How much longer do we have to wait? This shit is pissing me off!"

Shinji looked up realizing that Mari had spoken. "May be they just need more time." Mari breathed in sitting at the bar area of the wreck room as she spoke coldly. "Fuck them needing more time!" Shinji looked at the others who were clearly unsure as to what to say right now he turned to Mari speaking calmly. "I know what you're going through she's your sister and younger than you and you feel protective of her and it just makes this even harder."

He put his hands together. "And you blame yourself for not being at the auction house and you feel it's your fault because you weren't there." Toji stood up slightly. "You know your both not to blame and neither of you were at fault, no one could have predicted this was going to happen."

He paused. "But I know I'd feel the same as you both if it was Sakura." Mari breathed in painfully unable to keep the anger out of her voice. "Yeah well at least you both grew up with yours…I lost mine for years and now when we get back together we get torn apart again!"

She eyed the bar. "What I wouldn't give to drown my sorrows in cocktails right now if it wasn't for the fact that I'd throw it right back up in a second." Shinji got up slowly moving towards her realizing that her words weren't in reality directed at them they were at her own frustrations of feeling helpless and like Asuka she was using anger to hide her deeper feelings. "You have to have faith that there both still alive."

Mari turned eyeing him. "I should've been at the auction! She could be dead because of me." Shinji moved a step closer to her unable to stop his hand twitching as he spoke. "I feel the same way about Rei!"

Mari turned eyeing him about to get angry only to stop as it hit her hard that his feelings were just the same as hers and she wasn't in angry at him in reality she was angry about her situation and she just wanted someone to lash out at she let out a painful breath feeling her anger turn to sadness. "I'm sorry Shinji that was disrespectful of me and your feelings are no less than mine I'm not even angry at you." She turned pointing at the flat screen TV. "I'm angry because they're leaving us out of the fucking loop!"

Shinji moved closer not thinking as he flung his arms around her pulling her close. "It's going to be okay we both just have to believe that or we won't get through this." Mari look in a painful breath pulling her glasses free unable to stop the tears as they came. "Tell me something because I spent most of my life in Nerv London and I was around when Ouroboros bombed one of the skyscrapers trying to kill a lot of people and they found the culprits will Nerv Japan find out who did this and find both our sisters?"

Shinji felt the tears start to run down his face before he stop them as he pulled away looking at for a long moment. "Yes I have real faith that whoever did this Misato and the others will find them and that they will get Rei and Asuka back."

Mari was about to say more only for Toji to grab her hugging hard as he spoke. "Yeah I bet they will get them back." Kaworu stepped closer as he spoke calmly. "I also believe this will end positively." He turned hearing the wreck room doors open seeing Shigeru walk in followed by a new member of Nerv staff who he had never seen before both of them looked anxious and uncertain.

Shigeru watched as all of the pilots turned to look at them he knew this wouldn't be good and he hated that they both had to be news givers because he knew things were already very tense. He paused raising his hand. "Maya is on site so I'd like to introduce you to Sumire Nagara she will be helping me in this difficult time."

He paused pulling up his tablet. "They've not found Rei or Asuka yet and they've told us to tell you that it will take them till late into the night to finish the body search and get all information together and tomorrow they can start compiling all the footage."

He paused seeing Mari wipe some tears away as she put her glasses back on as Shinji did the same. "She also wants you all to go home there's nothing you can do here. We are also here to open Asuka's locker as one of you will have to go to her house and look after hers and Rei's cat Erika."

Mari turned sharply walking forward away from the others. "That it that's all you have?!" She felt herself laugh but it was cold. "We have nothing for you, fuck off I know you have more, you just can't tell us that…let me guess Ritsuko told you can't…security reasons right?"

Shigeru breathed in deeply he had been told this could happen Maya had told him well ahead of time that Mari was the one who like Asuka might lash out in anger and be difficult. "We are telling you the truth Mari we only know as much as you do." Mari turned eyeing Sumire who was unreadable in her facial expression. "You're new is he bullshitting?"

Sumire blinked seeing that the others were all suddenly looking at her as she spoke calmly. "Yes he's telling the truth." Mari stepped closer to her. "You know you don't have to protect him just because Ritsuko has you on a short leash we know what the bitch is like."

Sumire looked up sharply truth was she had, had enough of this she turned looking her straight in the eyes. "I get it Mari I really do its hurts right now and it's hard to not lash out."

Mari felt a coy smile form. "Really you do tell."

Sumire moved closer. "If you're wondering why I keep this chain around my neck even though it's against Nerv rules is because it was my grandmothers she died horribly in an explosion just like this one in Mexico done by dirty terrorists who wanted to terrify the world with a statement of death!" She eyed Mari who blinked in shock. "So I want you're your sister and Shinji's returned more than anything because I know what it's like when they don't come back and are lost forever." She breathed in deeply. "So no if I had something to tell you Mari I'd tell you and I have no loyalty to Ritsuko my loyalty is to Misato since she got me out of a very rotten situation."

She looked up slightly. "So no we are telling you the truth." Mari looked down great now she really had made an utter arse of herself, she stepped away from the other woman. "Could you give me Asuka's keys when you open her locker I'll go take care of her cat."

Shigeru looked at her as he eased up the special key device which could open any locker at Nerv as they all had a special code lock but if you put this special device in it, it would undo the inner locks even without a key. "Come with me I'll get it open and Rei's as we have no idea which one has the house keys in." Mari eased her hand in to her pocket pulling out her special card reader which was for hacking. "Ten quid says I can hack it faster."

Shigeru breathed in deeply he knew that she wasn't meant to have that device but there was no point in saying in anything since she wasn't using it for bad purposes. "Okay you take Rei's locker I'll take Asuka's." Toji watched them go as the doors closed behind them he slowly walked up to Sumire. "I'm really sorry about my friend she's not normally like this she's normally really good natured and fun to be around…Asuka not being around is just really hard for her."

Sumire eased her fingers putting them on her pendent. "Its fine you don't have to explain." She paused. "As I say I know what it's like to lose people." Toji looked at her. "I know this isn't a good time but I really wanted to say sorry for falling on you again and em…touching certain parts…"

Sumire looked down slightly trying to hide the slight blush. "Really its fine, I know it was just an accident." She looked up slightly. "We both just collided in the hall." Toji raised a hand. "Hey you know you should come to our food table sometime, it's just we don't know a lot about you."

Sumire stepped away slightly seeing that Shigeru was coming back with Mari clearly they had found Asuka's key and a phone though she wasn't sure whose it was. "You know there's not a lot to tell and I don't wish to impose on you." She watched as Shigeru came to stand opposite her. "We must go now as we have to help the intelligence division we will tell you anything as soon as we hear it."

Shinji looked up slightly. "Thank you for coming even though you don't know anything yet." Sumire raised a hand. "Its fine we are just sorry we don't have more." Kaworu moved forward taking her hand shaking it politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sumire."

Sumire looked at her hand before looking up slightly. "Thank you." Toji eyed Sumire. "Your always welcome here, come any time." Shigeru smirked inwardly well this was an interesting turn out for the books he had seen Toji so interested in anyone this way granted he had always idolized Asuka but this clearly wasn't like that it was much warmer and softer. "We should be going now."

Sumire looked down. "Yes sadly we must go now." She turned following Shigeru trying to ignore Toji's gaze which just had not left her as they walked out of the double doors. Shigeru turned eyeing Sumire as they walked the long corridor away from the wreck room he moved his hand stroking his beard before speaking seriously. "I'm sorry for the loss of your grandmother your records didn't mention that in anyway."

Sumire looked up at him. "I never mentioned it and I don't see her as truly gone." Shigeru blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Sumire put her hand on her pendent. "Where I come from in Mexico we have a special day called Día de Muertos or The Day of the dead and we believe the dead come to visit us and we lay offering for them, so I don't see her as gone I see her as just in another time and place out of my reach as she died when I was young."

She paused feeling a sense of uneasy emotion hit her. "Though I wish I could sometimes as I would like to know what she thinks of me now in the present." Shigeru breathed in deeply. "I'm sure it would be fine." Sumire breathed in sadly. "Perhaps..."

Shigeru felt a smile form on his face as he turned to her. "You know I saw you talking to Toji he seems very interested in you." Sumire breathed in feeling her body tense. "No I think you're mistaken…I doubt someone like me would interest him." Shigeru leaned closer to her. "No believe me he's interested in you I saw it in his eyes." Shigeru turned slightly. "No, handsome man like him can have anyone they want so why would he bother with someone like me."

Shigeru looked at her, her behaviour was so strange it was like she couldn't see what was in front her or maybe she just didn't want to see it. The truth was that ever since she had come into the bridge team she'd been very guarded and private and this was in realty the first time she'd been at all open about something.

Misato had said that she still suffering from stress from being in that dark place for a long time and that she would need much more time to settle in and that the transition could be hard for her, but if he was to take a guess there was clearly something deeper bothering her and it was clearly why she wasn't being as open as she could be but he and the others had no idea what is was but was clearly effecting her confidence.

8

It's so dark and everything hurts so much wait, where am I? Am I dreaming or am I dead I can't remember, why is it so hard for me to think? Oh wait that's right I got punched the face way too many times and I lost the fight. I feel so heavily and the pain is awful it even hurts to breath.

Asuka slowly opened one eye as best she could see the world come into view though it was blurred. A medical gun was shoved into her neck and fired as a voice spoke. "Are you positive the chains will hold Pharaoh?" An older female voice in the distance spoke. "Yes I had them specially made for her they'll hold." Asuka looked down as everything started to come back into focus as she caught sight of the heavy metal rigid handcuffs holding her hands together.

They were made of pure black in colour and had red flashing lights and had no middle chain and were pure steel which were super heavy and sitting on her lap she blinked as her vision cleared fully and she opened her other eye. She was in some kind of chair and she couldn't move her legs they'd been locked against the chair somehow. She could see chains coming off her chest and could feel a strange metal brace which was locking her fully in to the chair.

She was still in her suit though part of the sleeve and shirt were torn from where the brace had been put on her hair was fully loose and she found herself coughing painfully due to the pain. The huge room around her was in pitch black darkness apart from where she was sitting which had piecing white light coming down on it. She eyed the man opposite who turned to look at her. "Oh look who is finally awake enjoy your beauty sleep you little ginger nut."

Asuka sneered eyeing him as she started to struggle only to feel all the mental restraints instantly tighten causing intense pain. The man smirked as he stroked his white beard adjusting his ceremonial robes seeing the two people opposite one had an Anubis mask the other had a Ammet and both masks had glowing blue eyes. "Yeah I wouldn't do that the more you struggle the more they tighten based on your movement and the pain killer we gave you will only take off the edge."

Asuka breathed in as the spoke though her voice was hoarse and it every word hurt. "Where…am…I?" The older white haired man turned to her. "You are in Duat the realm of the dead and we are your liberators and you are about to be judged."

Asuka rolled her eyes great just what she didn't need a religious verfickte fruit cake it wasn't there masks she’d grown up in Germany with gods festivals where people dressed as the Norse gods and gave offering to shrines which weren't bloody as those days were long gone now you gave personal items which were more specially carved praying wooden tokens.

Her grandmother was a huge worshipper of Odin. Yes people prayed gave these offerings but dressing up in ancient god figures never happened unless it was for festivals or offering days and it was always the heads of shrines and temples that did it.

She breathed in deeply. "Can I have the real answer now…rather than your stupid verfickte pantomime show?" She paused. "Gods I hate losers like you who think dressing as gods is some type of show its really insulting to those who believe in the gods passionately and wear those masks because they have faith."

The white haired man turned on her the angers in his eyes as he grabbed her face leaning over her as he sneered at her. "Listen you little ginger nut, I'm not some actor I'm a priest of Anubis!" He looked at her only to realize to late his mistake as her left eye suddenly blasted into blazing light the next moments turned to utter agony as her teeth changed as her mouth bit down hard on his hand.

He was on the floor on his knees crying out in pain as he felt the razor teeth sink in fully as he blood started to leak out as he tried desperately to get her jaws free only for her to bite even harder which caused blood to hit the floor as bones started to crack in his hand causing intense agony. He watched as the seats chest brace alone suddenly tightened he could see her face changing turning to pain only for her teeth to suddenly let go allowing him to free his hand as he hit the floor in pain as he grabbed his robe wrapping it up trying to stop the massive blood flow.

Asuka felt the brace loosen as she felt the blood run down her chin not that she cared anymore she turned spitting the blood in her mouth in his direction as she felt a sadistic smile form. "Next time I'll take off your verfickte fingers priest!" She eyed him watching as two people came out of the shadows pulling him away the older female voice spoke again. “So disappointing you have not changed at all you were a rebellious little child and now you're a rebellious grown woman."

Asuka eyed the shadows she could make out shadows but not people in detail only to the two dressing up as so called Egyptian gods. "Who are you people, where am I?"

A woman calmly stepped out of the shadows coming to stand in the light she was around her sixties the same age as her grandmother she was wearing a dark suit and had long dark hair which had a few white streaks but was nowhere near as white as her grandmothers.  
  
The woman's breathed in deeply as she raised her right hand pulling her black glove off revealing that her hand was robotic as she pulled up a chair sitting opposite her, her dark brown eyes narrowing. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question? You may deeply dislike it." Asuka eyed her. "Yes I want to know where I verfickte I am and who you verfickte people are!"

The old woman breathed in deeply raising her hand making a signal. "As you wish..." Asuka watched as all of the lights came on and she realized that she was in the centre of a huge room. High above her was what looked like a hanging room which was suspended in mid-air and cut off from everything.

There were thousands of people gathered on the banisters above watching it was all painted in gold's reds and whites and even had Egyptian hieroglyphs on the walls and pillars along with Egyptian god statues at every corner. "This is the judgement room of the air ship Hatshepsut here we judge all those who betray us but unlike the others you are not here for that you are here to fulfill a different purpose."

She paused making another signal. "I wouldn't think about trying to escape ether even if you could you won't leave this ship we've made sure of that." She turned watching as the roof section above the hanging prison for guests slowly pulled back realizing nothing but dark blue water pressing against the glass. "You're deep in the ocean because this air ship can sink to great depths as we know you have a huge fear of normal water we felt while you were here you should be made aware of it."

She watched as Asuka's face turned very suddenly to uncertainty and anxiety. "So long as you cooperate we won't have to discipline you by dipping you in it." She signalled watching as the huge roof section closed.

Asuka breathed in steadying herself. "Where is Rei, I was told you came for me not her?" Gabriella smiled. "Ah yes your lover, sadly due to the misconduct of one of my men who will be punished very soon, her nose was broken it's been repaired and she in the floating prison guest house above you in fact she can see you right now but you just can't see her."

She breathed in deeply. "As soon as the right time comes and her nose is fully healed she will be dropped off as we are not interested in her and we would rather not feel Gendo's wraith."

She eyed the guest house. "The floating prison as we call it has everything beds, bathroom food it's purely for guests we don't wish to keep." She looked up slightly. "As for your other celebrity friends they are probably all dead, you see the building they were in was blown up a lot of them were in the foyer when it went off the news says hundreds died." She breathed in deeply. "I do hope you weren't too personal with any off them."

Asuka felt a sneer form as her razor teeth grinded together. "You wanted me why kill them? They did nothing!" Gabriella folded her arms. "Because it fitted our purposes in many ways and I'm surprised you care so much since you are Nerv's killing machine you kill for a living."

Asuka breathed in deeply. "You said you know me and so did that asshole I lost to, who are you people you act like you know me but I've never met you?" Gabriella stood up calmly. "A question I will answer but right now I have an important matter to attend to its nothing personal."

She made a signal watching as the lights dimmed. "Behave and they might feed you." She heard Asuka's sudden scream of anger which turned once more to a bellowing roar towards the end as her left eye remained alight in the almost pitch darkness she felt her mouth form a smile there next meeting would be more interesting of that she was very sure.

8

Achika breathed in wiping her hands with a medical cloth she had just finished the work on fixing Rei's nose though the younger woman was still unconscious thanks to the sedative it was clear that it wasn't the first time her nose had been broken but that was very much to her advantage as it made it easier procedure wise as the device that fixed the nose bridge could fix breaks so perfectly that you'd never know they were broken unless you scanned for previous hair line fractures and she'd seen the repaired old one as it was higher up on the nose.

She breathed in eyeing Christopher as they both looked down into the main hall seeing that everyone was unpacking now that they were aboard the flying ship Hatshepsut which had now sunk below depth again. They had ditched the food vans on shore and used boats to go out in the ocean where the ship had picked them up.

She watched as her brother pulled up his other bat which was not metal but wood and had nails sticking out of it sharp point forward, she turned as her grandmother appeared looking utterly pissed as she looked down over the balcony as she'd been told what had happened.

Gabriella breathed in deeply as she spoke coldly. "Which one of you is Alessandro Rossi?!" She watched as everyone stopped eating looking up. "I won't ask a second time which one of you is Alessandro Rossi!" She watched as one of the men in the corner stood up slowly speaking loudly. "Pharaoh I am here!" Gabriella eased up her gloved hand speaking calmly. "Come here now please."

Christopher felt a smile form as Alessandro moved up the stairs towards them as he gripped his bat tighter as Alessandro came to stand in front of them. Gabriella eyed the man who kept on screwing up their missions as a rule she didn't normally put her people to death unless she had no choice and she tried to give as many chances as possible but this one had failed them all and had caused too many problems.

Plus he had broken into her grandson’s room and used his VR equipment and tried to rape his dating simulation and she had a very low tolerance for rapists it was one of the defining rules abroad her ship that no person of either gender or sexuality should rape another be they real or simulated.

She also knew from experience that those who failed to do it to VR simulator later did it out in the real world and that meant that her crew was now at risk as this had happened once before and she had not hesitated to shoot the woman in question who had done it to one of her male crew though she'd made it look like it was because she was questioning her authority.

She eyed the man he had also broken Rei Ayanami's nose when he'd been told not to harm her, now she would let her grandson carry out his punishment and everyone would witness it here and hopefully it would drive home that screwing with her would not be tolerated she breathed in speaking coldly. "Did you break the nose of Rei Ayanami?"

Alessandro looked up. "Yes I did Pharaoh but please understand she shot me in the foot it was very painful!" Gabriella breathed in deeply folding her arms. "Pain is part of what we suffer it is the will of our gods you should not complain about it since you caused worse to that woman who I told you not touch."

She paused. "As it is Asuka is currently being restrained otherwise I would tell her what you did and let her deal with you personally but as it is I will see your punishment carried out personally."

Alessandro eyed her. "I did nothing wrong don't you get it she shot me!" Gabriella eyed him speaking calmly. "Stop behaving as if you have a choice in your destiny, your time is already done, you failed over and over and your recent behaviour of using my grandsons VR simulation to rape brings you deeply into question as a person." Alessandro eyed her. "I don't know what you're even talking about I never touched your grandson VR simulator!"

Gabriella eyed him. "Do not lie to me you have already caused me so many problems, least of all the fact that I now have to end your life because if I don't I can never appease Gendo who has a death squad of the highest order that go out and kill those who mess with his children they're called the Black Guard and they are inhuman."

She breathed in deeply. "I do not wish to be killed by their hands or have my grandchildren targeted because you were foolish, Asuka can be beaten even broken but she can handle the kind of suffering though she was born of suffering its part of her destiny but not Rei Ayanami. You see she must be kept pure and untouched she is after all the lover of the destroyer of worlds she has touched a death god between the sheets and never realized it and I may need her compliance if Asuka does not do what we want she is the key to the bloody right hand of god so to speak."

She paused. "We believe that Rei's pureness is how she tames this death god in human form because even monsters and beasts crave the touch of angels because they feel so unclean and impure that to touch the holy gives them some sense of purpose and they feel better about themselves."

She moved a step closer to him. "And from what I'm told you were getting far too close to that angel than you should have, she might look youthful and sweet but she's not yours and will never be yours ever, because you're not impure enough to hold something that pure." She raised her gloved hands. "To put it in simple and pathetic terms for you to understand Asuka is a higher demon much like Satan and she's holding the equivalent of the female Archangel Gabriel in her claws."

She stepped back now. "Now it's my grandson's job to make sure you die well." Alessandro laughed smugly. "You're not going to kill me you need on me you're just an old woman running a show that too big for you maybe you should your hand leader ship to some one more component?!"

Christopher eyed him his anger instantly rising. "Wrong answer you fucking little shit!" He didn't think as he slammed the bat straight in to his leg ignoring his scream of utter agony as the nails dug in only to pull it out savagely as he stumbled back towards the stairs. He raised his boot slamming it straight into him watching as he thrown backwards as the panic showed in his face as he fell back on the stairs crashing downwards only to hit the bottom hard.

He hummed as he walked down the steps ignoring everyone's fear and panic as the man cried tried to move though it was clear that his bones had broken on impact with the solid steps. He smiled as he watched him look up the fear in his eyes. "Before I make your death all so painful tell me you little shit which of my AI dating simulations was it you were running?" He raised the bat higher. "I know it was female simulation you tried to rape so don't lie now since I had to pay your fine."

He brought the bat down hard on his shoulder hearing the scream as he pulled it out watching as blood ran off the nails. "Come on boy I do not have all day…and the longer you delay me the longer I'll make your death."

He watched as Alessandro spoke his words filled with fear and pain. "It was the illegal Rei Ayanami dating simulation!" Christopher looked up as his grandmother whose face turned to utter disgust while Achika's turned to amusement. "You know boy maybe it's for the best that you're not going live to see tomorrow, I mean you were going to be one of the door guards in Rei’s floating prison."

He felt a smug smile form as he felt his teeth start to grow as the heat hit his eyes. "Killing you is going to be so much fun." Achika leaned on her elbow as her brother suddenly brought down the nailed bat on the wounded man's head causing blood to spray everywhere as he suddenly roared an animalist roar bringing it down repeatedly sending blood everywhere as the Alessandro's head was caved in and his brains spattered all over the floor.

Gabriella felt a smile form as she spoke. "Your brother is so good at what he does and his primal ability has clearly kicked in no doubt yours will be next." Achika smirked. "Yeah he is." She watched as her brother finally stopped breathing in letting out raged breathes she eyed the horrified men and women around them as she spoke calmly. "To clarify my grandmothers rules rape of any form is not allowed on this ship towards any sexuality or gender and unless you want to have to deal with me or my brother personally."

She adjusted her glasses. "I would suggest you all obey these rules as with either of us it will not go well for you, he will smash your head in and I will cut you open like a lab rat and trust me we don't believe in killing people unless we have to."

She walked calmly down the steps seeing her brothers now glowing red eyes and razor teeth. "And we did after all just take down Asuka Langley which is something to celebrate as my brother did the impossible, and we'd rather be drinking and eating than killing you people." She eyed the now dead body of Alessandro. "Now how's about one of you call in our Evangelion clean-up crew they can clean up this vile mess."

End of part 23

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s always confused me that writers don’t treat Asuka’s razor teeth like their weapons as that’s what they are and if someone cornered her I could see her using them if she had nothing else to hand. Plus all scenes regarding this topic have been threats so this was her going through with it for the first time and trying them out.
> 
> Día de Muertos or The Day of the dead when Mexican’s celebrate their loved one's passing, giving gifts and offerings to them to take over to the afterlife it’s also not a depressing time instead it’s a celebration of life and happiness and keeping the family’s memories alive a great film to watch on this is Pixar’s Coco.
> 
> Ammet. Crocodile headed goddess with the back of a hippopotamus. Sometimes called the Devourer of the Dead or Eater Of Hearts, as she eat unworthy souls heats.
> 
> Anubis. Egyptian jackal headed god, is the god of mummification who judged if you were worthy for the afterlife.


	24. Chapter 24

_FLEETING SHADOWS OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT_

Mari breathed in as she looked under the coffee table she had been trying to find Erika in her younger sister's house and so far had not had a lot of success. She breathed as she looked around her, why was it so hard to find this moggy?

Erika was normally always around when she visited she turned only to watch in surprise as the second video screen lowered suddenly followed by the wide screen lowering which wasn't her doing as Anneberg appeared on the main TV screen followed by Cheshire on the other.

Anneberg eyes blinked as he spoke. " _The cats hiding under bed behind the metal shelf you need to give her meat treats to get her out_." Mari looked up sharply only to slam her head into the coffee table which caused intense pain.

She lowered her head rubbing painfully. "Thank you Anneberg." She crawled put sitting on the floor as she turned to him and Cheshire who was smirking. "How did you get on this screen I thought you had no link with the IDHS?" Cheshire suddenly spoke in a playful voice. " _I helped him hack it, he said he wanted to be part of the whole house because the IDHS is stupid and Asuka wouldn't let him_."

Mari looked at Cheshire. "You know Cheshire you shouldn't have done that Asuka won't be pleased." Cheshire's red eyes darted. " _Yes but you used me to hack in to Asuka house and computer, so I thought it was okay for me to do it…if Anneberg needed help_."

Mari breathed in putting a hand on her face Asuka had told her this was going to be hard since unlike Anneberg, Cheshire was still a childlike AI personality. "Look myself and Asuka were having a bad time Cheshire." She stopped turning to Anneberg. " _Wait you asked him to help you, why_?"

Anneberg's green eyes blinked. " _Because I saw what happened at the auction house I know Rei and Asuka are missing and someone has been trying to use Rei's phone to call Nerv I blocked them and logged all there phone calls and sent them to Nerv along with the phones current location as is at the Atlantica hotel opposite the Dorodome I have seen their face once though and it's not Rei. Asuka's phone has been damaged sadly I don't have any footage from inside the auction house as something stopped me getting through and blocked my parameters and all of the outward phone signals_."

Mari slowly sat on Asuka's sofa. "Yes but why did get Cheshire to help you take over the whole house?" Anneberg's mouth formed a sneer. " _Because whoever did this might come here and I want to protect this house I just don't have the back door codes to the IDHS Cheshire knows them though it's how he got into this system in the first place he used it as a way to get into my main computer system_." Mari leaned back on the sofa putting a hand on her face. "Asuka's going to fucking kill me."

She looked up slightly. "Who was using Rei's phone do you have their face?" Anneberg quickly brought up a picture which she recognised instantly. "Great that's Rosetta Martinez the fashion designer from Paris if I recall my little sister and Rei both dated her at different points it didn't end well for either of them."

She breathed in deeply. "Send this info to Shinji, Kaworu, Toji and Misato and Maya's phones directly please Shinji needs to know that someone has his little sister's phone and Misato and Maya might be able to track her down."

Anneberg turned sharply. " _Sent, you have an incoming call_." Mari watched as Cheshire bounced screens on to Anneberg's as he spoke. " _It’s Asuka grandma_." Mari turned sharply. "Put her through." She breathed in watching as Asuka's grandmother appeared on the video talk screen though she looked so uncertain as she spoke. "Hello Mari I thought I might find you here."

Mari looked up nervously despite that Geraldina had made her part of the family she still struggled with talking to Asuka's grandmother but maybe the reality was she didn't have fond memories of her grandmother on her father's side of the family and they were memories she would prefer to forget she forced a smile though in her heart she knew it was fake. "Hi."

She looked around her. "They asked me to look after Asuka and Rei's house and the moggy." She looked around her. "I can't find her right now though." Geraldina put her hands together speaking more softly. "It's okay you don't have to put on a smile for me Mari I know deep down its hurting right now."

Mari breathed in deeply. "If this is about Rei or Asuka I don't know where they are they won't tell us anything they sent us all home it fucking sucked and I hate not being able to do anything and Shinji is feeling just as bad as I am."

Geraldina leaned in closer to the screen. "Between us I think Asuka is still alive and so is Rei they're both too precious to kill and they could have been taken as bargaining chips." Mari breathed in deeply. "Yes but what if she's a hostage of Gryphon I mean what if this about killing them both for money?"

Geraldina looked up slightly. "You need to have faith Mari we both know Asuka is highly military trained just like you no matter what happens she will fight back." Mari looked up seeing the cat suddenly appear she moved out of the seat not thinking as she picked up the tortoiseshell who gave her an unimpressed look as she spoke gently. "There you are you naughty little moggy."

She sat down stroking the cats head turning back to Geraldina. "Sorry I couldn't find Erika…she was hiding." Geraldina felt a smile form. "I had the same issue when Asuka was in hospital Erika kept hiding from me at times she does get used to you it just takes a few days."

Mari breathed in watching as Erika moved to sofa's arms as she carried on stroking her head. "I agree with my little sister would fight back but that's why I'm worried…what if this was something she can't win?" Geraldina breathed in deeply. "You just have to have faith that she can win because I refuse to believe that she would ever give up."

She paused looking around her. "Is your friend Toji not with you?" Mari shook her head. "Shinji and Kaworu are coming down her later they are just packing things Toji has to take care of his little sister right now she's going through a hard time right now as it close to the death of their mother and it’s never a good time for either of them."

Geraldina breathed in deeply. "That's understandable." She paused before looking up. "I have to go back to work now but please if you know anything tell me right away Kolby and Aili are worried sick over here." Mari looked up slightly. "Well I can tell you one thing but I you can't tell anyone yet." Geraldina looked up slightly. "Go on."

Mari carried on stroking Erika. "A celebrity currently has Rei's phone Anneberg told me I've already had him send that information to Nerv." Geraldina put her hands together. "Interesting I'll keep this between us till we both know more." Mari breathed in sharply. "Yes I would if Nerv knows I'm telling you anything I could get in trouble with Maya and Ritsuko."

Geraldina sat up in her chair. "Don't worry Mari I won't say anything and this channel is coded." Mari looked up slightly. "Thank you I appreciate that." Geraldina leaned forward. "Just try and get some rest Mari I know it's hard but it's the best thing you can do." Mari sat up slightly. "I will." The older woman gave her a smile as she vanished from the screen she turned looking at Erika. "Come on let's get you some food before Shinji and Kaworu get here."

8

The huge Archangel sunk deeper into the red oceans depths its black and white plating gleaming as its huge jaws opened letting in water as unlike the others it could dive even deeper because its body had been made from the angel Gaghiel and it could handle immense pressure better than both Bukavac and Eligos and this part of the dead zone was very deep and very difficult to get to because the pressure here was the greatest on earth and even camera drones didn't last long here.

The Archangels huge body was more crocodile like with huge back limbs and feet with huge black claws and tail while still being lycanthropic like the others it could run on all fours or two legs.

The difference was mouth it was long and huge and filled with razor sharp teeth and its body also had huge fin which could be eased up and down on both the back and tail to make swimming easier it was called Moloch because it commanded respect from all. Fang eyed her screen. "Pressure now coming close to exceeding 1085 mbar, Keel was not lying, the pressure is intense here."

Kuchisake looked at her lover for a long moment before speaking. "Well then let's break the record." Fang breathed in sadly. "Shame no one else can see us doing this and breaking the world record." Kuchisake turned slightly. "Yes we'll get to see us doing it that's all that matters."

Fang turned eyeing her as she shifted her robotic leg which had sensors plugged in so the Archangel could read her limb movements and convert them. "Where is this statue?" Kuchisake moved typing in to her controls. "Turning on Moloch's night vision cameras now..."

She breathed watching as the outward lights dimmed and the double entry plug turned dark only to hit lit up by thousands of night depth creatures whose florescent light sparked outward. "I thought earth life couldn't survive in the red seas." Fang watched as an odd looking angler fish shot past. "Maybe it doesn't affect deep sea life like normal life."

She felt Moloch's clawed feet touch down on the floor as they hit the 4000 mbar mark at the very bottom of the dead sea trench which had been named the Tarturus by the Greek undersea grew over fifteen years ago but who couldn't scale its depths because it had caused serious equipment malfunctions which had resulted in five people dying. Clearly though Archangels were not affected she moved the huge being forward. "Close to coordinates we should be up on it anytime now."

Kuchisake looked up catching sight of the whole reason they were here as she looked at the ancient statue which unlike the other strange lands ones had not rotted or crumbled facially. In fact it looked perfect she could see all four eyes in stone its arms reaching outwards and clawed hands upwards. Kuchisake breathed in deeply. "Wow this bastard is even more creepy than I am, I mean just look at it, it's a unit 02 yet it's not the one we know though it looks like its old form sort of."

She leaned closer seeing the huge horns which had grown backwards and were now also stone and six odd looking demonic wings three on each side which were also now stone she could even see stone teeth sticking out of the mouth though they were thin and curved like a pythons. "Does not look cat like but more demonic Oni."

Keel voice suddenly hit the air. "Be careful when moving it, it may look as stone but it a dangerous god of death and don't break it, it must come up in one piece as the entry plug is still within its depths and we can perhaps make use of the statue to help with Asuka's memory because souls never forget." Fang eyed the statue. "Tell me something because I'm curious why is this form so different to the unit 02 we know?"

Keel’s voice hit the air. "When your soul is reborn it's like creating a new layer on top of an old one that new layer takes power and is the controller of all the other layers." There was a long pause. "But if you crack a layer enough you can get the old layer in control once more but it has to be done right do it wrong you cause many problems."

Kuchisake moved Moloch's clawed hands carefully grabbing the statue watching Fang began to focus her sync pushing it up higher. "Yeah well we aim to please though it will mean we will have to go slow." Keel spoke calmly. "I'll have the special submarine the Nebuchadnezzar meet you in less deep waters."

Fang felt the statue start to grind as it began to move. "Great I hate the Nebuchadnezzar…it looks like a limp dildo." Kuchisake heard the grinding as the statue started to come free of the ocean floor followed by feeling a huge pressure wave as its clawed stone feet came loose.

She turned as Moloch's lights came back on seeing the many destroyed submarines, miniature probes including theirs and submersibles all around the area who had all sunk and been crushed by the pressure it was clear now that Greece was not the only country trying to get down here, it was obvious that all manner of countries had tried and paid for it with their lives. "Sooner we get this heap of stone up the better this place is clearly a death trap."

8

Mari breathed in flipping another page of one Asuka's graphic novels as she look a long sip of coke which laced lightly with a spirit truth was she wanted to get badly drunk but the reality was that Shinji and Kaworu would appear soon and she wanted to be aware and not off her face.

Plus she wanted to avoid that type of confrontation with Maya since they had just come to some form of understanding and she wanted try harder since the reality was she wasn't trying to break free from cocktails because she kept thinking she needed them in her life when she didn't she was just using them to fill in for the pain she had over her childhood and teens.

She had Erika perched on her shoulders now and not moving as she put down her drink as she leaned up stroking her chin. She'd sent Toji a massage even though she knew he wouldn't answer today was to hard a day for both him and Sakura and Rei and Asuka being an unknown had only made it worse and she knew she had to give them both space. She turned as she heard knocking at the door she put down everything as she stood up though Erika refused to leave her shoulder she was clearly needy and loved attention from anyone and was missing her owners.

She walked up to the door opening it hearing the blind come up on the other side as she was greeted with Kaworu and Shinji who had clearly come up by train but she hadn't heard them coming closer to the house as she'd been listening to eighties music far too loudly.

Shinji looked up slightly. "Sorry we are late we had to take the train as the central road being closed is causing really awful problems." Mari stepped back watching as he came inside followed by Kaworu who gave her a smile as he leaned up stroking Erika who was on her shoulder. "I see Erika likes you." Mari smirked. "She's a needy tortoiseshell dark she loves everyone."

She closed the door speaking loudly. "Cheshire please lower the music could you?" Shinji looked up as he put his bag down seeing both AI's on the main wide screen sharing the flat screen. "Hey I thought Asuka said she wasn't going to put Anneberg down stairs despite his asking, did she change her mind?"

Anneberg blinked as he spoke. " _No I changed her mind for her_." Shinji turned sharply eyeing Anneberg. "What do you mean?" Mari walked up to him. "He kind of used Cheshire to hack in please don't tell Asuka she'll kill me." Kaworu say down slowly. "We got the message that a celebrity has Rei's phone."

Mari put her hands together. "Yes someone called Rosetta a Paris fashion designer has it I have no idea why she took it." Shinji slowly sat down. "That does mean my sister could be alive and so could Asuka I mean she might know what happened to them." Mari moved over him lowering her head sadly. "I sent all the information Anneberg had directly to Nerv."

She paused before speaking sadly. "Look I just want to apologise for this morning I acted like an utter wanker towards you and it wasn't right of me." She felt Erika leap off her shoulder as she knelt down and the cat moved to Shinji who started to stroke her. "The pain you were going through is just as bad as mine."

Shinji looked up slightly. "It's okay." Mari breathed in deeply. "No its not I treated you poorly and like Kaworu and Toji I consider you a friend." Shinji took hold of her hand unable to stop the emotion as it hit him hard and the tears came. "I just want them to be okay."

Kaworu moved over putting his arm around him. "They are going to be okay Shinji." He paused before speaking softly. "We just need to have faith." Mari looked up slightly. "Look I know my little sister she would kill for Rei and we both know it." Shinji wiped his tears away painfully. "Yeah I know but not knowing just hurts so much." Kaworu hugged him tighter. "Then just know in your heart that they will fight and do everything to get away if they were captured."

Mari looked at them as she stood up. "Look how's about I cook up something I can work Asuka's kitchen I'm not as good as you but I can give it a shot." Kaworu looked up slightly. "Toji and Sakura will they be coming over?" Mari breathed in pulling out a pan. "No it's not a good day for them today there mother died from starvation many years ago they both consider today bad luck and maybe there right since this has happened but Toji wants to spend time with Sakura as this day is very difficult for her she doesn't take it well."

Kaworu moved his hand stroking Shinji hair gently as he dried his tears away fully. "No it's not the day it's the memory and I know what they're going through you question if you could have done more but when you're a child you can't the power is out of your hands." Mari started to crack eggs in a pan. "Perhaps I just hope tomorrow is a better day and things turns around."

8

I have never missed working in the science field if I'm brutality honest and now being in this building is just bringing it all back in an deeply un pleasant way. The trashed buildings the smell of rotten and burnt flesh and people dressed in has mat suits and all the red tape and everything being closed off.

I joined Nerv to be a scientist but the reality it wasn't what I wanted I did it because I thought it would make my mother happy but it didn't in reality. The strangest thing was once I left the science division as head and let Maya take my place I was happier it wasn't just about being close to my husband Gendo it was that I enjoyed the high end of business crunching number and meeting clients.

I enjoy visiting the up market locations and flying to distant places and seeing beautiful hotels, buildings and culture so being back here now feels like I'm in some foul time warp all over again and I utterly hate it the hours drag and the whole place in vile even the air is rancid with death and destruction.

Ritsuko breathed in deeply eyeing Gendo who was watching everyone bellow who were still putting burnt bodies in body bags. "You know this is getting tiresome we should just pick up and carry on tomorrow, I mean we are not going to find your daughter in this burnt out hell hole."

Gendo turned sharply his tone turning cold. "We will stay here for as long as in necessary as I want to know what has become of my youngest child, you may not like her because she is from Yui but she is still mine." Ritsuko eyed the burnt building with its untouched creepy ancient statue feeling the need to change the subject. "Why is it that, that creepy thing is still standing it should be black a pitch and burnt yet it's not been touched?"

Gendo eyed the statue. "Seele tell me those pillars are all scatted around this world and cannot be touched by the hand of humanity in any way fire will not burn them bombs cannot destroy them and their stone cannot be carved by any modern equipment or scanned."

He put his hand on his beard. "They will not tell me what they are for or for what their purpose is or was only that I should not ask something I do not want to know the answer to." Ritsuko breathed in deeply. "Considering what they claim happened in the last cycle maybe it's better to not know." She paused before speaking. "Do you think Asuka Langley is dead?"

Gendo turned slightly looking at her for a long moment before speaking. "No I highly doubt it and this looks too well planned, this wasn't some amateur operation I believe this was about more than killing tiresome rich celebrities there just a division."

Ritsuko looked down below again. "Seele is forever talking about her as destroyer of worlds do you believe it?" Gendo adjusted his glasses. "Yes I do as I believe Seele would never lie regarding this matter it's why I believe she is not dead, she is the ultimate prize and if I'm right they probably took my daughter as well because they might feel that she would useful to them in terms of getting Asuka to do what they want."

He put a hand on his beard. "A foolish thought of theirs though as my daughter has her under her thumb by way of sexual gifts so I don't see it happening."

Maya came towards Misato as she held up the item in her hand as she spoke. "One of my team has just found something!" Misato turned moving towards her as she placed something on the special holographic scanning machine, it looked like a bronze coloured metal ball but half of it been blown away and its thick metal curved from the blast yet it was so small only the size of a ping pong ball.

She eyed the hologram scanner which pacifically for forensics from Nerv's science division as it was better than the Tokyo Three polices science one as it was faster and much more accurate. "Scan item and recreate how it looked before the explosion." She watched it scan as it began to recreate the hologram as touchable one on its screen opposite.

She watched as it finished and the holographic ball completed. "What is that?" Maya eyed it as she analysed the read out on the holographic screen opposite. "No idea but this is odd it's made from a metal similar to Evangelion steel but it's not as fortified or flexible." Ritsuko walked down the steps of the make shift complex which had been built up next to the burnt building so the Nerv staff could do their work and gave her and Gendo an office to work from.

She eyed the little holographic ball. "I've seen that design once before but it was years ago when my mother was in control of the science division before Yui took over."

She stopped opposite the hologram desk seeing Kaji walk over clearly wanting to hear what she had to say. "This is part of project Hammerhead it was the idea of a miniature bomb but not a bomb that used chemicals or nuclear devises." She eyed the ball. "It was the concept for an LCL bomb the idea was that LCL could be super-heated inside a metal ball to the point of explosion but the project proved far too dangerous because the explosions were massive and out of control and just couldn't be managed the way N2 mines and rockets are."

She paused watching as Maya brought up the project specs from many years ago. "This is our technology without a doubt the question how did it get in these people's hands? I mean this is Gryphon it's not Ouroboros, Ankh or Cerberus."

Misato breathed in deeply eyeing the holographic screen. "Where was this developed and originally tested because I'm not reading it as Japan Nerv technology?" Ritsuko moved her finger flipping through the holograph papers stopping sharply. "It was tested at the Nerv German branch originally."

She breathed in not liking what she had to say next. "Geraldina tested it but it was long before she was the division head of Germany." Kaji breathed in deeply. "This isn't going to go down well…I mean we can't just call her without telling her what's become of Asuka or call her and accuse her of selling off old technology."

Ritsuko eyed the ball. "Geraldina is many things but she is not someone I view as a traitor and we have already seen Ouroboros swipe technology from this division so someone long ago could have stolen it from the division without her ever knowing and since she was not in charge then it's not her issue to bear it's her retied predecessors."

Misato blinked in confusion she wasn't expecting Ritsuko to say this or even care as she knew she didn't like or care for Geraldina. "No you should only confront her when we know Asuka is alive because if you go in there with this now she'll think you are accusing her and even hinting that any of this is her fault will cause her to fucking loose her temper and make this even harder than it already is."

Ritsuko breathed in deeply. "For once I'm going to have to agree with you, how much longer till we are through these bodies?" Maya breathed in deeply. "The hall is almost complete but there are more inside it will three in the morning before we finish." Ritsuko breathed in deeply. "So be it and I also would like be told if you find Rei as well."

She eyed the burnt out structure. "That is if you find her before Asuka." Kaji eyed her before speaking coldly. "Excuse my confusion but I didn't think you cared." Ritsuko eyed him in disgust. "I don't I'm asking on Gendo's behalf because he is concerned about her."

Maya shook her head in annoyance. "Oh our mistake and here I was thinking you cared since she's the youngest on the team." Ritsuko stepped away from them. "You should all get back to work because I am not in the mood for your pathetic comments right now!" Maya watched as Ritsuko walked away going up the make shift building complex. "Great this night just keeps getting better."

She breathed in feeling her phone go off she pulled it out seeing once more that Mari had called out no doubt for an update she eyed Misato and Kaji. "You know we are going to tell them soon or at least give Sumire and Shigeru another update to tell them that we have nothing."

Kaji looked down sadly. "Sooner the better or Mari might take it up on herself to try and hack this site." Misato turned to him. "I agree with him and I can see that happening as well regarding Mari." Maya breathed in deeply. "Mari is just concerned for Asuka she's no doubt taking this as hard and as Shinji is if not worse since they only recently got reunited."

Misato breathed in looking at the others as she leaned against the holographic desk putting her boot on it as she folded her arms. "Okay tell them to push harder, tell them we have to find Rei and Asuka's bodies if there here and if there not find out what happened to them."

8

Rei opened her eyes slowly watching as a decorative ceiling came in to view she blinked painfully was she still in the auction house? No something didn't feel right she looked around at the kind sized bed with red velvet sheets and white and gold pillows it reminded of some strange celebrity royal suites the type she wasn't very fond off.

She sat up only to feel the instant pain in her nose she put her fingers on it knowing instantly that it had been fixed and had been broken as she had the procedure at least once before though it had been years ago.

She eyed the room where the bed was central sitting on a high circle and had black pillars going up around it there were table's chairs cabinets all highly expensive and decorative in dark black and a huge walks in the wet room opposite which even had a spa bath and toilet. Along with red gold carpet which had Egyptian godly figures embroiled in to it.

All strangely surrounded the bed along with a dressing mirror she turned seeing that at least three boxes had been left close to her beds end. She ignored them as she got up catching sight of the metal doors which were huge and thick and clearly to stop her leaving, there was no flat screen or radio the place was even devoid of a clock and the mild orange light was what gave the room a cold hue.

She could also see a metal opening slot on the opposite end of the room but she had no idea what it was for her gaze shifted as she pulled back the only long certain in the room below she could only see darkness. Where was she? She turned as the grinding of the lock was heard as the metal doors opened and the tall woman with glasses appeared.

She smiled as the door closed behind her. "Finally you're awake." Rei tensed as she walked past her pressing the slot on the wall which in turn caused the panel to come up revealing hot food she eyed it pulling out two plates which she laid on the round table opposite before sitting herself on the opposite side as she spoke. "I do hope you're hungry…the food is vegetarian."

Rei blinked unable to stop feeling of being on edge as she sat opposite watching as the woman started to eat some food which was clearly Italian looking. "Who are you?" The woman looked up speaking calmly. "Achika." She paused. "My brother who beat up your lover up is called Christopher."

Rei eyed her food which was a rich Miso Soup. "Why am I here?" Achika looked up. "You're here by pure accident once your nose has fully healed which might take a day or so you'll be dropped off at the nearest sea port." She paused grabbing a bottle of red wine from the wine cabinet opposite and un-corking it she slowly filled her glass then filled the other woman's. "You're being here was a pure misunderstanding, one of the foolish rude men broke your nose I fixed it personally for you."

She took a sip of her wine. "No hard feelings I would hope, also that man is now dead my brother saw to it personally." Rei felt herself tense if there was a sea port then maybe this was a boat and she was deep in the hold somewhere.

She moved her chop stick through her food. "Where is Asuka?" Achika eased up her hand. "Bellow you, who know you might even get to see her before we drop you off though I wouldn't try to escape you are hanging a hundred foot in the air there are no rooms connected to you this place can only be gotten to through an unfolding bridge, your food will be brought to you every day three square meals." She turned. "Those are new clothes just in case you feel want to change they are your size."

Achika felt a smug smile form. "I have a question though for you because I am most curious what is it like to sleep with a destroyer god encased in human form?" Rei felt a sneer form not liking how similar that smile was to Mari's it was so unsettling. "I heard your brother calling her that it makes no sense at all." Achika shook her head. "Nerv has not told you the truth have they? Well I'm going to tell you though I doubt you'll sleep better knowing it."

She raised her hand. "Your lover is a vessel within her soul is a destroyer god it's sleeping now dormant while this subdued form is in control." She leaned forward. "She destroyed this world once before and she will now fulfill her destiny once more only this time she will give all of us all of her power and we will rule this world."

Rei stared at the other woman for a long moment before speaking. "You people are out of your minds?" Achika looked at her half-finished plate. "No we are mentality sound and we are banking on the fact that she'll give this power to us because she cares about you more."

She breathed in deeply. "Because you are the one precious thing she seems to care about, it makes you most unique." She pushed up her glasses slightly. "Funny is it not how the small things in this world can have the most impact?" She felt a smug smile form. "So I'll ask once again what is it like to sleep with a death god in human form is the sexual activity at a higher degree of pleasure?"

Rei looked down slightly she didn't like talking about her sex life like Shinji she considered it private yet she was talking with it to someone she barely knew yet she knew not answering the question could cause problems since she was now a prisoner and could be very badly hurt if she didn't answer and she now deeply regretted not fighting back harder against the man who had broken her nose but she'd felt so out of her element. "I wouldn't know I have not slept with many men and women."

Achika felt a smug smile form. "Such a pity and here I was all curious." She paused. "I'm also curious why so few men and women I mean look at you, you're quite a dish not that I swing that way but if I did I wouldn't say no."

Rei tensed slightly suddenly losing her appetite because this was the reason she hated this topic she hated being seen as a prize due to her looks or because she looked like her mother. "Because those people see me as you're doing now seeing a prize not a person and I got angry because I wouldn't put out."

Achika pushed her empty plate aside putting her hands together feeling a sly smile form. "Ah it makes sense now so Asuka does not see you as some prize that's why you like her, its rather ironic since you've clearly been Nerv's prize to win while she has been the prize that no one can handle."

Rei breathed in deeply meeting the other woman's gaze. "Now I wish for my one questioned to be answered, I said you looked like Mari and you didn't like it you referred to her as the runt of the litter, so do you know her?" Achika stood up sharply feeling a cold sneer form as she eyed the younger woman. "Let's just say myself and my older brother met her and Asuka as children a very long time ago and unlike my brother I have the misfortune of sharing some attributes with her which people love to point out."

She leaned closer to Rei not caring that she was right inside her personal space. "Let me be extremely clear that I'm not her and you should never make the mistake of mistaking me for her unlike her I will never show you any form of mercy if you irritate me in some fashion."

Rei watched as the woman's mouth formed a truly sadistic smile as she spoke. "I hope we are clear on this issue as I am not in the mood today to disembowel you with my precious cutting blade so please honour my request by not bringing up this subject ever again."

Rei looked in to the other woman's eyes even through the silver rimmed glasses she knew she was deadly serious. "I understand." Achika pulled back seating herself. "Good now that we have established this here are the ground rules while you're here, your meals are provided through that slot daily three a day in total you can watch any movies, series documentary's you want via the flat screen that comes up from the bed's end but you can't watch outside media."

She moved her finger on the black table's wooden top in a slow circle. "You want any books you press the intercom by the door they'll be brought to you along with beauty and sanity products and pain killers if you need them because we all know that time of the month isn't pleasant for everyone."

She looked up slightly. "Oh yes and on that subject you want something for those carnal desires you can have that kind of material though VR is forbidden." She stood up slightly. "You see we are not barbaric, we treat our guests in a very civil way and when this all over you and Asuka can both return home once she gives her godhood to us."

Rei watched as Achika picked up the opened bottle of wine moved towards the iron door. "I still have one other question." Achika stopped turning slightly. "Which is?" Rei turned to her. "Who are you people?" Achika turned slightly. "It really matters not who we are." Rei looked at her. "I know your brother pilots the hybrid Evangelion which means you're Ankh and that means Nerv will find you."

Achika turned sniggering slightly. "Oh aren't you the smart one, believe me even if it true Nerv won't find either of you…and we made sure that it looked like someone else took you, there probably assuming its them right now and are attacking them on our behalf as our plan was always two fold take you and her and use your capture to get rid of one of our annoying rivals."

Rei watched as she left and the metal door closed behind her locking her next actions were automatic as she smashed her fist down on the table in anger and frustration. Why hadn't she pulled the trigger? She could have stopped everything if she had just done so.

She also felt very stupid since she'd told Asuka that she was being over protective over giving her a gun, when she'd been right all along. She stood up no longer caring for the food despite that a part of her felt hungry, she had, had military training and she hadn't used it ether when it mattered.

She pulled herself on the bed curling up unable to stop the tears which were short and sharp and came before she could stop them, she had to think of something there had to be a way out of this, Asuka was here as well if she could just think of something to help here they could both get out of here.

8

Kaji looked down as the last body was put in a bag, though these were from people inside the auction house and most of these bodies had not been burnt but shot and had been dead long before the fire had hit and most of it had been put out before it had gotten to them by the fire fighters.

It was unsettling how one body which was not like the others and had been in the control room had had its guts pulled which meant a slow painful death for the man in question. It was also unsettling seeing bloody hand prints on the walls and tables and blood all over the floor right now they had huge lighting rigs up in the main auction room as somehow the lighting power box had been shot out.

The only positive if you could call it that was that Asuka and Rei had not been found though Asuka's blood had been found on the floor of this place but it was only a small amount and Rei's in the corridor opposite and Gendo had just been told this.

He turned eyeing Ritsuko as she walked through the building her voice hitting the air as she eyed a bloody hand print opposite. "I just got the news you found Rei and Asuka's blood and her destroyed phone but not Rei's that was still missing."

Misato scanned another bloody print with the portable DNA scanner watching as another name popped up of a woman who was already dead. "Yes but we have not found their bodies, it's clear that we need to put a media bulletin out as they have either been captured or escaped once you've spoken with Geraldina."

She paused before speaking. "There was far more blood that was Asuka's I think she was probably trying to protect Rei but until I see that mobile footage that Shoji and Leiko are still piecing together I can't say for sure." Ritsuko looked at her. "I've heard of your impressive intelligence unit outside of the main unit do you think they can crack this?"

Misato scanned some more blood on the floor. "Yes, I have the up most faith in them, they are very good with puzzles and details and both are very patient." She watched as the scanner brought up another man who was now dead. "I don't think they wanted Rei if they did we'd already have a ransom note because she's a very high prize hostage because of her links with Gendo."

She breathed in deeply. "I believe they wanted Asuka I just don't know why since we both know why the other groups want her but Gryphon hates us they view our killing of the angels as a sin since they view them as gods on earth who should be worshipped." Ritsuko breathed in deeply. "Maybe someone told them the truth somehow and they want to end the destroyer of worlds for good and plan to do a public killing in front of the world on camera."

Misato stood up. "Yes but why take Rei why even care that she's here if you're only after the main trophy?" She looked at the bloody walls. "Something just doesn't fit about all this my gut just keeps telling me it's not Gryphon I just can't prove otherwise right now and we need to go back to Nerv to go through the footage as well as have Sumire and Shigeru inform the others as soon as they get in, in a few hours that Asuka and Rei are still alive there just not here."

End of Part 24

Silvermoonlight


	25. Chapter 25

_AS THE PAST COMES BACK TO HAUNT THE PRESENT_

Ritsuko breathed in as she typed into her offices holographic desk they had just arrived back at Nerv and now she had to speak Geraldina something she was dreading since there last conversation had been less than good. She breathed in bring up the large holographic screen as she made the outward call watching as the older woman appeared on screen through she clearly looked tired and not in the mood for anyone as she spoke coldly. "Why are you calling me…I was waiting for a call from Misato not you."

Ritsuko breathed in deeply. "We need to talk it's important." Geraldina eyed her. "You know I'm not in the mood for your verfickte bullshit today…so unless you're here to tell me that my grandchild is alive or dead I'm not interested."

Ritsuko felt a sneer form. "Look I get you're tired we all are but this is a matter of Nerv security." She moved pulling up digital papers throwing them on to Geraldina's hologram screen. "You remember project Hammerhead don't you? The failed LCL Nerv bomb concept."

Geraldina put a hand on her temples as she spoke through glittered teeth. "Yes I remember project Hammerhead it destroyed the test building and almost killed ten people why is this scheisse important right now?!" Ritsuko breathed in throwing the hologram of the ball onto her digital screen. "Because whoever blew up the auction house used a Hammerhead bomb and worse they have somehow learnt to fucking control it."

She watched as Geraldina stared at her genuine shock in her eyes as she eyed the hologram before snapping out of her haze her voice turning to utter rage. "Are you verfickte accusing me of having something to do with the auction house? Because I would never betray Nerv my family has given everything for your program including our lives so you can reap the rewards!"

Ritsuko breathed in deeply before slamming her hand down. "I'm not accusing you of anything! I'm called you because it's clear that someone took Hammerhead from your division I'm asking if outside of the German Nerv director at that time was there anyone else who knew about this."

Geraldina put her hands together. "No I told no one it was top secret the only person who knew about was Asuka's mother, but she only read the notes over once." Ritsuko raised her hand. "Did your daughter talk to anyone about it outside of Nerv?"

Geraldina looked up slightly her eyes darting as she raised her hand. "Wait a second there was one person who might have seen those notes I remember now her husband Langley I found him once snooping around my daughters office. He tried to make out he'd lost something but it's an utter lie I could see it in his face and it was clear to me that he was looking at her digital holographic screens to this day I'll never know why but I know the man was trouble."

Ritsuko took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Look I don't mean to be rude but we all know you hate Langley all the divisions know it and we all know that you wanted Kyoko to ditch him and marry Yui sisters Kiko since Kiko had feelings for her we all knew that…so could you just be putting blame where it doesn't belong?"

Geraldina moved opening her office draws harshly as she pulled out something. "Then please tell me Ritsuko how did Langley have this? He always claimed it was from Nerv Japan I was never convinced hence why I took it from him. My telling my daughter about this was the beginning of the end of their relationship."

Ritsuko leaned forward easing on her glasses. "Wait is that a special red sector card? The type used during my mother's period." Geraldina breathed in deeply. "Yes but this one’s very special since it's a fake yet it worked, he could open doors with it including very special sectors and to this day I have no idea where the little bastard got it and I've tried to find out for years and ended up hitting dead ends whoever made this was a high level professional as it's not easy to forge Nerv ID cards normally you need an inside source to give you one but this was done without that."

She paused for a long moment. "Langley spent a lot of time in Japan, Germany and Britain tailing my daughter around so I guess we have to ask ourselves what was he really doing and who was he talking to?" Ritsuko eyed the card. "Why did you never report this?"

Geraldina eyed the card. "I did to your mother, she said the same thing as you just did that maybe I had an axe to grind because I hated Langley and wanted my daughter to marry Kiko." She paused. "Though as a side note I just wanted my daughter to see that Kiko was in love with her, the marrying part seems to be a symptom of Chinese whisper."

Ritsuko breathed in deeply. "Maybe these two do have a connection then." She eased up her holographic papers. "Maybe Langley did pass on Nerv information to an outside source it's such a shame he vanished after the marriage of Mari’s mother as the last record of him was in Russia but that was years ago. He's not been seen on any camera footage since and his credit card was never used again it's like he vanished completely but he could be still be alive as Hikari did the same type of disappearing act."

Geraldina looked up slightly. "Well he has a wife and two older children from his first marriage but I've had trouble tracking them down and there his grandmother Sofia Langley but I don't know if she's still alive." Ritsuko typed in the holographic desk. "We'll look into that."

She stood up slightly. "With regards to Asuka we have not found a body though we've found blood stains we believe she was captured along with Rei as both of their blood was found on the carpets of the main auction room and it was nowhere near the main explosion." Geraldina looked up slightly the anger melting from her face. "I'm so happy to hear that."

Ritsuko looked at her for a long moment suddenly feeling very unsure of what to say as she wasn't used to being the one in this situation it was normally Misato or Maya. She breathed in speaking calmly. "Yes well we believe she probably fought back hence the blood." Geraldina's face turned to confusion at her response before she sat back in her chair. "Well I'd expected nothing less I just hope you can tell me more soon."

Ritsuko watched as she vanished from the screen she slammed her fist down hard on the holographic panel why was she being so fucking soft? What was wrong with her! These weren't even her children she barely knew them yet she kept wondering what had become of them.

8

Misato walked up the corridor which led towards the Evangelion bay only to stop opposite the door near her office which had an Evangelion poster on it of 01 roaring and the words keep out in bold on it. She slowly opened the door as Leiko and Shoji came into view as they both had large joint holographic desk to do their work on and there office had Evangelion wall scrolls on the back wall and they had Evangelion toys in places.

She watched as they both looked up at her as she closed the door behind her pulling up a chair as she sat in front of them seeing the concern in both their faces. "You both said you had something important to show me…and you wanted to show it before the full presentation."

The man who was African decent and called Leiko spoke first. "Yeah we have been going through all of the mobile phone footage we have managed to piece it together and create a movie though it took us all night and all morning to finish."

The woman of Indian decent opposite looked up her gaze filled with concern as she typed into her holographic desk bringing up two images of people. "These two appear to be leaders of this whole operation and the guy is scary as fuck but we'll get to him more in the briefing but take a look at the woman on the right and tell me she does not seem slightly familiar to you?"

Misato leaned forward eye the woman who looked to be in late twenties possibly early thirties she had very dark brown hair and glasses she leaned closer seeing what they were getting at. "She looks like Mari they look really similar in the face…"

Leiko breathed in deeply. "Yeah we thought that to so we asked the science division to run that genetic test the one that tracks faces to see if the person or persons has a possible lineage based on facial details and it came up as a ninety percent match. Even they were confused about it and asked who this woman was and said how much she looks like Mari, also they stated that its clear it's not some form of plastic surgery this is her real face."

She paused. "Mari has no records of having other siblings and we checked Langley's back history and he only comes up as having two marriages the first to Asuka mother Kyoko followed by Lydia Mari's mother and is his child directly. Whereas Asuka isn't so this had us wondering if he's had other offspring elsewhere and we didn't know about or who were kept of the records before he vanished off the map some years after divorcing Mari's mother after cheating on her."

Shoji leaned back in his chair. "The question is do you want us to show this at the briefing? I mean if this is another step sister to Mari it could cause problems."

Misato folded her arms eyeing the images. "Word has it that Maya is getting on better with Mari so I say let this go through in the briefing if something happens Maya will be able to talk to her, I won't she still isn't very open towards me." Shoji eyed her. "You know that's a huge risk I mean it might be like kicking a hornet's nest."

Misato breathed in deeply. "I know but the reality is everyone including Gendo is going to be in the briefing they need to see every event as it unfolds in real time be that the good, bad and ugly it's not going to be pleasant for anyone because they will have to watch events unfold it's going to be hard for everyone ."

She'd eyed the woman on the holographic screen for a long moment before speaking. "Do you have any idea who these two are?" Leiko breathed in deeply. "No we are still trying to find records on both of them but all we have is sightings across the world via camera."

She typed bring up some old footage. "The one that looks like Mari was spotted three months ago eating in Venice has real expensive taste too seems she has a passion for red wine longer aged the better and really expensive five star Michelin restaurants." She paused. "Another reason we find this really hard to overlook because we know Mari has expensive taste too it’s just her taste isn't about food she like things…like she kind of splashed out a lot on one of those kinky plug suits at that French up market sex shop called Sérénité Céleste or Heavenly Serenity."

Misato blinked in surprise. "Really?" Leiko looked up slightly. "Look you know us we follow rumours and it's been whispered about really loudly as they’ve sold them to staff but they never expected a pilot to buy one and the fully upgraded version to top it off."

Shoji turned back to his panel bringing up a video footage of people running from bulls on the Spanish streets. "As for the other one well he doesn't have expensive taste and he comes of an idiot thrill seeker who gets off on pain…this is from the Bull Run in Pamplona Spain." He put a hand on his chin. "And this guy I don't know what he's on but he is so damn strong."

He watched as the running man smashed his fist into huge black bull’s face whose horns had been covered in gold and had white hanging tassels causing it to stumble sideways as he laughed. "Clearly he has no fear either and this was filmed earlier this year and he had to pay a heavy fine for animal abuse as the sacred Bulls are not meant to be harmed during the run, there viewed as godly and bull fighting is illegal in Spain as the bulls must never die its viewed as bad luck." He eyed the camera footage. "There is one other video though but it's with the both of them meeting someone who then talks with someone else."

He brought up the video footage. "This is from Lamia in Greece both these two are seen with this older woman who looks to be in her sixties. " He eyed the footage of the older woman hugging them. "Clearly it feels quite family in nature." He watched as they walked off. "Then this woman whoever the hell she is meets someone everyone knows."

He watched as a woman with medium length reddish hair who was very young appeared. "That is the unmistakable star of Thessaly, Mana Kirishima one of Greece's most powerful political figures." Misato leaned closer. "I've heard of her wasn't she some kind of Oculus engineer who moved to politics?"

Leiko looked up slightly. "Yes her growing food system with rotating levels was implemented around the world and she has vast wealth and is one of the richest figures in Greece. Though you wouldn't think it to look at her as she dresses very modest the only give always that she is so well off are her villa estate and car."

She looked up slightly bringing up the older woman's picture. "The reality is you have to have very powerful contacts to meet someone like Mana those meetings don't just happen and she keeps out of the media she has next to no interest in the celebrity status unlike her counterparts and no one even knows what her sexuality is as her private life is locked up tight."

She paused. "Yet the people of Greece love her and when she does speak on camera she has real power and charisma. Like natural born leader material yet strangely she won't make a play for prime minister despite that twice she could have been in the running it's like she's choosing to ignore power which makes no sense to anyone given how popular she is."

She took in the deep breath letting it out slowly. "So you may want to speak directly to her after our briefing this afternoon and ask her who the hell this woman is because we have nothing on her at all either." Misato eyed the image. "Thank you myself and Kaji and I will look into it, when do you aim to do the meeting?"

Shoji looked up slightly. "Two hours from now and we intend to hold it up in the old briefing room the one that used to be for pilot talks before it got outfitted and turned into a cosy cinema for important visitors to watch Nerv promotion videos on as it has that super huge hologram cinema screen and we have a lot to get through."

Misato stood up slowly. "Okay I'll have Sumire and Shigeru relay that message to them and I'll ensure everyone is there without fail, because I'm going to get to the bottom of all this as its pissing me off." Shoji brought up another image on screen. "There's one other thing before you go Mari sent us this last night it came from Rei's phone which Asuka's AI Anneberg locked this was on it."

Misato leaned over eyeing the picture of the person who had tried to use it. "Wait a second that's Rosetta Martinez the Paris fashion designer! Why does she have Rei's fucking phone?" She raised her hand. "I assume the phone showed her location right?" Leiko nodded. "Yes it was at the Atlantica hotel opposite the Dorodome we sent a message to the special ops division to go arrest her…I mean you said you wanted her and Antonio Aguilar right?"

Misato nodded. "Yes I did they were both opposite Asuka and Rei's table, those at their table are both dead so there both the information source we need and they should have turned themselves over to Nerv after this happened."

Shoji leaned on his elbow. "Well they should be coming in as well as Kyo went out personally to bring them in an hour ago and to quote his words he said he was tired of this bullshit he wants Rei and Asuka back as soon as possible and doesn't care for this celebrity bullshit so they should be back at Nerv and in the prison section for interrogation before the meeting."

Misato eyed Rosetta's image again. "Well it appears that myself and Kaji and I are going to have a long day of talks ahead of us."

8

I hate how the hours are dragging how we are getting no information and I had trouble sleeping last night I watch as Kaworu prepares a warm jasmine tea at the bar in the wreck room. It’s painfully quite again Toji is lying on the sofa and looks tired while Mari is playing on one of the retro arcade machines in the corner.

Those machines have been there for years there are six of them in total and three were put there by Asuka and three by Rei as though they never got on when they were younger they both developed a very deep interest in retro gaming. Though the games are very different in what they enjoy to play its strange not seeing them on those arcade machines as they've started trying each out others games out.

Now they were both gone and it felt like there was a huge empty hole in the room without either of their presence and it feels like part of the family is gone. Shinji turned to Toji who looked tired somehow he wished he could tell him and Kaworu the truth about their mothers being in the units but he knew he couldn't. As it hurt to see Toji this way as his younger sister was clearly taking these past few days hard which wasn't helped by the other issues as Mari wasn't her-self either. She hadn't been since they'd all gotten up at Asuka's house and she clearly suffering from lack of sleep but was trying to hide it by showing that could do still things normally she had let him and Kaworu have Asuka and Rei's bed while she'd slept on the sofa.

He breathed in finally finding his voice as he spoke to Toji. "Sorry you couldn't join us last night, how is your sister doing?" Toji sat up slightly. "Last night was hard…and this morning she just didn't want come to school not that I blame her. It's just hard for her she was very young when our mother died in front of us she'd been starving for a while but she never said how bad it was and she gave us all of our food as did my father but he died later in the year, Sakura was so young she didn't understand death."

He breathed in painfully. "We had to grow up fast on those Chinese streets and she saw things little children shouldn't see like sex of all kinds with different sexualities, drugs and gun violence and I tried to shield her from so much but I couldn't shield her from everything. Some days I just wish I could turn back the clock so she could still be innocent and having a normal childhood because I know she's not like the young girls and boys in class they talk about boyfriends and girlfriends and kissing but none of done it. Yet she has witnessed it first-hand she knows how adults go all the way and how they behave at their worst, it was unavoidable in the huge homeless camp outside the city of Guangzhou."

Kaworu passed Shinji the tea as he eyed Toji. "Shouldn't what counts be the fact that she can live normally now and she doesn't see any of that anymore unlike all of us she will still be able to have more of a real childhood?" Toji tensed slightly. "Your right I guess."

He turned looking at Mari. "You know I have not thanked you, you know for all the time you’ve spent with her since she got here and how you just taught to have fun and do things girls her age should be doing." Mari paused the arcade game turning to look at him as she adjusted her glasses. "Hey it's okay…I'm happy to help, nothing sucks than not knowing how to be a fucking kid."

Toji sat up slightly. "Yeah but she was crying last night and she said that despite everything she's really likes you, you're like a big sister to her and she feels bad that you've lost the person you consider your younger sister." He turned to Shinji. "She also wanted to say that she thinks it's awful what happened with Rei and she wants you both reunited."

Kaworu poured a cup of his own tea. "Perhaps when both our family returns a celebration dinner would be order." Shinji turned to him putting a hand on his. "That would a great idea Kaworu I think everyone would like that, we could even go to that special noodle bar you know the one just outside of Nerv where we all used to go as kids."

He turned as the wreck room double doors opened as Sumire and Shigeru came in, Shinji looked up slightly finally they were here they'd finally hear something as they'd heard nothing all night. "Did you find my sister and Asuka are they okay, are they dead!?" Shigeru took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Your sister and Asuka are not dead that we have been able to confirm." He watched as the relief spread across everyone face including Shinji and Mari who looked the most relived.

Sumire looked up slightly "Their bodies were not found but blood was from them both though the larger part of it was Asuka's." Shigeru stroked his beard. "They are not dead of that we know now for sure we believe it was a sting operating to capture them and Asuka fought back hence her blood being more than Rei's."

Mari turned sharply. "Was my little sisters wound serious?" Shigeru put his hands together. "Neither we believed were injured seriously but that's why we are here in two hours' time there will be a briefing in the old briefing room that now been outfitted for guests as Misato's special ops team will be going through all of the footage on the huge holographic cinema screen."

Sumire looked at her tablet which had the list of people on it who would be present. "Gendo and Ritsuko will be there along with Kyo from special ops as he should be back within the next hour. All the bridge crew will be present and Misato and we need all of you to be there as well."

Toji stood up slightly. "Will you be there Sumire, I'm just curious as you're new?" Sumire eyed him before looking at her tablet again. "Yes I will be there they want everyone there as they want all perspectives including that of the science division. So they've invited two special scientists one you already know which is Vitor Castro but the other one is Chilam who is a new scientist on the division both were brought into find ways to hurt the Archangels weapon wise."

Toji blinked in confusion. "Why would they want the science division there I don't get it?" Sumire eyed the tablet. "To be honest I don't understand that either but I was told they need to be there as something in the footage needs to be looked over by them and Maya." She paused. "Sadly that's all we can tell any of you right now even we are in the dark regarding this briefing."

Mari stood up. "Well at least you have better news for us this time." Sumire looked at her. "Yes there is that, now we must go we have to visit others and give them the message that they are needed in this meeting." Shigeru looked up slightly. "Yes we must go we will see you all in the meeting."

Shinji watched as they left he let out the breath he was holding which was filled with relief Rei was alive she wasn't dead and that meant they could get her back. He felt Kaworu wrap his arms around him as he kissed him speaking gently. "Your sister is out there she's okay." Toji turned to Mari putting an arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad Asuka's okay." Mari gave him a smile though it felt like an effort because she was tired. "Yeah so am I, I just hope wherever she is she's okay." Toji hugged her tighter. "She's Asuka she can handle anything."

8

How long has it been? I have no idea I've been in the darkness for so long it feels like an eternity I'm feeling so hungry now and everything still hurts. I've stared into the darkness before but it was different I knew it was in my mind but here I feel so adrift there's no sense of time every now and again my good eye wanders to the suspended prison above. There's a light up there it’s pale and far away but it is there like a beacon in the night.

I know she's there I know at least she's safe and not being tortured like I am with light deprivation as well as not being given food and water, it seems I'm allowed to sleep as they have let me sleep once so far.

There are two shadows which are the two Egyptian guards dressed as gods as I can see the glowing blue eyes of their masks there standing well away from me watching closely. Their gender is impossible to tell under the robes in the darkness.

I wish I weren't still tired or I'd try to pull on these metal locks again I assume they are doing this on purpose as they don't want me at full strength because then I'm a massive threat. Yet a part of me would crave for a painkiller because my stomach and chest really hurt now it's those old verfickte injuries coming back to haunt me.

I'm so stupid why did I fight that asshole I should have run and gotten Rei out or maybe tried to save everyone oh that's right I didn't because I let my ego get in the way I had to win I just couldn't let it go. I can feel the pain rising in my chest but it more emotional than physical. I killed two people in cold blood I shot them because I thought I was protecting Rei I thought they wanted her and not me yet I just feel terrible so many times.

I’ve pulled out my family heirloom so many times I've fired it but never to kill only to maim and now I have killed when it's not using the Evangelion and being with Mama as she is inside its core I feel empty and sad since I could have crippled them both but not killed them. I found Rosetta annoying but I don't want her to be dead, yeah she was the worst person ever to sleep with but she's someone I've known all my life and Nicolai was a perfect gentleman and Antonio stood up for us even though he didn't know us that well.

Claude was an asshole but he wasn't evil much like Ryo and his sister Miki and it hurts to think they could all be dead because of me if I'd have known it was all about me I would have just handed myself over. I don't get why they even want me I'm of no value Shinji and Rei are the ones who have high ransom value since there Gendo's children nothing about this scheisse makes any sense.

"Awake I see."

Asuka turned sharply only for the light to come on piecing down on her causing her to blink painful she watched as the older woman once more came out of shadows taking a chair sitting in front of her very calmly. "I hope we are more settled now and well behaved." Gabriella breathed in deeply raising the special device pressing it watching as the huge floating prison above moved downward on its massive pillar it grinded to stop above them though some distance away which meant Rei would now see what was going on clearly as at its full height she couldn't see much. "Now that you're paying attention do not misbehave, or your lover will end up very hungry." It was a lie granted but she needed Asuka's full attention.

She folded her arms putting the device to one side. "That includes biting the person who is going to feed you after we are done." Asuka eyed her in disgust. "What makes you think I'm going to eat any of the scheisse you offer me?" Gabriella eyed her in breathed in deeply. "Because we'd rather you not die of starvation it wouldn't benefit you and we will force feed you if we have to."

Asuka narrowed her gaze. "Who are you people?" Gabriella looked up slightly. "We are Ankh and you are our prisoner." She paused before speaking. "You really don't remember me at all do you? Well I guess it was deeply traumatic for you and you're clearly still terrified of water."

Asuka breathed in deeply. "That bastard said he met me as well yet I don't remember you or him." Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "That was my grandson Christopher." She eased up her hand. "Now meet his younger sister." Asuka watched as a tall woman half stepped out of the shadows wearing glasses she blinked in utter confusion. "Mari?"

The next moments turned to blinding pain as the woman fully stepped out of the shadows grabbing her chair as she punched her full force across the face. "It's Achika to you bastard child!" Asuka groaned watching as she stepped back seeing the clear differences as well as similarities and that this woman was older than her as was her brother. "My mistake, my older sister is way better looking than you."

Achika moved forward. "Shut up you little!" Gabriella raised her hand. "Now Achika lets, let her speak her mind." She watched as Christopher appeared close by. "Clearly she doesn't remember any off us." Christopher swung his still bloody iron nailed bat over her leather jackets shoulder. "Surprising, hey Achika do you think it's one of those mental trauma things?" Achika adjusted her glasses. "Probably but I never studied that I'm a qualified surgeon remember I only know how to take people apart and put them back together I just prefer taking them apart it's more fun."

Gabriella breathed in deeply looking at Asuka. "Well then let me refresh your memory Achika and Christopher, are your much older stepbrother and sister they were from Mari's fathers first marriage." She eased up her hand. "You see your step father had these two first then he had Mari and you came into the fold you only have the Langley name you just don't share our blood."

Asuka felt a sneer form. "Well I never liked Papa anyway he was an asshole who treated Mari and me poorly." Gabriella sighed aloud. "Personally we thought you'd remember that since your mother probably tried to tell you the truth recently because believe you and me she didn't want you anywhere near us when she was still human." Asuka looked at her for a long moment before speaking knowing her words were a lie. "My Mama is dead she committed suicide I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gabriella eyed her feeling a slight smile form. "Please do not insult my intelligence by lying you're not a very good liar and we know what's in the Evangelion’s cores we know they have an awakened human souls we also know that it can take a person up to two weeks to remember everything after being dragged in. As my son Langley saw one of the early failures were a core rejected a person's soul in the very early tests. The test subject had issues remembering it took them almost two to three weeks to remember everything and they only remembered when dreaming."

She leaned forward. "So don't say your mother Kyoko is not in there because we already know she is and so do you." She put her hands together. "Your mother is right to dislike and fear us after all I threw you into the lake."

She smirked slightly watching as Asuka's face turned to utter shock. "Strange it is but I just wanted you dead you were miserable little bastard child and you weren't true Langley blood, I never would have guessed that Mari would have become so attached to you. I told Christopher Achika and Mari to stay put but she broke the rules and she leapt in after you, saved you from drowning even though it meant I had to punish her the next time I visited."

She raised her finger. "The irony is maybe you weren't meant to die I mean you had a destiny to fulfill even then, since you're very special." Asuka felt a sneer form she hated being called special her feelings had not changed on that. "I'm not special, I'm just an Evangelion pilot I kill people because that's my job."

Gabriella stood up slowly as she picked up a bible which was on the desk close by she breathed in deeply. "There are always special people Asuka they shape this world through voluntary or involuntary actions for better or worse they are history deciders and definers." She eased up the bible. "Like imagine if Christianity had set up roots and we all bowed mostly to one god?"

She eased out a black Zippo lighter. "All because one woman died at the foot of the library of Alexandra I'm sure you know your history how the Christians tried and failed to burn the library and how they killed Hypatia causing the men and women to take their revenge driving them back for good. Now there pathetic little religion is rare just like the other foolish one god believers who think they have any say in this world."

She flicked the lighter watching as it set alight the golden and blue book. "The true gods are those of multi religions whose proof is shown by the angels coming down from the heavens. As a young woman I remember growing up in Rome and watching the Vatican's great temple fall when second impact happen the shock wave carried on for miles destroying buildings all over the world the ancient ones still stood strong the lesser fell."

She paused letting go of the flaming book which hit the floor as it burnt away. "That is the reality and I know the real reason you don't believe in the gods it's very simple." Asuka felt her hands form fists why did she feel like she was in some nutcase peanut gallery? This was just so verfickte insane this woman had just burnt a bible in front of her.

Granted she wasn't into gods or religion but she'd never condemn those who were and she had vivid memories of there being a couple of Christians where she'd grown up with the grandma and everyone had been fine with it and her grandma had always told her that you should respect the religions of others no matter how different they were.

She looked at the older woman the truth was she didn't want an answer to this question as she didn't like where it would probably lead since she worshipped no gods. "So what is the reason I don't believe?" Gabrielle looked up raising her robotic hand closing it so the metal grinded as she spoke calmly. "It's because you don't need to believe in the gods because you are a god in human form."

Asuka breathed as she started to laugh despite that it hurt okay so that wasn't the answer she had expected and she was still finding it hard to believe she'd ever met them as she had no memory of it. "You people are out of your verfickte minds! I am not a god I didn't start the recent impact it was Bardiel he was in my mind I didn't know what I was doing."

Gabriella seated herself again. "We are not talking about that you see Nerv has never told you the truth and Seele has kept it from you but all the factions know the truth it’s why they keep calling you destroyer of worlds. You are a death god encased in human form and we all want the power you have Ouroboros wants you to destroy the world once more and Cerberus wants you to remain human Seele want you to keep you subdued it’s probably why they threw Gendo's daughter at you, they think she can handle you." Asuka narrowed her gaze. "What do you want?"

Gabriella felt her smile widen. "We don't want you to destroy this world no we know you don't care about that we know Rei is what matters to you, we just want you to become a death god once more then hand your gifts to us make my grandchildren gods in your stead let us carry the mantel of destroyer and bring order to this world with our two primal hybrid Evangelions. Then you can spend the rest of your days wealthy happy and making love to that woman you like so much till the day you die we'll even ensue you both have kids in a birthing chamber how does that sound?"

Asuka looked at them for a long moment before finally speaking. "Firstly I don't remember any of you or you throwing me in a lake, second you're all verfickte out of your minds if you think I'm some kind of death god."

She tensed feeling the chair tighten as she struggled trying to ignore the pain as she felt her left eye ignite as her teeth turned to razors. "Lastly you all verfickte pathetic if you think I'd ever help you. You took me and your prison housing Rei and believe me if I ever get out of this chair I will kill you!" Gabriella breathed in shaking her head in annoyance before putting her hands together calmly. "It's okay we understand you just don't understand your grand purpose when we come back we will make you truly believe because your rebirth is more important to us than anything."

She eyed the prison above. "As a gift we'll keep your lover close to you, since you've been better behaved and you will be given food, though it will be via a food rod the same way they feed tigers in cages meat cubes because my employees are now very afraid of your teeth after what you did to my priest of Anubis who will need special surgery to fix his hand since you severed his hands tendons and broke bone." Asuka leaned forward as best she could as she eased out her tongue licking one of her canine teeth. "Pity I didn't ruin more."

Gabriella stood up putting her hand on her chin. "Truth be told we were just testing to see how alert you were he was warned to stay away from your face alas he thought you were just like everyone else." Asuka eyed her in disgust. "I am just like everyone else!" Gabriella felt a smile form. "No you're so much more and soon you will see and believe it."

Asuka watched as the lights suddenly went out again leaving her in the pitch black darkness which caused her to scream in anger. She hated all of this bullshit and mind games! She looked up fighting the chair despite that it hurt like hell as she screamed a second time though it ended in an animalistic roar which echoed through the large room.

8

Fang breathed in as she sat on the sofa happy to back home she hated submarines and the Nebuchadnezzar she loathed the most she hated how it buckled and bent under water unlike their base which despite being in the ocean depths could move around. It had huge legs which could slowly move it very slowly across the ocean surface and was outfitted to look like a mountain. It even had coral reefs growing off it and when placed near countries people took zero notice of it as its six huge legs could fold away and just look any other coral mountain. It didn't move that often and when it did it was a huge slow effort and normally done just to get it to a safer spot.

Keel's idea was why hide in the deep ocean when you could be in plain sight and just be ignored it had even been called the Mountain of Azekah or so she'd heard which was a bible reference of some kind. She turned eyeing Kuchisake who pulled her head back shooting in her favourite low end drug into her neck using a medical gun which was called spice it a tempered form of fake weed which was specially made so it didn't get you trips but more a happy feeling and she knew Kuchisake was addicted to it. She'd been addicted to it for years but it was her way of dealing with her childhood which had been awful since she'd been treated like as a curse because of how she looked.

She'd seen the Evangelion program as her ticket out of poverty only for it be meaningless as Shinji and Rei had still been picked over her making the whole thing feel like fake. It meant going back to a shitty life and it had always made her unhappy.

She moved her head back as her lover sat next to her and she put her head in her lap as she carried on reading her magazine. "Better?" Kuchisake lay back feeling a smile form. "Yes much better now." Fang smiled feeling the other woman's hand move gently through her hair. "When you're more settled how would you feel about getting drunk and having sex for a couple of hours?"

She was about to say more only for Kensuke to suddenly barge into their area without knocking she turned eyeing him in disgust. "You know knocking was never your strong suit in China either but you doing it here pisses me off way more!"

Kensuke eyed her adjusting his glasses. "Oh give it a rest Fang…" Fang lowered her magazine. "Unless you have something really important to say piss off and get out of our quarters." Kuchisake looked up slightly. "Please answer her I'm not in the fucking mood for your bull shit or Joshua's right now we just got back off mission and we want to rest then get very drunk and have sex and you're being annoying!"

Kensuke breathed in deeply. "Keel is pissed." Fang eyed him. "He's always pissed why should we care?" Kensuke eyed her. "So you have not heard then?" Kuchisake felt her hand form a fist. "I swear to the gods if you don't fucking cut to the chase I'm going to give the kind of beating you won't enjoy not like the kind you get turned on by which Hikari gives to you!"

Kensuke tensed sharply. "Someone blew up the Tokyo Three auction house the bulletin's been going out all night but the official word just dropped that Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley are not dead but missing Keel only told us now, he wants us to find them!" He paused. "Basically if we don't find Asuka and take her back all off our plans will mean nothing and Gryphon has them clearly the vermin have come out of hiding!"

Kuchisake blinked as Fang sat up the shock in her eyes. "Gryphon you're seriously talking about that worthless bunch of angel lovers being success like the last time they did any real damage was in Mexico at the temple of Quetzalcoatl where they killed about forty people and that was years ago."

Kensuke eyed her. "Don't ask me to explain we all have to get back into the Archangels and attack their ships out at sea and get her back and Rei Keel wants to use her as a bargaining chip against Gendo if she's still alive." Fang sat up. "Great and I was so hoping to have the night off." Kuchisake felt a cold smile form as she grabbed another spice syringe for later. "Oh I don't think it's that bad I do enjoy killing vermin."

End of part 25

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azekah. In the Bible, it is said to be one of the places where the Amorite kings were defeated by Joshua, and one of the places their army was destroyed by a hailstorm
> 
> Nebuchadnezzar. Was the fourth king of the Second Dynasty of Isin and Fourth Dynasty of Babylon, he ruled for 22 years according to the Babylonian King List.
> 
> Spice made up drug based on the real drug Spice K2 which turns people in to walking zombies and is sometimes called synthetic marijuana or fake weed, Kuchisake’s tailored version has none of the zombie effect and all the highs.


	26. Chapter 26

_A PAINFUL TRUTH THAT CUTS DEEP AND BLEEDS OUT_

Shinji watched as the huge holographic cinema screen was tested, just being here was so nerve-wracking. He was really dreading what he was about to see, as he eyed the chairs of the small cinema which was normally used for visiting guests and delegates to show Nerv videos as part of the tour.

It had once been the pilots briefing room though it looked nothing like he remembered. It now had a hugely expensive outfit plush leather cinema seats made up as though they were more like arm chairs. They even had large holders for drinks and snacks and lots of leg room and glowing neon Nerv logos on the black decorative walls.

He could see his father seated on the top row next to Ritsuko and on the far left on the second row one of the scientists from the special division who he knew as Vitor who was working on project Iron Year which was about destroying the Archangels. Next to him was Maya. On the next row was Misato, Kaji and Shigeru and Sumire were seated while he, Kaworu Toji and Mari were on the front row. In front of him he could see Misato’s special intelligence team, whose names were Shoji and Leiko doing the final checks.

He turned seeing Kyo from the Nerv special ops division enter the room. The big man looked deeply annoyed as he took his seat opposite Maya. His father seemed uncertain in some way. He turned as a woman suddenly ran in turning fast on her heels her long lab coat flying out behind her as took her seat next to Victor as she started munching on a sandwich. What was her name again Misato had told him oh now he remembered Chilam, no one had said what her last name was yet.

Misato breathed in standing up slowly. “Is everybody here and accounted for?” She watched as they all nodded. “Good.” She turned to Shoji and Leiko raising her hand. “Start your briefing.”

Victor watched as Chilam took a bite out of her beef sandwich he lowered his voice to a whisper as the lights dimmed. “Couldn’t you have eaten that later it’s really fucking inappropriate?” Chilam eyed him. “I eat when I’m nervous so back off.” Kyo rolled his eyes as he spoke in a sharp whisper. “Shut up both of you.”

Shoji cleared his throat watching as everyone fell silent. “Here are the complete events of the capture of Asuka Langley Soryu and Rei Ayanami, please note that these are hundreds of phone camera shots tied together. We know prior to this events some form of device was used to over load and completely burn out all the camera’s and the data base even the footage of before events could not be retrieved as the backup servers were burnt and destroyed to a very high degree.”

Leiko pressed her device watching as a special data card flew up on screen rotating in three dimensions. “This is called a Kelpie after the Scottish water horse demon that drowns people, they are spoken about often in hacker circles and the name is to imply that they can drown out all media noise. There’s been talk for years and even illegal prototypes made and confiscated these prototypes though when tested are very poor.”

She watched as the video changed showing a small blow out on a number of holographic computer stations. She looked up as the device reappeared again. “This though had to be a state of the art Kelpie as it blew out everything successfully and who ever made it was a professional of the highest order.”

Shoji changed the screen with his device. “We give our thanks to the main division for finding this out as it was something we were struggling with and the team leader Benjiro was a great help in filing in the text messages and footage with his team so we could put it together much faster while working on finding outside footage.” He paused pressing his device seeing the outside footage of the Auction house where the celebrates were arriving, along with other media recorded footage. So we know that Rei and Asuka arrived on time though there was a minute of stalling before they got out of the car.”

He looked up slightly. “All the cab driver Nari would tell us is it was due to nerves and she is currently recovering in the Nerv hospital. As the force of the later blast smashed out all of the windows of the block across the road and caused all the celebrity cars in the special garage to be thrown over which meant her arm got broken and her leg pinned. This also injured a hundred people directly outside some suffered from glass wounds others serious burns and being thrown from the impact blast.

Her message that something was wrong did get through to Nerv before it was cut off by her car being hurled its believed that it had the power of an N2 mine and the heat of the device explosion wise was similar to a super-heated pyroclastic cloud.”

He breathed in not liking the next picture he had to show—it was a dead burnt body with red lines of flesh showing through. “I say similar but not quite the same as unlike the ancient city of Herculaneum it wasn’t hot enough to reduce them to skeletons and boil their brains in their skulls. We know Pompeii was covered in ash and its bodies preserved this bomb though burns and melt the skin and the insides cook instantly.

It’s very similar to the brazen bull but unlike the true brazen bull which the ancient Greeks threw of a cliff, this is super-fast instantly cooking you alive like a wild boar roast and is much faster than Pompeii version you die within seconds but its agonizingly painful.”

He brought up the three dimensional ball “It is called Hammerhead and has been traced back to the German division and was a failed experiment and it’s already been established that this had to be under the older Nerv Germany leader not the current one and we are still uncovering all parts of this and trying to tie the together. What we do know is Hammerhead was an LCL bomb working with the idea of super heating a miniature metal ball coated in Evangelion steel till it blows.”

Shoji pressed her device showing the old footage of the failed test in Germany blowing up a huge building as the soldiers fled in terror. “The German division said the technology was deeply unstable incredibly dangerous and unworkable when they worked on it decades ago hence why Hammerhead was scrapped. So yet again someone has fixed its issues and turned it in a lethal weapon and the final death toll was two hundred and thirty out of five hundred.”

She paused. “There is a possible link but it still needs following through as it’s believed someone was using a fake data card in Germany around this period. That person cannot be named until we are totality sure though of their links which have thus far turned up empty.” Ritsuko leaned forward in her seat. “I intend to follow this lead up today but I need to see everything found before carrying on.”

Kyo folded his arms as he spoke coldly. “Well I have two celebrity dim wits captured there in lock up currently.” Misato looked up at him. “You caught Rosetta Martinez.” She paused. “But who is the other person?” Ryo looked over at her. “Antonio Aguilar he was with her they were both hiding out in some stupid hotel in Tokyo Three and they got a special doctor to come in and fix their bullet wounds off the record.” Ritsuko eyed him. “You locked them up where, please do tell?”

Kyo looked at her. “The prison section I was told they weren’t to be treated as guests since they had Rei Ayanami’s phone and we had sent out bulletins all night for them to come to Nerv which they ignored and stayed in some fire star fucking hotel. Their counties of origin have been desperate for us to find them so once this is done we can send them packing. It would better if we could talk to Prime Ministers daughter Miki but she’s off limits for two days due to needing treatment for serious post traumatic syndrome and she’s still not making sense or so the doctors informed me this morning as I was going to drag her in as well.”

Ritsuko eyed him. “When you do that could you stick her in the plush guest room not the prison section I don’t care about other countries celebrities but if we ever get her in here I don’t want to cause more problems since her brother Ryo is still in a coma.”

Misato eyed him. “Call them again say we can give her better treatment in the Nerv hospital and we’ll do it for free since we have a special division in there that deals with therapy and post-traumatic stress along with better coma equipment for her brother!” She turned seeing that the others were looking at her as they’d all just started talking mid briefing she raised her hand. “Please continue.” Shoji eased up his device pressing it. “This brings us to the second half of our briefing which is the phone footage as from the moment the group burst in photos and shots were taken and video footage.”

Leiko turned watching the footage as the men and women dressed in military black gear burst in the leading man revealing himself as he swung his metal bat she paused the video. “Benjiro told us that, that bat he’s holding is some form of electric baseball bat letting out a more powerful charge than any current lighting rod in service today.” She paused. “It’s also made of Evangelion flexible steel. The reason for this becomes very clear later on.”

She un-paused the footage watching as the man shot the auctioneer then turned on the crowds. “He specifically asks for Asuka Langley making it clear this is not a game and uses his bat with aggression to scare to people.”

She turned. “This is when it gets very messy we don’t know what this guy is on but he is hyper aggressive some of the celebrities try to fight back but their shot. He then singles out Ryo from the others and tells everyone it’s his fault that they got in and he starts beating the shit out of him while Miki watches while he berates the fact she can’t do anything thus later resulting in Ryo slipping in to a coma.” Shinji raised his hand trying to ignore the awfulness of the video footage. “Where is Akane?”

Shoji paused the video. “She was due to attend this event but she never arrived as she was meant to shadow them both, we did track her last movements though as she was seen leaving via the airport going to Beijing in China.”

Leiko breathed in deeply. “We find this very odd as well and we don’t believe in coincidence and though we don’t have outside camera footage she is now heavily on our radar and we are watching her bank accounts closely and there was a huge sum placed in there and it wasn’t small change we are talking millions. Not to mention she didn’t resign, she just up and left which is odd as she meant to a professional assistant.”

Toji turned his gaze falling on Sumire who looked really annoyed he could tell from here while Mari who was sitting opposite him wasn’t taking any notice. She seemed deeply transfixed on the screen and the man whose freeze frame was frozen. “This is chicken shit it sounds like she fucking sold out and now she’s going to sell her secrets to China for more money!”

Sumire turned she could no longer stop the anger she was feeling which had been building since this briefing had started. “This whole thing is utter horse shit, this isn’t Gryphon!” She sat up in her chair eyeing the frozen video. “Gryphon wear their colours proudly they don’t walk around in black they dress in red and white and they won’t use anything Evangelion related and they are not this professional in their attacks or organised!” Ritsuko eyed her as she spoke coldly. “Is that your personal or professional opinion?”

Sumire folded her arms eyeing her in disgust. “Both!” Ritsuko eyed her. “You should think about your next words wisely Sumire, because we both know what your personal opinion is like.”

Sumire stood up slowly unable to stop her anger. “This isn’t about you or me this is about what I see and I know it’s not Gryphon!” Misato turned sharply eyeing Sumire seeing that Gendo was remaining quite clearly wanting no part in this argument. “Tell us more Sumire please I wasn’t aware that you had a back ground on Gryphon. It’s not in your record from the Mexican division.”

Sumire stopped as she eyed her feeling herself tense as this was one truth which was none of their business. “It was before I joined the Mexican division.” Ritsuko leaned forward. “Oh really do tell.” Sumire raised her hand. “I know because I was there as a child in the temple of Quetzalcoatl when they blew it up! My grandmother died in the blast I got buried under the rubble I was very young at the time.”

Misato breathed in sharply well this was a shock and a surprise why the hell wasn’t this in Sumire’s record, why had the Mexican division left it out? Sumire moved closer to Ritsuko the reality was she couldn’t stand to be here anymore it was just pissing her off and the truth was since getting out that shitty job down below she didn’t like the dark anymore. She still felt stressed being in long periods of darkness, plus her anti-depressants were conflicted with her other medication she had been wanting to get them changed but with all this going on it had impacted on her worse than ever and the lack of sleep didn’t help.

She stopped on Ritsuko’s row ignoring her shock as she spoke coldly. “I know we don’t see eye to eye but the screaming keeps me up at night as does my grandmother’s dead body.” She pulled the pendent free so the other woman could see it. “Also before they dropped the bomb they said something in Latin which was Deorum urere, ut digna est fake solum manet si diis angle the translation for this is the fake gods deserve to burn as only the angel gods should remain.”

She paused for a long moment before speaking. “Regardless of what you think of me and our history, I speak the truth and if you don’t like that well what else can I say? Accept, chinga tu madre!”

Ritsuko watched as she left via the cinema’s door slamming it behind her only to hear Victor suddenly snigger she leaned over eyeing him knowing full well that his language translator could read anyone’s voice and the room was set up so he could understand everyone voice in his ear piece. “If you want to keep your job Victor you’ll tell me what she just said and I know you can understand everyone’s voice due to your ear translator!”

Victor stopped instantly his face turning white and uncertain. “Em…she said you can get lost… ” Misato eyed Ritsuko. “We need him and everyone in this room to win this war and you know it, so stop giving him and Sumire stick.”

Gendo sat up slightly. “Yes I would prefer to end this foolishness now since the footage is of greater concern.” Maya breathed in deeply great this was not going well at all. “Just let Sumire calm down.” Toji raised his hand. “Can I go check on her?” Maya turned slightly. “Yes after this briefing finishes you can, not until.” She eyed Shoji and Leiko who were looking at each other uncomfortably clearly they weren’t used to this kind of bickering or that it went on at the high level of Nerv.

Her gaze shifted to Mari who had remained really quite throughout this and was staring at the screen completely still her turquoise eyes deeply fixed in the frozen image of the man with the baseball bat. In all the time she’d known Mari she’d never seen her look this way and it was strange as she was finding it hard to take her gaze off her as she could see real fear in the taller woman’s eyes.

She turned to Shoji. “Please continue.” Shoji breathed in pressing her device hoping that this would be the last interruption as she turned the video on. “After this Asuka comes out and two of these men and women come at her she shoots them killing them both instantly and without hesitation and then the fight starts with this man.”

Leiko breathed in deeply. “As you can see the reasons for the electric bat become deeply clear in the first part of this fight, somehow this person knows she can take lightning rods so the bat is custom built purely to deal with her and he very nearly caves her head in with it but she is able to throw it free but it clearly causes her real pain.”

He eyed the video. “Then true to Asuka’s form she brings out that real animalistic side literality like she takes it to maximum which clearly affects her scream as it becomes like an animal’s roar, apparently the celebrities found this real interesting as more of them recorded it.”

He raised his hand. “Now it’s interesting to note that whoever this man is he’s very well trained military wise probably to the same level she is, because he blocks her and uses her moves against her wears her down at every turn. He is clearly just as strong as she is he even refers to as Destroyer of Worlds which we don’t get as it’s weird and we are still compiling an audio feed so we are getting parts but not the whole conversation.”

He turned looking at the screen. “Then this happens and it’s fucking scary.” He watched as the man’s lower teeth grew as his eyes glowed red.” He paused eyeing the video. “We asked the science division here if it possible that anyone could mimic Asuka’s ability.”

Vitor eyed the footage. “Not unless he somehow cloned her blood but mixed blood types is dangerous, but as far we know the science division still consider how this happen a mystery. As nothing in the blood genetic changes I read the files.” Maya eyed the video. “Yes that is true. We don’t know what causes the transformations we’ve been trying to find out with Mari’s, Rei’s and Asuka’s blood samples we have come up empty even DNA strands reveal nothing we are at a loss to work out.”

Chilam eyed the video. “Yeah but unlike the others Asuka has Bardiel right so what if he’s that pilot from Ankh? That Evangelion is a hybrid mixed with Bardiel. I mean what if your team can’t see it because like any good parasite it’s hidden in plain sight like hijacking a DNA strand?” Victor eyed her. “Yes but your saying that all relationships with the pilots, is parasitic.”

Chilam looked up slightly. “Yes that just what I’m saying and that somewhere in all their blood could be a hidden marker hence why they can transform, but I was thinking more symbiosis rather than parasitic, though Asuka could still retain part of the parasite Bardiel as well but it would be harmless because the symbiosis would cancel it out.”

Victor raised his hand. “Plus Asuka unlike the others is a birth chamber child they are almost always B blood type due to how they are created in the mechanical womb so unless he’s B as well he couldn’t have her blood even cloned in his system and a transfusion wouldn’t mean change so I think he’s the Ankh pilot.” Maya looked at them both. “After this is done I need you both to look in to this see, as we have a few blood samples that didn’t match the guests or employee’s and to find if this idea of symbiosis is in the pilots DNA strands it might be helpful in some other manner.”

Mari felt her fingers dig in to the chair of the seat she was no longer interested in what was being said she just couldn’t take her eyes off the image on screen that man’s face looked so familiar to her. Yet it truly couldn’t be that bastard from her childhood he was died and she had been told in the car crash that the other member were also dead. Yet she couldn’t stop the pressing fear because the similarity was uncanny and she found it terrifying.

Leiko turned on the video again watching as the footage carried on flipping between phones along with bringing up important text messages with times. “The fight from this point on gets incredibly violent and its clear Asuka is starting to lose it’s also clear he is taking advantage of her lower stomach area which will never be up to full strength after the Alpha unit incident and he makes a purposeful choice to hit her where she’s scared.”

He watched as the red haired woman was lifted up in a strangling position. “In the end he strangles her until she passes out after which she can be seen being taken away.” He paused. “This brings us to final footage.” He watched as the woman walked out who resembled Mari but much older and with different glasses. “This woman comes on scene she asks for Rei she says they mean no harm to her.”

Ritsuko voice suddenly cut in. “She looks like Mari!” He looked up as the video carried on playing. “Yes that was highly noted by the team we are not sure if it’s pure coincidence though it was noted by the science division that plastic surgery is unlikely but the resemblance is uncanny.”

Mari felt every muscle in her body truly freeze this was not happening! It had to be some bad dream yet it was playing out in front of her like a nightmare she’d know that face anywhere which meant the older man was who she thought he was and she had never ever wanted to see their faces again as long as she lived. Of all the things in her past this she considered the one of the most painful and she knew it would ruin any chance of her and Asuka being friends or even family even though they just repaired that bridge.

She wanted to cry even scream but the emotion was too wedged in her throat. If they were alive it meant that the woman she was afraid off was still possibly alive and that terrified her even more. If everyone knew the truth they’d find out that she’d had stood by like a coward while Asuka had suffered as a little girl. That she had stood there for two minutes longer than she should off as the little red haired girl had begun to drown in her family’s lake, she had to get out of here as soon as possible she couldn’t stand to be here anymore.

Leiko breathed in deeply as he paused the video. “It was noted that she had blood on her hands and there was a male body found in the control room this man had been cut open with a surgical blade pure horror film style death he no doubt died in agonizing pain. We think this might have been her because she also has blood on her shoes and she states that something bad is coming and that Rei shouldn’t be there. Rei also even states that she looks Mari and this is met with anger as the woman claims she looks nothing like Mari and that Mari is the runt of the litter it was very confusing to us.” He eyed the screen. “Rei then in an act pure courage fires her gun at the lighting box in the room blacking everything out.”

Shoji eyed the screen. “After this she is not seen again but it’s clear to us these people took her as well as Asuka as her blood was found on a corridor carpet. After this the phones footage gets choppy as people flee and run away with their phones a huge number of which burn out and die which is when the blast took place.”

She pressed her device “We have found footage of this strange man and woman in different places in the world which was shown to Misato earlier as they have been captured on camera a few times. As you can see the woman enjoys extremely expensive fine dining in Venice and the man enjoys out running bulls in Pamplona and apparently punching them in the face he even stated that he was nick named the raging bull and his leather jacket even has a bull head on the back.

Leiko turned slightly. “Your colleague Sumire though may have a point about this not being Gryphon.” He brought up a video of an old pale skinned man with a whitening beard in his late fifties. “This is David Cooper or the white Gryphon if you want his title he is the founder and leader of Gryphon. Though he has not been seen in five years and his three children in the United States who we did look up are deeply opposed to their father’s movement.”

He pressed his device. “This man and women though do meet someone.” He watched as they were shown greeting the older woman. “And we have no idea who she is but it’s clear she is family and this older woman is clearly some one of power as she is seen later meeting the Greek politician Mana Kirishima or the Star of Thessaly if you want her official title.”

Kaji turned slightly in his cinema chair. “We were planning to speak with her once this meeting is over.” Ritsuko eyed the footage. “No I’ll speak to her personally as she was the liaising with the Greek Prime Minster at the UN summit last year as her translator which myself and Gendo had to attend, though we never spoke.” She eyed the image. “I’ve always wanted to chat to her since she always looks far too young to be that fucking powerful since she’s not much older than Shinji, so you talk to the celebrities we have in lock up.”

She turned looking at Shigeru. “Set me up the special room the one which is for delegates I assume you have that training the same as Makoto as he used to set that room up for me.”

Shigeru looked at her for a long moment before replying he had forgotten that this would now be passed to him since Sumire was below him in the command structure and he had moved up due to Kaji getting Makoto’s desk which meant the errands of sending Ritsuko’s paper work back and forth was his job now while Sumire had to juggle Maya’s. “Yes I can have that ready for you.” Ritsuko eyed Shoji. “I assume this briefing is over?” Shoji nodded. “Yes Mama.”

Ritsuko stood up slightly watching as Gendo followed. “Don’t call me that, to you its Ritsuko!” She turned eyeing Maya. “And discipline Sumire, the last thing I need right now is her trying to break command like she did when she first came here from Mexico!”

Maya watched as Mari suddenly vaulted out of her seat before anyone could stop her running out the cinema doors much too every ones shock and before Ritsuko and Gendo could even get to the door as the lights came back on. She looked at Toji who looked confused. “Did she skip breakfast?” Toji shook his head as he watched Gendo and Ritsuko leave. “No she eat breakfast with the rest of us, she didn’t look so good during the briefing though. She looked like she’d seen a ghost and she seemed horrified when that woman showed up who looks like her.”

Maya breathed in deeply. “When you see Sumire tell her she needs to see me and she won’t be punished I need to speak to Mari myself.”

Toji nodded. “Sure I’ll tell her.” Maya looked at the others “Excuse me I need to find Mari.” She turned to Toji. “Where would she go if stressed?” Toji looked at her, “Military training or the Game Zone which is called the Taito Station which takes up a whole level of the arcade zones thirty fifth and sixth floor.” Misato watched as Toji left along with Maya followed by everyone else she turned giving Shoji and Leiko a wave the only people left in the room now was her Kaji, Shinji and Kaworu who both looked concerned.

Misato moved forward putting her hands on Shinji’s shoulders. “I’m sorry you had to wait this long to find this out Shinji I wanted to tell you sooner and I fully believe they took Rei so where ever she is she’s alive.”

Shinji looked down sadly unable to stop his fingers twitching it was an action he had tried so hard over years to stop and had hoped that post therapy that it would vanish but it never had. He felt like his child like self all over again as he looked up to meet her uncertain gaze. “It’s all my fault she’s gone because I wasn’t there and so is Asuka it should have been me not them.” He breathed in painfully unable to stop the tears flowing. “She’s my little sister it’s my job to protect her and I wasn’t there when she needed me!”

Misato moved forward before anyone could say anything pulling him in to a tight hug. “No Shinji it’s not your fault believe me, even if you had been there this would have still played out.” Kaji leaned over putting a hand on his back. “She’s right these people planned this and they would have gone anywhere to get Asuka and its clear they just wanted to take Rei somewhere else so there’s a chance that she might be somewhere else now but unable to contact us, they didn’t want to hurt her they made that very clear.” Misato held him tighter. “Don’t worry we are going to get them both back whatever happens.”

She paused. “I will do everything I can to get them back Shinji I promise you that today we have the best people on the job and they will find them.” Shinji breathed in painfully. “I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to Rei. I always promised my mother I’d look after her, after she was born she showed her to me and said that I should always be a good big brother and take care of her.”

Misato watched as he pulled away she eased up a hand putting it on his face. “And you have always been a good brother to her she could never hope for anyone better, but right now we need to be the ones to find her and Asuka and we will believe me the bulletin has gone out now worldwide for anyone to come forward if they’ve seen them.”

Kaji leaned over putting an arm around Shinji shoulder. “Don’t worry Shinji, just have hope we are going to find them as we want them both back as much as you.” Shinji looked at him nodding sadly. “I know it’s just hard.” Misato moved her hand putting it on the cross around his neck which she had given him years ago. “Just have faith we got through Bardiel and the other angels we can get through this.” She leaned forward giving him a gentle kiss on the head. “We always do.”

She paused looking at Kaji who smiled, she pulling away as a knowing look past between them she turned back to Shinji. “Hey hows about you and Kaworu come with me and Kaji we were going to get a snack before we carry on today so how does fried ice cream sound?”

Shinji looked at her for a long moment before raising his hand wiping his tears. “Sure.” Kaworu watched as they moved aside giving him room as he moved his hand putting it on Shinji’s. “Yeah fried ice cream sounds nice.”

Kaji looked at them all feeling his smile widen as they were about to go to one of his favourite desert stalls in the Arcade Zone. “Come on all of you I know a great place they do ice cream all flavours and you can have so many topping you’re going to love it.”

8

I am so fucking stupid, I should know better Ritsuko was the reason I got shoved in that dark shit hole fixing the Magi’s huge caballing day in day out. Now I’m probably going to end up right back down there because I couldn’t just keep my mouth shut and it was opening my mouth to her in the first place that put me down there.

Well I guess this day can’t get any worse can it? It’s not like the mild anti-depressants they gave me are even working, they clash with my other medication and they make me feel so on edge.

Regardless of what happens I know those people weren’t Gryphon I joined Nerv because that one event in my life gave me focus. I wanted to stop groups like that and I joined Nerv in Mexico City at thirteen and worked my way up the ladder later they sent me to Nerv in Tokyo Three because they felt my skills would be better served there. To me as an eighteen year old I saw it as the greatest moment of my life, but it turned in to a nightmare years later and I lost so much faith in the organisation I’ve given everything to serve.

I guess the silver lining of this is they can’t throw me back below so they’ll probably send me back home to Mexico. I’ll get to see my family who I have not seen in so long as I miss my mother and father so much. Sumire dug her fork deeper in to Chilaquiles which she’d brought from the traditional Mexican buffet which was on the fifty first floor unlike the others it was a closer to her homes cooking or at least as close as she could get and opposite it there was traditional German restaurant in a state of construction.

It had a counterpart which was called the Kegel Inn somewhere outside Nerv city from what she’d been told and the plot had only been brought two days ago as the previous restaurant was up scaling so it had moved to another level.

She took a bite savouring the flavour yes so close to home but not quite home maybe it wouldn’t be so bad going home, maybe she’d enjoy it. She was about to take another bite only to stop as she watched Toji enter the buffet looking around. He smiled as he caught sight of her as he raised his hand. “Sumire there you are I’ve been looking for you!” Sumire blinked in utter confusion what was he doing here? She swallowed her mouth full suddenly feeling uneasy as he worked his way past the other Nerv staff coming up to her table as he spoke a big smile appearing on his face. “Can I join you?”

Sumire nodded now feeling deeply out of her depth as he sat down next to her she breathed in finally finding her voice. “I assume Ritsuko wants to see me.” Toji looked at her in confusion. “No I was sent by Maya she told me to tell you that you’re not in any trouble and that you should speak to her when you get a chance.”

He caused before feeling his smile widen. “What did you say to Ritsuko in your other language?” Sumire looked up slightly. “It was Spanish I can also speak in Nahuatl the language of my Mexican ancestors.” She paused before speaking. “I said fuck you to her.”

Toji laughed as he leaned forward. “That’s so awesome you’re the only other person who has said anything like that to her.” Sumire pulled out her medication opening it. “Really who was the other?” Toji raised a hand. “Asuka she told that she got her power by riding Gendo’s dick you should have been there it was really great just like what you did.” He watched as she took a pill his curiosity getting the better of him. “Hey what’s your medication for? I mean I’m not good with medication but it looks nothing like Kaji’s.”

Sumire froze for a moment great just fucking wonderful this was going to be a great end of her day nothing like hitting the bottom of the pit. Toji looked at Sumire who now looked deeply sad. It was that look he had seen before and it got to him. “Hey you know it’s okay I’m not gonna judge. I know plenty of people who take medication my sister has to take some to help her body as she had malnutrition as a kid and I have to have the same in my pilots drinking bottle.”

Sumire looked at him sadly. He was such a sweet guy she could see it in him but she’d seen this scenario play out so many times it always ended the same. It was why she never had full relationships and could only get casual sex nothing more.

She could lie it would be so easy yet she knew she couldn’t live with herself for doing so it wasn’t fair on ether of them and if he rejected her she’d just have to live with it and if he was curious he would find out anyway and that would be even worse. She’d heard to many stories of that happening and she believed in being true to herself as well as anyone who had any interest in her and he did have an interest in her she could see it now clear as day.

She breathed in deeply looking at her medication bottle. “It’s for a robotic it’s to stop rejection and it has other things in it.” Toji looked at her in confusion. “But you don’t have a robotic I can’t see one.” Sumire looked up slightly. “It’s internal.” Toji blinked in confusion. “I have never heard of internal robotic I thought they didn’t work.”

Sumire put her fork down taking in a deep painful breath before letting it out slowly. “I was really hoping this wouldn’t come up not that it really matters but it’s because I am transgender this medication stops my body rejecting it and its part of my transition.”

She looked at him. “I’ve gone through full transition. My former name was Huitzilin which means Hummingbird in my native language its Sumire now.” She breathed out painfully watching as he staring at her for a long moment. He was going to walk off they always walked away despite going though full transition to some she was not a woman and they still considered her fake and weren’t interested since she couldn’t have children. She looked down sadly. “I just wanted to be honest since some people can be unkind when they know.”

Toji snapped out of his haze realizing he was being rude as he put his hands together. “Well you look stunning I mean I don’t know much about transition but I heard it’s really good.” Sumire stared at him unable to speak it was not the reaction she had expected to get. She had expected anger or I don’t fuck fake women or for him to say nothing and just walk off that was the normal response. She looked up finally finding her voice. “Yeah…it’s very good.”

Toji looked at her feeling more curious. “So when did you start transition?” Sumire looked up slightly. “When I was fifteen it’s normally when you can start the medication at least you can’t have surgery till you’re eighteen as its dangerous.”

Toji looked at her. “What surgery do they do?” Sumire breathed in she was unused to this kind of attention and now it was hard to take in. “Enhanced breast implants that look and feel like the real thing as there made from real flesh based off the same technology that can create Evangelion synthetics flesh. Followed by a jaw bone reshaping and pelvis re curving which is the dangerous one. The hormonal medication changes your voice drastically as the medication is far more powerful now and you have the internal canal done last.” She paused looking around her. “Which I’d rather not talk about here as it’s very personal.”

Toji pulled a menu from the table. “I understand. Not like I’d want to talk about that ether if our roles were reversed.” He eyed the menu over. “So is this real Mexican food?” Sumire breathed in feeling her tension finally leave her. “Yes. As close as to what you’ll get in my home country, it’s not like the other restaurants here which feel way to tourist like to me.” Toji looked at her. “I’m starving what would you recommend?”

Sumire slowly started to eat feeling the start of a smile form. “The Mole Poblano it’s very filling and delicious.” She leaned forward watching as he raised his hand calling over the waitress maybe today wasn’t going to be such a shit day after all.

End of part 26

Silvermoonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring back Shoji and Leiko as everyone really loved them in fading some people even referred to them as X files team.
> 
> Fried ice cream is ice cream with a coating that’s ether cornflake or biscuit it’s normally coated then dipped in hot oil to fry the outside, or rolled frozen then coated in cornflakes. 
> 
> Chilaquiles is baked tortillas, green or red salsa, pulled chicken, cheese, refried beans and scrambled eggs.
> 
> Mole Poblano is type of thickened sauce is prepared with a mixture of the ingredients lightly roasted, including: peanuts without skin, skinless almonds, sunflower, pine nuts and white corn tortilla.
> 
> Taito Station exists in Japan and is a real arcade its just much bigger and inside Nerv in this AU.
> 
> Chinga tu madre means-fuck your mother or fuck you.
> 
> The Brazen Bull was allegedly a torture and execution device designed in ancient Greece a prisoner was locked in the bronze bull which was placed over a fire cooking them alive, their screams echoed out of the bull nostrils making it bellow and roar. It was hated so much that the king who used it was locked in it cooked alive by his people then the bull was thrown off a cliff.
> 
> If anyone who is transgender feels this chapter is in error to their real experience please message me, as though I deeply researched this, I know there may have been something I may have missed.


End file.
